Ranma's Totally Bogus Adventure
by Dreamingfox
Summary: Just how much trouble can Ranma get himself into? Sequel to Ranma's White Wings. Ranma x Disgaea.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes –

Yes, this is the long awaited sequel to Ranma's White Wings and the other fic (more of a side stories really). Odd that I'm starting to write this fic nearly a year after I first posted RWW. Even as I wrote my other fics I've slowly juggled and threw around ideas for this one as I knew that someday I would be forced to face the mighty beast that RWW became. I really couldn't just leave it the way it ended after all.

No, this is not a cross over with Bill and Ted's. If you don't know what I'm talking about or referencing, well, no worries.

* * * * *

Few things in life made sense. Apparently few things in death made sense either. Though he'd been alive much longer than he'd been dead, or undead… whatever he was technically, it wasn't really alive, was it? Anyways, though he'd spent much of his existence as a human the being currently known as Ranma Saotome knew that he'd transcended that existence. Though he still wasn't sure of what he was, he did know that Ranma Saotome as he knew it (and as so many others knew him) was dead.

Shaking his head, the pigtailed… youth? Being? What did he consider himself now? Man, death really did a number on him. Granted, it wasn't as bad as actually dying, but well, it was… weird. That was the best way for the usually inarticulate, um, person? No he really wasn't a person, was he? Anyways, it was really, really hard for him (yes, him, no her here at all) to convey what he'd experienced. Weird was just the best way for him to explain things, though it was far more than just weird (especially considering all that he'd done, weird was putting things mildly).

One thing that was certain was that the being/entity known as Ranma (formerly known as Ranma Saotome, but he really couldn't go by that name anymore as, well, that Ranma had died, and really, it was disrespectful to that Ranma's survivors and friends to use that name) really hated those stupid moments that felt like a lifetime (or at least days). True, time really wasn't supposed to matter to a newly celestial being like him, but being relatively new to the experience Ranma had little to do during those time lapses but to think. Yes, it was just a short jaunt, but to him, those moments were like an eternity.

"Guess this is what it's like to be on speed or meth," he mused. Though in life he'd never bothered with drugs (or alcohol really) what little he'd heard was that users of those drugs seemed to be running at a mile a minute, though off hand he really didn't know how long a mile was. Ever since awakening his Nephalim side (a gift from the cursed form he'd acquired in life as the spring of drowned girl was actually spring of drowned Nephalim, or a half-human half-angel) the cursed now dead/resurrected martial artist couldn't keep his mind from running wild with all it's tangent thoughts. At least he wasn't being completely overrun by his cursed form's side as there were other victims who had done so.

Emerging from the portal Ranma slowly tried to take in his bearings as he took in the deep violet sky and the jagged mountains… the jagged floating mountains… Okay, this wasn't what he was expecting. Lost in thought and reflection, the pigtailed boy turned angel failed to notice the only other person in the area as he bumped into her, causing her to spill her groceries.

* * * * *

Within the depths of the Netherworld (well, one of the many multiple Netherworlds really) the great King Krichevskoy brooded. As the undisputed Overlord of the Netherworld (well, his Netherworld) the greater demon was surprised at how poor the quality of his chefs were. Despite all those damned humans who had sold their souls to be come great chefs none of them knew how to make a good pretzel! It was enough to make a greater demon go on a rampage. But being the great Overlord and king that he was, Krichevskoy knew that simply razing a few human villages to find a suitable human chef/cook would be overkill. Not only had the Rosen Queen Company successfully petitioned the Dark Assembly for the soul rights to run a pretzel monopoly in all the Netherworld (and that was in all Netherworlds, not just his) but simply going to the Human worlds/realms for a decent pretzel just wasn't worth all the paperwork (stupid bureaucracies and their stupid red tape!) or the risk of setting off some war with Celestia. At least the stupid Angels didn't have decent pretzels either though.

Actually, it wasn't just pretzels - it was human food in general. The ingredients that could be gathered in the Netherworld just weren't as good as the ones produced in the mortal realms. Something about the ambient magical energy altered the taste of everything but mint, and even someone obsessed with mint could take only so much of it. After all, it wasn't like mint was chocolate.

And as the Rosen Queen Company had a complete monopoly on the importing and exporting of ingredients from the mortal realms they (and their various subsidiaries like Taco Johns, Cinnabon, Panda Express, Steak Escape, and the evil Starbucks) could charge virtually anything that they wanted for their foods. It didn't matter that he had gathered such cooks/chefs like Colonel Sanders or the Burger King and the Dairy Queen), since they could only do so much with the magic tainted ingredients that a majority of the populace of the Netherworld had to work with.

Looking up at the clock Krichevskoy wondered just how long it would take his newest wife to return from the mortal realms. As a human herself, she was able to get around the petty rules that kept greater demons like himself from going to the mortal realms. With the current treaty with Celestia the Overlord knew that the angels wouldn't dare to interfere with his mortal wife's monthly shopping trips. Though the pretzels that she bought were sometimes stale by the time she got home, the beautiful woman often purchased enough supplies to at least make some remarkable pretzels once she returned. It wasn't her looks that had attracted him to her - it was her ability to cook. And she didn't even sell her soul for those skills!

"Overlord Krichevskoy!" someone shouted.

Looking up the greater demon spotted the formidable and imposing dragon as it rumbled through the corridor.

"What is it Takhisis," the imposing demon scowled as he took in the five headed dragon's rapid approach.

"Milord," the blue head of the five colored dragon said with a slight bow, "there are reports that an angel has appeared."

"Just one angel?" the overlord smirked. "I thought you were about to bring me some dire news from the way you ran in here. I doubt that even one of the higher Choirs would dare to come to the Netherworld alone."

"Sir," the red dragon's head said, "the angel appeared just after milady the Queen."

Krichevskoy blinked. "Those bastards! For someone claiming the moral high ground they sure do play dirty! Summon my guard and have them meet me in the Plains of despair!"

* * * * *

Distracted as he was the pigtailed boy turned angel had barely registered the presence of the only other person in the area. Even with his considerable skill and grace as a martial artist he couldn't avoid bumping into her. Momentarily stunned, Ranma barely managed to save the woman from falling over, though her groceries were another story.

"Oh my," the woman exclaimed as she eyed the spilled food stuff.

"Sorry about that," Ranma apologized as he eyed the bag of upended groceries now lying on the ground. Eggs, flour, salt and some other ingredients and other foods littered the ground. "At least the pretzels are okay," he added as he picked up the carefully wrapped food.

"You're an angel," the blue haired woman stated.

Clearly not expecting that kind of response, Ranma looked over his shoulders at the soft white wings. "Damn, I really liked that shirt too," he grumbled as he focused, forcing his wings to retract.

The woman continued to give him an odd look even as she slowly backed away.

"Sorry about that," Ranma said as he offered the woman the pretzels.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled out a staff.

Ranma blinked. Where the hell had she pulled out that staff? As a master of stuff space (well, he really wasn't as good as Mousse, but he was close) Ranma knew the telltale signs of someone who could either hide their weapons on their body (which the woman clearly didn't do… and he wasn't even going to think about where she could have pulled that staff out of), those who opened a portal to some pocket dimension, or those who used magic to simply shrink the items. Still unused to the magic or spiritual energies of the area, Ranma wasn't sure which of the latter two options it had been.

"Um," he replied, still trying to figure out what kind of trouble he'd gotten himself into, "listen lady - I just popped up and bumped into you accidentally."

"An angel appears in the Netherworld and just happens to bump into the only living soul in the area," the blunette replied skeptically, "somehow I just don't believe that."

"So you know about angels, but what's this 'Netherworld'?" the clueless angel asked.

"This Netherworld is ruled by King Krichevskoy," the woman replied as she eyed the pretzel in the angel's outstretched hand.

"…" Ranma blinked. Something about that didn't fit. "So I'm in Hell?"

"More or less," the woman replied. "You're not here to assassinate me?"

Again the pigtailed angel blinked. "Wh-?"

"You are an angel, and you are currently in the Netherworld," the woman explained.

"So why would I be here to assassinate you?" Ranma asked.

"You're not here to disrupt King Krichevskoy's supply of mortal food?" the woman asked.

Slowly processing what the woman was saying, Ranma shook his head vigorously. "Don't demons eat human souls?"

It was the woman's turn to shake her head, "They eat the same things humans and angels eat."

Ranma really hadn't thought about that aspect of his transformation. "That's good to know," he smiled. "I was afraid I'd have to find something else to live off of."

Before either of them could do anything, the sudden feeling of impending doom filled Ranma's stomach. It was nearly as bad as Akane's cooking, but was unmistakable considering that Ranma hadn't eaten anything since dying.

"ANGEL!" several cries filled the air.

"Kill the angel!"

That wasn't good.

The sudden appearance of several large demons, dragons, and other terrifying creatures filled the horizons.

This definitely wasn't good.

But having just fought several Greater Demons before his death, well, in the same battle that he'd died actually, Ranma felt fairly confident in his ability to at least put up a good fight.

"You might want to stand over here," the blue haired woman suggested as she pointed to the spot beside her. For the first time Ranma realized that the woman was standing on a patch of gently glowing blue.

Never one to distrust anyone, Ranma moved over to the blue patch of ground.

"And hold this," the woman said as she moved over to a glowing green pyramid that was roughly half the size of the bag of groceries she'd dropped. Lifting the object easily she threw it to Ranma.

"But what about you?" the martial artist turned angel asked as he caught the object.

"I'm the king's wife," the woman explained. "Those are the king's personal guard – they won't hurt me."

Slowly things began to add up. Why the hell hadn't he realized it sooner? This was the Netherworld, where demons and other terrifying creatures ruled, and she was a human. Humans (at least not living ones) shouldn't be in the Netherworld. That's why she was afraid that he was there to assassinate her.

"Just stand there and don't let them take you off the blue ground," the woman instructed. "And don't let them take that from you either."

"Why?" the pigtailed angel asked.

"Trust me," the woman said.

"Inessa!" a towering demon shouted as he swooped down beside the woman.

"Queen Inessa!" several more demons, the five headed dragon, and several other monstrous creatures bellowed as they rushed towards Ranma.

"Kill the angel!" the demon shouted as he spied the spilled food. "Clearly Celestia is intent on preventing me from enjoying some human food! Those damned angels! They'll pay for this!"

Several demons and five headed dragon paused.

"I thought it was supposed to be an assassination attempt?" the black head of the dragon said.

"Are you kidding?" the white head of the dragon replied. "That would be outright war between the Netherworld and Celestia. Simply disrupting the king's supply of pretzels and other human food wouldn't be grounds for war, just something mean and evil for them to do."

"Besides, the Queen can tame the king," one of the other demons snickered. "If she can do that she's much more powerful than he is."

"I heard that!" the Overlord shouted as he scowled at the offending demon. "Once we're done with the angel I'll deal with you personally!"

"Dood, you better run during the battle," a blue and white penguin thingy suggested to the demon.

"Dear, he's just lost," the woman known as Inessa said as she held onto her husband's hand, "he's not a threat at all."

The greater demon looked at his wife, then at the angel, then at the spilled food. A sudden urge to kill the puny angel rose within the greater demon. "But my pretzels!"

"He's just lost," Inessa repeated. "If he was an assassin wouldn't have even been able to hurt me. Look at him, he's only level 77."

The gathered demons and monsters stopped to consider Ranma. Snickering could be heard amongst the crowd of demons.

"But he's…"

"Standing on an invincibility panel and holding the geo sphere granting him invincibility," the human woman finished. "He's harmeless."

"But my pretzels!"

"I'll go back to the mortal realm to get you some more pretzels and food," the woman suggested. "Give me a collar and I'll put it on the angel to keep him in line if you must, he can even help me with the groceries."

Cowed by his wife, King Krichevskoy nodded.

Calmly walking from her husband to the angel, the woman smiled reassuringly. "Sorry about this, but this is the only way that you'll get out of here alive. Even standing on an invincibility panel like you are you wouldn't be able to outlast them. You'd starve to death eventually, if you didn't fall asleep first, then they'd take the geo sphere and kill you."

Opening his mouth to protest, Ranma was silenced by the woman.

"Look at them," she instructed, "look past their appearance with your inner eye."

Nodding the pigtailed angel did as instructed. Looking at the closest of the greater demon's body guards he blanced at their triple or in some cases quadruple digit levels. His eyes nearly fell out of his head as he looked at King Krichevskoy's level – 9999. Steeling himself Ranma turned his inner eye on himself. Inessa was right, he was only level 77.

That didn't make sense. He'd killed that stupid Peri and all those greater demons just days ago. How the hell had he gotten so weak?! Wasn't he stronger now that before he died? His mind clouded with doubt, Ranma barely registered the fact that the woman had slipped an onyx collar around his neck.

"Now," she said reassuringly, "I guess I'll have to go back to the moral realm to get more groceries."

Slowly the assembled demons and hellish monsters left, trailing after their king while leaving their queen with her newest vassal.

"I'm sorry that I had to put the slave collar," Inessa said as she took the geo sphere from Ranma. "What's your name?"

"Ranma," he muttered. Fingering the onyx collar around his neck Ranma wondered if they were anything like the slave rings that existed in the magical world.

"Just Ranma?" the woman asked with a warm smile.

"I used to be Ranma Saotome," the redheaded angel replied. "Then I died, so I decided to drop my family's name."

"Inessa Krichevskoy," the blunette replied.

"How long do I have to keep this thing on?" the captive angel asked.

"Until you reach level 500," Inessa sighed. "Or until you can pay off the 1 million HL it cost to make one of those." Casting a light spell, she touched the collar. "This should hide your collar from everyone else. We really should get going or else the King might take out his wraith on you later. He really does love his pretzels."

* * * * *

A/N

I think I'll just leave things where they're at for now. It's just a short snippet. Currently I'm playing Disgaea : Afternoon of Darkness on the PSP. Yes, Ranma's stronger than your beginning level characters, but he's obviously not as tough as King Krichevskoy or any of the old advisors. Yes, it takes place before Disgaea, so no Etna, no Laharl, and no Flonne. I see a few fics where things take place after the first game, but nothing before it so I decided to do something different.

Yes, I realize that some of the mechanics from RWW won't work here, but that's why it's stated at the beginning that everything Ranma thought he knew about, well, everything, was turned upside down. Just think of it as combined geo spheres that your typical person wouldn't bother to look out for. Ki and Mana are the same – they're just SP here, but he doesn't know that. The effects/attacks/spells vary due to class and type/race for the characters. Thus a martial artist like Ranma doesn't have access to spells, only attacks, but with the proper training and perhaps merging him with other classes, and he can learn and use spells.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes –

If only I actually owned the rights to Ranma ½, Disgaea, and Negima – I'd be rich, and I wouldn't have to work. And of course my wife would probably get the house and the car she wanted, and much, much more…. But I don't, so I settle for writing Fanfiction and posting it online. Sorry, that's just how life is for most of us.

First off, I'm referencing the game, not the anime/manga of Disgaea. I'm pretty sure that the original game had Laharl's mother hair color as blue, but it's been a while since I played that version and it'll be ages before I get there on Afternoon of Darkness I'm going with what I remember. I don't recall his mother's name actually being mentioned either, so I'm sticking to the name I gave her. I was seriously considering just taking some anime character like Mutsumi or someone motherly from an anime but Mutsumi (of Love Hina fame) just doesn't work out timeline wise and I really don't know many motherly figures in anime/manga. Nodoka Saotome would work but she's actually Ranma's mother so that's pointless, the Soun's wife is dead, which would be an interesting dynamic, but I'm just not going there. Yes, we don't know about the Kuno's matriarch, but again, I'm not touching that one.

Anyways, Ranma has red hair because he adopted some of his cursed form's features after dying. He no longer changes into a girl when splashed with cold water, but he's now got red hair. Red hair vs. gender changing curse… yeah, red hair is easy.

Expect to see several of the OC's from RWW to make appearances once again. While I was debating having Ranma interact with the Mahora group, I've decided to leave that as his ultimate goal. Having him go back to them now would make it too convenient yet difficult in different ways.

* * * * *

Ranma found that the return trip to the human world wasn't as bad as he'd expected it. Sure, the first time had been a bit jarring and even a bit disorienting, but somehow the trip back with Inessa went much smoother. Maybe it was the fact that he had a companion or maybe it was because he wasn't allowed to just let his mind run rampant – whatever the case was, both trips after his imprisonment just went much easier and faster.

"So time in the mortal realms generally go slower than in the Netherworld?" Ranma asked as he carried several loads of pretzels, fried chicken, dango, fried rice, and other food stuffs for his new master.

Though he hated being, well, a slave, to the woman, the pigtailed angel couldn't help but think that she wasn't too bad a master. He'd spotted several other slaves in the market place and it was clear to him that they had gotten the short end of the shaft or was that the long end of the shaft… Anyways, Inessa proved to be very kind and considerate. She probably had saved him from getting beaten down by her husband and his cadre of royal guards.

"Not always, but generally, yes," the blunette replied. "Are you sure about carrying all that by yourself?"

Shrugging, Ranma nodded his head. "It's my fault that I bumped into you the first time, though I'm pretty sure that this collar is a bit much. Still, you did save my life, so I at least owe you for that." Smiling crookedly he shrugged again. Even with his arms full with the two large cloth grocery bags (which were in turn filled with the shrunken bags from their hour long visit) Ranma couldn't convince Inessa to leave all the carrying to him. The small box of donuts and the box of freshly baked pretzels on top of it was all that he'd Inessa to carry.

"Anyways, when you go shopping, it's only an hour for you," he said, getting back to their original topic, "but in the Netherworld it's a day?"

The blunette nodded. "That's why the king is so reluctant to let me go. As his Queen I'm putting myself in considerable danger by not having an escort accompanying me."

"So why can I go with you?" the redheaded angel asked. Seeing his reflection in the window of a store Ranma shook his head. It would take a while to get used to the red hair that now adorned his head – it had been one thing when he transformed into a girl, but now that he was free of that curse, the red hair simply stood as a reminder of his untimely death.

"You're only level 77," she teased.

It was true, he was fairly weak, but having looked at almost everyone in the market place it was clear that he was several dozen levels above anyone there, though he was still a couple hundred levels below Inessa. No one here could be a threat to her, unless they poisoned her that is.

"Once you reach triple digits the higher ups in the bureaucracy are going to step in and try to rein you in," the queen explained.

"But you're-"

"Human," she replied. "Humans are the exception to the rule. We go wherever we want so long as we know how to get there and back."

That made sense.

"But there was this one guy I fought, a Peri, who opened a portal for these Greater Demons; how was he able to do that?"

"Just because they're greater demons doesn't mean that they're powerful demons," Inessa replied. "Greater Demons generally are several millennia old; usually their levels are roughly equal to the number of decades they've been around. But the younger greater demons are just under millennia old, and usually under level 100. They love going to the human worlds because they're generally going to be the toughest things around. Here in the Netherworlds they're just small fish in a big, big pond. There they're the big fish in a small pond."

Ranma nodded. That really did make sense.

"You stick around here for a few centuries and I'm sure that you'll be able to reach 500 easily," Inessa said confidently. "Considering that you managed to skip over being an Angelic Trainee, and that you started out as a human, you'll probably level up pretty quickly. Mortals tend to level up really fast, though they make up for it by living shorter lives."

Ranma repressed the urge to sigh. Despite being married to the Overlord of the Netherworld Inessa was a very sweet and caring person. He really couldn't fault Inessa from doing what she did to him. It was kind of like saying no to Kasumi really. And she really did want him to be free, though she wanted him alive more than anything, which earned her more points in his book. That was definitely something Kasumi would have done.

And then there was the fact that he was so pathetically weak. Sure, he was level 77, whatever that meant, but he knew he couldn't come close to harming any of the really powerful demons in the Netherworld. Not without learning the system – which meant that he'd have to completely disregard everything he'd learned while in the human world.

* * * * *

Few things in all the worlds pleased King Krichevskoy as much as seeing his wife happy. True, human foods, pretzels in particular, always put him in a good mood, but nothing compared to when his wife was happy. And today his wife was happy - very happy.

Yes, she often got that way after her weekly visits to the human world, and perhaps it was because she made two trips to the human worlds. Yes, she really did enjoy being around her fellow humans regardless of how much she loved him. Unfortunately the few humans in the Netherworld tended to either work for the truly evil Rosen Queen Company or were simply waiting to be sacrificed to some demon or consumed by some other monster.

In truth the King knew that it was his wife's new pet angel that made her happy. It went beyond the fact that he could be considered attractive, though human's were very subjective about how they rated attractiveness since few would consider the king as attractive.

Lying in bed with his wife, King Krichevskoy knew that it was because the angel had actually been human before his death. Even though he reeked of angelic power, it was clear that he was more human than angel. Probably one of their half-breeds, though Celestia had supposedly stopped cross-breeding with humans when he was very young. Still, that didn't mean that there weren't any out there. There were more celestial realms and worlds than Celestia, though it was the last stronghold for the angels. Of the seven heavenly realms only Celestia remained, unlike the seven Netherworlds. If not for the constant strife between the seven Overlords, King Krichevskoy was sure that their combined might would easily over run Celestia just as they had with some of the other heavenly realms.

But what to do with the angel? The Dark Assembly would not take kindly to his wife having a pet angel. Even a Peri or fallen angel would draw too much attention from Celestia. Especially since Ranma was now technically his slave. The angels really hated slavery and would be sure to retaliate in some form. So what could he do with the angel? Sure, he could take the 1 million HL hit, he was the king after all, he'd just have to raid some rival's palace, or send some of his vassals through the item world.

Suddenly a flash of inspiration hit him. Slipping out of the bed he shared with his queen, King Krichevskoy moved to his study, making sure that his plan had no legal loopholes for any of his many enemies on the Dark Assembly or anyone else out there to take advantage of. Letting them kill Ranma outright would be a victory for him, but letting them out maneuver him politically, that would be unforgivable.

* * * * *

The cold steel structure really would have looked more impressive and imposing in the mortal world, but surrounded as it was by the humanoid demons and the really mean looking demons, it just didn't look that menacing. The cute demon standing before it also seemed to make the construct less terrifying. Then again, with demons you never could tell. It was often the cute and cuddly ones that were more terrifying. Sultry and sexy ones were obviously trouble, and the hideous and visually terrifying one were just advertising their power, but the cute and cuddly ones were the ones that could slip past your defenses and rip your heart out when you least expected it.

After two weeks in the Netherworld Ranma had picked enough of the basics of combat (and all that it enthralled), changing his perspective on how things had gone in his previous battles and worlds that he'd traveled to. It also taught him that he couldn't do things by himself.

He couldn't take the slave collar off, not without killing himself or getting killed in the process. But the deal that King Krichevskoy offered in exchange for his freedom was tempting. True, he'd be free of the collar, but he'd still have to work for the King (and the Queen), performing odd jobs for them until he repaid his 1 million HL debt. He could do that.

But first he needed a team. Looking down at the list of creatures that he'd killed/defeated in his past life, Ranma was glad that his personal list hadn't gotten reset when he died.

"Oooh, Armour Demon," the cute brunette demon said as she eyed his catalog of defeated creatures. "Vampire, eh. Succubus, Incubus – not bad. Phoenix…" she looked up at him. "You beat a Phoenix? No way!"

For a cute and cuddly demon that could rip his head off she really did come off as an airhead.

Slowly she went down the list of his kills with him, explaining the benefits and strengths of each as well as the amount of mana needed to create them, the titles that he could give them, and how to equip them. It did surprise him that he'd had enough mana to create the vampire and armour demon, though it required that he get approval from the Dark Assembly for both. Lacking any standing with the Dark Assembly (he really couldn't announce his connection to King Krichevskoy for political reason) thus he had to rely on his own "influence".

It took him two days of constant fighting to achieve his eleventh rank, and the accumulated mana from those battled would allow him to grant his armour demon the title of "average". Considering the amount of mana he needed to just create the demon, Ranma knew that he'd probably fail to get the Dark Assembly's blessing on creating his first follower.

"One Average Armour Demon," the brunette demon said with a smirk.

Ranma was expecting some smart ass remark like 'There's no way in Hell you're getting that passed!' or 'When hell freezes over!', but he'd seen enough of hell, well, the Netherworld technically, to know that there were places where it was frozen over, and it was Ranma, so there was always a chance that he could get it passed.

Following the snickering demon into the Dark Assembly, Ranma stood tall before the gathered demons. Having bribed several dozen of the lesser demons who had been firmly against creating any armour demons, the redheaded angel knew that at worse he'd have to fight the dozen or so higher level demons should he have to forcibly persuade them. Scanning the assembled demons Ranma knew he was more powerful than half of them, but the other half… they would take some time to convince.

The problem was that Armour Demons were notoriously powerful, somehow immune to most magic spells, and incredibly resistant to most physical attacks. There was a reason why Armour Demons were nearly extinct – the other demons didn't want them around.

Add in the fact that he was an angel (something he couldn't hide from the Dark Assembly even though his wings weren't showing) and you had a highly biased Dark Assembly. This was going to be his first test. If he could get this past (actually, it was more like when, not if) he'd be able to muscle some other things through. But if he ever tried to muscle too much through, well, then things would really get messy. No one wanted a bully, and having never been a bully in his life (or past life) Ranma wasn't one to just push other people around.

The resounding chorus of 'Nay' filled the chamber. Sighing, Ranma knew that he'd have to resort to brute force, especially since he never was as good as Nabiki about blackmailing people. Then again, these were demons – they didn't get blackmailed, only bribed. Having tried his hand at bribery, it was not time to resort to his, well, hands (and feet, and occasionally knees and elbows, but never the head).

Leaping into action he charged at the closest dissenting vote. The low level demon barely managed to put its six arms up to defend itself before the redheaded angel clocked him hard, breaking off four of the arms as his punch crushed the giant tree-stump of a demon's face.

A quartet of zombies circled around him, pinning him in before any of the other demons could get to him. Deftly the redhead avoided their attacks, though the growing pool of zombie puke was slowly eating away at the floor beneath them. Grabbing the closest zombie Ranma threw it at one of the few voters he'd managed to bribe. In a flash the larger and more powerful demon consumed his political rival, freeing up Ranma to lob the other zombies at the much more powerful winged demon.

A series of rapid fire front kicks dispelled the winged demon before him, taking out another dissenting vote. Launching himself into the air Ranma stomped hard on the head of another demon, the ensuing bicycle kicks to its head dispelling it even as it flailed beneath him.

Things were looking good, but then the powerful fireball hit him, burning his new, favorite shirt, though not destroying it (he'd spent two days powering up his shirt and increasing its level by fifty, it better not be destroyed!). The sturdy shirt withstood the powerful blast, though the handful of demons surrounding him hadn't fared as well. Grabbing the closest one Ranma lobbed it at his political ally, filling the demon's stomach with more fodder before he turned his attention to the fire demon that had dared to mess up his favorite shirt.

Looking at the wide eyes cut into the pumpkin, Ranma could see the fear in the creature's eyes as he charged at the demon. But it wasn't a pumpkin that he punched, just something at looked like one because he was sure that his punch would have easily gone through a real pumpkin. As it was Ranma knocked the politician out of his seat and into one of the others that had voted in his favor (and he didn't even have to bribe that demon).

With many of the stronger demons that had voted against the creation of Ranma's vassal down, the rest of the other dissenting voters returned to their seats, deciding to give the matter another vote. This time they voted overwhelming in his favor.

* * * * *

"Dood!" one of the nameless prinnies called out as Ranma entered King Krischevskoy's castle through one of the hidden entrances. "The King wants to see you."

"Um, sure," Ranma replied as he tried valiantly to remember the guy's name.

Though it was the re-incarnated soul of a human/mortal who had sinned and was currently working towards clearing off its past sins, the blue (and occasionally red or orange) creature was slightly offsetting to Ranma. Each time he looked at one he couldn't help but wonder if that would have been his fate had he not ascended and become an angel. Would his pops be like that? What about his mom? Or Akane?

Slowly he began to imagine everyone he knew as a prinny. A sadistic smirk claimed his lips as he considered picking up prinny Kuno (which one didn't matter) and throwing them at his other enemies, only to have them explode. And of course he'd have to 'heal' them so that he could do it all over again.

Wait, that didn't sound like the thoughts of an angel… probably because he really shouldn't have been an angel. That or he'd spent far too much time in the Netherworld.

Still, he was glad that he wasn't a prinny.

The long, cold stone corridors were definitely unfriendly, but perhaps that was because he was an angel. Then again, he never did understand why the Europeans favored those cold structures.

"Ah, Ranma," the booming voice of the Greater Demon said as his newest vassals entered the throne room. Ranma knew that the Overlord really didn't have a loud booming voice, just that the throne room was designed to enhance the voice of the Overlord so long as he sat in the throne.

"Yo," the redheaded angel replied. "Oh, this is Overlord King Krischevskoy – this is Sturm."

"I guess you've been reading Dragonlance," Queen Inessa smirked as she appeared with a tray of freshly baked pretzels.

The redhead nodded, "And this is Queen Inessa."

Accepting a pretzel, the greater demon nodded the angel. "What about the rest of your team?"

"Well, honestly, I've mostly just fought other martial artist and physical fighters, so most of my options are for other fighters," Ranma explained.

"And how many Armour Demons have you fought?" the Overlord asked.

"One."

"So you blew all your mana creating a creature that you've only fought once – why?" Krischevskoy asked.

"Well, I didn't want anything that would radiate too much power, something that all the other demons did," the redhead explained. "And all the other monsters just stand out too much. And since Sturm is only level 1 I figure I'd have to get him up to a respectable level, maybe level 25 at least. To do that I'm sure that between the two of us we'll acquire enough mana to put together a decent team, especially since we'll be training in the item world."

King Krischevskoy nodded. Clearly Ranma had learned more than the demon gave him credit for in the two long weeks that the angel had been in the Overlord's court. For an angel he really picked things up pretty quickly. If not for the angel's sense of honor he might make a formidable opponent – in another couple thousand years.

"Well, hurry back," the greater demon muttered as he munched on a giant pretzel. "I have a mission for you."

* * * * *

Harmless… That's what they'd called him. It really grated on him to be called 'harmless'. Yes, Inessa had meant to save his life, but hurting his pride had lit something inside of the new angel that had been missing for a while. Even free of the collar (and if you put his pledge aside) Ranma knew that he couldn't do anything to King Krischevskoy or any of the royal guard. Even standing on some panel enhanced with invincibility, attack +2, and attack x3 Ranma had been unable to actually damage the weakest of the Overlord's vassals.

That was why he and Sturm were going all out while training.

Standing before a powerful witch Ranma hit her with a barrage of lightning quick punches, stunning the witch and disrupting her spell casting as well as distracting her for the menacing armour demon to cut her down viciously from behind.

The pair repeated the process as they encountered the rest of the denizens of that level of the item world. Down went a winged gremlin, then an archer, another witch or mage, three zombies, and then two tree stump monsters. Only a cleric remained, though she was standing on a floating island.

All attempts to jump or fly failed to get him over the six meter expanse. Seriously, how the hell could he not get over there?

"What do we need to do to get over there?" Ranma asked.

Sturm shrugged. He knew even less than Ranma did.

"I guess I'll just have to ask someone once I get out of here," the redhead said in a resigned voice.

Two levels later and another two dozen vanquished foes were added to Sturm's tally of victims. In fact, Ranma barely needed to help his vassal even though the armour demon was a significantly lower level than many of his opponents Sturm was able to crush all his opponents easily, showing just why armour demons were so feared by the lesser demonic species.

Watching his vassal/minion fight, Ranma found himself smiling. Levels didn't matter – they were just some stupid marker for the potential of a fighter, not a true indication of the ability of the fighter to win a fight. Saffron, Herb, and arguably Taro had all been more powerful than he was, but it was his unwillingness to give up that had seen him through in the rematches with those warriors.

Inspiration suddenly filled the young angel as a plan formed in his mind. Yes, he would need to create at least two more member for his team, but given how many levels he and Sturm had cleared already, he was sure that he'd have enough HL and mana, not to mention all the items that they had found looted from the denizens of his shoes and from Sturm's sword.

* * * * *

King Krischevskoy repressed the urge to smirk at the assembled team Ranma had created. It wasn't everyday that one had a vassal who had defeated a phoenix and an Asura. And for him to actually get the Dark Assembly to agree to their creation… that was truly astounding. Truly, Ranma was someone to watch out for.

The look on the overlord's face was enough acknowledgement for Ranma, at least for now. Clearly the greater demon had come to reconsider his views on Ranma. Either that or Inessa had baked some really good pretzels and he was seeing the overlord in one of his rare moments of contentment.

"This is Sky," he pointed to the only female member of his team, "and this is Cloud," he indicated the phoenix.

Clearly he needed to read some more, but hey, the names worked. Though in all honesty, the two newly created creatures couldn't object to their master's taste in names. Maybe they'd try and bring it up later, after all, the Dark Assembly allowed for legal name changing.

"It's good that you have a team of fighters," King Krichevskoy stated as he motioned for one of the prinnies to take the mission dossier to the angel. "Where you'll be going they don't use magic."

Intrigued, Ranma took the dossier from the orange prinny. "A world full of ninja, thieves, and samurai – sounds like where I came from," he mused. "But no magic at all."

"They do have magic, but there are no spell castors like you know them," King Krichevskoy amended as he accepted a bucket of fried chicken.

The smell of the wonderful food nearly made Ranma's stomach growl. Having spent so much time in the item world (though he really didn't know how much time he actually spent there, he just considered how many levels they cleared after all) he knew that it'd been a long time since he'd had anything other than mint gum and candy to eat.

"I wonder if they have udon or ramen there," the angel muttered as he contemplated his empty stomach.

"Maybe some okonomiyaki," Sky said as she licked her lips.

Though Ranma had created each of his team members, he had not control over their personalities or personal taste. The only consistent feature in all of his vassals was that they were all demons, figuratively, on the battlefield. They didn't stop fighting until every enemy was dead or he called them off. And sparring with them was like fighting Ryoga, Mousse, or Kuno in that they went all out every time until he eventually dispelled them (versus knocking out his former rivals), but the mounting cost of reviving them had quickly put an end to sparring with his minions.

Off the battlefield they were, well, not at all like the people that Ranma had beaten. The Saffron clone had been very humble and timid around him. At first he had thought it was because he was being respectful to his creator/master, but watching the phoenix interacting with even the prinnies had cemented that impression on Ranma. And then there were the video games. Clearly Cloud was an otaku.

Sky was, well, she reveled torturing her opponents, feeding off the pain she inflicted on them. And that was away from the battlefield. She'd often capture a stray demon or vassal and tie them up before having her way with them, male or female, so long as they were humanoid she didn't care.

Only Sturm seemed to resemble the stoic Nasham, though he wasn't sure if maybe all armour demons were like that.

"So, what's the job?" Ranma asked as he flipped through the dossier. This mission would be a good chance for him to really see how well he knew his team. Hopefully Sky could refrain from molesting some random civilian.

"You're going to the world where most samurai and ninja come from," King Krichevskoy repeated. "As they tend towards the physical arts they obviously lack the magical skills and knowledge to deal with rogue demons. One particularly powerful demon managed to escape there several centuries ago, but due to the stupid treaties we weren't able send anyone after it."

Ranma blinked. "So you're sending me and my team because we're weak?" he asked, clearly irritated at being considered weak.

"No," the overlord replied. "Even though you're level 77 you could probably beat someone over level 100, maybe even someone twice your level. And that's without any geo spheres around. The world you're going to doesn't have many geo spheres, though their elemental affinities are expanded compared to the usual wind, fire, and ice. I believe they have five base elements – fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind. Each one is stronger against one neighboring element but is weak to the other."

"Kinda like pokemon," Cloud muttered.

Ranma resisted the urge to smack the phoenix warrior.

"So you want us to track down this rogue demon and what, bring him back?" Sky asked.

"No," King Krichevskoy replied. "It was somehow subdued by a mortal."

"You want us to track down this mortal or any of his existing family then?" the clearly bored asura asked.

"No," the overlord replied. "I want you to find out how that mortal split the demon into nine weaker demons. In a world without magic users, someone managed to split a powerful demon into nine weaker ones. I want to know how they did it. Don't come back until you either know or everyone who has any ties to that technique is dead, preferably both."

* * * * *

A/N

I think I'll just leave things where they're at for now.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes –

If only I actually owned the rights to Ranma ½, Disgaea, Naruto, and Negima – I'd be rich, and I wouldn't have to work. And of course my wife would probably get the house and the car she wanted, and much, much more…. But I don't, so I settle for writing Fanfiction and posting it online. Sorry, that's just how life is for most of us.

Yes, Ranma and company are in Naruto's world – for now. Don't expect any Marvel cross-over in this fic, that'd just be wrong. Anyways, yes, I've done the dreaded Ranma x Naruto crossover. Hopefully I won't be thrown into some obscure and unknown cell for joining the ranks of all those who have done a crossover between these two series.

Seriously, you don't like Ranma is Legend Capito Celcior? Anyways, Ranma doesn't care about level, he's just fixated on the fact that they called him out as level 77 and that he was considered harmless. Yes, he'll get stronger and faster, but he doesn't care about his level, only that he can learn ways to beat those more powerful than he is.

* * * * *

Fresh air gently caressed his nostrils as the human turned angel took in a deep, calming breath. To someone born in the depths of the Netherworld something as simple as a gentle breeze and the smell of freshly cooked food was, well, overlooked. Neither the stoic Sturm, the lustful Sky, or the timid Cloud seemed to even care or notice the little things.

Sturm had an excuse, he couldn't smell or taste anything, and he barely felt anything. But Sky and Cloud, well, they simply resorted to what they knew best – finding something to molest and finding something to power his PSP.

It was much easier for Sky than for Cloud despite the fact that they had been sent to a human world. Humans were everywhere, and there were obvious signs of technology, but not the kind that Cloud wanted. Yes there were radios, even TVs and what not, but nothing that remotely resembled the charger that the phoenix warrior had forgotten to bring with him when they had left the Netherworld.

"I think you should try and find something else to enjoy," Ranma suggested as he led his team through the small town. Having been raised in the metropolis that was Tokyo, Ranma was used to larger numbers, but he'd also seen smaller numbers during his many travels and training trips. "There's a festival going on – why not try and enjoy yourselves? Sturm, Cloud - don't let her kill anything or anyone without good reason."

"What are you going to do?" the affronted asura asked.

"I'm going to get a map and try and find out where the hell we are," the redhead stated. "Oh, here's some money. Just don't spend it all right away because I didn't have time to change most of our money into the local currency."

With the little information that he'd been able to gather from the dossier the redheaded angel barely knew anything about the strange new world. The particular continent that they were on was home to five major countries or lands as they were called – Land of Water, Land of Fire, Land of Wind, Land of Earth, and Land of Lighting. There were also plenty of smaller lands as well, though it was the five major lands that were home to the hidden villages where the ninja's operated out of. Working as a mercenary force the ninjas helped to maintain the economy of their parent country by doing odd jobs for various employers though also for the feudal lords. With such uninspiring loyalties it was no surprise that the feudal lords held a relatively small contingent of samurai to act as the land's official army, though it was the ninja who did almost everything else. Smaller lands lacked samurai, but often hired ninja or were home to ninja of the smaller villages to ensure some measure of protection from the large nations as well as from bandits and other marauders.

While the history of the continent was nice, the dossier didn't provide any information on the presence of the demons or who had split the greater demon into nine separate entities. Regardless of the outcome of the mission, Ranma was definitely going have to work on getting their files updated. Apparently it had been over a century since the greater demon had been around; though that was just an estimate given how young the average person was when they died. Given the average age at death it was entirely possible for six generations to have been born, reproduced, and then died. The fact that ninjas, even genin, were treated as fully fledged adults by other ninja had a big hand in that number. Then there was the fact that kids as young as seven could become genin, even younger if they truly showed any skill/talent or that village was in desperate need of more ninja.

Sighing in frustration, Ranma looked up at the sky. This was going to be a long mission.

* * * * *

Looking down at his notes Ranma sighed. This was turning out to be a long mission. Two months (local time, not sure in Netherworld time) had passed and they had little more information than when they had started. The nine tailed beasts or demons had once been captured by the founder of one of the great ninja clans, Madara Uchiha. Having formed a recent alliance with Hashirama Senju of the Senju clan, the two had helped form the first of the great ninja villages, Konohagakure, thus bringing an end to the first great ninja war. In settling their treaties with the other nations Madara Uchiha had given several other nations tailed beasts to cement their power and help them create the other four Great Shinobi Nations.

And he'd found all of that out in the first month. The second month had been spent trying to find one of the mysterious hidden villages. It was just by chance and good fortune that they stumbled into just the right when at the right time as the Village of Hidden Mysteries, and their small and very ineffective ninja were politely invited to send any genin team that they felt was capable of undertaking the chunin exam.

Actually, it wasn't really luck. As the only other group using the rarely used rode, you'd think that the ninjas would have thought it odd that there was another group of four on the same rode as them.

"Hey honey, wanna a little ninja in ya?" the apparent leader of the four ninja squad had shouted from their side of the road.

"Only a little?" Sky shot back as she examined the four ninjas.

"If I gave it all to you I might break you," the lanky ninja with a hitai-ate on his forehead said as his squad tried to hold him back.

"Sir," the large female said, "we have to get to the Chunin exams."

Ranma shuddered as he looked at the girl. She really looked more like a guy with her head full of pink hair, thick arms and legs that made Sturm look small in comparison. Looking at her with his inner eye he shuddered again as he spotted her pink five o'clock shadow.

And her companions weren't any better. The smallest of the male ninja looked he'd fought the ugly stick and lost, badly. It didn't help that his face was black and blue and had caked on blood everywhere – probably because he'd kept groping the girl and she'd have to occasionally stomp on him before returning her attention to the leader of their squad.

The last of the companions, well, he looked positively normal compared to the others even as he brandished all his impressive scars, though the remains of his hair suggested that it had come out in patches, forcibly. Judging by the way he fought with the short ball of a teammate of his it was clear to Ranma's experienced eye that the two had been fighting for the girl's affections. Again he shuddered.

"Sir," the girl called out as she wrestled the lanky and very flexible leader of her squad down, "we need to go to Konoha! We don't have time for you to woo every slut we see."

Ranma shuddered again. Even Cloud and Sturm did too as they knew that the girl had crossed a line and there was no one (except King Krichevskoy and Queen Inessa) who could stop Sky now. Ranma just hoped that they didn't destroy any villages or attract any unnecessary attention.

In a flash the asura in human guise was on them, her hidden appendages suddenly grabbing hold of the muscular girl's limbs. The sickening sound of flesh being torn apart and of blood flowing freely filled the air. If not for the fact that Sky had used to hands to rip the girl's head off Ranma was sure that the kunoichi's terrified scream would have drowned out the terrible sound.

Before the girl's teammates could react Cloud and Sturm had cut them down, leaving only the stunned squad leader alive; though knocked out and slung carefully over Ranma's shoulder.

"That went better than I expected," Cloud stated as he pulled off Sturm's head and threw the remains into the empty suit of armor. Sky was still busy mutilating the remains of the girl's body. "Don't mess with the stupid forehead protector," he commanded his team, "it looks like that's our ticket into Konoha and this chunin exam."

* * * * *

"You're sure this is all we need?" Ranma asked the customer service ninja behind the counter as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His usual red silk shirt and black pants were of course immaculate, but the shiny forehead protector he wore with its large engraved question mark really looked, well, stupid.

"That's all you'll need," the ninja replied.

Having stumbled upon another branch of the Rosen Queen Company's many multidimensional stores, Ranma decided to stock up on ninja equipment for his team.

"Man, I can't believe I forgot to exchange HL for this world's currency," he muttered as he handed some more HL to the ninja.

"Do I have to dress up like this?" Sky protested as she looked at her reflection. The backless halter-top was perfect for her, though it apparently covered more of her than she wanted. Clearly the very tight top didn't reveal enough of her assets. "Why can't I just wear the bikini top?"

Ranma face-palmed. Clearly he'd put too much of the succubae's sexuality into the Asura. There were moments when he'd clearly recognized some of their distinct personality traits peaking through in the Asura, which was making it very hard for him to really come to grips with her mood swings. Then again, it probably had to do with the fact that she was currently in her human guise as her true form allowed her to access three of the succubae's personas at once – which just made things really crazy.

At least Cloud was like Lynx in that he was very studious and retained a lot of information, but he still couldn't get over his obsession with video games. Apparently the vampire had been an otaku before being bound by the demon as a familiar, but that had been ages ago.

As much as he wanted to treat his vassals as their former incarnations, Ranma knew that he shouldn't. It would be just too confusing to them, and for him. At least with the succubae out of him he didn't have such a pent up urge to get laid. Their subtle hints about the various cute or sexy demonesses had stopped once he'd created Sky, easing his mind a lot and making it easier for him to focus on his primary goal – returning to his mortal world and his Tokyo.

Looking at them Ranma hoped that they'd be able to actually pass for the dead Hidden Mysteries ninjas. Yes, they all looked like pre-teens, but that was with the illusion helping them. As someone who wasn't good with spells, Ranma was glad that they'd found a Rosen Queen Company store to alter the appearances of his three vassals.

"Um, just a bit of advice before you go out there," the ninja behind the counter said as she handed Ranma several bags full of the world's currency. "The Village of Hidden Mysteries is considered to be the worst of the ninja villages. Everyone, and I mean everyone, is going to be laughing at you behind your back."

Ranma nodded. "So no one will take us seriously - all the better for us then when we kick their asses."

The rest of the short trip to Konoka was dedicated to the team learning to use their various tools and equipment. Looking back at his vassals, Ranma sighed. If King Krichevskoy had only told them before they left they could have spent some time in the item world getting used to their weapons and tools. Then again, the rules of combat were slightly different here. Not only weren't there any geo spheres around there also weren't any floating islands that they had to throw each other to despite the fact that three of them could fly.

Sky, a.k.a. Kira Tenkawa, was the only female on the team as well as their long distance specialist. Cloud, a.k.a. Aki Toshi, was supposed to the team's tactician, a role that he fit very well. That left Sturm, a.k.a. Kai Hibiki, as the team's tank, a role he was definitely designed for.

And of course there was Ranma, a.k.a. Hiro Saotome, was the team's jonin sense. Odd how fate had him impersonating a Saotome – apparently there were some Saotome's even in this world.

At least they had their names down pat, though hopefully no one they encountered would know anything about the people they were impersonating. Though his vassals seemed to delight in calling him Saotome-sensei – he'd definitely get even with them, he just didn't know how or when. For now he'd have to settle for making them resemble the people that they were replacing, though just barely.

Sky had pink hair just like the girl she'd ripped apart, but lacked the pinkish five o'clock shadow. She was far more attractive than her counterpart, but still managed to look relatively bland (at least compared to her regular human form and compared to Ranma's old cursed form). Aside from that concession there was the fact that Sky actually looked like she was 15 instead of 13, but at least that was still believable as Ranma had seen plenty of younger girls who looked older.

As for Cloud and Sturm, well, they looked like 11 year old versions of themselves, though at least Sturm had maintained the scars that his counterpart had… perhaps because Cloud had stuffed the remains into the armour demon after they'd cut them down.

* * * * *

Even though she lacked her master's inner eye, Kira knew that she had a good sense of the abilities of those around her. While not the strongest of her team (that was definitely Kai) she knew that she could easily take out at least half of the genin gathered before anyone could raise an alarm, and Kai could probably take out the rest, leaving Aki to loot the remains of the genin and to clean up the mess that his teammates would make.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I will defeat you all!" some short blond wearing a garish orange outfit declared at the front of the room.

"Shut up you idiot!" someone else shouted.

A group of very young genin stood at the head of the classroom, each wearing hi-ate with the symbol of the Village of Hidden Leaf clearly marking them as part of the 'home team'. Judging from the number of ninjas wearing similar hi-ate it was clear that the hosting village had sent the most ninja, though Kira wasn't sure if that was because of home field advantage or because they produced the most qualified (or unqualified) ninja.

Feeling the killer intent from nearly all of the gather ninja, mostly directed towards the noisy blond and the very young ninja beside him. A small smirk formed on her lips. Maybe they couldn't take out every one of them so quickly. She'd definitely have to keep an eye out for the redhead with the large gourd on his back.

The test itself was boring. She'd expected an all out fight between the teams, not a stupid _written_ test. Someone was going to pay for this travesty.

* * * * *

With his genin team off taking their test Ranma had hoped to be free to wander through the village. He'd actually been surprised that they had allowed him to do so, even if he had to be escorted by a jonin sensei, who, like him, had her team of genin taking the exam as well. Honestly, he wasn't sure if they'd allowed him to tour the village just because he was supposed to be from the Village of Hidden Mysteries because the other jonin sensei were barely restraining themselves from making too much fun of him, or because he was from the Village of Hidden Mysteries and they didn't see him (or his team) as a threat.

Well, technically they weren't a threat; they just wanted some more info about the resident jincuriki – what they called the ninja that was host to one of the reincarnations of the greater demon that had been split into nine lesser demons.

_Ask her out to lunch_, a voice suggested.

_Damn, I knew I shouldn't have set up a telepathic link with you_, the redhead scowled mentally.

_What do you expect? You wanted to rein me in to keep me from killing all the little kiddies, or corrupting them, and now I'm stuck here taking a stupid written test_.

Sky/Kira had a point. He really didn't trust the Asura as far as he could throw her, which, given the fact that she could fly, could be either very far or not very far.

_You know you've been hard up for some tail ever since you came to the Netherworld_, Sky teased. Just take it easy on her or else you might break her.

_Leave me alone_, he ordered his subordinate. _Alright, I'll ask her out, but no more interruptions from you._

_I can at least watch, right?_

"So, um, Saya," he said, drawing an instinctive flinch from the woman. Clearly she didn't like being considered equals with a jonin from Hidden Mysteries. "Where can I find some decent ramen?"

It came as no surprise that the kunoichi was stiff as a board as she led him to a nearby ramen shop.

"Ichiraku's Ramen," the pigtailed jonin smirked. "Sounds good."

Even as he enjoyed his order of seafood ramen (ramen in and around Hidden Mysteries was barely better than the instant stuff he'd by at a corner store) Ranma looked over his companion even as she reluctantly sat down three seats away from him.

Considering that most ninja of this world died in their mid teens, it was clear that Saya wasn't a typical ninja. Though she had long, black locks that came down just past her shoulder blades and the pale violet, almost white eyes, she bore a striking resemblance to Kaede, Mahora's resident ninja. Well, she wasn't as stacked as the younger kunoichi, nor was she as tall, but given her proportions she was still very attractive.

Unlike Ranma who appeared to be in his mid teens, the kunoichi was probably in her mid twenties at least. Clearly her age was a sign of her skill as a ninja as his research had suggested that most ninja died in their early teens.

_Perhaps that's the difference between junior ninja and the elites_, he mused as he finished his first bowl. Ordering a bowl of Shoyu ramen, he turned to face his companion.

"You really hate nin from Hidden Mysteries, don't you?" he stated more than asked.

Only the sound of the cook chopping up the ingredients and boiling water filled the small stand.

"Here's your bowl," the slightly rotund cook said as he slid the bowl over to Ranma.

"One order of Shio," Ranma said as he turned around to accept his bowl.

"Looks like someone else likes ramen nearly as much as Naruto," the cute brunette behind the counter giggled as she stole a glance at Ranma.

"I love ramen," the redhead stated as he shot the brunette a smile. "But I love all good food."

"It's not often that we have any nin from Hidden Mysteries around here," the cook said as he prepared Ranma's third bowl.

Encouraged by the quality of the first bowl of ramen, Ranma heartily attacked the second bowl.

"Most nin from Hidden Mysteries couldn't afford a place like Ichiraku's Ramen," Saya finally said, breaking her long silence. "Then again, Hidden Mysteries can't afford much in general."

"Yeah, yeah," the pigtailed nin said as he savored the taste of the wonderful broth. "Hidden Mysteries is full of weaklings compared to the larger villages – but just because we don't have a biju or Jinchuriki to improve the quality of our ninjas doesn't mean that we're not skilled in the basics."

Just as he'd expected Saya flinched.

"Still, the Kyubi probably would have wiped out Hidden Mysteries if he'd attacked us years ago," Ranma said as he grabbed hold of the bowl and prepared to up-end it. "One order of Shoyu ramen, please."

"I've heard that all of the nin from Hidden Mysteries are braggarts and have loose tongues," she finally said, bringing her tally of things said up to two.

"What do you guys have around here when you want to have some fun?" he dared to ask as he finished his second bowl. Pushing the bowl away he graciously accepted the third one even as he slip the money for his meal over to the cook.

"This is a ninja village," the cook replied, "all they do is train and train some more. Me, this is fun for me."

Ranma nodded. That sounded like something that Ukyo would have said.

The small reminders of his past life sent an odd sensation through him. Was it sorrow? Regret? Homesickness? Whatever it was he brushed it off quickly. Now was not the time to have second thoughts about the mission.

"I see that you failed another exam," an irritated Sayo said, stopping Ranma in his tracks as her team of genin approached them. "I just hope that the team from Hidden Mysteries got lost on their way to finding their jonin sensei."

Ranma turned around to examine the surprisingly old team of genin. The leader of the group was clearly older than he was and looked more like a merchant or accountant than a martial artist. His teammates didn't look that impressive either as the one on his left looked to be carrying twice his body weight in weapons and the one on the right looked like a bean pole. At least they looked like they could fight, but you never knew with ninja. Perhaps the adage was true – you couldn't judge a book from its cover.

The accountant shook his head. Clearly the genin wanted to talk to his sensei about something.

The odd, sinking sensation in his stomach should have told him that something was wrong. But clueless as he was, Ranma didn't know any better, he just took it as a sign that he needed something meaty in his stomach.

* * * * *

Cloud, a.k.a. Aki Toshi, was in his element. He'd completed the first nine questions easily without cluing anyone but the jonin watching the examiners that he'd finished it. Sure, a few of the more perceptive genin might have seen him writing down some questions, but they didn't matter. Even as he'd begun writing the answers down he'd figured that there was a plant or three mixed into the room of genin and jonin. From there it had been a simple job of sabotaging the genin around him. It was no coincidence that the first person and team to be eliminated was the older leaf nin sitting two seats behind him as the unfortunate fool had chosen to steal his answers. Three more teams (leaf, stone, and rain) had fallen to his subtle manipulations before those around him not only stopped trying to cheat off of him but had begun to make sure that he wasn't slowly and effectively disrupting their information gathering processes.

Aki didn't worry about his teammates, as he was sure that they'd managed on their own. While Sturm, a.k.a. Kai Hibiki, rarely spoke he was a fountain of knowledge and unlike Kira was able to keep a calm head in the heat of battle. It was the asura who was weakest intellectually, though only in regards to remembering information as she was nearly as good as Ranma at piecing things together.

In the span of twenty minutes another six teams dropped, all because of him. Unfortunately that didn't match the ten teams that were eliminated because of their own incompetence. With each successful sabotage, the phoenix warrior posing as a ninja became bolder in his efforts to disrupt and eliminate the other teams. It was clear to many of the jonin overseeing the exam what he was doing, though it wasn't against the rules for him to be caught interfering with the other teams' information gathering, Aki tried his best to keep the other teams from noticing his actions.

Suddenly rotund, silver haired ninja felt a slight disturbance as several grains of sand flew towards his eyes. Deftly flipping over his answer sheet he decided to play along and 'rub' the dirt out of his eye. In the split second that he was 'distracted' he spotted an eye made of sand glancing down at the blank side of his paper.

Sand… it had to be that freaky kid with the huge gourd and red hair. There had to be a reason why he was called 'Gaara of the Desert' and he was from Suna.

Aki smirked. The kid must have had a set of big brass balls if he was bold enough to try and steal his answers. This was definitely something they'd have to settle some other time.

Minutes later the first fifty minutes of the exam was over, leaving the remaining twenty two teams to face down the final question. If he was right, the next ten minutes would be interesting.

* * * * *

"You're sure about this?" the wizened old ninja said as he caressed his ever-trusty pipe.

"I'm sure of it," the scarred jonin replied solemnly in his usual monotone voice. "The team from Hidden Mysteries eliminated several teams by sabotaging their information gathering. Though we have no conclusive proof, I'm sure that they were the ones interfering with the other teams."

The ninja known as the "Professor" nodded as he considered the information that the chief of his torture and interrogation special ops was providing him. It wasn't just that the proctor for the first stage of the chunin exams was concerned that a team of foreign ninja was purposely interfering with the progress of their genin, but that a team of genin form Hidden Mysteries, a village renowned for their famously inferior ninja was behind this, well, things truly weren't what they appeared to be.

"Pull their files, and make sure they who they say they are," the Hokage ordered his subordinates.

* * * * *

"What the hell did you guys do?" a slightly irate Hiro Saotome asked his team of genin.

"We made it past the first stage of the exams, what else did you want from us?" an equally irritable Sky shot back as she looked up at her jonin sensei. As the most volatile of the team clearly her sensei was looking at her as the first possible scapegoat.

"It was me," Cloud said as he stood up. "I sabotaged several other genin teams during the first stage of the exam. I pitting my skills against some of the other genin and a few of the jonin overseeing the exam caught me in the act, but as it wasn't against the rules of the exam we weren't booted."

"So making it past the first stage and screwing over several teams when we weren't expected to do anything but fail miserably has drawn some undue attention onto us," Sky grumbled.

"They were bound to catch onto us," the redheaded angel stated as he glowered as his team. "Once you guys made it to the third stage of the exams the leader of Hidden Mysteries would have shown up and blown our cover."

"So what do we do?" Cloud asked.

"I'll wait for the Hokage to come for me, if I give you guys the signal we scatter. Worse case is that I'll revive you guys when I get back to the Netherworld," Ranma said.

The quartet of otherworldly beings simply sat in silence for a while as they brooded over their dinner.

"So, what's the next stage of the exams anyways?" Ranma asked as he tried to play the role of their jonin sensei.

"I think they're finally letting us go all out," Sky grinned manically. "Three days of survival training in some place called 'The Forest of Death' were we finally get to fight the other genin."

"And the two containers?" the redhead asked.

"I'm sure I found one of them," the pink haired asura replied. "Gaara of the Desert, from what I hear he's the Kazukage's son. The Sand team is actually made up of his three children."

"And Konoha's?" the angel asked.

"From what I gather, it would have to be the irritating kid in orange," Cloud stated. "Judging from the way that some of the other leaf genin look at him and the way they react to him, I'd put my money on him."

"Ooh, a wager," Sky teased. "It'll take that bet."

* * * * *

A/N

Expect things to be different.

Dreamingfox


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes –

If only I actually owned the rights to Ranma ½, Disgaea, and Negima – I'd be rich, and I wouldn't have to work. And of course my wife would probably get the house and the car she wanted, and much, much more…. But I don't, so I settle for writing Fanfiction and posting it online. Sorry, that's just how life is for most of us.

As some of you may know I've just wrapped up my fic Ranma is Legend. I've got mixed feelings about that as I didn't get to use all the ideas I had for it. Still, it was good and hopefully the ending sits better than Ranma's White Wings (my only other complete fic) as I'm not going to write a sequel to Legend. Hell, I'm not going to write a prequel either.

Anyways, back to this fic. Yes, expect lots of shit to happen that messes with cannon. I'm warning you now – this fic is essentially going to be a crack fic, well, as much crack as I can write, well, for now. There might be some lemon, and it could get darkish.

* * * * *

Long before any of the Chunin dared to enter the Forest of Death for the second stage of the Chunin Exams, the foreign jonin overseeing their respective genin squads were sent in beforehand so as to allow the jonin to be on hand should there be a second part to the second stage of the exam as well as to have them on hand should their teams advance to the next stage. At least that was what they'd told the martial artist reborn as an angel who was currently posing as a ninja. Being the fairly simple minded and trusting individual that he was, Ranma simply nodded and accepted their explanation.

Being fairly confident in his team's abilities, he didn't even bother leaving a noticeable trail or hidden something for them as he made his way through the insane forest. That didn't stop the Sound jonin (who also happened to be the Grass jonin) from exchanging himself for a clone and slipping into the forest. Turning his inner eye at the jonin Ranma decided to play it safe, depositing several unseen feathers into the brush as he sped towards the tower at the center of the forest of death. Given his current level and his ability to pull random tricks out of his ass the sturdy clones would be more than enough to deal with the mysterious jonin.

* * * * *

The silver-grey haired genin was rattled. Though he was officially listed as a genin, the be-speckled ninja knew that he was probably closer to jonin in skill and ability. How else were you to explain the fact that he'd managed to avoid being detected as a spy for the new Village of Hidden Sound? And as a spy, gathering information was his specialty. It never occurred to him to gather data on anyone from Village of Hidden Mysteries – they were laughing stock in the ninja communities; hell, they were the laughing stock of the elemental countries.

But he'd seen firsthand what they team of genin were capable of. It didn't matter to him what they had done in regards to sabotaging the other teams as Kabuto was smart enough to know the answers to the questions on the first stage of the exam, but for the genin from Hidden Mysteries to be so bold in their sabotage… it just didn't add up. It just didn't add up. Either Hidden Mysteries had kept this team in secret development or there were some jonin level missing nin infiltrating the chunin exam. Regardless of what they were, Kabuto knew that he'd have to keep his team away from the Hidden Mysteries squad if they hoped to make it to the next round.

* * * * *

The trench-coat wearing kunoichi grinned as she listened to the screams of the first victims to fall in her stage of the chunin exam. Hopefully it was the team from Hidden Mysteries, though from what she'd heard from the other jonin and chunin overseeing the first stage of the exam under Ibuki that didn't seem likely. Hell, even the Hokage had told her and her teams of examiners to keep an eye on the squad from Hidden Mysteries, but given the confines of the exam Anko knew that it would be nearly impossible unless she were to put herself or the others in danger or risk disrupting the test itself. No, she wouldn't be sending anyone to spy on the genin from Hidden Mysteries, not until they reached the tower at least.

But their jonin… now he was fair game. And he was cute.

* * * * *

The Sound jonin was not happy. Though he'd slipped away from the Leaf jonin and chunin overseeing the second stage of the chunin exam the disguised missing nin from Leaf was not happy. Having witnessed the antics of the genin squad from Hidden Mysteries had been fun but also unexpected. They were just too good, and given the nature of the second stage of the exam the snake sannin didn't want to leave his plans to chance. He'd worked far too long and hard to acquire an Uchiha to let someone disrupt all his plans.

No, he'd have to speed up his plans, if only temporarily, and ensure that he could get his hands on a Sharingan.

* * * * *

Luck and chance rarely ever sided with Ranma. As a martial artist he'd never won because of luck, it was all skill. For a martial artist to rely on luck, well, that was just plain stupid. Who could trust something as fickle and undependable as luck? At least magic was more dependable, though very underhanded. And a good blade or weapon was always good too, but even those could be turned against you. How many times had he beaten Kuno with his own bokken or Mousse with his own weapons?

But he trusted his vassals. Aside from the fake jonin from Sound and Grass that had slipped into the Forest of Death he was fairly confident in his vassals to kick ass and take names, and to not go overboard in the killing. They were supposed to be ninja – killing was necessary, but needless killing was, well, needless.

Slipping into the restroom (why do they call it a restroom when you don't rest?) he decided to relieve himself. In a world where they had televisions and radios, why the hell didn't someone invent a damned zipper? Hell, even Velcro? Forced to untie the drawstrings to his pants, Ranma pulled down his pants and boxers just enough. He'd definitely have to find a seamstress that knew how to sew buttons so that he'd at least have buttonflies for his pants.

The sound of scales sliding over the wooden boards told him that he wasn't alone.

"Ya know," he said finishing draining his snake, "if you wanna play with snakes, why don't you play with mine?" Hiro was bad with the pickup lines; why not indulge in playing 'Hiro' for a bit?

The sound of rustling fabric answered him, making him blink. He seriously didn't think that anyone would fall for a line that weak. Unless she really wanted him…

"Hmmm…" a husky hum greeted him even as the kunoichi's warm breath caressed the back of his neck. "Are you sure about that – I can be pretty rough."

In a flash he was behind her, startling even the experience kunoichi with his speed. Given his experience with kunoichi (Kaede being the only one to provide any good memories or experiences) Ranma couldn't help but play it safe, though admittedly a bit aggressive as he groped her crotch, making sure that she was, in fact, female.

"A bit quick on the trigger there, aren't we?" Anko purred as she reached back and returned the favor.

Reaching up with his other hand he cupped her ample breast through the mesh armor that she wore. She definitely wasn't one to care about fashion or decency. Then again, in a world where you could die young and where someone as old as 7 could be considered an adult, physical gratification through sex was just one of many releases that ninja latched onto. Though it was arguably the least worrisome vice (alcohol and drug abuse, gambling, and killing for fun were much worse), it was also the easiest to indulge in as long as your partner was willing (beastiality and necrophilia were definitely frowned upon) and you didn't spill your secrets it was accepted, and sometimes even encouraged.

Feeling the busty and sexy (though not really beautiful, but hey, she definitely wasn't ugly) brunette slowly push him back against the wall Ranma wondered if maybe he wasn't in over his head.

* * * * *

In the relatively short time that he'd existed there were few truths that held true for the armor demon known as Sturm (nicknamed Storm a la Storm, Sky, Cloud). One was that he was virtually unstoppable, virtually being the operative word. Just because he was virtually unstoppable didn't mean that he couldn't lose, just that he couldn't be stopped.

Such was the case as he charged into the opened mouth of a huge, huge snake. Yes, he could have stopped and let the creature snap down on empty air, but the snake was between him and his opponent. It didn't matter that the snake was radiating killer intent, especially since it really couldn't kill him. In a matter of moments the tank known as Sturm, a.k.a. Kai Hibiki, ran through the side of the giant summoned snake, killing the creature in a very brutal and vicious manor.

Yes, he was unstoppable. _Maybe I should change my name to Marco Caine_…

Fortunately for Orochimaru the snake sannin was faster, and trickier. Having had the misfortune to stumble across the squad from Hidden Mysteries the sannin had decided to simply remove the threat, especially since they were so close to the Uchiha's team. That had nearly proven to be a fatal mistake as they had not backed down or proven to be your typical genin squad. Not only had the large and seemingly unstoppable genin killed three giant snake summons, he had proven immune to every poison that the fake Grass jonin had thrown at him.

"You know," one of the genin's teammates said from branch well over head of the sannin, "I bet that if we opened our scroll right now we'd end up summoning a chunin or even a jonin."

"Why would we do that?" the pink haired genin asked as she stood several meters away in a different tree.

"Well, there really shouldn't be a jonin here, especially the Grass one," the bald young man stated. "I'm sure that once they saw we were dealing with a jonin they might stop to investigate what he was doing here, especially if he's not part of the exam."

Orochimaru blinked_. Damn, these brats are perceptive_. Yes, he could beat them, even kill them, but it wouldn't be easy, and it would draw too much attention.

Shooting a glance at the bald young genin that said "Don't sleep or I'm going to come and cut out your heart and make you eat it" the sannin retreated.

* * * * *

Duce, the first Ranma feather clone and thus the second Ranma, hated being a girl. Having spent so long dealing with the stupid curse in life (well, admittedly he hadn't spent that long under the curse, just the last two years of his life) Duce had to admit that this was much worse than anything he'd experienced in his female form. It had been his damned misfortune to be the one that drew the short straw, thus being forced to assume the form and appearance that mirrored Sky's current look. But it wasn't just that he looked like Sky/Kira, it was that he actually was turned into a girl. What really irritated him/her was that s/he was turned on, thus s/he was wet, very wet.

Judging from the tents that Trip (the second Ranma clone and thus the third Ranma) and Quad (the third clone and thus the fourth Ranma) pitched, they were turned on as well. Whatever the real Ranma was doing, it was clear that he was very turned on as his emotions bleed over to the feather clones. Unlike shadow clones who were merely a copy of the original with half (or equivalent) energy as the original creator, feather clones were more solid and could last more than just a single hit. They also had more power than a shadow clown, more like 75% of the original's power. The unfortunate downside was that the emotions and thoughts from the original could often carry over to the others.

It had never been a problem in the past, even when Ranma had died in the great fight over Ostia with Fate and the greater demons. Hell, it had been useful then in that Ranma and the various clones knew where to go without having to verbally communicate.

But right now, well, it was very irritating for Duce, and only slightly less so for the Trip and Quad as they were still guys, though admittedly they were younger (and their forms were just hitting puberty). But it could be worse too - at least she wasn't having her period.

Spotting the fight between the real fake Hidden Mysteries squad and the fake Grass jonin, the clones decided to simply bypass the fight and let the vassals deal with the jonin. While they were all feeling… aggressive, they knew that a good fight wasn't what they were looking for.

As the sounds of the fight faded behind them the fake, fake Hidden mysteries squad spotted movement. Stopping to examine the movement, they noted the garish orange jumpsuit of one loudmouthed genin. Exchanging a look, the three clones decided to relieve themselves, investigate if the blond really was the container, and hopefully have some fun in the process.

* * * * *

Naruto grumbled. It wasn't his fault that he needed to relieve himself. Besides, he'd turned around before pulling his pants down. "Aah!" he exclaimed as he relieved himself. That felt good.

Blinking, the loudmouthed blond felt… different. He wasn't sure what was different, just that everything felt different. _Probably because I don't have to piss anymore_.

Shaking his head he pulled his pants up before tying the drawstrings and then wiping his hands. Hopping out from behind the tree he smiled at his teammates only to duck as a very well thrown kunai grazed his head.

"What the hell did you do that for Sasuke!" he shouted.

"Sasuke!" the pink haired kunoichi exclaimed, clearly surprised at the actions that her teammate had taken towards her other teammate.

"Snake," the uber cool last Uchiha lied. _It really is Naruto, but something feels wrong_.

"Anyways," he said, hoping to distract them from his nearly fatal error, "we should set up some traps around our camp before deciding who takes first watch."

Sasuke's so cool, Sakura sighed. The sudden feel of a hand slapping her thigh brought her fist down on Naruto's head.

"Leech," he replied from the ground as he pointed at the giant blood sucker on Sakura's thigh.

Before she could even scream she felt Sasuke's strong hand covering her mouth, stifling her aborted scream even as he moved to stab the leech with a red hot kunai.

"We better set up camp over here," Sasuke stated as released Sakura. "Naruto, why don't you make some kage bunshin and dig us a hole to sleep in?"

"Huh?" the blond replied as he stood in the entrance to a hole. "Why not just use this?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the large hole.

_Why the hell didn't I notice that before? _

_He just touched me! I kissed his hand!_

"Let's check it out first to see if there's anything in it still," the defacto leader of the squad suggested.

The blond shrugged, "Fine, the sooner we get this done the sooner we get to sleep."

"What about the traps_?" Hell yeah! Eat that Ino! I'm never going to wash my hand again. I'm definitely going to rub your face in it the next time I see you!_

"We're all ninja here – leaving traps is only going to attract attention," the blond replied.

"Hn," the last Uchiha replied.

* * * * *

The central tower that stood at the center of the Forest of Death was a fully furnished fort with a fully serviced cafeteria, an infirmary, several rooms and of course several bathrooms (some of which actually had baths). Yet despite the amenities offered most of the jonin and chunin found themselves standing outside of one particular restroom (or bathroom despite the fact that there wasn't a bath inside of it, or was there?).

"If I had to guess I'd say they're doing a page 97," a silver haired jonin with his hi-ate covering his left eye suggested even as he looked at his orange covered book.

A loud ecstasy filled scream penetrated the door and walls.

"Oh yes, just like that!" a clearly female voice shouted from inside, prompting the listeners to blush.

"They are simply fanning their youthful flames," a raven haired jonin with a very bad bowl cut said as he nodded.

Beside them a long haired man with violet eyes and bulging veins in his forehead (not because he was mad or anything) shook his head. "I think they're doing page 77."

The other ninja around the violet eyed man looked at him, some in mock anger, some in earnest interest, some disbelievingly, a few were envious, and others were trying to cover themselves up.

"I think I'm going to learn how to put up seals," a perky young female chunin muttered to her companions.

"Damned Hyuga eyes," someone muttered.

"Wish I had them," someone else muttered.

"I think they've switched to doing what's on page 458," the Hyuga stated as several other jonin and chunin quickly turned the pages of their books.

"That's a fight scene," someone muttered. "Should we go in and stop the fight?"

"Wait, the first book," the Hyuga amended as he pulled out another orange covered book.

Everyone with a copy of the right book pulled it out even as a loud moan escaped the bathroom.

"What's going on here?" a newly arrived leaf chunin asked as he eyed the large crowd milling around in the hallway.

"Ooh, oh," the woman inside the restroom moaned.

The chunin blinked. Spotting the numerous orange books in the hands of his fellow ninja and peers – realization dawned on him. "Who's in there?"

"Anko and the Hidden Mysteries jonin," the lone Hyuga coughed.

Several ninja dropped their books. "Hidden Mysteries?" several mumbled.

"I'm definitely adding him to my bingo book," a female jonin muttered.

"Hidden Mysteries," the silver haired jonin muttered, "guy's pretty tough if he's doing what's on page 458."

The new chunin eyed the others, "Just how long have you guys been here?"

No one dared to look up from their books, those without books looked at the floor.

"Two hours," someone grumbled.

"Three hours."

"Since after dinner."

"Before dinner," someone replied, an empty plate of food sitting on the stand beside him.

No one dared look up.

"I think they started around 3pm," the silver haired man stated as he turned a page in his book.

"I'm definitely adding him to my bingo book," another female jonin muttered to her companion.

The female jonin wearing long white coat, marking her as a medical specialist (in this case a veterinarian), and with two red marks on her cheeks nodded, "Me too."

* * * * *

Things weren't adding up for the young Hyuga heiress. Not only had the genin squad from Hidden Mysteries been much more dangerous than anyone had expected, but one of them had even boldly sabotaged several teams during the first stage of the exam. When she'd looked at them she'd even seen past their physical appearance and at their chakra coils. What she'd seen just didn't make sense – chakra didn't flow through them, pure unadulterated power did. She'd never seen anything like it, and she knew that no one would believe her. Even her cousin Negi who had sat in the same exam hadn't seen what she'd seen (if he had then he didn't flinch at all).

Having seen what they were capable of during the first Hinata had insisted that her team avoid the squad from Hidden Mysteries.

Fortunately that had been fairly easy as the mysterious ninja squad found themselves fighting a rogue jonin and happened to move further away from where her team had been positioned. Deciding to settle in for the night her team had set up several traps before finding taking turns on watch for the night.

With her Byakugan active the Hyuga heiress was the first on her team to take the night watch as they had failed to acquire a Heaven Scroll to complement their Earth Scroll. Hearing something from the south she extended her range of vision as she channeled more chakra into her violet eyes.

The sight of the ever familiar chakra coils of her secret crush brought a smile to her face. She just couldn't help but blush as she realized that he was coming straight for her. But it wasn't his usual blue chakra coursing through his coils; it was a much darker, deep blue chakra. That was odd, very odd.

Staying close enough to her team that she could still cover them she ventured out into the open, drawing the blonde's attention as her white robes reflected some light in the darkness.

* * * * *

Naruto didn't know why he'd felt the sudden urge to leave the safety of the den that team seven was hiding in. Despite the late hour the energetic blond simply didn't feel tired. Ever since taking that leak (and nearly getting killed by Sasuke) the usually loudmouthed blond just couldn't sit still. Having volunteered for the first watch had to content himself with exploring the area around the den, passing it off as scouting the area and setting traps around their temporary camp. With each pass he slowly widened the circular path he took around the den until finally he'd spotted some movement.

Silently, the young ninja focused his attention on the flash of white that stood out starkly against the darkness of the deep forest. He didn't know why he did what he did, but some voice in his mind just told him to investigate. The soothing and informative voice had actually given him some good advice thus the hyperactive ninja found no fault in choosing to listen to it.

"Hinata," he exclaimed, recognizing the owner of the white uniform.

The short haired girl blushed in the darkness. "N-Naruto-kun," she finally replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just scouting the area," he replied. "I didn't know your team was around here. Don't tell me your team is hiding from the team from Hidden Mysteries too?"

The lavender eyed girl nodded. "You have the Earth scroll too, right?"

The blond nodded.

"We do too," she said.

_You know she's got the hots for you_, the voice in his head stated.

Naruto blinked. "Do you like me Hinata?"

The timid girl fainted.

_That's a yes_.

* * * * *

There were many advantages to his angelic body that Ranma was slowly getting used to. Yes, the increased power, strength, durability, and speed were nice, but he'd always assumed that his new body was just slightly stronger than his original body.

_Man, I'd never have done half of this stuff before_, the pigtailed angel thought as he looked down at the busty brunette as she pulled on her mesh armor. _Maybe I should read up on the Karma Sutra_…

"I'm definitely going to have to add you to my bingo book," the brunette purred.

Adjusting his hi-ate, Ranma checked his reflection in the mirror. Somehow they'd only broken the railing that made the bathroom handicap accessible, but given everything that they'd done, and where they'd done things, well, that was acceptable.

Seeing that Anko was decent (well, as decent as you could get wearing mesh armor, a belt, trench coat, boots, and hi-ate) Ranma moved over to the door.

"You owe me dinner at least," the brunette teased as she adjusted her hi-ate.

_You hit on me_, he thought, _still, I am the guy here… _"Sure."

The busty brunette grinned as she rushed over to the door. "So, this is your first genin team?"

"Yeah," Ranma replied as he opened the door to the empty hallway.

No, it wasn't empty, it just looked empty. They were ninja after all, and what ninja would be caught peeping, or in this case listening in?

Looking up at the clock Ranma shook his head. He knew better than to expect his team to arrive at the tower so soon especially since they wanted to have some fun. The angel was just glad that he'd stopped the telepathic link with his vassals, though the sudden link he'd had with the genin of the Leaf's team seven, well, hopefully he hadn't screwed them up too badly.

* * * * *

He really couldn't just let her fall so of course he had to jump and catch her. It really was his fault that she fainted so the least he could do was make sure that she didn't get too hurt.

Not used to actually catching anyone as they fell out of a tree, the awkward and unskilled blond somehow managed to catch the unconscious girl, stopping her rapid descent to the ground below. Landing on a nearby branch Naruto tried to set Hinata down, though he wasn't sure how to do it as he found his hand, well, the cuff of his jump suit actually, snagged on the timid girl's mesh armor.

_Man, this is my favorite outfit, _he mentally grumbled_. It's one thing to rip it in combat, but snagging it on someone else's outfit…_

_Just take off your jacket_, the voice in his head suggested.

Grumbling, Naruto did just that, though their awkward position made it all the harder for him to do it without dropping her.

_Probably should take off her jacket too_, the voice told him.

Reluctantly he shrugged before unbuttoning her heavy jacket. Even in the near darkness of the night the blond genin could make out Hinata's pearly white, soft skin beneath her mesh armor. And those breasts… those fleshy white mounds of joy…

Suddenly the world went black

* * * * *

A/N

I think I'll just leave things where they're at for now.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note –

I do not own the rights to Ranma, Disgaea, Naruto, Negima, or anything else. After this I'm not going to put up any disclaimers unless I add another series to the fic.

* * * * *

Having never really gone into anyone else's mindscape, Ranma didn't know what to expect. True, it was only a part of him that was entering the young blonde's mind, but still, it was odd. But he really couldn't complain. Having Duce force Trip and Quad back into ethereal feathers and planting them on the boy the first clone had provided Ranma with a chance to interact with the blond container and the demon inside of him.

Standing in a sewer Ranma decided to endure the water as he knew that he wasn't actually standing in water.

"So, you're the Kyubi?" he asked as he eyed the giant bars and the seal that held the great demon at bay.

"Who the hell are you?" the demonic fox demanded. "How the hell did you get in here? You don't have the Sharingan nor are you the one who sealed me."

Before he could even try to answer the angel and the demon were interrupted by the sudden appearance of the blond host as he splashed down into the dingy water. Sputtering he pulled himself up into a seated position before spotting his companions. "Where the hell am I and why the hell are you here?"

Ranma blinked. True, this really was his first mindscape he'd intruded upon, but still, didn't the stupid host know about his 'guest'? "We're all inside your mind kid," the angel replied. "I'm assuming you're finally asleep now."

"Huh?"

_Yes, the kid really was stupid_, Ranma assessed.

"I remember catching Hinata and then trying to untangle my jumpsuit…" Naruto said as he tried to think about what he'd been doing. "Then… nothing…."

Ranma shook his head then walked over to the runt. Flicking him hard on the head the angel waited as a large screen TV took shape in the darkness that was Naruto's mind.

"How'd you do that?" the blond shouted.

For a moment Ranma contemplated taping the boy's mouth shut, only to reconsider because it really was the boy's mind he was in. The moment's indecision was enough for the mental screen to fill out and begin playing back the last images that Naruto had seen.

"What is it with these people and white eyes?" Ranma asked as he viewed the skinny girl with odd, pale, lavender eyes.

"Hinata?" the blond exclaimed. "She's a Hyuga. They all have those eyes."

"It's a bloodline," the deep, menacing voice of the Kyubi explained.

Ranma nodded, he'd heard of those.

"That's right, they focus 'chakra' and it allows them to see through things," the blond explained.

_Maybe the kid isn't completely stupid_, Ranma amended.

"I still think she has the hots for you," Ranma stated.

Naruto blinked. "That was you! You're the one talking to me!"

The redhead shrugged.

"Still think she has the hots for you," Ranma repeated.

"Hey, if you saw what I was seeing why the hell are you looking at them again?" the loudmouth shouted.

"I'm showing it to him," Ranma said as he indicated the caged demon behind them.

"I think she has the hots for you too," the Kyubi stated. "Let me take over for a few minutes and I'm sure you'll show her a very memorable time."

Ranma snickered while Naruto was for once speechless.

"Only a few minutes?! I expected a demon that's been around for nearly millennia would make it last longer than a few minutes," Ranma teased.

"Hey," the Kyubi exclaimed, stalling as he sought a good comeback, "I can only do so much given what I have to work with!"

Naruto blinked.

Ranma and the Kyubi snickered.

"Hey!" the blond finally shouted. "I'll have you know that it takes me at least ten minutes when I'm thinking of Sakura!"

The angel and the demon began rolling in the water. Both were glad that they didn't actually have stomachs hurting as they laughed in the blonde's mindscape.

By the time that the two had finally stopped laughing and composed themselves the blond was fuming.

"Hey, you paused it," the Kyubi smirked as he looked up at the giant screen.

"Just watch," Ranma said as he concentrated and tried to produce some popcorn for himself to eat. Whatever he produced it looked more like something that Akane cooked than popcorn, prompting the angel to toss the imagined food away.

"Hey, I was trying to untangle myself!" Naruto shouted in his defense as his eyes apparently darted up to Hinata's nearly bare breasts. Mesh armor really didn't provide the girl with any modesty – perhaps prompting her to wear her thick winter coat.

"If you're lucky someone on her team knocked you out," Ranma teased. "If it was some other team you'd probably be dead by now."

Naruto panicked. He didn't like the sound of that. He was supposed to be on watch.

Seeing the dark, well, whatever begin to lighten up Ranma knew that the boy was starting to wake up. "Damn, I think I wasted too much time playing around with the kid."

* * * * *

The ever so slow process of waking up was never pleasant for the young Hyuga heiress as she truly treasured the times she dreamed of her secret crush. This particular dream had been very nice as she'd dreamt that Naruto had taken her into his arms and begun to undress her.

Sighing, she opened her eyes.

"Dude, I think she's turned on," the familiar voice of her teammate whispered to said the white haired dog.

Akamaru barked, apparently agreeing with the boy with red marks on his cheeks and wearing a deep hood

"Kiba!" she exclaimed, suddenly realizing where she was and what happened. "Where's Naruto!"

"He's tied up," the ever monotone Shino stated. "Kiba caught him when he was trying to take advantage of you." Despite being nighttime the stoic genin still wore his sunglasses.

The lavender eyed girl blushed.

"Dude was seriously trying to rape you!" the dog handling ninja exclaimed. "He had your coat off…" If not for the red marks on his cheeks the dog handler was sure that his cheeks would be red from embarrassment. Of course he'd caught more than an eye full of the Hyuga's true bloodline when he'd rescued his teammate and knocked out the would be rapist. Only the relative darkness of their camp and his deep hood kept anyone but Akamaru from noticing his otherwise noticeable blush.

_It wasn't a dream_, the Hyuga heiress blushed. "Ano, w-what did you do with him?"

"Kiba knocked him out and tied him up," the bug expert stated.

"A-um, he wasn't taking advantage of me," the timid girl lied, blushing all the more. "I-it was consensual."

The hooded boy fell over, nearly crushing his ninja dog while the sunglasses wearing ninja simply stood there impassively.

"We are considered 'adults' given our ninja status," the ever cool Shino stated once Kiba got to his feet. "And sex, consensual sex, is one of the first vices that we as genin should encounter… Did you at least get his team's scroll?"

Hinata blushed, turning completely red at Shino's observations. "No, they have the Earth Scroll."

* * * * *

Sturm was unstoppable. Aside from his short-lived fight with the fake jonin, the armor demon had bested all of his opponents. True, he didn't actually kill anyone, though there were several broken limbs (two had been severed) to account for his actions. And there were the two completed scroll sets he'd acquired from the five teams that he'd encountered – Leaf, Stone, Mist, Rain, and Waterfall.

Not caring about the path of destruction he sowed, the ever cool and stoic demon simply took the shortest route back to his meeting point, heedless of the fact that he was marching through another team's camp.

"I see that you have a complete set of scrolls," a haughty and arrogant voice called out from overhead. "If you value your life than you will give up your scrolls."

That was how much of his fights had started, though everyone else had just demanded his scroll. It didn't matter to them that he couldn't speak as most of them had simply decided to just try and take it from him instead. Then again, no one had bothered to actually find out if he could in fact speak, they just assumed that he could and took his silence as a no. Not that he would have given them his scrolls anyways.

"Tsk, what kind of ninja wears full body armor?" the long haired boy with nearly white eyes said mockingly as he ran down the length of the tree.

Clearly the boy was mad as the veins around his temple and forehead were bulging. Having no idea why the guy was so pissed (well, maybe Cloud had pissed him off during the first exam, or because Sturm had more scrolls than the boy did) the armor demon simply did what he did best, kick ass.

Well, it wasn't an ass he kicked, more like the white eyed bastard's stomach. At least the guy had managed to defend himself, but really, it was kind of pathetic. All he'd done was kicked at the guy. If the ninja kid was really that good he'd just have ducked and thrown some counter, or just dodged.

"Yosh!" some kid wearing green spandex and with a seriously bad bowl cut charged at him, lashing out with a fierce spinning jump-kick that connected with his chest.

Unimpressed by the powerful kick he grabbed the kid's ankle, yanking off the weights and on the kid's foot. Seriously, did the kid think he could move him with such puny weights?

Lightly throwing the weights against the nearest tree he absently watched as the tree came crashing down.

* * * * *

Though the nearly full moon barely penetrated the thick canopy of the lush, vibrant forest, few of the members of the genin from Suna slept. As the first team inside the tower at the center of the Forest of Death they were allowed to sleep in relatively comfortable beds. But with the youngest of their team's issues with sleeping none of them dared to sleep, not when they were in a foreign village surrounded by foreign ninja.

But despite his best efforts to not sleep one particular jinchuriki couldn't stay awake despite his best efforts. It didn't help that he'd endured a surprise beating by a particular martial artist turned angel.

"Sorry kid, I need to talk to the big baddie inside of you," Ranma muttered as he propped the psychotic genin up against the wall. Having substituted himself out for a feather clone (let Quinn deal with a drunk and horny Anko for a while) the real Ranma hoped that no one would try to spy on the young genin. As he was far from a seal master, Ranma hoped that he'd been able to pull off a decent enough seal to contain the one tailed demon.

"Who the hell are you?" the possessed boy demanded, his voice suggesting that he was no longer himself. And of course there was the whole eye thing that just screamed 'murderous demon here!'.

He wanted to say something witty, but for some reason Ranma just couldn't. "I'm just here to find out what you know," the angel asked.

The redhead encased in sand eyed him, well, the demon inside of the redhead did actually. "Sand and Sound are preparing to invade Leaf," the demon replied.

Ranma blinked. That wasn't what he expected, not by a long shot. For something so ancient and powerful the one tailed demon clearly had a short attention span. Still, the information could be useful.

"What's your name?" he asked the demon.

"Shukaku," the one-tailed demon replied.

"Shukaku, the rules of the game just changed," the angel smirked.

* * * * *

"Shit!" the agile young kunoichi exclaimed as she pulled more weapons out of her weapons scroll. As a master of projectile weapons and weapons in general, she'd become accustomed to facing virtually every type of weapon that existed in the elemental countries, well, conventional weapons. Clubs, maces, tonfa, morning stars, kunai, katana, naginata, throwing stars, throwing knives, throwing daggers, war hammers; you name it, she knew about it. But trees, fully grown trees; that was new. It was huge, but it also was fairly easy to dodge, just, well, very intimidating. And then the branch hit her square in the face, knocking her into the air.

_Bastard used the trunk as a diversion! _

Tenten was pissed. Normally she'd take to skinning her opponent alive if they had managed to piss her off, but this particular opponent, well; he had taken everything that she and her teammates had.

Neji was useless as his family's style couldn't deal with armor, and Rock Lee couldn't even budge the unstoppable ninja from Hidden Mysteries. Hell, the guy had thrown Lee's weights (when the hell had he started wearing weights?) into a tree, the same tree that he'd thrown at her! His thick armor also appeared to be impervious to all of her weapons, as he didn't even bother to deflect or dodge anything that she'd thrown at him. Hell, he didn't bother blocking anything that Lee and Neji threw at him. Kicks, punches, attempts to attack his joints, and even throws were useless as he simply either shrugged off their attacks or countered with overwhelming strength.

Rubbing her now bloody face, the Leaf's strongest kunoichi amongst the genin considered her options even as Neji rushed.

"Take his helmet off!" the Leaf's most powerful genin shouted.

The rare moment of teamwork (without their jonin sensei they really didn't work well together, but this time they'd make an exception) spurred the three genin on as they sought to work together against their lone opponent.

With his amazing speed due to the loss of his weights (Lee had thrown them off once he'd escaped the grasp of the powerful warrior) the spandex wearing ninja sped in, connecting with a vicious kick to the back of his opponent's head and avoiding the powerful backhand that the armored figure threw back at him.

Distracted by Lee's attack, Neji slipped in past their opponent's guard, landing several quick palm strikes before being swatted away like a fly with stiff knee to the ribs. The genin grinned, blood trickling from his mouth as the first of the fire tags was set off, which then triggered the explosive tags. Yes, he would in effect be destroying the scrolls, but at least the team from Hidden Mysteries would be eliminated as they were now short one man.

"I think we got him," a bloody Tenten stated as she landed beside the injured Neji.

"The flames of youth have finally consumed our valiant opponent," the bruised and battered Rock Lee deadpanned.

Neji and Tenten glared at their teammate.

Distracted by Rock Lee's bad pun, the three genin failed to notice the shadowy figure of the tallest of the Hidden Mysteries Ninja slowly emerged from the smoldering pit, completely unaffected by the powerful blasts and the fiery inferno.

* * * * *

Ever since discovering that he was the container for the evil nine-tailed demon fox, Naruto had slowly pieced together why he was so exceptional. There was his very high stamina, exceptionally large chakra reserves, and his ability to heal virtually any wound easily. But like all wounds, there were some wounds that didn't heal well, namely burns. Those always left scars.

It was for that reason that he found himself gulping as he looked at the two male members of Team 8 as they slowly approached him. Well, he really wasn't looking at the two male members, merely at the red-hot knife that the boy in the thick winter coat and furred hood held in his hands. It didn't help that Naruto had been found with his and Hinata's jackets off. Or that Hinata had been unconscious. Or that Kiba appeared to have a thing for Hinata. No, that had nothing to do with the fact that he was now bound tightly with steel wire, his legs were spread wide, each foot tied down so that he was spread eagle and didn't have pants on. It didn't take him too much effort to figure out what the two male members of team 10 wanted to cut.

Having his head and neck unbound the normally loud blond was able to look longingly at the relatively unused 'Little Naruto'. As Kiba brought the red-hot knife to within a few centimeters of 'Little Naruto', Big Naruto could feel the heat radiating from the blade. Swearing to never, ever, allow 'Little Naruto' to go unused if he managed to escape, the blond began praying to every higher power he knew of.

* * * * *

A/N

Hehe, I'm going to have to leave things there for now.

Good news for me, bad news for you – I got a house. Yes, I'm a home owner. So I'm going to be spending much of the weekend and coming holidays fixing up the house. Yes, this was a short chapter, but I wanted to get some of it out before I started working on the house.

Dreamingfox


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes –

The house is going, well, it's going.

Thanks for the handful of reviewers who put in, well, reviews for the last chapter.

* * * * *

The warm night seemed to get all the hotter as several large fireball descended upon the heavily bandaged young genin. With his right eye bandaged the leader of the squad of genin from Sound really wished that he had the time necessary to properly evaluate his opponent and then draw up a solid line of attack. As the calmest and most analytical member of his squad it was his responsibility to come up with solid strategies and tactics for dealing with their missions and opponents, but even the best laid plans were useless when something truly unexpected ruined everything that he and his team had prepared in their defense.

And the kunoichi from Hidden Mysteries was definitely a something they had not planned properly for. Before the start of the Chunin Exam no one had thought anything positive about the squad from Hidden Mysteries, but soon everyone was in for a major surprise. The squad from Hidden Sound was no exception.

Even with their own unusual abilities Dosu knew that his team just couldn't handle the overwhelming power that the mysterious kunoichi from Hidden Mysteries appeared to have. Not only was she powerful, but she was able to send searing blasts of fire anywhere she pointed her multiple hands.

Creating a wall of sound, the bandaged ninja barely avoided being cooked alive. Though he had deflected the attack, the intelligent young ninja knew that growing fire was quickly burning away the remaining oxygen as virtually everything in sight was either burning or completely burnt away.

Suddenly the mysterious kunoichi from Hidden Mysteries was gone, just as unexpected and quickly as she had appeared.

"Zaku! Kin!" he called out, the hot, searing air burning away at his lungs as he gulped in a mouthful of superheated air. Catching his teammates' attention the squad leader led them away from the intense flames.

"We're moving away from the Uchiha brat!" the arrogant and extremely confident Zaku shouted once they all were free of the oppressive heat.

"We need to regroup," Dosu exclaimed. He didn't need a mirror to know that most of his formerly pristine bandages were now singed and blackened as a result of the inferno that was their camp. "Besides, if she stumbles on Sasuke Uchiha I'm sure that she'd kill him for us. We just have to make sure to pick up the pieces once she does. If he does manage to get away from her I'm sure that he won't be in any condition to deal with us."

* * * * *

Sky loved a good fight. With virtually free reign to do whatever she wanted inside of the Forest of Death and the second stage of the Chunin exam the recreated Asura was truly enjoying herself. The only thing that could have made her romp through the forest more rewarding would have been actually completing a set of the stupid Heaven and Earth Scrolls. What made things worse was the fact that the three Heaven Scrolls that she had liberated from the unworthy teams from Star, Grass, and Rain only added to her team's original Heaven Scroll.

But it was the sudden and mysterious appeal from some nearby genin that had truly caught the Asura's attention. As an Asura she was endowed with the ability to link to anyone who prayed for some sort of divine intervention. And as the closest divine being (save for Ranma who was an angel, and thus only a messenger for divine beings) to the distressed genin, one very notable Naruto Uzumaki, Sky felt the need to intervene on the loud mouthed blonde's behalf, especially considering what he was offering as payment for her assistance.

And as a being of fire she really wasn't bothered with anything that had to do with fire – red hot weapons, lack of oxygen or smoke inhalation. As such, the red hot dagger that was close enough to the blonde's very sensitive skin was nothing to her.

The clearly astonished members of the leaf genin known as Team 8 simply stood and watched at the radiant beauty that was the Asura in her truest form stood before them, one of her hands clasping the red hot steel dagger even as she restrained the two male members of Team 8 and freed the benefactor of her generosity.

Judging from the looks on the boys' faces she knew that she really didn't need to restrain them as her naked assets appeared to do the job just as well. Even the white haired mutt was speechless as it gazed up at her naked form.

"Your prayers have been answered," the fiery redhead said with a smile. Leaning forward she melted the wires restraining the blond, leaving him uninjured even as the molten steel ran down his forearms and wrist. Her seductive smile turned into a passionate kiss as her lips touched his, igniting within the blond the true flames of youth. "So long as you stoke the flames of your loins, you shall be immune from all flames. But should you ever allow you youthful flames to be extinguished, I shall take your treasure myself."

Suddenly she vanished, only to reappear in her squad's camp. True, she was the first to return, and she did so without a complete set of scrolls, but the Asura knew that she had something even better.

* * * * *

"This is so troublesome," the young genin stated as he eyed the shoji board before him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the young man's teammate shouted as she watched him move his knight.

The last member of his squad stuffed a handful of barbeque chips into his mouth, clearly not sure what the hell his friend and teammate had done or the significance of the move.

"Wow," the genin from Hidden Mysteries exclaimed as he quickly reacted to the unexpected move.

"You're sure this is your first time playing Shoji?" the young leaf genin with mesh armor beneath his open vest asked as he considered his options.

"Why the hell don't you just take his scroll?" the loudmouth blonde shouted.

Shaking his head, the rotund boy with the remains of many chips on his hands tried to hold onto the annoying blond even as he fought to retain his grip on his bag of chips.

"What kind of ninja appears in their opponent's camp and challenges them to a game of shoji?" the blond shouted.

"What kind of ninja advertises their camp by shouting so loud?" the genin from Hidden Mysteries countered as he waited for his opponent to make a move.

Ino blinked.

Shikamaru countered by putting his fore-fingers and thumbs together even as his other fingers closed so that they were knuckle to knuckle.

For once Choji didn't have to try and tell his blond teammate to quiet down as the brains behind their team considered his options. Things were not looking good.

* * * * *

The world was white – a bleak white.

Wait, that didn't look right.

Neji blinked.

"Where the hell am I?" his voice seemed to say, reflecting his inner thoughts.

"We are inside your soul," a deep yet nearly hallow voice explained.

Neji blinked again. "Okay, I'm definitely tripping," he muttered. "I think I must have drank Lee's special tea or maybe Tenten slipped me some roofies or ecstasy."

Thinking back on the last moments that he could remember, the young branch Hyuga shook his head.

Slowly an iron monster appeared before him. No, appeared before him wasn't the right way to explain it. More like Neji realized that he was now in the palm of an armored giant.

"I offer you power and freedom from your burden," the steel giant's voice rumbled.

"Why would I want that?" a defiant Neji shot back.

"Because you have just seen how powerless you truly are," the demon stated as images of Neji's recent defeat played out around them. "Though you maybe a genius with your family's style, it has done you little good. Not only were you ineffective against your foe, but you are also bound by the seal on your forehead."

Finding his forehead free of his hi-ate, the long haired genin glowered.

"I offer you the chance to free yourself of your bonds," the demon said.

"And what do you want in return? I would never sell my soul for any amount of power," the genin shouted skeptically.

"Serve me," armor demon offered. "Keep my secrets and serve me."

"I have already sworn allegiance to Konoha," Neji stated. "I cannot take my word back."

"Nor should you," the demon replied. "Serving me does and would not impede you serving Konoha. Just as being a Hyuga does not impede your service and loyalty to Konoha, serving me would not conflict with your duties as a ninja of Hidden Leaf."

"I would simply become a slave to another master," the young Hyuga spat.

"Perhaps," the demon conceded. "But when my time here is done you will still retain your new-found powers and be free of both myself and the Hyuga brand."

Neji seriously considered the offer. The demon was offering him power in exchange for an undisclosed time of servitude. And he would be free of the damned seal. It would free him of his cursed destiny, and it would throw off the main branch's hold over him.

"I accept."

* * * * *

Hinata was happy. Not only had she seen 'Little Naruto' without her Byakugan, but Kiba had not been able to separate little Naruto from, well, big Naruto. And then there was the fact that Naruto had essentially promised to use 'it' rather than lose 'it'. As the only girl in the area she was the first (and hopefully the only) beneficiary of his new vow to the not take that part of his body for granted.

Of course Naruto wasn't keeping his end of his new vow; he was also enjoying the Hyuga's true bloodline. Given the look on his face, it was clear to her that he was enjoying himself. And of course she was enjoying him too.

* * * * *

As an agent for King Krichevskoy, Ranma knew that he needed to make file regular reports and send them in whenever he made it to a Rosen Queen Company store. It was one of the things that he really, really hated about his job. But at least it was better than being a slave.

Reading over his report, Ranma decided to exclude the fact that he'd seduced one of the local kunoichi. Then there was the fact that two of his vassals had taken on minions.

The report he wrote out contained the information he'd gathered from his two brief meetings with the two demon containers, and an updated history of the world (because the records that he'd been given were very inaccurate). Hopefully that would be enough for King Krichevskoy, but probably not. The young angel simply wanted to return home as soon as possible, but doing a half-assed job wouldn't get him home any sooner. No, he needed to prove to the Overlord that he was the best, power levels be damned.

Plucking one of his feathers, the redheaded angel created a feather clone. Dispatching the clone to deliver the report, Ranma began to consider his options and strategy.

* * * * *

Entire sections of tall, thick trees lay on the ground another section appeared to have been scorched by an inferno, tearing holes in the previously impenetrable canopy. Rare sunlight managed to find its way down to the battered floor of the Forest of Death, a testament to the severity of the fighting within during the first full day of the second stage of the Chunin Exam. But for one particular blond, the sunlight was a sign of the new things to come.

"What the-?" the dark haired and often aloof last Uchiha said then abruptly stopped. Damn, I should have just thrown a kunai at him. Wait, I already did that… "How did you get that scroll?"

"Where the hell were you?!" the loud pink haired girl shouted.

The both of his teammates apparently were staring at him, and not because of the goofy grin (very goofy grin) on his face. With his hand extended he held out a Heaven Scroll. "A gentleman never tells," he replied.

Both of his teammates blinked.

Suddenly the blond threw three throwing stars into the brush behind him, alerting his teammates to the presence of the Sound genin spying on them. Instinctively Sasuke and Sakura moved to protect Naruto and the Heaven Scroll that he held.

"You just had to steal their Heaven Scroll," the ever confident Uchiha smirked. "Didn't you see what they did to Kabuto?"

"Um, I didn't get this from them," the blond replied as he withdrew a kunai.

The apparent leader of the Sound genin, a heavily bandaged individual, eyed the individual members of team 7. "Sasuke Uchiha," he growled as his uncovered eye locked on the dark genin. "We're here to kill you."

"If you two losers don't want to die than you can just sit back and let us kill him," the genin with wild hair smirked.

"There's no way we'd let you creeps do anything!" Sakura shouted as she crept closer to her crush.

Naruto stood tall (a fact lost upon everyone else given his short stature) as he considered his options. "If you guys aren't figuring me in the equation, can you keep me company?" he asked as he eyed the raven haired kunoichi.

Team Dosu nearly fell over. Sakura actually did fall face first into the dirt.

"What?!" The two kunoichi shouted in unison.

"Well, if you want to kill Sasuke than I'm saying that I won't stand in your way so long as she keeps me company," the blond explained.

Dosu blinked. Kin glared at her squad leader.

"You're not seriously considering his offer?!" she shouted.

"You promise to not interfere with our fight?" Dosu asked skeptically.

"I never go back on my word," the blond said solemnly, "that's my ninja way. But I can only leave my team for thirty minutes."

"Are you sure that's the real Naruto?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Kin – go with the blond," the bandaged boy stated. Glaring at the kunoichi, it was clear from the look in his eye that he was serious.

Both squads waited as the obnoxious blond and the pouting kunoichi headed into the brush together.

"I can't believe you'd do that to Kin," the wild haired boy grumbled as he glanced at the reluctant pair's departure.

"Shut it!" the squad leader muttered as he eyed their target. "Take care of the bitch – I want to see what Sasuke Uchiha's got."

Several kunai flew from the pink haired girl's hands, only to be deflected and then sent back at the startled girl a blast of air was emitted from the boy's palms. The large, gaping holes in his hands probably had something to do with that little trick.

The kunai connected with the girl, only to dispel as she managed to substitute herself with a wooden stump. Another brace of kunai flew at him from the brush. Clearly the kunoichi had decided to rely on trying to test his reaction time rather than closing with him in hand-to-hand combat. Zaku grinned – he'd make her pay for that mistake.

Unlike the pink haired girl, Dosu decided to move in to close with Sasuke.

Having observed the leader of the Sound squad somehow injure the older Leaf genin, Sasuke knew that he'd have to avoid close combat, at least until he knew what that trick was that the bandaged genin had used on Kabuto.

Unleashing a handful of kunai at his opponent, the number one rookie of his year waited for his opponent to swat the projectiles away before slipping in under the distracted genin's guard. A swift kick to the head sent him flying, just as Rock Lee had done to him when they had fought before the start of the Chunin Exams. In a flash he was over the airborne genin, connecting with a powerful axe-handle smash that sent the bandaged ninja back to the earth. Suddenly he was on the ground, waiting for the genin to reach him before he lashed out with a stinging middle kick that sent the Sound genin crashing into a tree. Rushing in on the unbalanced Dosu, Sasuke connected with an overhead right to the bandaged ninja's good eye, sending him onto his hands and knees. A quick kick to the head made Dosu see blue birds circling his head even as it brought him nearly face to face with Sasuke. Double palm-strikes to his ears disrupted his already shaky balance.

Reaching back he prepared to attack his opponent, only to have the slightly faster boy suddenly retreat. That at least gave him enough time to clear his head of the stupid blue birds circling his vision.

* * * * *

In the short time that she'd served Lord Orochimaru as a kunoichi, Kin had never imagined that she'd be forced to bed one of her enemies to complete a mission. Sure, that might have been something that the kunoichi of other villages did, but she wasn't part of some other village – she was a Sound Ninja. Sound kunoichi didn't sleep with their enemies just to pump information out of them or to lower their guard. If they wanted something they just took it. If they wanted someone dead they confronted them and killed their target.

Laying in the hidden tent the Sound kunoichi couldn't help but resent her male teammates. If she'd been a guy she wouldn't have had to deal with this shit. But just because she was a girl, and this blond run couldn't get any from the pink haired bitch she had to spread her legs for him. Yes, she was taking one for the team, but it didn't mean that she liked it.

But at least the blond runt was making an effort. He really was trying to make her as comfortable as possible. And the way his tongue felt on her toe…

"Oooh," she moaned despite herself. She really didn't want to enjoy it, but for some weird reason, it felt good. It helped that he was massaging her sore calf, and then her thigh… "Don't stop," she muttered huskily.

The blond smiled. Clearly he had a lot to learn about women. Not everyone liked the same things, and each appeared to be turned on by something different. Hinata had not been as responsive when he'd done this to her. Then again, she was definitely a breast woman and had been very turned on when he massaged her breasts and nipples. It probably also helped that he had an oral fixation and loved to suck on things. He just had to find what his partner liked having sucked.

* * * * *

Zaku was quickly getting annoyed with his opponent. The little bitch had vanished after the first volley, and now was hiding even as she unleashed barrage after barrage of kunai, throwing stars, and even the occasional tree at him. Clearly she was luring him away from the real fight and had even led him into the traps she had probably set up the night before, forcing him to trigger the traps and further distracting him as she set up other traps before probably moving to help her stupid crush and teammate as he fought Dosu.

Clearly annoyed, Zaku knew that he'd need to settle down. He couldn't let the bitch play him like that.

* * * * *

Kin had to admit, that wasn't as bad as she'd first expected or anticipated. The blond was eager, and only slightly more experienced than she was, but he was a quick learner. The whole toe-vampirism bit had been startling at first, but it had really turned her on. By the time he'd finished sucking on her big toe she had been ready to fuck his brains out. And she had.

Laying on the soaked bedroll she panted for breath, not bothering to cover her naked, sweat covered breasts as the loud blond pulled out of her. This was actually better than the feeling she got from killing someone.

"Damn," the blond cursed. "I guess it's time for me to go."

Kin blinked. She'd completely forgotten about her mission. Or the fact that Dosu and Zaku had told her to keep the blond occupied. How long had it been since she'd left them? Had thirty minutes already flown by? Had they managed to kill Sasuke Uchiha yet? Where was she supposed to meet up with them once they were done?

Gathering her things the Sound Kunoichi completely forgot about the noisy blond.

* * * * *

Dosu grinned. After surviving the initial barrage of punches and kicks from the last Uchiha, the bandaged ninja had slowly become accustomed to his opponent's speed. Sure, he'd endured several more punishing blows, but it was clear that Sasuke was slowing down and tiring. The Uchiha really was just a one trick pony as he'd done little more than throw a feint, rush in, throw some punches and kicks, then retreat once Dosu threatened to punch. After the initial exchange the experienced Dosu knew to avoid the feint altogether and focus on Sasuke.

"Thirty minutes," Sasuke stated with a grin as he stood up.

"Don't bother looking for your teammate; Kin's probably killed him already," Dosu smirked.

"Hn," the last Uchiha replied before suddenly forming a hand seal. Suddenly Sasuke vanished in a puff of smoke.

Dosu blinked. "Dammit!" He wasn't even the real Sasuke!

* * * * *

Zaku was tired. Having endured countless barrages of kunai, throwing stars, and other projectile weapons, he had been forced to overexert himself as he blasted each barrage out of the air and sent it back the way it came. Somehow the pink haired bitch had managed to elude him while also throwing countless weapons at him. Just how many weapons did she carry with her?

Suddenly said bitch was before him, smirking as she looked past him. "It's been thirty minutes," she stated.

"Arh!" the wild haired ninja exclaimed as he pointed his palms at the annoying kunoichi, unleashing a devastating blast of pressurized air at her. She didn't even bother to dodge or protect herself! Just as the attack connected the pink haired girl vanished in a puff of smoke.

Wait – a puff of smoke? That wasn't even the real, well, whatever her name was, it wasn't her!

* * * * *

"Naruto, your nose is bleeding," the silver haired jonin of Team 7 stated. _And you've got a raging erection_, he noted as he spotted the obvious and sudden bulge in the short blonde's pants. Following his student's eyes to the busty Hyuga heiress, Kakashi also took note of the brazen young kunoichi as she shot his student a knowing look before retreating into an abandoned room. He's finally noticed her, as he?

"Yeah," Naruto replied off-handedly. "I'll go take care of it."

Slipping into the restroom, the same one that Hinata had gone into but had failed to mark as 'occupied', the blond flipped the sign before an audible click signaled that he'd locked the door behind him.

"Kakashi," the familiar voice of his fellow jonin-sensei said, drawing his attention to the lovely Kurenai Yuhi. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Closing the orange book in his hands, the reluctant leader of Team 7 put his precious treasure away.

"Something happened last night between a member of your squad and mine," the red-eyed genjutsu specialist stated.

The silver haired jonin blinked. His team had just arrived at the tower this morning, what kind of trouble could his team have gotten into? He blinked again. Naruto… Hinata… that wasn't good.

* * * * *

"You're sure that's Naruto?" Sakura asked her remaining teammate as she watched the usually loud and brash blond slip into the bathroom, the same one that Hinata had disappeared into moments before.

"Hn," the dark and often brooding Uchiha replied.

"We are adults," Shikamaru muttered from his seat beside the wall. "So they're having an adult relationship; so what?"

"Forehead girl's just upset that her back up plan for when I steal Sasuke is gone," the blond and equally annoying Ino teased.

"I'm not going to lose to you, ever you blond pig!" Sakura shot back.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

Across the table from him Choji leaned against the wall, nearly dropping his bag of chips as he did so.

Curious, the shadow manipulator wondered if it was worth his time to lean against the wall and listen in on the 'adult' activities taking place in the restroom that they were sitting outside of.

"What are all you guys doing out here?" a jonin overseeing the second stage of the exam asked as he noted the three genin squads loitering around the now infamous restroom. It wasn't as though Anko and her lover from Hidden Mysteries were around, and they were only kids despite their 'adult' status.

"Yes, right there…" a distinctively female voice cried out.

Doing the math, the jonin closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them there were more people around than just a second ago.

* * * * *

A/N

I'm surprised that only one person seemed to realize, and call me on it, that Hinata is on Team 8, not Team 10. I've put up the edited version of the last chapter.

That's about all I've got to say for now.

Dreamingfox


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes –

If only I actually owned the rights to Ranma ½, Disgaea, and Negima – I'd be rich, and I wouldn't have to work. And of course my wife would probably get the house and the car she wanted, and much, much more…. But I don't, so I settle for writing Fanfiction and posting it online. Sorry, that's just how life is for most of us.

The Packers won over the weekend, but it was a costly victory over the 49ers, and the win over Detroit was a given, but the Ravens should be tough. They should have just thrown Brett "Traitor" Farve in for the big turkey day, as he's the biggest turkey of them all, and I'd say that Brees and the Saints are definitely the favorite to win it all after the way they just ran over the Pats.

Oh, yeah, there's a new poll on my profile.

* * * * *

Day Three of the second stage of the Chunin exams proved to be relatively low key for the handful of teams that had already reached the tower at the center of the Forest of Death.

"What the hell happened to you guys out there?" the loud and often very annoying blond shouted at her longtime rival. "Did you guys use the stupid dead last as a battering ram and just happened to run over some loser squad on your way here?"

"Shut up Ino-pig!" the equally annoying pink haired girl shouted as she glared at her rival.

Ignoring the escalating argument, the brooding Sasuke shook his head before walking away. "So, what did your team do to get here?" he asked the lazy shadow manipulator as the two boys moved away from the loud argument.

"I beat one of the Hidden Mysteries genin at in a best of three series," Shikamaru said as he yawned. "I barely lost to him in Shogi, beat him at Go and then beat him in the tie breaker."

Sasuke blinked. That didn't sound like something that ninja would do to settle things. "What was the tie breaker?"

"Rock, paper, scissors."

Were it not for the fact that Sasuke had an image to maintain, the last Uchiha would have planted his face in his palm. _What kind of ninja resorts to Rock, Paper, Scissors?_

* * * * *

Team Dosu was not happy. Not only had they lost their target, but somehow they had lost their scroll as well. Between the two unrelated set backs the squad of Sound genin somehow still managed to find a complete set of scrolls, though they had barely managed to avoid the squad from Hidden Mysteries. They'd seen enough of the unusual team; well, enough of the carnage that they left behind.

After stumbling upon the fifth broken team of genin it was clear to Dosu that the ninja from Hidden Mysteries had already completed at least a few sets of the scrolls, if they even bothered to keep track of them. No, from the looks of things the squad from Hidden Mysteries was on a near killing spree – they'd run through a camp, beat and batter their opponents, then take their scroll before moving on. Fortunately they managed to find two teams that hadn't encountered anyone from Hidden Mysteries, though those teams didn't last long against the focused and very determined Sound squad.

Standing before their 'jonin sensei' the trio of young ninja bowed their heads in disgrace.

"I see that you failed to kill Sasuke Uchiha," their jonin sensei hissed, reminding them that he was in fact the leader of their village.

"Lord Orochimaru, we"

"Were interrupted by the squad from Hidden Mysteries," the fake jonin said, finishing his bandaged subordinate's sentence. "Yes, they are truly bothersome. No one ever thought that Hidden Mysteries would ever present such a problem. But no worries, I've already initiated their demise."

The three genin bowed their heads lower.

"For now you will continue to participate in the Chunin Exams, but should you get the chance to kill Sasuke, take it," he ordered them.

* * * * *

"What the hell happened to you dobe?" the ever angry voice of his usually brooding teammate demanded as the blond slipped out of the bathroom (yes, there was a bath, well, a shower… though no one would want to use it for a while considering that he hadn't used it as, well a shower).

A loopy grin formed on Naruto's face. "Well, first Hinata decided that I'd had enough of just playing with her breasts…"

Sasuke blinked. He really hadn't intended to ask the blond about what had just happened, but his repressed hormones just refused to let his rational self assume control once he'd heard the magic words – breasts.

So lost in his thoughts of Hinata's breasts (even he could see that she had the largest breasts of all the girls in their year, and maybe even the year before them – hell, Hanabi had bigger breasts than Sakura, and she was five years younger than the pink haired girl) the last Uchiha somehow managed to maintain his cool visage even as he listened to Naruto go into detail about his most recent escapade with the Hyuga Heiress. Enthralled as he was, he didn't even care that several other genin (and some chunin pretending to be genin) had gathered around them, some of them even taking notes as Naruto went into graphic detail about Hinata.

"And then she finally begged me to cum inside of her," the brash blond stated triumphantly as he stood tall and proudly. "Of course I couldn't, it wouldn't be good to have her accidentally become pregnant – her old man would probably send all of the Hyuga after me for knocking her up. So I pulled out and gave her a pearl necklace."

Several listeners snickered while Sasuke blinked, clearly not getting the reference. With the tale apparently told, most of the disguised chunin left, leaving only Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji standing outside of the hallway.

"Um, you're not gonna kick my ass, are you?" the blond asked the Hyuga branch member as he slowly began to back off.

"No," the lavender eyed boy said with an evil smirk. "I've seen Hinata naked plenty of times."

The two members of Team 7 blinked.

"Unless we're practicing or one of the women is on her period, or we're about to leave the compound, the Hyuga go around the compound naked," Neji explained.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, clearly resorting to the standard cool, standoffish act despite the raging hard-on he was hiding. It was a good thing he was sitting down. "What do you expect from a clan where everyone can see through virtually anything?"

"Oh," the blond replied, "that makes sense."

Neji nodded. "Besides, it's not my business who Hinata sleeps with, unless of course her father sends me to deal with you."

"Hehe," the blond chuckled nervously. "So why are you here?"

"What's it like?" the long haired genin asked.

"What's what like?" the blond asked tentatively.

"What's it like to screw?"

Rubbing his bare chin, Naruto closed his eyes as he considered his response. "You know how good it feels to finally get that one thing you've been secretly craving?"

Both dark haired genin nodded.

"This is way better!" Naruto said, opening his eyes and grinning manically at them. "I've had a rush of chakra before, and managed to do some amazing things, but this sex is way better. Sure, the first time was a bit rough, but every time after that has been great."

"But you and Hinata just hooked up, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually we hooked up the first night in the Forest of Death," the blond stated. "I was on guard duty and came across Hinata. You know how she was before."

Both of the other boys nodded.

"She passed out and I had to save her from falling to her death - ended up catching my jacket on her mesh armor as a result, and you know how I love that jacket."

Sasuke nodded.

"Anyways, I had to take her jacket off before I could take mine off, then Kiba knocks me out. He apparently thought I was trying to rape Hinata."

"You mean you weren't?" Neji asked skeptically.

Sasuke shook his head. "If he was going to rape anyone it'd be Sakura. Everyone in our class knows that he's got the hots for her, but she's always shooting him down."

Naruto scowled. He hated being reminded of his past failures. "Anyways, Shino won't let Kiba kill me, so Kiba decides to try and castrate me."

The other boys instinctively tightened their legs to protect themselves.

"Yeah, it was seriously fucked up," Naruto said, shaking his head to rid himself of the traumatizing memory. "I was praying to any and all higher beings – I promised to not neglect, well, that, anymore if someone saved me. Low and behold, this really hot chick with eight arms shows up and saves me. She was like completely naked and said that if I keep my promise she'd protect me."

"So now you screw any girl you can when you have the time?" Sasuke asked skeptically. "What a load of bullshit. Why the hell are you with just Hinata then?"

"Who said I'm exclusive?" the blond shot back.

Both of the other boys looked at him skeptically.

"I hooked up with that Sound chick."

"When? We came straight here after you showed up at camp," Sasuke countered.

"Yeah, how do you think we made it here so easily? I made some shadow clones to distract them while we came here," the blond explained. "I made one look and act like you without the stick up your ass, and made the other look and act like Sakura.

"Oh, the Sound genin want you dead for some reason," Naruto stated. "I promised I wouldn't stop them from fighting you so long as I had, Kin I think her name was, keep me company for thirty minutes. Girl loves to have her toes sucked. She's nearly as horny as Hinata, though she's not as top heavy as Hinata, she's got more of a rack than Sakura."

"Sounds like you're a breast man," Neji offered as he considered the blonde's input.

"What? You're not?" the blond questioned the long haired genin.

"I'm an ass man myself," Neji replied. "I don't like to go around with my Byakugan on just to check out the girls."

"Plus it's easier to check out girls' asses while they're walking ahead of you," Sasuke interjected.

"I just wish Tenten would walk ahead of me," Neji sighed.

"She'd look good in spandex," Naruto added.

Distracted by their conversation, the three genin failed to notice that they weren't alone.

* * * * *

Kabuto was annoyed. Not only had he failed to gather any information on Team 7 for Lord Orochimaru, but it appeared as though he and his team would once again fail the Chunin Exams (this time it had nothing to do with him purposely failing).

"It seems that you have us at a disadvantage," the grey haired double-agent smiled coolly at the trio of ninja from Hidden Mysteries.

Ignoring the three Leaf genin, the fake ninjas looked at each other.

"Ladies first," Sky smirked as she stepped forward. Her companions simply shrugged.

"That's a nice sword," Cloud said as he tried to make conversation with Sturm. The armor demon nodded. Shaking his head in defeat, the phoenix warrior sighed. Had Sturm wanted to talk he'd have responded by signing, but with his hands firmly on his new sword, it was clear that the demon was more interested in the fight than explaining how and where he got his weapon.

Turning his attention back to the fight, Cloud could tell that the grey haired genin was the leader of the squad of ninja and that he was holding back. Though he appeared to lack the finesse of a jonin, the experienced ninja was able to avoid Sky's dancing blades. Said blades just happened to be channeling wind and fire energy, or chakra as the natives called it, and could send blasts of searing hot flames when they crossed.

Seeing that he stood no chance against them, Kabuto ran. Even holding back as he was, the skilled information gatherer and assessor of skill and ability knew that the Hidden Mysteries genin were holding back as well. Using his two arrogant teammates as human shields, the grey haired double-agent took advantage of the small opening they provided him and ran - only to come to a complete halt as he collided with an unmovable wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cloud asked as Sturm gripped Kabuto's skull in his unforgiving grip.

Lashing out desperately, Kabuto tried to sever the tendons in his assailant's wrist as he created minute chakra scalpels on the ends of his fingers. Feeling rather than seeing them break as they connected with the strong, steely wrist guard that the tall genin wore Kabuto realized just that there wasn't anything beneath the armor.

"AAAHH!"

* * * * *

The darkness of the night fell much faster in the Forest of Death as the inhabitants of the central tower greeted another group of bloody genin. After three full days of the exam four squads from Leaf, one from Sound, one from Sand, and one from Hidden Mysteries had reached the relative safety of the tower. Amazingly of the four squads from Leaf three of them had just attained the rank of genin mere months ago. And then there was the mysterious squad from Hidden Mysteries. Though they rarely participated in the Chunin exams, and rarely ever had a team make it to the finals, it wasn't unheard of. This apparently was going to be one of those teams.

With much of his official duties done for the day the leader of the Village of Hidden Leaf skillfully made his way through the carnage that was the Forest of Death. Never one to spend too much time away from his village or his office, it was clear to the jonin and chunin that saw him that he wasn't coming to pay a social visit.

"Sir," several jonin said as they spotted the distinctive hat and figure of the Hokage.

With a casual wave of his hand he summoned them over to him. "Find the jonin from Hidden Mysteries and bring him to me. I need to talk with him immediately," he ordered them. Just as quickly as they had appeared the assembled jonin vanished.

Given the size of the complex it didn't take long for the jonin to find Ranma. For once he wasn't actually with Anko. As a responsible jonin he was debriefing his squad upon their arrival at the tower.

"Hiro Saotome," the leaf jonin who almost always had a senbon needle in his mouth said as he appeared before Ranma. "The Hokage wishes to speak with you."

Looking at his team, the redhead shrugged. With his team trailing behind him, Ranma went to his inevitable meeting with the Hokage. The wizened old man was more than he'd expected in all honesty. For one he was much younger than Ranma had expected. Second he seemed to show his age more than he probably should have, and three, he didn't have any guards around him.

"So, you are Hiro Saotome," the Hokage stated.

"Hokage-sama," the redhead replied with a slight bow. Though it went against his nature to be so formal, Ranma knew that he needed to at least pretend to be Hiro Saotome and show some degree of respect.

"I'm sorry to inform you that the Village of Hidden Mysteries has been destroyed," the Hokage explained.

Ranma and his team simply stood still, unsure of how to take the news.

"We seek sanctuary," the redhead whispered, surprising his team and the old ninja. "I received information that Hidden Sound and Sand are planning to attack Hidden Leaf during the final stage of the Chunin Exams."

Hiruzen Sarutobi was stunned. Was this why Hidden Mysteries was essentially destroyed overnight? If some upstart village and one of the five ninja villages wanted to start a war with Konoha then they really wouldn't care about a minor village like Hidden Mysteries.

"Follow me," the old ninja stated, signaling to the nearby Leaf jonin.

* * * * *

Aside from his 'genin', the demon containers, and the minions of his vassals, Ranma had no stake in any of the matches. Still, they looked to be interesting as no one seemed to stand out from the genin, well, no one but the demonic containers. Having given his squad new orders to take it easy on any Leaf genin they faced (as they were supposed to be adopted into the village after the finals) Ranma hoped that they would play well with the others.

"Kira Tenkawa vs. Kiba Inuzuka," the jonin sensei that was acting as the referee for the bonus test of the second exam declared. Slowly the gathered genin shuffled up the stairs to the railing and walkway over the arena floor, leaving only the Hidden Mysteries kunoichi and the Leaf Genin and his dog below.

Ranma groaned inwardly. He really wanted to keep his team from drawing too much attention to themselves, and having Sky in the first match was not the best way for his 'genin' to stay under most people's radar. Then again, they had been drawing more attention than necessary since they passed the first stage of the exam.

Most of the gathered jonin probably interpreted Ranma's display of displeasure as a sign that he didn't like the match up for his genin, and that it somehow suited the Kiba kid. Oh, how wrong they were about to be proven…

Despite his loyalty to his lifelong friend and master, the white pup known as Akamaru couldn't help but tremble as he caught the scent of the powerful genin before him. Even catching a whiff of the Sand genin hadn't made him this nervous. "Arf, arf."

Not wanting to end up a smear on the floor, and not wanting his master to be a smear either, the second smartest member of Team Kurenai casually walked over to the busty genin. Licking the girl's bare ankle the dog did what many other dogs normally did.

"Oh my goodness…" someone muttered in horror.

"That's just… wrong…"

"He is so dead…"

"Akamaru! What the hell are you doing?!" the dog's handler exclaimed.

"Did this match start yet?" one of the jonin asked his neighbor as he averted his eyes from the display.

"It seems that your pup knows what he wants," Kira smirked as she pulled the dog off of her leg. Deftly she lobbed him up into the air with one hand before spending a kunai after him.

"Akamaru!" the startled boy with red marks on his cheeks shouted.

The sound of the metal weapon hitting the ceiling far overhead rang clear as day as it pierced the sturdy wood and embedded itself into the surface, pinning the dog by its collar.

"I'd say that the dog's going to choke in a minute," the Asura in human form smirked. "Either win quick or forfeit."

Charging in, the stubborn and hot-headed genin decided to put a quick end to the match even though it had not officially started. His keen nose and sharp eyes told him that she didn't have any weapons beneath her tight, lacy top, though there were a dozen swords of various length strapped onto her body. He fully expected her to pull out a sword or two – though she did pull out two of her deadliest weapons as she pulled down her top and exposed her magnificent breasts to him.

Being teamed with the Hyuga heiress and having a female jonin as his squad leader had left the very excitable Inuzuka very hot and horny. Though he would never admit to it (and he meant never as in even Ibiki Morino would not have been able to pry it out of him) Kiba often found himself with stiff and sore forearms after his training sessions with his teammates. Well, he wasn't training with them afterwards, but he was putting his hands to good use.

The sight of two very nice breasts combined with his pent up sexual frustration was just too much for the inexperienced genin. The stream of blood from his nostrils propelled him up and backwards, making the resulting collision between his admittedly thick skull and the harder floor very sickening to those who were paying attention. Then again, there was a lot of blood.

Without missing a beat (though he hadn't actually declared a start to the match) the sickly Leaf jonin raised his hand, "Winner – Kira Tenkawa."

Ranma shook his head. Even Ryoga hadn't been that bad, though admittedly, the few times he'd pulled that trick on his rival the eternal lost boy always knew that the girl was actually a guy. Still, Ranma couldn't help but shake his head.

"Kiba – you're a pervert!" the long haired blond on one of the Leaf squads shouted.

"I've never seen that much blood come out of anyone's nose," the blond jonin stated as she shook her head. "But I guess that the young genin boys aren't used to seeing a naked girl. That's one way to use your femininity to your advantage."

Ranma looked over at the rather attractive blond beside him. Her hi-ate marked her as the being from the Hidden Village of the Land of Lightning, or Kumojakure. With her blond hair tied into a tight braid the much older woman was clearly exceptional for a kunoichi given her age and the lack of any apparent blemishes. Something about her screamed 'Cat!' and not in a good way. No, she was definitely someone to not piss off.

"I see you've trained your genin well," the blond said as she looked him over.

"I don't lose to anyone," Ranma stated. "And since they're my squad they don't lose to anyone but me."

A fake smile formed on the blonde's lips, "Bold words from someone from Hidden Mysteries."

"Doesn't mean that I'm not capable of backing them up," Ranma shot back.

"If you're as good in bed, or should I say the bathroom," she smirked, looking him directly in the eyes, "as you are in battle maybe you are the best. Yugito Nii."

Ranma blinked. Why the hell did her name seem familiar? "Hiro Saotome," he replied, biting back the urge to simply refer to himself as Ranma.

Across the arena on the other walkway several jonin eyed the pair.

"Holy shit – the guy from Hidden Mysteries has some set of balls!" a scarred Leaf jonin whispered so that the genin wouldn't hear him.

"He's hitting on the Lightning jonin already?! Didn't he just bag Anko the other day?" the wild haired jonin beside him exclaimed.

"Damn – she's hot too!" the scarred jonin replied.

Whispered conversations filled the walkways as the genin and their jonin discussed the match while crews were busy cleaning the floor below and the other jonin began putting money down on who the jonin from Hidden Mysteries would bed with that night given the number of jonin level kunoichi were present.

"Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yumimaru!" the jonin referee shouted, ending the growing whispers.

"Looks like one of yours is going to be going down," Ranma teased his new companion.

"He's only going up against an Uchiha," Yugito sighed, "but if he's going down then I'll go down."

Ranma nearly blanched at the obvious innuendo. Playing the part of Hiro Saotome really was going to get very complicated. At least there was a lot of fighting.

Down below the infamous Uchiha squared off against the smallest of the Lightning genin. Rushing in the Leaf genin initiated the action with a swift leg sweep to spinning middle kick to spinning back hand with a mean kunai to the head, only to have his opponent hop over the attack, then back and barely block at the wrist only to have the kunai open a cut right over his eyes as Sasuke propelled the sharp projectile weapon upon being blocked.

"Kid's good," one of the other jonin stated as Yumimaru lashed out with a front kick only to have Sasuke catch his foot, spin him around and slam him into the floor.

"Damn, he's got an active Sharingan," the blond jonin from Lightning muttered.

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"The Uchiha clan's special eyes allow them to not only copy their opponent's moves, but to predict their movements as well," Yugito explained.

Of course Ranma knew all of that, it was just easier to have someone explain things again rather than racking his brain for the information. "Oh," he replied as the genin from Lightning with the grey highlights in his black hair threw several throwing stars at Sasuke. In response the last Uchiha launched his own barrage of kunai, expertly deflecting the stars. An arch of lightning suddenly filled the space between the two as their weapons collided, knocking the startled Uchiha back.

"Damn, he shouldn't have used that move so soon," Yugito mumbled.

Springing to his feet Sasuke disengaged his wired weapons. A series of quick hand seals later and he was unleashing a barrage of fireballs at his opponent, obviously trying to force the smaller fighter to take to the air. Running across the arena floor Sasuke channeled chakra into the souls of his feet, picking up a pair of kunai before kicking them up and severing the wires attached to several weapons and throwing said weapons wide of their mark. With his hands Sasuke performed several quick hand seals before once again launching several fireballs.

Though he was loathed to admit it, Ranma was kind of impressed by the skills that the two genin showed. Sure, he'd have knocked them out after the first initial exchange, but hey, not everyone was a good as he was.

The fight ended as Sasuke trapped his opponent in a maze of wires and slipped past the other boy's guard. A quick sweep knocked the Lightning genin off his feet, only to have another kick connect with the small of his back and send him high into the air. Suddenly the Uchiha appeared overhead, connecting with a fierce spinning aerial axe kick to the face that sent Yumimaru crashing down to the hard, unforgiving ground face first.

"It was definitely him," Dosu muttered to his teammates as he watched their elusive target finish off his opponent. He'd had doubts at first when the match had started and the Uchiha had not resorted to feints to distract his opponent, but after seeing the last combo he was 75% certain that he had been fighting Sasuke, or at least a clone of the real thing. Little did he know that he'd actually fought one of Naruto's clones made to act and appear as though he were really Sasuke.

"Winner – Sasuke Uchiha!"

Several Leaf nin applauded, though some only grudgingly.

Once the arena was cleared of the remaining weapons and wires, and Yugito checked on the condition of her genin, the proctor and referee once again took his position at the center of the building. "Kankuro vs. Ino Yamanaka!"

The match was over nearly as soon as it began as the blond Leaf genin attempted some type of jutsu that connected with the Sand genin's puppet, well, one of his puppets as another puppet knocked the girl out quickly.

Across the way Ranma spotted several genin shaking their heads at the abysmal display by their teammate or friend.

"Rock Lee vs. Zaku Abumi!" the jonin referee announced, prompting the two genin to literally jump into the arena. "Begin!"

The match was over even quicker than the last, though Ranma had to admit that few people probably saw what actually happened as the speed that the boy in green spandex and with the awful bowl cut moved was nearly on par with what Ranma had been capable of before he'd left for Mahora. And that was with those weights around the kid's legs. The lightning quick kick spinning middle kick was very reminiscent of the one that the Uchiha kid had used to start his match with, but the powerful kick to the stomach from below which lead into a combo that was also similar to the one that the Uchiha had used on the Lightning genin.

_Damn, he managed to copy this kid's attack and personalize it_, Ranma mused as he whistled once the results of the match were announced. _Kid might not be very fast, but his eyes are definitely going to be annoying. Good thing there aren't any more Uchiha around_.

"Temari vs. Sakura Haruno!"

"Kick her ass Sakura-chan!" the loud blond jinchuriki shouted as he tried to encourage his teammate on.

"This'll be easy," the puppeteer smirked as he nodded at his teammate.

Easy it was, as the blond girl with the giant fan decisively beat the pink haired girl. The pink haired girl, Sakura, failed to get any effective offense in while the blond, Temari, simply toyed with her, shredding Sakura's top and clothes though leaving no marks on the girl's soft and unblemished skin. Several younger male genin hooted as others cried out in outrage, though the kunoichi simply averted their eyes as they watched the pink haired girl get stripped virtually naked as her clothes bore the brunt of each attack. It didn't take long for her to go from completely clothed to nearly naked despite her best efforts to maintain some degree of modesty.

"End it," the redheaded jinchuriki said coolly.

With a punishing punch to the nearly naked girl's jaw Temari did just that, laying out the other girl and leaving her sprawled out on the ground for everyone to see.

"Kunoichi shouldn't bother with modesty," the blond stated. "We're ninja first, women second. We are weapons – a katana has no problem being naked, why should we? Don't be ashamed of your body; use it as a weapon against others, not yourself."

"Winner – Temari," the referee stated before breaking out into another fit of coughs.

Ranma could see the remaining young kunoichi creping over to their respective jonin sensei as they sought to either confirm or shoot down what the blond kunoichi from Sound had told them. No, every kunoichi save the one from Sound. Only the raven haired girl refused to seek out her jonin sensei. Had she already been forced to use her body as a weapon in such a way? Given the look that she shot at the loudmouthed jinchuriki from Leaf it was clear that something had happened between the two of them.

"Choji Akimichi vs. Tessai!" the referee barely managed to cry out between coughs. With the two genin offering each other a formal bow, the jonin held up his hand, "Begin!"

The slightly overweight Choji blew up like a balloon, becoming a nearly perfect sphere/ball before rolling at his opponent. The large genin from Lightning stood his ground though he did seem to grow in size as well as rocky protrusions formed around his body. Stopping the large, spinning ball the stony genin threw his opponent back, before rushing in and following up with a mighty punch.

Ryoga would have loved this fight, Ranma thought as he stifled a yawn. This is more like a brawl then a fight between martial artists.

Though both genin were using impressive and destructive techniques, neither one fought with any form or style as they traded heavy handed blows.

I would have slipped in there… he's open there… slipped kick in there…

Grabbing hold of his opponent's vest, the rock like genin from Lightning slammed his fist into the rotund boy's face. The force of the blow as enough to break the boy's jutsu, returning his arm to a normal size even as Tessai slammed a fist into the dazed boy's stomach. A punishing knee to the face of the doubled over boy brought the referee in quickly as he called an end to the match.

"Winner Tessai!" the jonin declared even as the fallen genin's jonin sensei lifted the boy off the ground. In a flash the jonin and genin were up in the walk way overhead, leaving the victorious Lightning genin alone.

"Eh," Ranma sighed, "Your first kid was more impressive – this was just two tanks trading punches. At least Yumimaru needed some brains. Then again, neither of them would hold a candle to anyone from my team."

"Oh really?" Yugito exclaimed, looking at him with venom in her eyes.

"Shino Aburame vs. Kin Tsuchi!" the jonin referee shouted, sparing Ranma the wrath of another angry woman.

Like many of the previous fights, Ranma was unimpressed with the action below. True, the boy with the shades was, well, kinda creepy with all his bugs living inside of him, but the kid knew what he was doing as he subtly swarmed the girl with the silent horde. His bug clone allowed him to slip out of her illusions and the bugs also managed to drain her of her chakra, giving him a quick victory.

"Winner – Shino Aburame!"

Though he was fairly bored by the fighting and many of the techniques that he saw, Ranma knew that Hiro would have been very interested in watching the fights. Hell, almost everyone from Hidden Mysteries would have been very interested in them. Having watched the various techniques that weren't bloodlines or genetic, Ranma decided that they really weren't worth his time. Hell, he was capable of doing more without all the flashy hand signs.

"Gaara of the Desert vs. Tenten!" the sickly jonin shouted, declaring the next pair of participants.

Ranma leaned forward. Though he'd made contact with the one-tailed demon sealed inside of the child, the boy was still unstable. Would he be able to hold back against the kunoichi?

"Begin!"

Rushing in Tenten began to measure the distance between herself and her opponent even as the redhead stood impassively. At ten meters she suddenly turned, running a circle around him as she tried to find an opening to take advantage of. Testing his reflexes and her range, the kunoichi began to unleash wave after wave of projectile weapons at Gaara. Though he stood his ground nothing reached him as his sand moved to deflect anything and everything that Tenten threw at him.

Reaching out with his sand, a large hand grasped the girl, a clear sign that Gaara had had enough of this farce of a match. Dangling her over his head he slowly began to crush the life out of her.

"You're not worth it," Gaara mumbled as he directed his sand to slam her into the wall, knocking her out and ending the match.

"Winner – Gaara of the Desert!"

Silence filled the arena as what appeared to be an older version of Rock Lee appeared in the arena floor, tending to the kunoichi on his squad.

"Hinata Hyuga vs. Naruto Uzumaki!" the sickly jonin called out.

Muttered whispers filled the walkways as the genin and their jonin sensei began to talk amongst themselves. Word of the Hyuga heiress' adult relationship with the loudmouthed blond had spread like wildfire in the close confines of the tower. Though few ever talked about it, it was not unusual for ninja of any rank to take another ninja or even a civilian as a lover as the physical interactions provided them with a degree of intimacy as well as a physical outlet which in theory produced more stable ninja, not to mention that it gave them a steady supply of ninja for the future as well. Being genin, Hinata and Naruto were both legally viewed as adults, though it was clear that they were physically and emotionally not. The fact that they had only recently become intimate and were essentially forced to fight each other would test their emotional and mental fortitude.

"Fight me," Naruto muttered as he stood before the once timid girl.

"I-I can't," she replied as she withdrew to her former behavior.

"I don't want to fight you either," he said, a slight tremble of fear and anxiety in his voice, "but we have to. I refuse to win by forfeit so if you don't fight me I'm not going to… you know… with you anymore."

The jonin referee eyed the blond runt. This was not what he'd expected at all.

Hinata's jaw nearly dropped. He was threatening to cut her off?

"I've already, well…"

She didn't know why, but Hinata suddenly activated her Byakugan. "It's her – the girl from Sound."

Naruto was slightly startled. He honestly hadn't expected her to catch on this quickly. And judging from the killer intent that Hinata radiated, the blond wondered if he hadn't set himself up for something much worse than he'd expected.

"Kick his cheating ass Hinata!" Ino shouted from above.

"Go fuck yourself Ino!" Naruto shot back.

"You can do so much better than Naruto!" Kiba shouted.

"Go play with your dog!" the blond countered.

Distracted by the shouts overhead, Naruto failed to notice the glowing white hand that closed with his head. Though it was a palm strike, the blow closed the blonde's mouth even as it sent him crashing into the wall.

"Don't talk to my teammate like that!" Hinata shouted as she charged in for a follow up attack. The powerful kick to the groin made all of the males in the arena wince in shared pain. Even Ranma and Sturm reflexively moved their hands to protect themselves.

Yet despite the powerful kick Naruto stood tall, grinning manically as he looked into his lover's white eyes. "The same power that protects me from fire protects 'him' as well."

Stunned, Hinata felt the air in her lungs quickly flow out of her mouth even as she was sent flying into the air as Naruto's powerful uppercut lifted her off her feet. With her Byakugan still active she could make out the distinct bright purple chakra that flowed through her lover as he connected with a stiff knee to her head.

Dazed, but not out, she somehow managed to make it to her feet and even stood in her family's stance as she glared at her lover.

"This isn't about you and me, or anyone else," Naruto said calmly. "This is about our individual dreams and goals. Becoming a chunin is merely the next step for each of us – this isn't personal."

Rushing in, he wound up for a powerful haymaker only to be greeted with a palm strike to the face that sent him flying once again. Though he did manage to connect with a kick to Hinata's chin, Naruto clearly got the worst out of that exchange.

Ranma shook his head. _The kid lacks style_.

Seeking to put an end to the fight, Hinata rushed in. Lightning quick blows to the blond shut down his chakra coils in his arms, leaving him unable to perform any hand seals or effectively mold his chakra.

"You're beaten," Hinata declared as she lowered her guard.

Undaunted by his limp arms, the blond roared defiantly. A red glow surrounded him, slowly forming into six additional sets of arms.

Ranma would have slapped himself if he wasn't afraid of attracting more attention to himself.

With his new chakra hands, Naruto quickly formed the hand seals needed. Creating several dozen shadow clones, he let out another defiant cry. The horde of blonds, each with six red arms along with two limp ones, charged the Hyuga heiress.

Expertly she dispatched three of them with lightning quick strikes, but the numbers slowly made up for their lack of skill as army of clones overwhelmed her. Out numbered 10-1 (if you went by arm it was 15-1) she was slowly pushed back as the red arms and hands slipped past her guard and began to pummel her. As good as she was she just couldn't keep up with her lover. A powerful punch to the stomach and three blows to the back of her head finished Hinata off as the pair of lovers called an end to their fight as the Hyuga heiress was knocked out.

"Winner – Naruto Uzumaki."

Whispered murmurs from the Leaf jonin suggested that they knew something about the red chakra arms that Naruto had managed to produce, though to Ranma it was clear that they were wrong. Somehow Sky had lent her minion some chakra, giving him the necessary boost that provided him with the edge he needed over his lover.

Looking down at the blond as he slowly regained control over his limp arms, Ranma couldn't help but wonder what he'd be able to do with the two jinchuriki if he were to train them.

"Shikamaru Nara vs. Aki Toshi!" the jonin below shouted out the next set of participants.

"Forfeit!" the shorter of the two male genin from Hidden Mysteries shouted as he faced off against his opponent. "I forfeit."

Everyone blinked. That was completely unexpected.

"You sure?" the jonin referee asked.

"Yep, I forfeit," Cloud repeated.

Shrugging, the jonin nodded, "Winner by forfeit – Shikamaru Nara."

"Hidden Mysteries is full of pussies!" someone shouted, though he apparently shut up quickly when the last of the genin from Hidden Mysteries scanned the gathered ninja, daring the individual to speak up.

A series of sickening coughs drew everyone's attention back to the sickly jonin. "Zakuro vs. Neji Hyuga!"

The kunoichi from Lightning eyed the Hyuga genius as she walked down the stairs to the arena floor. The heavily scarred girl wore a very tight bodice and spandex tights beneath a silky cloak, leaving little to the imagination as her very low cut outfit clung to very curve, even the ones from the numerous scars that crisscrossed her body; not that it mattered against the all-seeing eyes of the Hyuga.

Finally the pair stood across from each other, taking a good look at each other as they waited for the command to begin.

"Begin!"

The scarred kunoichi hopped back to her left, flinging several kunai at her opponent.

Though he was charging ahead, the long haired Hyuga genius responded with several well thrown kunai, knocking down the few with explosive tags while deflecting the untagged kunai with another kunai in his left hand. The skillful display revealed the true strength of his keen eyes, his sharp reflexes and hand speed.

"Looks like your girl is about to lose," Ranma stated, drawing a dark look from Yugito even as he did so.

"She's a long range attacker," the blond ninja stated, slowly accepting the fact that her kunoichi was likely to lose. "She's definitely not suited for a close combat situation."

"But she balances out with her teammates," the angel stated, lightening the tension between them.

Throwing a handful of wire guided throwing stars Neji deflected several untagged kunai then guided them to land on the ground harmlessly. Few spotted the carefully laid trap, and clearly the explosive expert hadn't as the young genius yanked on the wires, sending the stars into the scarred kunoichi's thigh and back. Thrown off balance by the unexpected attack and the stabbing pain in her leg, Zakuro landed hard on her side, giving Neji just enough time to rush in and nail her with a disabling palm strike to her chest.

Few noticed that he managed to grope her full breasts and firm ass as he lifted her off the ground and threw her into the wall.

Stepping between the two fighters, the sickly referee called the match, "Winner – Neji Hyuga!"

Given all the metal shards from the exploded and destroyed kunai and other projectile weapons, it took the clean up crew just a bit longer than normal to clean the arena as they prepared for the next bout. No one was surprised at the participants in the final bout.

"Dosu Kinuta vs. Kai Hibiki," the sickly referee coughed out.

As the last of the Sound squad and as the team leader, Dosu knew that he needed a strong showing, especially since his two teammates had already been defeated. If he were to fail here he would fail his mission of killing Sasuke Uchiha. He couldn't accept that.

"Begin!"

The bandaged genin rushed in against his larger opponent, landing a solid hit to the taller boy's chin. The smile he had beneath his bandages faded as the tall genin from Hidden Mysteries grabbed his arm and the sound and chakra amplifying device attached to his arm.

"Chakra absorbing armor!" he squeaked out despite the pain in his arm.

The evil glint in his opponent's eyes sent a wave of fear and panic through the Sound genin as he felt the powerful grip on his arm. Stabbing pain lanced through his forearm as the metallic device was crushed and pressed into his flesh a split second before the arms in his forearm were crushed and the muscles shredded. So overwhelming was the pain that Dosu failed to register the fact that his arm was being ripped off at the shoulder. Nerves overloaded, the one armed genin would never forget the pain of his arm being crushed as the severed nerves continued to send the signal for overwhelming pain even after being detached. Fortunately for Dosu, the pain wouldn't last too long as his body went into shock as his brain was overwhelmed with pain.

"Medic!" the sickly jonin shouted, no cough apparent in his urgent cry for assistance.

Uncaring, the Sound Jonin simply watched as the medics carried his soon to be dead genin out of the arena. This was clearly not going as he had expected. Not only had his genin failed to kill or even attack Sasuke Uchiha, they had all lost before the third stage. True, they weren't important to his overall plans of destroying Konoha, but they were supposed to at least get close to the last Uchiha and test his capacity as a potential host. Given how things had worked out, even Orochimaru wasn't sure if he would have another opportunity to get close to Sasuke.

Well, at least they would be useful sacrifices for the forbidden jutsu. Not everything was a complete loss.

The sound of more, sickly coughing once again brought everyone's attention back to the arena floor. "Due to the large number of teams that reached tower and genin who are involved in these preliminary battles, there will be two more fights to weed out two more genin," the sickly jonin stated.

Given the grisly end to the last match, none of the genin (save the ones from Hidden Mysteries) looked forward to fighting the seemingly unstoppable genin from Hidden Mysteries.

"Rock Lee vs. Kai Hibiki!" the referee called out, summoning the Sturm back to the arena floor.

Recalling their brief skirmish in the Forest of Death, the energetic Lee considered his options. "Sensei…"

"Lee," the older man said, cutting off his pupil, "you must protect your ninja way at all costs."

Nodding in understanding, the young genin removed his weights, handing them to his sensei before leaping over the railing and gently landing on the ground below.

"Begin!"

The energetic youth rushed in with what was to most blinding speed. But for Sturm who had fought so many times with the much quicker Ranma, Lee's impressive speed was little more than a leaf blowing in the wind. While the armor demon lacked Lee's overall speed, he did have quick hands, hands that could deliver punches that moved nearly at the speed of sound.

Standing firm Sturm lashed out with a lightning quick punch that connected with the blindingly quick Rock Lee. The force behind the two opposing forces knocked Lee off his feet, even as his body continued to go forward. Though Lee had speed and some power, he clearly wasn't as powerful as Sturm.

Rubbing his jaw, the bowl-cut-boy stood up even as he pulled himself off the wall. Eying his opponent the young genin knew that he needed to take things to another level.

As a fan of almost everything martial arts, Ranma could only describe what he saw as the genin going Super-Saiyan or whatever, except the bowl cut stayed a bowl cut and his hair didn't turn yellow. Well, his skin did turn a reddish tint, but that was it.

The first powerful punch connected with Sturm's face, sending the powerful demon skidding back several feet but not knocking him off balance. Having endured plenty of Ranma's punches and kicks before, Sturm knew that even with this sudden power-up that his opponent wasn't up to his level, but it would be close.

Rushing his opponent Sturm was greeted with another punch to the head, only this time it connected with the back of his head. Still, he managed to connect with an equally quick back kick to Lee's stomach.

The running exchange of blows was faster than anything that the genin were capable of keeping up with as the two fighters sped around the arena. The sickening sound of the high impact hits ran throughout the chamber as the two punished each other and themselves with fierce punches and violent kicks. One particularly savage kick punch to the stomach and the follow up knee to the face broke Lee's nose, bloodying the boy only to have him respond with a series of elbow smashes.

The metal railing beneath Ranma's hand slowly bent as he unconsciously gripped it ever tighter. The intense action of the fight was far better than anything he'd seen in the previous matches, and as one of the few people who could follow all of the action he was glad to see such an epic battle as the two combatants slugged it out.

Still, as good as the fight was Ranma knew that it was because Sturm was holding back. Hell, all of them were holding back. Sturm was doing just enough to win, though he could take a beating he was also able to dish it out when he needed to. Landing hits to the three he received at those speeds was a sign to the fake jonin that the fake genin was holding back.

As powerful as Lee was having powered up as he did, Ranma knew that the young genin would eventually hit the proverbial wall. Getting his head rammed into Sturm's knees repeatedly until the armor demon posing as a human ninja had long clumps of hair in his hands as the genin was sent flying was a clear sign that Rock Lee had hit his wall. Bouncing then skidding to a halt several meters away, it was clear that Lee was pushing himself just to stand up.

But the injuries that the young genin had weren't all inflicted by his still standing opponent. Though few ever called Ranma a smart or intelligent person, the martial artist turned angel turned ninja knew enough about the human body to know how to injure an opponent or to recognize injuries. The broken bones and ripped muscles weren't from the beating Lee had endured at Sturm's hands - they were from pushing his body too far.

It pained him to watch as Sturm walked over to the injured boy, lifting him up by the scruff of his tattered spandex outfit only to punish him with several quick and powerful blows to the stomach and ribs, forcing the boy to spit out blood before he crashed into the wall behind him. Without the proctor to call an end to the fight, the tall genin from Hidden Mysteries was forced to rush over to his opponent and prop him against the wall before unleashing an unforgiving barrage of punches, kicks, knees, and elbows to the still struggling boy.

It was just wrong.

"Enough!" the older version of Rock Lee shouted as he appeared beside the pair.

"Winner – Kai Hibiki," the proctor declared even as the beaten genin tried to pull himself to his feet.

"Enough," Gai said hoarsely as he embraced his student.

With the match officially over, Sturm vanished, appearing next to his jonin sensei as though nothing had happened.

After several minutes of the medics checking on the condition of the beaten genin, the arena was ready for the final bout.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Temari," the referee shouted between fits of coughs.

Neither contestant said anything as they stood across from each other, both were clearly eager to fight once again.

"Begin!"

Pulling out her giant battle fan Temari lashed out with a powerful wind based attack as Naruto created several Shadow clones. Several vanished in a puff of smoke as the powerful attack hit them, though several more managed to flip over the blond, forcing her on the defensive as she sought to avoid close combat. With his shadow clones Naruto was able to keep the kunoichi off balance as he attacked her from all sides. With a seemingly limitless supply of kunai and senbon needles and chakra, the normally loud blond was able to create more and more clones as he slowly let his greater numbers overwhelm the Sand kunoichi.

"Hey Babe!"

"You're pretty hot!"

"You know what they do to enemy kunoichi when they're captured, right?"

"A hot babe like you must be concerned about it every time you go out of your village for a mission, right?"

It also helped that each of the clones was taunting her, using her own lecture against his teammate in her previous match against her.

Rattled, and just a bit overwhelmed, Temari lashed out at the closest clones as she tried to keep track of the original one. Hordes of clones were dispelled, prompting many to wonder just how much chakra the kid had. Kaede, the only ninja that Ranma knew who could do that technique, could only manage a dozen at most.

Watching the fight that appeared to be a contest of who had the most chakra, Ranma knew that the runty blond container wasn't just relying on his huge reserves – the runt actually had a plan. His clones were forcing Temari to a particular spot. Once the girl was in position the real Naruto popped up, having transformed himself into a kunai that he'd thrown off the mark earlier and appeared to be discarded, the inventive blond pounced on the unsuspecting kunoichi, pinning her arms and groping her even as he disarmed her and then subdued her with a headbutt to the back of her head.

"Winner – Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * * * *

A/N

I think I'll just leave things where they're at for now.

Sorry about the lack of updates, but I just moved, and I don't have any internet. You'll just have to deal. Hell, it's pretty bad for me too, but I've managed some how. Oh, I wrote this while at work but haven't been able to publish it until now.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes –

If only I actually owned the rights to Ranma ½, Disgaea, and Negima – I'd be rich, and I wouldn't have to work. And of course my wife would probably get the house and the car she wanted, and much, much more…. But I don't, so I settle for writing Fanfiction and posting it online. Sorry, that's just how life is for most of us.

It's not that Ranma is still level 77 after all the training he's gone through lately, just that he still refers to that number when he compares himself to the many advisors to King Krichevosky and of course to the Overlord himself.

Don't worry about Naruto jumping anything and everything female as I really don't see him doing that normally, especially to girls that he doesn't even know well.

* * * * *

Naruto was feeling good. Not only had he earned a spot in the final stage of the chunin exam, he also had managed to score with Hinata and that girl from Sound. True, Hinata had tried to kick in little Naruto, but he had pushed her a bit far.

He was feeling so good in fact that he didn't even care that his jonin sensei was too busy with Sasuke to actually train him. It didn't matter to him that he was supposed to fight his best friend and teammate in the first round, hell - that just made it all that much better as he'd be able to rub it into Sasuke's face.

But what could he do to defeat Sasuke? Sure, the teme used a lot of fire techniques – but he was immune to fire, and the baka could copy his techniques, and was better at hand to hand combat, hell, he knew more jutsu than Naruto did…

"Naruto!" Hinata's distinctive voice called out.

_Wow, I really am distracted_, Naruto mused as he considered his options. He really couldn't hide from Hinata and her all seeing eyes. Hell, he couldn't out run her right now either. "Hey Hinata…"

"I'm sorry," she said as she bowed to him. "I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me."

Scratching his head, Naruto didn't know what to say. Though he'd expected the apology he really didn't know what to do or say as he'd never actually had someone apologize to him before.

"That's alright…"

"No, it's not," the Hyuga Heiress said, cutting him off. "I was under the impression that you lo-liked me. It was because of that, that I… we…"

Both young genin stood still, heedless of the fact that several of their peers and their jonin sensei were listening in (some in better hiding spots than others).

"I-I do like you," he stammered. "You're pretty (though not as pretty as Sakura-chan), fight well, and you're stacked… what guy wouldn't like you?"

"B-but you… you know… with…" the timid girl mumbled.

"She means nothing to me!" he exclaimed.

"But if you… and she meant nothing to you… maybe I mean nothing to you too…"

The normally loudmouthed blond opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What did he feel about Hinata? He'd done, well, a lot with her – no, they'd done a lot together.

"YOU BASTARD!" another female voice shouted; interrupting what would have been one horrifically memorable display of stupidity by a blond.

Looking down the hall (which was amazingly empty) at the lone kunoichi, the one from Sound, Naruto felt her killer intent and decided that he'd talk to Hinata later. "Sorry, gotta go!"

In a flash the loudmouthed ninja vanished even as the raven haired kunoichi chased after him. Yes, Little Naruto was safe, but big Naruto wasn't.

* * * * *

Clearing the door out to the Forest of Death, Kin glared at everyone as she sought her elusive prey. The loudmouthed blond had defiled her (though she secretly enjoyed all of it) and then it had become public knowledge, which made it all the worse. And she'd failed in her mission to kill that damned Uchiha.

"Leave it be," a slight hiss behind her ordered.

Regardless of her righteous fury, the young kunoichi knew that she'd never be able to stand up to her 'jonin' sensei. Clenching the kunai tightly in her fist she slowly forced down her killer intent and rage.

"With all of you losing so soon, we have no choice but to return to the village," the fake jonin stated. "You can have your revenge the next time you see him."

Kin grinned. Yes, next time.

* * * * *

No longer feeling the intense killer intent chasing after him Naruto decided to finally stop. Looking around he was sure that he'd managed to lose the angry kunoichi, but looking around also told him that he'd gotten himself lost. Not only was he lost, he was all alone in the Forest of Death.

"Not bad," a slightly familiar voice called out to him. "But now that you've lost her, what are you going to do?"

Scanning the area, Naruto turned around.

"I'm not out there you moron," the voice called out.

Naruto found himself back inside of his mindscape and the dark reaches of his mind were slightly, well, less dark than last time. Though the Kyubi was still locked behind the imposing bars, the area was, well, looked like what he'd always imagined Kakahsi's place to look like with pictures of various kunoichi (kunoichi that he knew) wearing little to nothing in, though they appeared to be keep just enough hidden to keep his mind racing at the possibilities. Maybe that's why they called it racy pictures….

"Kid," the pigtailed man with long black hair said, pulling the young genin's attention away from all the images that adorned the walls of his mindscape, "you're a pervert."

Naruto blushed. He'd gotten to be just as bad as the old man and the closet pervert, and he knew it.

"Once you opened that door, you got the Kyubi going," the mysterious figure explained.

Naruto nearly fell to his knees, but the sight of piles upon piles of women's underwear stopped him dead in his tracks.

"But I can help you," the pigtailed man stated. "I've dealt with perverts before, and I know that in the end they never get the girls. Sure, you're young and you're getting a lot but look at what happened with Hinata – do you want that to happen with all the girls you know? Soon word will spread from one girl to the next, then it'll get out to other villages, and you won't be able to get any."

"No," Naruto shouted. "No! I can't go back to just doing everything with my own two hands!"

"This is what you do kid," Ranma advised as he replaced the images with various diagrams of one technique he was very glad Cologne had taught him.

* * * * *

In the regular world (real is a bit subjective to someone who has traveled between them) the real Ranma shook his head as he waited for Naruto to appear. With a lot of concentration he'd managed to warp and rearrange the kid's mindscape, allowing him to easily manipulate the kid. Hell, it was easier than fooling Ryoga. And it wasn't like the kid didn't notice girls; just that he never thought of any of them (except that pink haired one) that way before. Minor tweaks and subtle changes were all he needed to convince the kid to let him extract the kyubi and replace the demon fox with another power source. Using the accumulated knowledge and experience from Lynx and Nasham, and King Krichevosky's vast library (well, what he'd managed to read of that library), Ranma would be able to perform the extraction without endangering the kid's life.

One month would be enough for him to undo all the damage that had been done to the kid. With his help and tutelage he'd be sure to have the little punk ready for the Chunin Exams and the Sound Invasion.

* * * * *

Thick smoke rose from the end of the long pipe as the old ninja contemplated the information provided by his former pupil. The white haired ninja standing before him had proven that his vast information network was reliable and credible, but what to do with the information?

"I want you to check out the jonin from Hidden Mysteries," the Hokage ordered. "Being from Hidden Mysteries we have little information on him or his squad."

"But Hidden Mysteries was wiped out," the long haired ninja stated.

"They sent a genin squad for the Chunin Exams – this looked to be one of those rare years when their genin looked to actually become Chunin."

"Or someone figured that they would provided an opportunity to sneak into the village," the white haired ninja added. "They may be trying to disrupt Orochimaru's attack as a way to get back at him for leaving their ranks."

The older ninja nodded. He'd come to the same conclusion as well.

"And in the chaos of the attack they could net three jinchuriki," the younger ninja stated.

"Three?"

"The nine tails – Naruto; Gaara of the Desert is the container of the one-tailed, and Yugito Nii, the Kumogakure jonin, is the container for the two tails. Akatsuki probably couldn't pass up the chance to get three jinchuriki."

The Hokage scowled. He'd known of Yugito, but Gaara of the Desert was a surprise to him. No wonder the boy had such cold eyes.

"I'm sure that they'll send at least one more team to back up 'Hiro' and his genin given how chaotic everything is going to be. And if 'Hiro' isn't with Akatsuki than they'll probably be sending two, possibly three teams and we'll have to deal with 'Hiro'," the man with the red marks on his cheeks rationalized.

"Jiraiya," the Hokage said, as he leaned forward in his chair, "I want you to personally guard Naruto."

"What about Saotome?"

"I'm going to have the ANBU tail him. He's already involved with Anko, so he might have just been seeing if she still has any allegiances to Orochimaru. He's also been seen with Yugito. We'll need to put some more ANBU on her tail as well."

"And a fine tail she has," Jiraiya smiled, earning him a scowl from his former mentor and sensei.

* * * * *

"Three moves," Cloud boasted as the 'genin' placed a white stone down.

Ranma quickly slammed a black stone down onto the wooden board. The young Phoenix warrior grinned as he responded swiftly, "Two."

Grabbing another stone Ranma slammed it down. He knew his options were limited, but he still hated losing, even if it was just a board game. Between practicing/sparring with Sky and Sturm, the quick games with Cloud were definitely annoying, especially considering that he lost more than he won. And he hated losing. But that just made his training sessions with Sky and Sturm all the more enjoyable (not to mention the ones he had with Naruto).

Though Sky preferred her katana, the Asura had learned to handle six different blades – one for each hand, allowing her to learn multiple skills at a time. Unfortunately those skills seemed to do little against the tougher and more powerful Sturm as he learned mastered the axe, sword, and mace. Not to mention that Sturm had maxed out the levels in his sword, armor, muscle accessory and belt. As it was, Sturm would now be able to beat any Kage level ninja if he wanted to while Sky and Cloud were at least special jonin level like Anko.

But the biggest surprise had to definitely be the runty blond. With his ability to learn everything that his multiple shadow clones did (something that Ranma had to actually tell Naruto about) the kid had quickly learned to master the spear, sword, staff, and unarmed combat. And without the seal and the half kyubi chakra throwing off his control, the boy had quickly learned to control his primary element – wind.

After mastering the Hiryuu Shoten Ha, and adapting it multiple times, Ranma couldn't help but wonder just how much more powerful it would be with some Wind based chakra boosting it. Yes, it would lose to a fire technique, but against the right opponents… the possibilities were limitless, especially if he did provoke a fire user into attacking him and he countered with the regular Hiryuu Shoten Ha.

"Good game," Cloud said, his smirk evident in his voice as he began to clean up the stones, meticulously placing them in their respective holders.

"Good game," Ranma muttered. "Guess it's time to kick Kira around. Care to join us? You've been the only one who hasn't been training regularly. Even though you're not in the finals you should at least try to keep pace with the others."

"Why don't you take a break sensei?" Cloud replied, slipping into his Aki persona. "I'll make sure that Kira doesn't slack off."

The redhead nodded, letting the genin finish cleaning then run off as he went to train with his teammate.

Though it had been a week since he last met with the Hokage and the torture guy, Ranma knew that he and his squad hadn't removed all suspicion from themselves as the Hokage moved to discretely confirm the information that they had provided. As an expert on being watched, Ranma knew that there were several sets of eyes following him at any given moment, though that didn't stop him from taking advantage of his feather clones to communicate with others or get other things done without letting the ninja from Konoha know what he was really there for.

Feeling the other eyes no longer on him, Ranma stood up, waiting for the newest and only set of eyes on him to appear.

"I must say," a new voice called out from beyond the thick canopy of the woods, "you're definitely not a typical Hidden Mysteries jonin."

He was using voice projection, or something of that nature, as the person who was talking clearly wasn't where the sound of their voice was coming from. Still, it was probably safer to play dumb than show how perceptive he really was. Turning to face the general direction of the voice, despite knowing that the person speaking to him would not be at his nine o'clock, the redheaded angel turned ninja stood firm.

"Not everyone from Hidden Mysteries is a weakling," he shot back. "Just because we're not known for producing a solid number of capable ninja doesn't mean that we're not capable of producing a couple of exceptional ninja."

Looking with his inner eye Ranma easily located the very capable ninja. True, he wouldn't be able to beat Sturm, but he'd at least give Sky and Cloud a good run for their money. Hell, this guy would have given him a run for his money before his training in the item world.

"But you're not from Hidden Mysteries, are you?"

_Damn_. As good an actor as he was, Ranma knew that he couldn't outright lie, at least not to someone smarter than Ryoga. So he did the next best thing, "What do you know about the jinchuriki?"

"Why are you interested in them?" the hidden ninja asked, clearly surprised at the audacity of the mysterious ninja before him.

"I'm not interested in them so much as I am in those who would collect them," Ranma replied.

"Why are you here then?" Jiraiya asked.

"To see if the people who want to collect the jinchuriki are a threat to me."

The old ninja contemplated the information. The man wasn't lying, that much was true. But why was he really there? "Even though countless ninja from Hidden Mysteries died because of your actions – isn't that a threat to you?"

Ranma wanted to say that it wasn't his fault, that there was another life for the lost ninja to live in the next life, but he couldn't. Ranma honestly felt guilty about the deaths of the faceless ninja. "That was unfortunate, but if those who are seeking to collect the jinchuriki succeed, there will be more suffering and death."

Jiraiya was glad that he was hidden in the trees as he nearly lost his composure at the young jonin's statement. Despite being a jonin the redhead seemed to act like a green genin in regards to killing. Then again, an entire hidden village had been wiped out, even it if was just a low ranking village like Hidden Mysteries. Few ninja would be able to casually dismiss such senseless killing, especially when not in a time of war.

"Tell me what you know of this group that's trying to collect the jinchuriki," the redhead suggested. "I've already told the Hokage everything I knew of the secret alliance between Sound and Sand, but there is Orochimaru to consider as well."

"What about him?" the Sannin asked.

"He was here," Ranma replied. "Well, he was pretending to be the Sound Jonin."

The white haired ninja blinked in astonishment. That was news to him. The missing Sannin had been in Konoha and no one but this outsider had noticed, that was just unacceptable. "What makes you say that?"

True, as an up and coming village that was recently established the Sound ninja did not have to participate in the Chunin exams with the allied villages. As such they could promote their ninja any way they saw fit, but the standard for chunin was generally set during the exams which were often held at one of the five major villages. The only thing keeping a village from sending in several plants was the treaty that they all had signed, the same treaty that the smaller villages like Sound, Waterfall, Star, and Hidden Mysteries hadn't signed but were expected to honor none the less. Few bothered villages bothered to gather information on genin unless they possessed a bloodline like the Uchiha or Hyuga, thus the reason why many jonin created their own bingo books. Thus it was all the easier for the Sound ninja to slip in a plant, though Orochimaru was officially listed as a jonin as well.

"As a foreign jonin with a squad of genin in the second exam, I was allowed to enter the Forest of Death right after my squad had turned in their liability papers. I was close enough to the fake Grass Jonin to see him and the fake Sound Jonin slip off. When my team was released the following morning they happened to be close to Team 7 – the one with the loudmouthed blond… wait, there are a lot of loudmouthed blonds… the hyperactive, runty blond, and the last Uchiha. My team also happened to be the one that ran into Orochimaru while he was on his way to acquire the last Uchiha."

"That's why he had the Hidden Mysteries village destroyed," Jiraiya exclaimed. That did sound like something his former friend and teammate would do. "I'm sure he's set up a trap for you once you go back to Hidden Mysteries too."

Ranma nodded. That sounded plausible, though in truth Ranma had never really thought about going to Hidden Mysteries or what that might entail. "Tell me about the group that's after the jinchuriki."

"Orochimaru was once part of that group," the older, real ninja stated. "Akatsuki is made up of nearly a dozen S-Class missing nin."

* * * * *

The real Ranma blinked as a wave of information rushed into his mind. Having left Duo behind to take care of the training with Sky and Sturm (and play various board games with Cloud), the real, original Ranma was free to train with the newest of his vassals, Ken, or Kenny as Ranma had dubbed the creature he'd created with the essence of the demon fox after having successfully extracted its chakra from the loudmouthed blond container. The newly created ninja was slowly leveling up as he somehow managed to die after every three levels, and that was with Ranma helping Ken. The new ninja just couldn't get it past his thick skull that he wasn't as working under the full capacity or level of the real nine-tailed fox. Though he was much more blood thirsty than any of Ranma's other vassals, Ken lacked their style, though he did have some impressive offensive skills, he also ate up a lot of mana/SP with those attacks, leaving him worn out and exhausted after disposing of just a couple dozen opponents.

"Dude," the prinny known Sagat said, shaking his head as Ken was once again surrounded by enemies and hit with a four on one combo, "he sucks."

Though prinnies were supposedly the lowest of the low, the handful of penguin-like creatures that Ranma had at his disposal were very powerful given how much time they had actually spent fighting at his side. Hell, with Ranma's strong arms he could wipe out a small cluster of enemies with one well thrown prinny if push came to shove, though honestly, Ranma hated that tactic himself. Yes, he could restore his vassals, but dammit, that cost a lot of HL.

"Good thing he's on an invincibility field, dude," the prinny known as Bison replied.

Ranma nodded. "Summon Naruto here. I'm sure he'd love to have a chance to get some good practice here."

Bison nodded before rushing back to the swirling blue vortex that Ranma and his vassals had appeared out of.

Though he had three very powerful vassals (and a handful of powerful prinnies), Ranma couldn't help but smile at having actually acquired a living vassal rather than resorting to creating them as he'd done with Sky, Sturm, and Cloud. True, Naruto wasn't as tough or smart as the rest of them were, and technically the runt was Sky's vassal, though that made the blond his vassal by extension, Ranma liked having someone around who wasn't a reincarnated person from his previous life. That and the kid was just plain entertaining. He was thicker than Ryoga in some regards, but he was great at improvising tactics and strategies on the fly – though no one was as good as Ranma was in that area, the kid was a distant second.

Yes, letting Naruto and the reincarnated Kyubi duke it out for a while would be beneficial to both of them on many levels. Not only would they not get hurt, well, not on this field/level at least, but they could work out their frustrations with each other and get stronger in the process. Ranma just needed to throw those pesky zombies and monsters onto that floating island in the distance.

* * * * *

The cool waters cascaded down the young genin's muscular body as he on the boulder behind the waterfall. Though the ancient technique for meditation often involved the practitioner to sit beneath the waterfall, Neji knew that sitting behind the waterfall was better as it hid him from view of the bathing beauties who were enjoying the pool beneath the waterfall. The meditation helped him focus his Byakugan, and the girls helped him test his ability to maintain his cool as their bouncing, curvy, bodies would tempt even the most celibate of men (though maybe not the gayest of men).

But even the greatest of men fall victim to the temptations of women, thus the reason why the monks often secluded themselves in monasteries away from the presence of the evil pleasures of the flesh that women offered.

As such it was no wonder that even the great Hyuga genius fell victim to those same temptations as he gazed upon the very fine ass of one very pissed of pink haired genin from Team 7 as she bent over and tested the tepid water.

_Baby got back!_ Startled by his pent up hormones, Neji coughed lightly. _I guess Lee was right, she is pretty hot, though she doesn't have the assets that most Hyuga women have, she does have a nice ass._

Only the well trained ears of a very skilled kunoichi managed to catch the sound over the falling water as it crashed down into the pool. Unfortunately Sakura wasn't a very skilled kunoichi. Seeing that she hadn't noticed him there, Neji continued to watch as Sakura, wearing only her pink tong bikini and a unflattering top (well, she didn't have a top to flatter really) began to practice water walking.

_Yes, this was a great spot; and a great view indeed_.

* * * * *

A/N

I think I'll just leave things where they're at for now.

More next week hopefully, once I rewire the outlets and lights in the dining room and bathrooms.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes –

If only I actually owned the rights to Ranma ½, Disgaea, and Negima – I'd be rich, and I wouldn't have to work. And of course my wife would probably get the house and the car she wanted, and much, much more…. But I don't, so I settle for writing Fanfiction and posting it online. Sorry, that's just how life is for most of us.

* * * * *

Sakura was bored. As the only genin from her squad that hadn't advanced to the finals of the Chunin Exam the pinkette had little to do as both of her squad-mates were of training individually for the finals. As such the pinkette had expected one of her teammates to have asked her to help them train (as Tenten from Gai's team was doing for Neji as Lee was still in the hospital), but no, she was stuck with her rival and Choji, two other rejects who had failed to make the final round of the exam.

"Why the hell are we stuck with you?" the loudmouthed blond shouted as she dug her kunai into the soil.

"Like I wanted to be stuck with a loser like you," Sakura shot back.

"At least I didn't get stripped in my loss."

"No one remembers your loss because you totally sucked! At least with me they saw a beautiful woman's body."

"Everyone remembers your loss because they were treated to a memorable sight alright, just like when we all saw Ibiki's scarred and twisted head!"

Choji simply shook his head. He couldn't wait for Shikamaru to return.

* * * * *

The sound of Yugito purring in satisfaction as she lounged in bed sent a shiver up Ranma's spine. Yes, she was the container for the two tailed cat, but Ranma had to take one for the team. It helped that she didn't turn cat on him, and she was pretty sexy. It also helped that Anko had not been around in the past week or so. He was sure that either there would be a big kunoichi cat fight (shudder) or they'd both want more of him.

"Where are you going lover?" the demon container purred, eliciting another shudder from Ranma.

"I've still got two ninja in the exam," he answered honestly. "I have to stop by and make sure that they're still training and not slacking off."

The blond kunoichi knew that Ranma couldn't lie to her, and since he was telling the truth and not making up some lame cover story so that he could meet up with that snake-slut Anko, she lowered herself into her bed. Letting him go deal with his squad, she smiled contently. Seven times in the last couple of hours had been enough, for now at least.

* * * * *

"Kurenai-sensei is late again," the observant girl stated as she stood in the center of the training ground.

"She probably had a late night," Shino replied stoically.

Sniffing the air, the team's tracker shook his head even as he covered his nose.

"It's too soon for her to be on her period," Hinata mumbled as she lowered her eyes to the ground.

"It's not that," Kiba growled.

"I'm not on my period either," the lavender eyed girl snapped.

"You sure have been acting like," Shino said coolly. "Ever since you found out that Naruto added that Sound kunoichi to his belt…"

"Knock it off you two," Kiba snapped. "Kurenai-sensei smells like puke."

"Probably hung over," Hinata sighed. "Guess we're just going to be doing the usual training to help you with the finals."

"No," the voice of their jonin sensei called out. Turning around the three young genin stood straight for their sensei, "today I have something to discuss with you."

The three youths blinked. Kurenai only talked with them when she had a new strategy or technique for them to work out together, but with Shino's training for the exams she had more and more of those discussions with them lately.

"I'd rather not talk about this out in the open," the red-eyed illusionist stated.

The three genin found themselves in an empty academy classroom with their jonin-sensei standing at the front of the class. "Due to recent revelations regarding some genin taking their 'adult' status very literally, Lord Hokage has instructed several of the jonin-sensei to have 'The Talk' with you."

"'The Talk'?" the clueless Kiba exclaimed.

"You know, the birds and the bees," Hinata sighed. Her father had had that talk with her already, though much too late as it had come after the news of her recent escapades with Naruto in the Forest of Death had come to light.

Shino's unusual and deep laughter filled the illusionary classroom. "Birds and the bees… HAHAHAHAHA!"

Shaking her head, Kurenai sighed. "This was exactly what I was afraid of."

* * * * *

"But sensei, I can't use ninjutsu!" the thick browed and recovering young genin in green spandex shouted. "How can I use the 'Little-man killer Jutsu?"

Neji would have blanched if not for the fact that he was naturally fair skinned. Learning about how the various jutsu's were used as means of contraception was, well, very uncomfortable. There was no way in hell that he'd allow anyone to put the spermicidal seal on his, well, little Neji. He'd definitely have to learn to master the technique known as the 'Little-man Killer' though if you had the restraint to pull of that jutsu while engaged in such an intimate act…

Tenten looked at the manual that her sensei had given her. Gulping she had turned the page and tried to look over the graphic depictions of sex while focusing on the various hand seals that the paired ninja were forming. Apparently safe sex between ninja was difficult, very difficult as your hands were to be used for stimulation and for forming various hand seals.

I always though three-manned genin teams were odd, especially since all the elite squads had four man teams, Tenten though as she memorized the hand seals. But the extra set of hands during a threesome would definitely help I guess.

"Lee, due to your unique condition, I will not be teaching you that Jutsu," Maito Guy stated as he coughed into his fist.

_I wouldn't wish the alternative on my enemy at all_, Neji though as he looked at his rival and teammate. Unconsciously he pushed his thighs together.

"No, instead I will be teaching you a special technique, an XXX-class technique," the jonin stated. "It is a taijutsu technique called 'The Pull Out' or the 'Pearl Necklace'. Unlike any techniques I've taught you this one is not timed with a clock, but you must learn to master your body and read your signs so that at the right moment you can extract yourself from your position without endangering your partner(s) or yourself while also maximizing your, um, pleasure."

Tenten blanched. Having seen more of her jonin-sensei than she rightfully should have, she hoped that he would not be practicing the technique on her.

"As you are all still inexperienced genin, I have requested the assistance from another jonin," Guy stated as he turned his head towards the mysterious jonin.

_It better not be Kakashi_, all three genin thought in unison.

The dark haired, busty beauty was not what they had expected.

"This is Saya Hyuga; she will help me show you how to perform that special technique," the spandex wearing jonin stated. "Now, Neji, if you would activate your Byakugan…"

Neji blanched. Though he'd seen Saya naked before, the young Hyuga genius had not desire to see his sensei completely naked (even though he'd seen through the spandex outfit more times than he wanted to). He'd definitely be bleaching his eyes out after this training session.

* * * * *

Sasuke shuddered. In a matter of moment's Kakashi had thought him more techniques than he'd learned in nearly three months under the jonin. With his Sharingan he'd remembered and copied the 'Little-man Killer' ninjutsu (seven different versions that Kakashi had used and altered) and the 'Pull-out' taijutsu technique (and several versions that Kakashi had used himself). Yes, it was mildly disturbing watching the older man and the henged shadow clone (who looked a lot like the girl from Naruto's favorite ramen stand) go at it (repeatedly) but it had been useful. Though he did not plan to use the ninjutsu or taijutsu techniques, he would know when a kunoichi was starting either technique or its reverse, the Rapid Swimmer technique. As it was his goal to re-establish the Uchiha as a powerful and respected clan, Sasuke vowed to use only the Rapid Swimmer in his endeavors with the young and fruitful kunoichi of the village. Yes, with that technique he would surely undermine Naruto's attempts to prove that the blond was more of a man than he was.

* * * * *

The usually upbeat and carefree jonin known as Asuma rarely had seen his newest batch of genin (well, not all of the genin were his) speechless. True, Shikamaru was often half asleep and Choji usually had his mouth full of chips (or some other food) but Ino was usually very outspoken. Yet for once she was actually keeping her mouth shut.

It probably didn't help her ego and confidence to know that she'd been paired with Choji and Shikamaru for a reason. Yes, the Nara/Akimichi/Yamanaka set up had long been a winning formula, too good in fact as the fathers of the three genin had requested to be on the same squad when they were younger. That in and of itself was not unusual as that formula was always sound, but the fact that all three of them were male (there usually was at least one member who was of the opposite sex) just seemed a bit odd. Still, the Yamanaka were able to switch bodies with their targets, so gender/sex didn't matter to them, making the fact that all three members of their squad were males a minor detail.

* * * * *

The Hokage sighed. Things were beginning to get out of control, even for him.

"Lord Hokage," Iruka pleaded, "they're just kids! I understand that they're capable genin, but having their jonin-sensei teaching them those techniques so soon… well, it's…"

"It's necessary," the wizened ninja said, cutting the chunin's rant short. "If not for the fact that Naruto Uzumaki willingly had sex with two different kunoichi while in the Forest of Death we wouldn't have to deal with this issue. But because of his actions there is a possibility that he may have sired a child with the kunoichi from Hidden Sound. The political ramifications given just who he is could drive him out of the village. Then there's the fact that the apparent Hyuga heiress lost her virginity to him has the Hyuga up in arms as well. If not for the fact that he's who he is, well, they'd have forced the 'Pirate's Seal' onto him at least. More than a few of their elders were calling for us to make him a eunuch."

The sound of someone throwing up in his personal bathroom didn't help his cause either as a very haggard looking special jonin flushed the toilet before entering his office.

"Even a special jonin like Anko failed to perform the proper seals," the old man sighed as he sat down into his seat. "If not for the fact that Hidden Mysteries was wiped out two weeks ago there would have been hell to pay. One of their jonin knocking up one of our special jonin would have put you in danger. Besides, he's from Hidden Mysteries. As good and powerful as he is, there are obviously better ninja than him, and stronger villages to protect you while you have his child."

Iruka shook his head. He knew that the alliances forced the pregnant kunoichi to leave her village and enter the village of the father of the unborn child. While Naruto siring a child with the Sound kunoichi would have brought the girl to Hidden Leaf, Anko being pregnant with the child of the jonin from Hidden Mysteries would mean that she were to go to Hidden Mysteries.

"But sir, what about the fact that Hiro Saotome is rumored to be… you know… with the jonin from Lightning?" Iruka asked.

The sudden and nearly overwhelming killer intent radiating from the kunoichi was stifling. He's with that slut!"

Neither man dared to say anything as Anko doubled over and threw up into the trash bin.

"Well, if you add her into the mix you'd have three people," the Hokage stated.

* * * * *

A/N

I think I'll just leave things where they're at for now.

It took a while to throw this chapter together.

Next Chapter – The Chunin Exams Finals.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes –

If only I actually owned the rights to Ranma ½, Disgaea, and Negima – I'd be rich, and I wouldn't have to work. And of course my wife would probably get the house and the car she wanted, and much, much more…. But I don't, so I settle for writing Fanfiction and posting it online. Sorry, that's just how life is for most of us.

I hope you liked the odd snippet that was the last chapter. Yes, it was short, but also necessary for the over-all story of this current arch.

* * * * *

Being a world famous writer of adult books, the white haired Sannin instantly recognized the intent look on the blond genin's face. _That's not good_.

It didn't help that he'd just had 'The Talk' with Naruto despite the fact that Naruto had already had sex (several times and with two different kunoichi). Still, it might help to curb his unsafe sexual practices and avoid any political backfire.

"So you use one technique when you want the kunoichi to have your child," Naruto mumbled as he actually jotted down notes. "So if we capture a kunoichi and get her pregnant she is legally obligated to stay in our village until she gives birth to the child, right?"

Jiraiya blinked. He'd never thought of it that way. Yes, it was often common practice for squads that captured live kunoichi and, well, have their way with them, but to use that technique to create a political prisoner that was forced to stay some nine months rather than for wait for her village to pay some sort of random…

"So the threesome style helps insure that if a kunoichi from our village were to become pregnant she could easily claim that it was fathered by the ninja from our village, even if a male ninja from the other village could be the father, right?"

Again the white haired Sannin blinked. "But there's no way a male ninja would ever agree to be part of that triangle."

"Well, what if we capture a male ninja? We'd just force him to participate with say, Sakura and myself, and get him to knock up Sakura, that way we could raise doubts as to who the father is."

_Wow, I never thought about it that way_.

"It seems that we tend to protect the kunoichi more than other ninja, but it goes both ways. What if Sasuke doesn't want to have sex with girls? That'd be torture for him, right? Just as much as if Sakura only wanted to have sex with Sasuke but had sex with Kiba or Gaara."

_Talk about thinking outside the box_, Jiraiya mused. Yes, Naruto would truly revolutionize the ninja world.

"And since we genin are considered adults, if we were to even have consensual sex with a civilian our age we'd be tried for statutory rape," Naruto concluded. "Man that sucks! Not that I have to worry about it since Hinata and Kin are genin; but Sasuke's got all his fan-girls. Sakura and Ino have a leg up on all of the girls in our academy class since they're genin and everyone else is still a civilian."

Suddenly a mischievous light filled Naruto's eyes.

_That's not good_.

* * * * *

Between his training and the various 'talks' that he had to endure, Naruto found little time to tie off loose ends. Leaving his clones to train and under a henge so as to avoid more 'talks' the blond genin sought the first and most important loose end – Hinata Hyuga.

It wasn't easy, especially considering that she was essentially locked down to avoid the chance of her running into him. Yes, word of their 'relationship' had clearly spread to the Hyuga.

Looking at the imposing wall that surrounded the Hyuga compound Naruto knew that he'd need help, especially if he wanted to hide just how powerful he'd become since the second stage of the Chunin Exams ended. Unable to turn to his squad, he did the next best thing, he turned to the other secret trainees of the Hidden Mysteries (soon to be Hidden Leaf) squad.

"I know you've all had 'The Talk' with your jonin sensei," the blond stated as he looked at the other three genin. "I need your help."

"You're planning to keep Hinata from getting the Caged Bird Seal," Neji stated.

The other three genin stared at the long haired boy. Sighing, he took off his forehead protector, revealing the hideous seal beneath. "It's a seal given to all Branch members of the Hyuga as a means to keep the Byakugan from falling into the hands of other villages. When we die the seal destroys our eyes, preserving the Byakugan's secrets from everyone else. It is also used by the Main House members to keep the Branch members in line. By forming a particular hand seal they can cause pain to anyone with the seal, used long enough it could even kill a branch member."

"Damn, that's cold," Shikamaru grumbled. "Why the hell did you want me here?"

"Because you're much smarter than you let on and you're much better at planning shit," Naruto replied. "I'm good at improvising, but you know that you're the best strategist here. There's a reason why Cloud took you under his wing."

The raven haired boy with the topknot sighed, scratching his head he nodded. "This is so troublesome."

"We cannot let the flames of youth be extinguished," the fourth member of the quartet exclaimed. As Ranma's personal project, Rock Lee had shown the most growth as he mastered several styles of Taijutsu, or Martial Arts as Ranma had called them. Now a true master of hand-to-hand combat, Lee was quickly evening the score with Neji in their sparring matches despite starting down several hundred bouts before being taken under Ranma's wing.

"You all know from training with 'Them' that we're capable of nearly anything we put our minds to, destinies be damned," the blond stated. "And I won't let Hinata pay the price for my arrogance and stupidity."

"It's not that you were stupid, though you really can be at times," Shikamaru interjected, "but the question is, what do you feel about her? While we're technically adults, we really haven't been in any serious relationships. For you to have sex with Hinata, did you even consider how she felt about you?"

The blond blinked. "How she felt about me?"

The other genin sighed. No, clearly he had not known how she felt about him.

"She's never looked at me with those cold, hateful eyes that some of the others have," he muttered.

"I don't have time for this," Neji grumbled. "Hinata loves you – L-O-V-E – love."

Shikamaru nodded. "You didn't notice that of all the girls in our year she was the only one who wasn't a big Sasuke fan-girl like all the others. She only had eyes for you, Kami knows why…"

"As youthful young men we should consider how a girl feels about us before we really fan the flames of our youth," Lee added. "Which is why I tried to court Sakura."

"She's got a nice ass by the way," Neji added. "Perhaps we can convince her to practice the techniques that Guy and Saya performed."

Eyes lighting up at the prospect Lee clenched his fist, "If I cannot last longer than you I will 'scuba dive' on Sakura for a full day."

"Why don't you just practice with your teammate?" Shikamaru asked as he eyed the two older genin.

"Because she is our teammate," Neji replied. "I wouldn't want to put her in the awkward position of eventually choosing between us if it ever came to that, nor would I want my teammates to think that sex is acceptable while we're in the field or on a mission."

"And Sakura's got a great ass," Lee smirked.

"Yeah," Neji said, a slight smile forming on his lips.

"Guys, I'm talking about Hinata here," Naruto exclaimed.

"She's got a great rack," Lee added. "The True Hyuga Bloodline."

Neji nodded.

"Dude, she's your cousin," Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Behind the formidable walls that separate the Hyuga clan from the rest of the village, all the Hyuga walk around completely naked," Neji stated. "Only those who are about to leave or who just returned from the village are clothed; after all, what's the point of wearing clothes (unless it's cold out or raining) when everyone in the compound can see beneath your clothes?"

Shikamaru blinked. "You mean there are naked chicks walking all over the Hyuga compound?"

"Naruto, this is the best idea you've ever had," Lee proclaimed, his eyes aflame.

* * * * *

As a Hyuga, Neji couldn't assist in the raid other than by providing the others with recon and intell for fear of having the Caged Bird Seal used against him (and having the clan find out that it didn't work on him anymore). Still, his information had been invaluable.

With Neji giving them directions while standing outside of the Hyuga compound, the three swiftly navigated the vast compound without tripping any alarms. It also helped that Neji had disarmed several alarm seals on his way out of the compound, making it much easier for the three ninja to plant specially made cameras in the baths as well before they headed towards the main house where Hinata currently resided.

Aside from being naked it was actually very easy to slip past the naked Hyuga that milled around the compound. True, the three boys were under a henge (for some reason Naruto appeared to be a busty young girl) to alter their appearance and wore lavender contacts to make them all appear as though they were part of the Hyuga clan. Playing on the Hyuga's arrogance that no one would dare to invade their privacy (at least not without setting off their alarms) and acting as though they belonged (which was hard as Shikamaru and Rock Lee were both trying not to stare at the Hyuga women who were displaying the True Hyuga Bloodline), the three easily made it into the main house.

And that was where the troubles began.

To ensure the privacy of the individuals who stayed with the Hyuga (and the Hyuga themselves) the houses had strategically placed seals that prevented even the Hyuga from using their eyes to watch other Hyuga when they needed some private time. The seals also prevented the use of genjutsu and henge to hide and alter one's appearance, thus instantly undoing the concealment techniques that the three genin had used. With Naruto's blond hair and Rock Lee's horrible bowl cut the two stood out among the Hyuga men (who liked to keep their hair long and black).

"Intruders!"

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he dashed ahead. Countering a palm-strike by grabbing the attacker's wrist the blond expertly flipped the Hyuga guard and sent him flying into her companions. If not for the fact that she was clothed (signifying that they were on guard duty) it would have been a truly impressive and memorable display as she appeared to be significantly more well-endowed and perky than any of the women they'd encountered thus far.

Fighting their way past clothed and naked fighters (something the three youths really weren't used to) proved to be difficult given the cramped quarters and the distractions that they ninja provided.

"Gah!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he faced off against a completely shaved ninja. "I'm going to have to bleach my eyes after this!"

"Arh!" Naruto shouted as he threw another guard into several more. "This is getting us nowhere! Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Over two hundred Naruto clones, all naked, appeared, filling the hallways and breaking through the paper thin walls and spilling into the rooms.

"Ew!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Get your balls off of me!"

Even weighed down by dozen or so clones on top of him Lee managed to smile, ignoring the feel of naked flesh pressed against his back even as he felt the very warm and very soft body of one Saya Hyuga, the same jonin that had demonstrated certain techniques with his jonin sensei. "I was wondering if you could show me more of the technique you were demonstrating to us the other day."

Ignoring the pleas of his companions Naruto continued his search for Hinata. "Hinata!"

"Enough!" Hiahashi Hyuga shouted, prompting everyone to stop.

Naruto shuddered as he looked at the naked man before him. _No wonder he only has two daughters_.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the head of the Hyuga clan demanded as he eyed the chaos before him.

"We're here to keep Hinata from getting the stupid Caged Bird Seal!" several dozen Narutos shouted in unison.

Hiahashi glared at the blond, well, at each copy that he could see.

"She has made a grevious error in judgement," the head of the clan stated. "Thus she has proven herself to be incapable of being a qualified leader of this clan."

"What, sleeping with me is enough to get her kicked into the Branch House?!" several clones shouted, voicing their displeasure.

"Man, we are so kicking your asses!" several more clones shouted as they threw the closest Hyuga through the paper-thin walls.

"Stick to the plan!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he pushed several Naruto clones off of him.

"Right," several clones exclaimed.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, challenge you," the real Naruto declared as his clones parted for him. "If I win then I get Hinata's hand in marriage and she doesn't get the Caged Bird Seal put on her."

"And what do I get?" the proud Hyuga asked. "What do you have that could possibly be worth anything to me or the Hyuga?"

Biting his thumb, Naruto performed a quick summon. "If you win, you get him," he stated as Ranma appeared out of nowhere. "He's easily Kage level, and his teachings have already made the four of us"

"Three!" Shikamaru corrected.

"three of us considerably stronger," Naruto amended. "Strong enough that I can beat you even though I've distributed my chakra equally to two hundred clones."

"No," the long haired man stated. "What would I want with trash like you? You who would defile a pure maiden just for your lustful purposes and your accomplices, what worth are you to me or the Hyuga?"

_Crouch of the Wounded Tiger_.

Kneeling down, Naruto did something very unexpected, "Please, I beg of you, don't take your frustration with me and the demon I contain out on your daughter. It is because of her that I have trained hard to master and control the demon inside of me."

For the loudmouthed demon container to actually subjugate himself like this, for a girl, well, it was bewildering.

"I love your daughter," Naruto pleaded. "I admit that I was a fool, and I cannot promise that I won't be ordered to force myself upon a kunoichi from another village, but I promise that so long as Hinata will have me I will not share my bed with another Leaf kunoichi, unless Hinata desires it or I'm ordered to by my squad leader."

"Father," Hinata's gentle voice called out, instantly parting the sea of naked Hyuga that stood in the hallway.

Shikamaru couldn't help but admire the view as the males lined up on one side and the women lined up on the other. The Hyuga truly were blessed.

"I accept your offer Naruto," the young heiress stated, "but with conditions. First, unless you are in the field you may not bed a foreign kunoichi unless I have given you my permission, and by you I mean you and any Shadow Clones you might produce."

Looking up, Naruto bowed his head in concession.

"Second, you and your companions must never tell anyone of the events that took place here today."

Again Naruto bowed his head.

"Third, you must convince the Asura you now serve bestow her blessing onto me as well."

"Agreed," Naruto sighed.

"Finally," Hinata said as she stood tall before him, "you two come here," she ordered, pointing to Naruto and Shikamaru. "It's time to see just how good you two are at the 'Threesome Jutsu."

"Um, what about Lee?" Ranma asked as the two younger boys were dragged away.

"He's got his hands full," Hinata smirked.

* * * * *

Today is the day, Orochimaru thought as he hid behind the Kazekage's mask and hat. Killing the old bastard had proven to be harder and more difficult than he'd thought, but it was well worth it. As had been the slaughtering of Hidden Mysteries. Yes, not only had the destruction of that hidden village useful in providing his ninja the necessary training as they prepared to destroy Konoha, but it also provided him with plenty of resources to deal with the Hidden Mysteries jonin and his squad of genin. Yes, he had something for them if they got in his way.

* * * * *

As the jonin of a squad full of genin that were participating in the Chunin Exam Ranma knew that he should be with his genin in the waiting room. Yet due to the circumstances of the day Ranma found himself standing in the same box as the two kage level ninja. Looking at the two with his inner eye Ranma knew that neither Orochimaru nor the old Hokage were enough to beat him in a straight fight, but the problem with ninja was that they didn't fight fare. No, they didn't fight fair at all.

* * * * *

A/N

I think I'll just leave things where they're at for now.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes –

Yes, the last few chapters have been more about sex than fighting, but I needed to set that up for a reason. Now that they Finals of the Chunin Exam are here though expect more action.

With that small arc over it's time to get back to the action… not that kind of action. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with this fic. Enjoy.

That said, I have to admit, watching Bret Hart on Raw… wow… Yes, Pro-wrestling is fake, but still… wow… I remember watching Bret Hart as a kid and knowing the history between Bret and the WWE, and Shawn Michaels, wow… It's great to see the Excellence of Execution.

* * * * *

The calm blue skies were heavy with tension and excitement as the gathered crowd of civilians, nobility, businessmen, bodyguards, and ninja eagerly awaited the start of the finals of the Chunin Exam. The quickly filling stands were testament to the amount of respect given to those who were fortunate enough to become ninja. While many individuals in the stands had some ninja training, not all were capable of being graduating from the ninja academy much less attaining the rank of genin. Being able to watch the fortunate handful of genin displaying their skills while fighting other capable genin, it was also a chance for them to live vicariously through the young ninja on display.

The bi-annual event always attracted a large crowd, bringing great revenue for the villages that hosted the chunin exams. With so many dignitaries and honored guests each of the five major hidden villages had agreed to an unspoken truce during the exams as they all knew that injuring potential clients would have an adverse effect on the economy of their respective village.

Which made attacking Konoha all that much easier as they clearly weren't expecting a minor village like Hidden Sound or one of the four other major villages from attacking them during a time of unspoken peace.

Gazing out over the crowded stadium Orochimaru knew that his agents were in position. The loss of Kabuto had been unfortunate, but not completely unexpected. As good as the double agent was, he was no match for the Hidden Mysteries genin who had taken the Chunin Exams by storm. Yes, even they could field a truly capable squad every few generations. And when they did they were a squad to watch out for.

"I hear that the Hidden Mysteries jonin is a real stud," the dark skinned Raikage joked as he took his seat with the Kazekage and Hokage.

Orochimaru nodded. He had not expected Kumogakure's genin squad to actually be able to participate in the finals of the Chunin Exam, thus adding the Raikage to the mix of Kage level ninja and their personal anbu guard to the skybox that overlooked the stadium. Still, he had his elite guard as well, all five of them. Yes, he was more than ready for a war to break out between himself and the kage level ninja as well as between their respective guards.

The economic repercussions of the attack wouldn't matter to Sound as they really didn't hire themselves off like whores. No, his ninja were killers, and they would behave like killers, not like tamed wolves guarding the sheep.

"I hear that Orochimaru's former pupil got knocked up by him," the brash kage stated as he eyed the venerable Hokage.

Orochimaru froze as he was mentioned in passing. Someone had worked up the courage to impregnate his former pupil? That was news to him. Of course with all of Hidden Mysteries wiped out that meant that either Saotome was going to use Anko to help rebuild and repopulate the destroyed village, or that he was going to join Hidden Leaf.

"Yes, Saotome is a true stud," the old pervert admitted. "In my day I never got as much tail as he go in the past month. I hear he even had some of the two-tails."

The Kazekage's eyes bulged. "So he's been currying the favor of Kumogakure and Konoha by seducing notable kunoichi jonin form your villages since his was wiped out. I should have had Baki instruct Tenmari to acquire some of his seed to add to his power to Suna."

The Hokage couldn't help but scowl at the notion that the Kazekage would force his own daughter to try and seduce another ninja in times of peace. Then again, he really shouldn't have been surprised considering that the same man had condemned his wife to death by having her unborn child become a jinchuriki. Yes, he had condemned his own son to a lifetime of pain and misery as well, just for the sake of creating a powerful tool/weapon for his village.

"Yes, Yugito had to be recalled due to her 'condition'," the Raikage grumbled. "Since Hidden Mysteries is in no condition to protect her it was decided that she'd be recalled and taken off the active duty roster. Once Hidden Mysteries is back up and running we'll send Yugito and the child to them."

* * * * *

Today was a big day. As such it was only natural that Kankuro felt just a bit nervous. Not only was it the Finals of the Chunin Exams, it was also the day that Suna and Sound eliminated Konoha. Well, they were supposed to, but the secret faction currently led by Gaara (consisting of those who feared Gaara much more than they feared the Kazekage) was going to put a stop to Suna's participation in the invasion.

And then there was the fact that Kankuro was the in the first fight of the Finals.

"Just go down there and get your ass kicked," Gaara stated as he glared at his older brother. "Just don't show your full bag of tricks."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," the puppeteer grumbled.

"He level's entire forests for lunch," the redhead stated. "There's only a single tree for you to hide behind. I'm pretty sure that you're not even close to being mentioned in the same breath as him when it comes to close-combat. But forfeiting now would tip our hand. At least go out there and show the world that you've actually got a pair of balls down there."

It was times like this when he really hated his brother. Wait, he generally hated his brother, but he feared his younger brother too much to actually tell him that.

Taking a deep breath, the older of the two Suna ninja steeled himself and prepared to have his ass handed to him.

Leaping down to the arena/stadium floor, he eyed his surroundings, planning a vague strategy that consisted of him not getting beaten up too badly yet not making it look like he had completely mailed it in. Yes, he had to make it look convincing, but that was very hard when there were many experienced ninja everywhere and plenty who had seen him fight before. Then again, the genin he faced wasn't normal and was much more terrifying and powerful than he was.

Actually, thinking about just how terrible his opponent was, Kankuro had to admit that he actually feared Kai Hibiki more than he feared his own brother. The beating that that Rock Lee kid had taken was savage and brutal. Yeah, it wasn't like being crushed alive by tons of sand, but it was much more fearsome given just how tough that other kid was. Looking back on the fight the two had during the preliminaries the puppeteer had to admit that he probably couldn't have beaten either one in a straight fight. Then again, they were ninja. Ninja didn't fight straight up.

A smile formed on his painted face as he looked at the larger ninja from Hidden Mysteries.

"Begin!" the jonin acting as referee shouted.

All Kankuro saw was a slight movement from his opponent. Suddenly the larger boy was upon him, pummeling him with a mighty fist, then a punishing knee to the face sent him flying.

"I yield!" he shouted.

It was much different from what the crowd saw as Kankuro curling up into a fetal position, then crying, "I yield!"

"Genjutsu," several experienced ninja muttered.

"Suna's full of pussies!"

"How the hell did he make it this far?"

"It was genjutsu."

"No way, I didn't see the other guy do anything."

"I heard he was a taijutsu expert."

"He looks like one."

"When did he learn genjutsu?" Kira (a.k.a. Sky) mumbled as she looked at her menacing teammate.

Walking up the stairs the formidable Kai Hibiki nodded as he passed the larger Tessai, one of the next participants in the next bout.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled as he passed by next. "I was hoping you'd have a longer fight so I could enjoy the clouds more. At least I don't have to do much to make my match more exciting than yours."

Like Kankuro before him, the shadow manipulating ninja knew that he couldn't defeat his opponent if it came down to a test of physical ability, and that he really couldn't go all out, not without exposing to potential spies and enemies that were waiting to invade Konoha just what he was capable of, and then there was also the matter of not exposing to the general public the fact that he'd become a demon's minion. Yes, it was all troublesome, so, so troublesome.

Finding himself standing across from his opponent the relaxed young ninja eyed the large, muscular ninja from Kumogakure.

"Begin!"

Just as the shadow ninja expected his opponent rushed in, seeking to end the fight with a quick, powerful attack. Slipping under his opponent's mighty punch Shikamaru tripped his opponent up with a kick to the side of the leading knee. Yes, the genin from Kumogakure could turn his body into stone, but that didn't protect his joints from being bent in the wrong directions. Even though Shikamaru knew that he couldn't damage the joint the attack had served its purpose.

Kicking off of his opponent's leg the smaller ninja launched a volley of kunai at his opponent's back, each one hitting the rock hard skin before falling to the ground harmlessly.

"Ha! You can't hurt me!" Tessai shouted as he turned.

_And you can't catch me_, Shikamaru thought as he landed several meters away.

The pair danced around the arena floor with the smaller of the two figures leading the larger figure. Unwilling to let the bigger ninja force him into close combat Shikamaru kept a healthy distance from his opponent even as he evaluated his situation. After twenty seconds of running the young genius had a plan. Grabbing several kunai from his pack he launched them at his opponent, forcing the larger boy to cover his face and still vulnerable eyes. Hiding a smirk, Shikamaru backed off as he grabbed another handful of kunai. Waiting for his opponent to rush in again he waited for Tessai to get to the right spot before throwing another barrage. Though several were deflected harmlessly, most of them imbedded themselves into the ground around the rock hard youth. The explosions startled his opponent but it was the splash of water that really caught him off guard. It took a few seconds for everyone to realize that he was sinking into the ground as the water was quickly soaked up by the sandy soil. Startled by the sudden turn of events Tessai tried to pull himself up, only to have the weight of his rock hard body turn against him as he sunk into the impromptu trap.

Realizing his situation, Tessai pulled out a weighted chain and threw it towards the tree and managed to catch one of the thicker branches. Pulling hard, he tested the durability of the tree, ensuring that it wouldn't snap as he extracted himself from the quicksand.

Unwilling to let his opponent recover Shikamaru caught his opponent with a full body bind, forcing his opponent to freeze in the exact same position that the smaller ninja was in. Slowly the larger boy sunk deeper and deeper into the quicksand as he was forced to take many ridiculous positions and poses.

"I quit," Shikamaru said as he raised his hand.

Several genin and even some chunin fell over.

"WHAT?!"

Cries of protest from various bookies and gamblers (as well as other enraged spectators) could be heard from the startled crowd. Clearly they hadn't thought things through. This wasn't a fight to the death between the genin. Despite having the dominant position Shikamaru knew that he had wasted too much energy just avoiding his opponent's attacks and the set up for the trap had drained him considerably. Not wanting to actually kill his opponent he had done the only responsible thing – quit. He'd already shown his skills and intelligence, at least to those in the audience who could think a few moves ahead rather than just react to moves.

Walking over to his opponent, the shadow ninja helped the larger boy out of the quicksand.

"Good fight," the taller boy smirked.

"Thanks," Shikamaru replied, grasping the now soft hand of his former opponent.

The grumbling crowd slowly chased the boys out of the arena floor as the next set of fighters arrived to replace them.

"Get her Shino!" a disgruntled Kiba exclaimed. Having lost to the sexy kunoichi in the preliminary round he had trained hard with his teammate once he realize that the other boy was facing her in the first round.

A feeling of unease ran through Shino as he stood across from the curvy teen. Never one to show too much emotion the young genin was nearly fidgeting as he tried to come up with a strategy against the Hidden Mysteries kunoichi. The colony of bugs residing inside of him didn't want to fight this terror before him. Though they had never disobeyed any orders or requests he had for them, Shino could only wonder what it was about Kira Tenkawa that made the bugs so fearful.

"Begin!"

Summoning his companions Shino nearly blinked as the powerful kunoichi who had so easily bested his friend and teammate began running in circles as she was faced with the one thing that many girls hated – bugs.

"Get them away from me!" Sky shouted as she forgot her training and ran in fear of the swarm of insects.

The jonin overseeing the match blinked and then coughed as he caught himself. Eying the panicked kunoichi he shook his head. "Winner, Shino Aburame," he declared.

Keeping his composure, Ranma wondered why girls just hated bugs. He'd definitely have to work on that with his minion. After all, he really couldn't have someone like that protecting his backside if she was so easily scared off.

"So, it seems the time has come," Orochimaru/Kazekage said as he leaned forward. "Konoha's two foremost clans are both fielding geniuses for this fight. This should make all the other matches pale in comparison."

"Indeed," the Raikage added. Standing so close to so many carriers of the all-seeing eyes the powerful ninja could barely contain himself. Having previously worked so hard to acquire the Byakugan from Konoha, he also leaned forward in anticipation of the coming fight. "Hyuga versus Uchiha, Byakugan versus Sharingan. I'm sure you see this often enough considering that the two clans reside here, but to outsiders like us this is a true rarity."

"Perhaps not as often as it used to happen," Orochimaru/Kazekage added.

"No, not at all in fact," the Hokage replied. "The Hyuga and Uchiha rarely interacted outside of the academy, and even then they rarely sparred with each other."

A quiet hush filled the stadium as all eyes focused on the two young genin. Even though most of the crowd consisted of civilians from Konoha everyone no one had ever seen anyone from either clan sparring or fighting each other. The healthy respect that both clans showed each other, and the belief that the Uchiha were derived from the Hyuga, kept members of the two clans from fighting each other. It had been the Hyuga who had been instrumental in convincing the Uchiha to enter the alliance that would eventually found Konoha and end the first of the great ninja wars.

The tension in the stands was nothing compared to the tension between the two geniuses as they faced each other.

Sasuke grinned as he eyed the older genin who, like himself, had been the number one rookie of his graduating class. Yes, this would truly help him determine just how good he was with the others of their age group, and it would also make him better in the long run.

Standing tall, Neji stood impassively at the younger ninja. Though he had given up on 'fate' and 'destiny' he knew that the outcome of the match had already been decided. It was just a matter of how they would reach that ending and how stubborn the Last Uchiha would be in accepting that outcome.

"Begin!"

Before Sasuke could even move to activate his Sharingan he was looking up at the cloudy sky and blinking away the stars in his eyes. The lightning quick blow had not only knocked him off his feet, it had also sent him flying several meters away. Using the momentum that had sent him sprawling Sasuke rolled onto his feet, taking his eyes off of his opponent as he activated his Sharingan. Standing up he saw a palm pushing into his face. Unable to dodge he did the next best thing, he countered with a swift kick to Neji's stomach.

Skillfully the older youth parried, sending a burst of chakra into his opponent's leg and closing the tenketsu in the leg. Grabbing hold of Sasuke's head he quickly hit the tenketsu in the forehead.

"It wouldn't be any fun beating you if your eyes aren't open," he stated as he pushed the younger genin away.

"You missed," Sasuke smirked as his eyes began to spin.

"No, I didn't," Neji replied. "Like I said, it wouldn't be any fun to beat you without letting you use your eyes."

Sasuke's eyes widened as his mind processed just what his eyes were seeing. He could clearly see Neji rushing at him, and could even predict where his opponent was going to attack, just not where he was going to strike. Pulling back to counter his opponent's attack Sasuke again felt Neji connect with a series of quick strikes that he just couldn't avoid.

It was like fighting Rock Lee all over again. His eyes were much faster than his body's ability to react, thus Sasuke could only watch as Neji's palms and fingers repeatedly battered him. Even with the special speed training that Kakashi had given him over the past month he wasn't able to keep up with the older genin. Just what the hell had Maito Guy done with his squad to improve their speed so drastically?

With each blow Neji's hands seemed to be moving faster, giving Sasuke less time to react.

It was clear to everyone that the younger genin just couldn't keep up with the much faster Hyuga. Even they couldn't keep up with the lightning quick blows that Neji rained on Sasuke, though the tell-tale evidence was obvious as Sasuke was driven back.

"Take that you Uchiha fan-girl!" one of Neji's former classmates shouted. "Sasuke's got nothing on Neji!"

"Shut up you skank!" one of Sasuke's former classmates exclaimed. "Neji's had one more year of training than Sasuke has. If they were fighting on equal terms Sasuke would kick his ass!"

Even from the special skybox that the three kage level ninja and their special guards sat in the sounds of fan-girls from both sides shouting was evident. Clearly their young, impressionable hearts and loyalties were being tested by the other faction of equally fervent fan-girls, yet neither side dared to back down.

Seeing the small skirmishes breaking out throughout the stadium Orochimaru knew that now was the time to strike. Yes, the plan had originally called for Gaara to transform during his match, but such a distraction could not be passed up. Besides, he just couldn't take seeing his perspective body being abused like that.

Lashing out at the Hokage, Orochimaru sent several throwing stars at his former mentor and teacher even as he stood up. "This is between me and the Hokage," he stated, as he tried to calm the Raikage and his entourage.

Following his lead his lone guard rushed at the Hokage, only to be intercepted by the speedy anbu with a star painted over the right eye. Just as planned his guard split into five, four of the new figures moving to trap the Hokage and Kazekage while the fifth tried to keep everyone else from joining the two Kage in their battle.

Unfortunately things didn't go according to plan as the mysterious star anbu kicked the last shadowy figure in the head, sending him sprawling at the cost of losing his mask as a bony bullet cracked the thin plaster mask.

"Plan D!" the Kazekage shouted as he quickly strung together a series of hand seals, summoning a wall of earth that quickly separated the contingent from Kumogakure from the others and keeping them out of the fight.

Hearing their leader's orders the Sound Five moved into position, four in to the corners and the fifth attacking the Hokage.

* * * * *

"The fight's over," the wiry jonin stated as he called a halt to the match between Sasuke and Neji.

With a nod the long haired genin hit the tenketsu on his former opponent, restoring the proper balance to his opponent's chakra pathways.

"Fight me!" Sasuke shouted, pushing his opponent away.

"Our fight is over," the long haired genin stated as he shrugged and turned around. "If you want a real fight, head to the stands or the Kages' seats. There are plenty of enemies around for everyone."

"He's right," the scarred jonin interjected. "Konoha's under attack - if you really want to test yourself than do it on a real battlefield against your enemies - not against your comrades."

Gritting his teeth the last Uchiha nodded.

* * * * *

The chaos in the stands quickly exploded as the planted spectators took advantage of the fighting between the two crowds of girls. Throwing kunai and throwing stars at the occasional girl thus infuriating her companions and provoking them into actually attacking. Though many of the girls had failed to become genin, they still retained some of the knowledge and basic skills that they had learned in the months or year that they had been out of the academy.

Despite the best efforts of the claimer heads, the overwhelmed genin and various bodyguards, the chaos spread with the help of the instigators and planted spectators as kunai and throwing stars were added to the mix. The fighting quickly spread throughout the stadium, forcing the anbu to split their forces between limiting the number of casualties, protecting dignitaries and guests, finding the plants/instigators, and moving to assist the Hokage.

"I guess it's time for us to stop the forces hiding outside the village walls," Gaara stated as he eyed the chaos in the stands.

Naruto nodded. Though he wanted to make sure that the Hokage was safe he knew better than to doubt the powerful sensei that had helped him and the others. "I thought we were supposed to fight and then the invasion would start," the blond stated rather than asked.

"It seems that Orochimaru or Father has decided to take advantage of the conflict between the girls instead," the redhead stated. "I know you want to keep the casualties to a minimum, but the best way to do that is for us to stop the troops outside of the village from forcing their way into the village."

Again the blond nodded. This was going to be a long day.

* * * * *

A/N

So it goes, back to the real action and away from the hilarity of teenaged ninja dealing with the issues that most teens seem to think about.

Thanks again to everyone who's stuck through the really crackish arch. Don't worry, there'll be more crack, but once I've found a better balance between crack and seriousness.

Yes, I've made corrections to this edited version. I guess I need a beta. Anyone interested?

Dreamingfox


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes –

Yes, it has begun, the chaos of the invasion of Konoha.

There's a new poll on my profile. Please vote.

Please Read and Review.

* * * * *

Despite the confusion and chaos of the battle things were going relatively well, at least to Orochimaru's eyes. Though he had not wanted to use Plan D, it proved just how much effort and time he had devoted to the invasion and ultimate destruction of Konoha. Yes, it was his fourth plan, but only the fourth of nearly two dozen different scenarios that he had planned out.

As expected his loyal and devoted elite guard moved into position, quickly flashing the needed hand seals before slamming the molded and gather chakra into the ground, erecting a dark, impenetrable wall that destroyed anything and anyone who dared to touch the deadly barrier. Not only would the barrier keep other ninja from entering and interfering with the battle inside, but it kept those who were inside from getting away. Of all his barriers this was his most deadly, though far from the strongest as it could be destroyed, but only at a cost to the one who dared breech it.

The other short coming of the barrier was that it also kept him from communicating with those outside of the barrier. With Kabuto effectively dead and all five of the Sound Five with him, he had no one left to lead the sacking and destruction of Konoha. Still, it was worth it as he knew that killing the Hokage was key to destroying the village.

* * * * *

The familiar clang of steel clashing with steel rang throughout the stadium and along the fortified, protected walls of Konoha as the combined might of two major ninja villages and those of an upstart village clashed. The occasional sound of sharp metal against stone or even wood reminded the many civilians that though the ninjas were highly trained, the enemies they fought were equally trained and that near misses could just as easily end their lives as a carefully placed kunai, throwing star, or blade.

"This way," the runty grandson of the current Hokage said, directing the flow of the remaining civilians towards the shelter.

"I can't believe that we had most of the civilians already hidden in the shelters and only had enough around to convince the invaders that we were running things like normal," the young kunoichi in training stated as she helped herd the civilians to safety.

* * * * *

Weeks of hard work and extensive training were paying off as the invasion of Konoha was underway. Though the genin participating in the Finals of the Chunin Exam were technically exempt from helping to prepare the invasion and were trusted to simply prepare as normal, many of the genin from the two most recent graduating classes had taken positions within the stadium to help with protect the dignitaries and honored guests. Only Naruto and Gaara had other duties as they both played an integral part in the defense of Konoha and the upholding of the treaty between their villages.

"Damn," the loudmouthed blond exclaimed as another shadow clone was dispelled. "That's two down. Man, I thought I was better than that."

"You've done a considerable job given the circumstances," his redheaded companion and fellow former jinchuriki consoled. "Even without your guest you've made more than enough clones to fool the invaders."

Grabbing a kunai the blond casually deflected several throwing stars back at the unfortunate ninja that had been foolish enough to attack the pair. Though the handful of ninja avoided any serious injuries by the returned barrage, they were distracted enough for the redhead to grasp a limb or two of the Sound ninjas he crushed them, removing or at least limiting their effectiveness in battle.

Turning to the remaining Suna ninja the Kazekage's son glared at them. "Send the signal," he stated coolly.

"What signal?" the foremost of the Suna ninja asked, not even bothering to confer with the ninja behind him.

"The one where we no longer side with Sound because we've renewed our treaty with Konoha," the redhead stated rather than explained to the squad of Sand ninja.

"Right," the lead Sand nin replied. "We'll send the signal right away sir."

Two of the Sand ninja formed hand seals, gathering and molding their chakra as they prepared to send that signal.

Seeing the bright purple flare shoot into the air high above the Hokage monument, hundreds of henged shadow clones transformed. The sight of the flare combined with the sight of hundreds of civilians suddenly revealing their true self startled the handful of Sound and Suna ninja that had somehow managed to infiltrate into the village. The moment of hesitation was enough for the defenders and their new allies as they buried hundreds of kunai into the unexpected Sound ninja, killing nearly half of their small number in an instant.

Despite the loss of their allies and nearly half their number the remaining Sound ninja quickly recovered. Orochimaru had picked his ninja well as the ferverantly loyal ninja were willing to and able to sacrifice their lives and anything else that they had. While nearly half of their number had fallen during the opening volley, only a handful of those had died instantly.

Realizing that they were no longer able to fight, the loyal Sound ninja did what they were trained to do, what they were all prepared and willing to do.

Explosions rocked Konoha as the fallen Sound ninja turned themselves into suicidal bombers, taking out former allies and their new enemies as well as damaging the buildings and surrounding structures.

Using the distraction caused by their now deceased companions and squad members the remaining ninja activated their cursed seals. Unlike the members of the Sound Five, the remaining ninja had only achieved the first level of the cursed seal. Still, it was more than enough of a boost to bolster the combat efficacy of the invasion forces.

"What the hell?!" the loudmouthed blond shouted as several dozen clones dispersed.

"They planted explosive tags?" Gaara asked as he crushed several Sound ninja only to feel several explosions in his sand coffin.

Slightly overwhelmed by the backlash of sensations as so many of his destroyed clones' memories flooded his mind, Naruto nearly stumbled, only to have Gaara's sand catch and support him. "No, they, they killed themselves."

"They died like true ninja," the redhead stated.

"But there's more," the blond said as he shook his head and righted himself. "They've got some strange marks on them, at least those that are left. They're stronger," he explained, "but I can still take them."

A blood thirsty smile formed on the redhead's lips. "Good, I wanted a good challenge."

* * * * * *

Five against two, he liked those odds. True, he was one of the two, but hey, he'd fought against worse odds before. Unfortunately the only thing working against him was that he had a partner he didn't know well and hadn't beside before. Still, he was a master of his art, he'd be able to adapt.

"So, my wayward student has come home has he?" the old ninja sighed as he looked at the fake Kazekage. "I must say Saotome, your Intel is truly amazing. How did you know that Orochimaru was pretending to be the Kazekage?"

Ranma shrugged. He really didn't want to divulge that information, still, it did merit at least a credible lie. "Just something my informant suspected and followed up on after the faction from Suna signed on with us."

"Saotome," Orochimaru hissed, hiding his displeasure at the fact that someone in Suna had dared to betray him. "As in Hiro Saotome?"

The pigtailed fake ninja nodded even as he pulled off his star anbu mask. "Yeah, that's me."

"Kukukuku," the snake sanin laughed, trying to turn things back to his favor. "Perfect."

"Dude, that laugh of yours is just wrong," the young nephalim stated.

"Kukukuku." Ripping off his fake face, Orochimaru revealed himself to his former mentor and to the apparent jonin from Hidden Mysteries. "If you think that's wrong than you're going to love this."

Rushing in to give their master enough time, the Sound Five knew their roles and duties. Having fought together multiple times they knew just what to expect from each other. With Orochimaru's knowledge about his former sensei they also knew roughly what to expect from the Hokage, though it was the jonin from Hidden Mysteries that was, well, a mystery. Still, they trusted Orochimaru implicitly.

Having transformed during the opening dialogue, all five of the elite Sound ninja were at full power, making them considerable threats to the Hokage and the jonin, or so they believed.

Leading the charge, Kimimaro created several sharp, bony protrusions as he sought to injure his opponent. Yes, he had been ordered to keep Saotome and the Hokage from his master, but that didn't mean that he couldn't kill them, or at least test their skills against his own. Clearly he wasn't expecting the lightning quick kunai that were thrown at his eyes, the only soft spot on his body. Only his expert reflexes saved his right eye as he dodged, pulling to his left and getting hit squarely on the forehead. His thick, bony armor deflected the harmless projectile.

But the kunai had served its purpose as Ranma rushed in and sprayed the white haired ninja with his favorite hot Netherworld hot sauce – Green Dragon's breath – just as hot as Red Dragon's breath but with more kick and a lot more flavor. Though it was meant to be eaten, it clearly was not meant to be sprayed into one's eyes.

Excruciating pain lanced through the bony ninja's skull. "AAAHH!!!"

Sakon and Ukon simply stood their ground rather than rushing to aid their disabled comrade, choosing instead to swat aside the kunai and explosive tags that the Hokage threw at their leader and master even as the old man nimbly danced around the rotund yet powerful Jirobo. With only Tayuya standing between the jonin and their master Kidomaru moved to back her up rather than assist the leader of their elite squad.

Willing and able to use anything and everything as a weapon Ranma kicked several shingles off of the roof, propelling them at the two remaining defenders. Having fought real demons, and died, Ranma knew better than to simply toy around with his opponents. This wasn't like those harmless fights back in Nerima, this was deathly serious. Even though his opponents didn't profess that they wanted him dead for various reasons, they were definitely come at him with deadly and killer intent.

* * * * *

Miserable. That was the only way to describe the way that Anko Misarashi felts. It wasn't just that she was pregnant and had spent many of her recent mornings throwing up, or that she couldn't eat her precious dango (which seemed to prompt her to throw up every time she ate her favorite treat), though both of those did make her more miserable. No, what really made the special jonin miserable was the fact that in the face of an invasion, an invasion headed by her former mentor turned traitor to the village, she was ordered to sit out of the fighting.

Yes, she had been ordered to watch the equally pregnant kunoichi from Sound as they couldn't spare any extra ninja other than some lowly genin for guard duty. What really made 'guard duty' worse was that the little wench wasn't experiencing morning sickness at all. True, the girl was only four weeks, but so was Anko.

Watching the pillars of smoke and hearing the distant sounds of fighting Anko gripped her kunai. Once she had the little runt she'd be hunting down that bastard Saotome, if was still alive. She had heard that he'd been asked to stand in as an anbu guard for the Hokage during the finals of the exam.

Yes, she'd definitely be chasing him down, and not for any extra-curricular fun either. Not only had that bastard knocked her up, but he was the that was fighting the bastard Orochimaru! Did the Kami hate her that much?

Blinking, Anko glowered. Yeah, they did hate her that much, and they had more than enough reason to be displeased with her. Maybe, just maybe, she'd reform, for the sake of the unborn runt. Well, once she got a piece of Saotome she'd think about it.

* * * * *

"Kukukuku!" Orochimaru laughed as he began his forbidden technique. Slowly several coffins emerged from the ground. Though he was facing the backs of the coffins the snake sanin (with half of the face of the Kazekage still over his own face) smirked. It was truly a gruesome sight, and then there was that annoying laugh….

"Now you will face one of my favorite techniques," the seemingly albino ninja stated with a wide, evil smirk.

Blasting Tatyuya's specteral beings away with a powerful blast of ki, Ranma rushed through the puff of smoke and slammed his fist into the kunoichi's stomach. A vicious elbow to the back of the woman's head later and her entire body went limp. Leaning back he moved just enough to avoid the golden arrow that the dark skinned, six armed ninja shot at him. The chakra enhanced arrows made out of spit were truly disgusting, but almost everything associated with Orochimaru was disgusting.

Grabbing the limp form of the horned redhead, Ranma threw her at the archer-spider as he hoped to tangle the pair up. Seeing the archer shoot around his unconscious teammate was a surprise, but nothing that Ranma couldn't handle. Grabbing the golden arrow, Ranma pulled hard, yanking the spider-ninja off balance.

But before he could capitalize on the opening another fighter appeared, this one wearing a Hidden Mysteries hi-ate. Instinctively Ranma pulled back to get a better view of his new opponent. The kunoichi, was slightly taller than he was, but her long face and lean almost manly body looked slightly familiar…

She looked like Hiro, the real Hiro.

"I really don't see the familial resemblance," Orochimaru stated as he waved off his subordinates.

"Mother?" Ranma exclaimed, playing his role. It wasn't really his mother, but everyone did think that he was Hiro.

"Who are you?" the woman asked as she stared at him.

"It's your son, Hiro Saotome, a powerful jonin from Hidden Mysteries," the sanin explained. "Though it was what, six years ago that you died, you might not recognize your own son anymore considering that he was only 10 years old when you last saw him."

Ranma blinked. Well, that took care of an explanation. But the knowledge that the Sanin was resurrecting the dead, that went against the treaty between the mortal realms and the spirit realms, at least they were supposed to. Maybe the current rulers or leaders of the divine realm and Netherworld didn't know what was going on. If so than it was Ranma's duty as an agent of the Netherworld to bring this criminal to justice.

"Bastard, you're going to pay for this," the pigtailed jonin cried out.

Watching Orochimaru's snake-like tongue lick his mother's face Ranma paused. No, that was just sick.

"Yessss," the pale Sanin said with an evil smirk. "I destroyed all of Hidden Mysteries, but I didn't kill everyone."

"You used the survivors as sacrifices," the Hokage said, clarifying the situation to Ranma.

"Your mother resisted at first," Orochimaru stated. "But in the end she was moaning like a whore."

Ranma couldn't help but shudder, as did the Hokage beside him.

"That is just sick," Ranma muttered. "Just because you couldn't get your rocks off with a live woman you resort to using a forbidden technique - that is just wrong."

"Oh, I don't use all of them for that," the evil Sanin replied. "Only some. Right?"

Two figures appeared to his right, nodding in agreement.

Like the woman, Ranma had a feeling that he should recognize the two armored ninja. "Who are they?"

Orochimaru and the Hokage blinked.

"They are the first and second Hokages," the third Hokage explained finally.

Ranma nodded. That's where he'd seen them, on the stupid Mount Rushmore thing.

"Trade?" the pigtailed ninja proposed.

"Those are two of the founders of Konoha," the astonished Hokage replied.

"Fine," Ranma shot back as he took a step forward. "You take a break; I'll take care of them all."

Everyone stared at Ranma, though their jaws seemed to hit the floor at Ranma's confident proclamation.

"You really think you're up to taking all of us on?" Orochimaru shouted daringly.

"Yeah," Ranma said as he pushed the Hokage onto a particular spot and watched as the Hokage was warped back to his office.

Startled by the sudden change of events Ranma waited for his special feather clone to receive the Hokage.

It had taken nearly a month for Ranma and his clones to locate and map all the various geo-panels, especially since no one but himself and his minions (and their minions) could actually see the lightly colored panels. It had been even harder to find the geo-spheres that gave the desired effects. But the special blue sphere was useful, and the red panel that the he'd pushed the Hokage onto was the only one on the field. One green panel remained along with the yellow panels that covered the rest of the roof top. Hopefully Shikamaru managed to lead everyone off of the roof.

"So, if you want him, you have to go through me to get him," Ranma bluffed.

"What the hell did you do?" the first, or was it the second Hokage asked.

"I sealed him away," the pigtailed ninja liked. "Didn't you notice the pattern that I left when I kicked all those shingles at you?"

In truth there wasn't a real pattern, just a giant kanji, the same one he'd written onto Kuno's forehead the first time he'd fought with the kendoka. But the ninja he faced didn't know that.

* * * * *

Arriving in the Hokage's office the ancient ninja blinked. This had not been part of the plan.

"Oh, you're here," the feather clone of Ranma exclaimed. Pulling out a flare, he rushed to the window, sending a signal to his protégé.

* * * * *

Spotting the golden flare Rock Lee grinned. Though he preferred to fight people, he knew that Ranma's plan depended on him destroying the glowing geo-sphere that endowed the red panel with warp/teleport. The other spheres would protect themselves as one of them provided invincibility and another prevented those who could see the spheres from picking them up.

Cracking his knuckles Rock lifted the red sphere and placed it on the yellow panel. With that in place he slammed his fist into the geo-sphere on the red panel, destroying the source for near instantaneous warping/teleportation. Had anyone bothered to watch the boy with the bowl cut they would have seen Rock Lee simply punching a punching bag. It was odd given the fact that the village was being invaded and attacked. Fortunately for him everyone else was too busy to care.

* * * * *

Standing the only green panel, Ranma almost felt guilty about what he was doing. Though he was sure that he could easily take the entire group, he knew that the handful of green panels that endowed those who stood on it with invincibility, non-lifting, and two extra attacks a turn. It kinda felt like cheating, but this was war. And they were trying to kill innocent people.

Faking several random seals, Ranma slammed his hand ground as the red panel turned yellow. Yes, now it was on.

"What the hell did he do?" Sakon asked his brother.

"I don't know."

"Hit me with your best shot," a confident Ranma smirked. "None of you has what it takes to even scratch me."

* * * * *

Dodging a stray bolt of lightning Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at his opponent in a new light. _Wind beats lightning_, the blond smiled as he formed the hand seals needed to use his element. Charging ahead he didn't bother to avoid the bolt of lightning as the flying Sound nin shot another electrical blast. Lashing out with his wind charged chakra he watched as the two elemental energies collided. With the lightning feeding more power into his already deadly attack it didn't surprise the genin that the Sound Ninja wasn't able to dodge. But so powerful was the resulting attack that it not only cut the flying ninja in two, it literally shredded the man, leaving a red rain and shredded cloth as the only evidence that he had existed.

"Twelve," he exclaimed as he flashed his companion a 'V' and a grin.

Catching a transformed Sound ninja, this one looking like a disproportionate half-wolf, part bear, part human, part pig, the redhead chose to take a different approach. Rather than just squishing the powerful ninja with the sand as he normally did, the blood thirsty youth first filled the ninja's mouth and nose with sand. Forcing it further into his opponent he filled the unfortunate victim's lungs with sand then began to circulate it at high speeds. The rough sand ripped at the man's lungs, tearing through them and making the man's prolonged death agonizingly long and painful.

"Thirty-seven," Gaara smirked. "And I get style points."

Naruto shuddered. "Fine," he conceded. Though utterly vicious, it was original. "But I get points for each kill that my clones get."

"Agreed," the redhead replied as he slammed the dying Sound ninja into an airborne ninja, knocking him out of the sky and into an outstretched hand made of sand before crushing him viciously. "Thirty eight."

"Twenty three," the blond grunted as he grabbed several kunai, slightly disappointed at the numbers that his clones had killed, though that number was based off of what his dispersed clones had killed prior to being killed themselves. Even though he had numbers on his side, Naruto knew that he was at a disadvantage as his clones died with one blow. With his charka divided to create the clones he himself had less chakra than Gaara, and then there was the fact that he no longer had the nine-tail's seemingly endless supply of chakra to draw on as well.

Rushing a pair of Sound ninja the runty blond ducked under a high-middle kick from the lead nin then flipped over the other ninja, landing squarely behind the second ninja. Pulling out a kunai he grinned wickedly as he stabbed the man in an orriface that was designed to expel things, not to have things inserted into it. Kicking the man in the back he propelled himself away from the taller ninja as he sought to get away from the impending explosion.

Startled by the sudden blast and departure of his companion, the remaining Sound ninja managed to cover his eyes, protecting himself from the flying remains of his comrade. Taking advantage of the opening Naruto rushed in and stabbed another kunai into the thick skinned stomach. Twisting his body he was suddenly behind the wounded ninja, slamming the same kunai into the man's neck and severing his spine. Feeling the body fall and go limp, he smirked as he flashed Gaara a winning smile.

"Twenty five," he declared.

"Forty," the smaller ninja replied as he crossed his arms across his chest.

* * * * *

With the teleportation endowing geo-sphere destroyed Rock Lee was free to fan the flames of his youth. The fact that he was stationed fairly near to the southern wall, the young genin grinned at the prospects of being able to fight against many invaders. Even with the Suna ninja now fighting on the side of Konoha the invasion was proceeding. With so few Leaf ninja fighting beyond the walls the number of Suna and Sound were roughly equal but with the cursed mark the Sound had a definite advantage over their unenhanced counterparts.

But Rock Lee would change those odds. Even though he was limited to just taijutsu the young genin had become an expert at his art, a deadly expert. Rushing into the fray he nailed an unsuspecting Sound nin in the back of the neck, snapping it despite the amount of power that the ninja was exuding. A swift flying roundhouse kick sent several more Sound ninjas flying. He would show the weak Sound ninja that quick power-ups would not overcome hard work and sweat.

* * * * *

The mass chaos in the stadium was so very hard to believe. What the hell was wrong with those girls that they thought Neji was cooler than Sasuke? There was no way in hell that he'd be able to beat Sasuke in a fair fight – obviously he had cheated. But being obsessive fan-girls clearly explained why they didn't realize that Neji had so obviously cheated.

But that was neither here nor there as the genin was supposed to try and break up the unexpected fights that the hard core Neji fans had started with the nice Sasuke admirers. Not wanting to appear partial to either group, the pink haired girl pulled out some sleeping powder and threw it over the large group of twenty or so girls. Though all of the girls had some ninja training they were clearly not in her league as she was one of the select few who had attained the rank of genin. She wasn't some academy flunky like those girls.

Smirking as the powder took effect, Sakura made sure that all of the failed kunoichi were tied down, though she did leave some notes for the Neji fan-girls in hopes of helping them overcome their ignorance. Yes, the "Sasuke rules! Neji sucks cock!" on their foreheads would help them overcome their infatuation with the Hyuga genius.

* * * * *

A/N

Hey, this is a cross with Disgaea, so why not add some of the combat mechanics and strategy to the fights? Yes, this is going to get interesting.

Dreamingfox


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes –

Hmmm, the chaos continues. I realize that the geo panels don't just randomly appear, but I'm taking the Phantom Brave approach in that their equivalent appears in random items which will bestow some ability to those who are on the panels that are attached to them. Ranma thinks of them as geo-panels and geo-spheres because that's what he's been taught, and we all know Ranma's not the most eloquent of teachers.

* * * * *

"Is that all you got?" the pigtailed jonin asked with smirk.

Having taken several powerful hits from several very powerful jutsu, the fake ninja from Hidden Mysteries knew that even without the invulnerability and other boosts that he was receiving he the attacks would never have connected if he really was serious about fighting them. Still, they were impressive, just a bit flashy, but impressive none the less.

"You didn't even get my shirt wet," Ranma taunted as he looked at the first Hokage. "But I guess it's time I finally get serious about this."

As powerful as the first and second Hokage were, not to mention Orochimaru and his elite guard, they only had so much chakra to burn through. After several very powerful attacks that had sprouted a virtual swamp with huge trees on the rooftop Ranma was sure that they were close to being spent. Yes, now was the best time to finally take the fight to them.

* * * * *

"Of course she wouldn't recognize you," a slightly familiar voice explained.

Turning around the two young yet extremely powerful genin eyed the Leaf nin that appeared beside the redheaded kunoichi with the odd hi-ate.

"Kabuto?" Naruto blurted out, not sure why the traitor was there. From what he'd been told the older genin had died at the hands of Ranma's genin squad.

"I'm glad you remember me," Kabuto grinned.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Gaara asked.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'll take that as a yes," the redhead stated.

"I was dead," the spy confirmed. "But Lord Orochimaru saw my potential and summoned me back from the land of the dead – just like he did with your mother."

Naruto blinked. His mother…

"Unfortunately your mother was only useful for two things," the traitor added. "The first was to distract you and keep you from becoming too much of a threat to Lord Orochimaru's invasion and ultimate destruction of Konoha."

Tensing, Naruto waited for the second reason.

"And?" Gaara finally asked as the dramatic pause didn't faze him at all.

Kabuto grinned maliciously, "To be his personal whore. After all, she was the Fourth's slut and your mother, so it's not too much of a stretch for her now. But Lord Orochimaru is a man of many needs. One slut couldn't keep him satisfied."

"Gaara?" a new voice called out.

The redhead was afraid to look up at the rooftop where the new, feminine voice called out from.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru had many contingency plans in case you couldn't be relied upon," Kabuto explained. "He truly is a cunning and vicious master. Hahahaha-"

The undead ninja's head continued to laugh even as Naruto severed it from the rest of the body. His bloody kunai trembled, mirroring his body as every muscle screamed for him to extract his revenge upon Orochimaru and anything that had to do the twisted Sanin. Numbers no longer mattered to Naruto as the concept of mercy was drowned out with his need for revenge.

* * * * *

Kira was having the time of her life. Sure, she wasn't allowed to set allow her flames to destroy indiscriminately, but she was allowed to kill any and all Sound ninja that she came across. Thus far her tally stood at seventy even.

Deflecting several kunai with a swift slash of her blood thirsty blade, the asura posing as a ninja beheaded a sound kunoichi. Wiping the blood off of her katana, she grinned as she rushed towards a small group of Sound Ninja that were trying to flee.

* * * * *

"Twenty five," Rock Lee energetically stated as he flashed his rival and teammate a thumbs up. A punishing kick to the back of the head floored another Sound ninja, crushing his skull. "Twenty six."

For his part Neji drove his extended fingers into the chest of a Sound kunoichi, infusing chakra into the heart of her cursed mark and shorting it out. The quickly receding ink told him that the kunoichi was no longer able to draw chakra from the mark. A swift elbow to the chin knocked the kunoichi out. "Thirty two," he stated. "Someone you can practice that special taijutsu training with so that you don't have to practice with Saya-sensei."

Ducking under several throwing stars Lee glanced at the now unconscious kunoichi. Flashing his teammate a broad smile he nodded, "I will endeavor to find you a suitable practice partner as well."

Spinning around he delivered a punishing kick to the stomach of another ninja. Completing the spin he slammed his other foot into the ninja's temple, knocking him out. "Twenty seven."

* * * * *

There was a time when Ranma would have enjoyed fighting such high caliber fighters. Sure, they were using ninjutsu that he had never seen or imagined, but they were simply lifeless dolls. They moved and fought like machines, expressing no emotion as they attacked and defended. They were dead.

That fact saddened Ranma, weighing on his heart as he effortlessly ducked under the First Hokage's powerful right elbow. Slamming his hand through the construct's chest he felt an add sensation as he reached for what he thought would be the heart of the body. It was hard and solid, not like the ribs which could be forced apart and much deeper into the chest cavity than the ribs or any armor was.

A look of horror and revulsion quickly flashed on Ranma's face as he extracted his arm and the construct slowly melted away, revealing the body of the young genin that had been sacrificed to create the undead/resurrected Hokage.

"You bastard," he exclaimed as he glared at Orochimaru.

"Kukukuku!"

The evil laughter was all he needed to erase and replace the previous look as the usually cool and collected Nehalem resolved to make the snake Sanin pay for his crimes.

Blue, ethereal flames formed along Ranma's hands as he took the offensive. The beastly Jirobo was the first to fall victim to the sacred flames as Ranma slipped under a fierce punch and connected with a palm-strike to the monstrous ninja's chest. The still blind Kimimaro was next as Ranma grabbed hold of the bony sword that the leader of the Sound Five used.

Paying no attention to the first two victims Ranma rushed at the vulgar, horned kunoichi. Slipping past her guard he grabbed her face then slammed her head into the ground. Springing into the air he dodged several kunai nimbly before landing before the Second Hokage. Normally the two would have just traded parries but the blue flames consumed the undead/resurrected Hokage once the ninja blocked a sloppy strike from Ranma. Lacking the ability to feel pain the Hokage simply stood there as the blue flames consumed his body.

Standing tall Ranma swatted away several dozen poisonous snakes, igniting each one with the divine blue flame as he did so.

Drawing his bow Kidomaru began unleashing volley after volley of his special arrows at the seemingly possessed jonin from Hidden Mysteries. Desperation and fear shone in the spider-like ninja's eyes as Ranma effortlessly avoided the multiple arrows. Throwing down his bow he quickly created several weapons, one for each arm, as Ranma closed in on him. The difference in their skill and speed was apparent in the blink of an eye that it took Ranma to tag the six-armed ninja. Bright blue flames quickly spread from the man's multiple wrists down to his torso as Ranma kicked him away as he moved to the brothers Sakon and Ukon.

"Dispel the barrier," a panicking Orochimaru commanded the last of his vassals.

Before Ranma could get to the nearly identical brothers the last of Orochimaru's undead golems intervened.

"You're not Hiro," the woman stated.

Ranma didn't even bother to voice a reply, letting his hands speak as he slammed his palm into the pit of her stomach and sending her flying into the closest brother.

Opening his mouth the pale skinned Sanin extracted the deadly Kusanagi. Spitting it out the blade that was said to be able to cut anything, Orochimaru smiled as the pigtailed ninja simply charged at him. Seeing the lightning quick hands of the jonin snatch the blade out of the air the pale ninja took a step back.

"You're no ordinary jonin," the long haired ninja stated as he performed several hand seals.

Not even bothering to respond Ranma appeared beside Sakon, or was it Ukon? Stabbing the ninja in the side Ranma put his hand on the man's shoulder as he drove the blade in deep.

"Brother!"

Slamming his hand onto the other brother's face Ranma threw him aside before eying Orochimaru.

"I refuse to die!" the pale skinned ninja declared as he slammed his hands into the ground before him. A giant steel wall suddenly sprang from the rooftop, separating the two fighters.

Kusanagi in hand, Ranma cut through the barrier as though it were nothing more than butter.

"You should have just used the Kusanagi to cut through your own barrier," Ranma taunted as he reached out and grabbed a handful of Orochimaru's long hair. The blue flames quickly ran up the long strands of hair and enveloped the ninja's head.

The screams of pain filled the rooftop. Pulling out a special dagger Ranma drove it into Orochimaru's heart. "I've judged you," he stated even as his victim continued to scream in pain. Marking the soul, Ranma knew that he'd definitely have to find an appropriate punishment for the sinner once he returned to the Netherworld.

As quickly as it had begun the bright light from the purifying flames died down as only Ranma and Kimimaro remained. Only piles of ashes hinted at where Orochimaru and the others had stood when the sacred flames had burned them, claiming their bodies as well as their souls.

"W-what did you do?" the sole survivor of the Kaguya clan asked as he clutched at his chest.

"I guess you're not as tainted as the others," Ranma stated as he eyed the ashes that once belonged to Orochimaru's current body.

"What did you do to Lord Orochimaru?!" the white haired man demanded as he tried to see through the tears in his eyes.

"I passed judgment on them," Ranma stated. "The more sins you commit, the hotter those flames burn you. If your sins are truly unforgivable then your soul is claimed and only ashes will remain. I guess you're not as bad a sinner as the others."

Pulling out the dagger he'd received from King Krichevskoy, Ranma quickly beheaded the nin. This was a world of kill or be killed, where death and killing were cornerstones in the way of life for everyone. Regardless, the laws of Celestia and the Netherworld had clearly defined what would be considered as sins and what weren't. Killing could be accepted under the right circumstances, but resurrecting the dead was clearly a sin. But what had the last of the Sound Five done, or not done, that merited him not being burnt as the others?

Hearing the sounds of the other Anbu as they rushed towards him Ranma knew that he'd have to check on that once he returned to the Netherworld.

* * * * *

The tide of battle had quickly turned in favor of the new alliance between Konoha and Suna as their respective jinchuriki vented their frustrations upon the seemingly hapless invaders from Sound.

Even though things were going well for his village and his renewed allies, the Hokage couldn't help but feel a bit saddened as he watched Naruto and Gaara rampage through the forest outside of the village. Having cleared out any and all Sound ninja that they encountered on their way to the north wall, the pair had viciously slaughtered every single enemy that they came across. But at least their captives were not in control despite the emotionally frail state that the captors were in.

Yes, seeing their mothers had been a shock to them for various reasons. The knowledge that Orochimaru had violated them both would drive any young child into a murderous rampage, but fortunately Orochimaru had supplied them with someone, or in this case an army, to work out their anger and frustration.

Forcing the crystal orb away from the two jinchuriki, the Hokage focused his attention on the other skirmishes that were also occurring outside of the heavily fortified wall that protected Konoha from the invaders.

"Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee have both accounted well for themselves," the familiar voice of his age old nemesis and advisor stated.

Not bothering to turn around to face the heavily bandaged figure of the old ninja that had once been his chief rival for the seat of Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi nodded. "So they have, over two dozen kills each, and nearly a dozen prisoners total between them. Perhaps I'll evoke the special clause and promote them both. Of course Shikamaru deserves some consideration as well for his well fought battle during the exam as well. And Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara of the Desert also deserve consideration even though they never fought before the crowds; they both have managed over sixty kills each."

"What of Sasuke Uchiha?" the scarred man asked.

Of course you would want to know about the Last Uchiha. "He is holding his own and is helping with the situation at the stadium."

"Remarkable considering the beating he received at the hands of the older Hyuga boy."

"Not that remarkable considering how many jonin that Neji has managed to defeat," the Hokage countered. "But I'll have to speak with the proctor to see what their assessment of his performance is."

* * * * *

"It appears as though Orochimaru killed the Kazekage and his guards while they were on their way to Konoha," Baki stated as he stood before the Hokage and the Kazekage's son. "If not for Gaara's actions to alert us of Orochimaru's betrayal we would not have been able to stop the invasion. As it was several dozen squads had managed to find access into Konoha, though the damage was limited."

The Hokage nodded. He really was getting to old for this. Had Saotome not somehow teleported him back into his office he probably would have fallen against his former student. But just how powerful was Saotome that he not only fought Orochimaru, but the First and Second Hokage, plus Orochimaru's elite guard?

"Casualties?" he finally asked.

"Twenty six jonin were killed, and another thirty five injured, none of them seriously though," Baki answered.

"Fifty seven civilians as a result of the fighting at the stadium between the two factions of girls," Kakashi stated. "Twenty four jonin, seventeen chunin, and twelve genin were killed, with six jonin, twelve chunin, and three genin sustaining non-debilitating injuries."

"And our friends from Hidden Lightning and Hidden Mysteries?" the Hokage asked.

"Uninjured," the one eyed jonin said. "The genin from Hidden Mysteries accounted for as many kills as Gaara and Naruto, and Hiro Saotome took out Orochimaru and his guard."

"Hiro Saotome," the Raikage said with a scowl, "I take it he's signed on with Konoha then?"

"Actually no," the Hokage replied with a slightly sour look. "He wishes to retire."

"And his genin?" the muscular ninja asked.

"They have chosen to go become Leaf nin, though one of them did state that she wanted to go to Suna or possibly joining some of the lesser villages," Hiruzen stated. "As much as I hate letting such a capable ninja go, I know that I don't have the forced necessary to force him to join us. He did defeat the first two Hokage and a Sanin."

The blond man nodded. "Yes, he truly is formidable."

"And he has stated that he will stop to visit his children from time to time, but that they can choose where they want to stay and what they want to do," the older ninja stated.

"Where is he now?" the Raikage asked.

"He and his team are paying their last respects to the ninja of Hidden Mysteries that were killed when Orochimaru wiped out the village," Gaara answered, his cool eyes daring the two Kage level ninja to question him.

* * * * *

It was hard, so very hard. Though Ranma was leagues ahead of the tiny pink prinney and was a great martial artist, he was never schooled in the finer arts of torture. But that was what Sky was for. Well, Cloud and Sturm where there too, under the tutelage of King Krichevskoy's chief torture master. Yes, they were much more willing to learn those lessons than the master martial artist was.

The constant sound of explosions and the screams that the tiny prinney that housed the soul of the criminal once known as Orochimaru somehow managed to escape from the sound proofed torture chamber, serving as a chilling reminder of just how much worse things were in the Netherworld.

"Dude," an orange prinney said as he offered Ranma a drink, "that guy must have done something wrong that you're torturing him."

The Nephalim shrugged. "He's holding out; still thinks he's in the other world and in his old body. We're just trying to show him that there's more to the afterlife than what he expected."

"You went to the ninja world, right?" the rather inquisitive prinney asked.

"Yeah," the pigtailed angel replied.

"In life I was a much respected ninja there," the prinney stated.

Ranma eyed the orange prinney. _Those little penguin thingies were supposed to house the souls of those who died, and had to atone for their sins before they could be reborn into the mortal world, but weren't they limited to those with great sins or whose lives hadn't amounted to much? Then again that Kakashi guy was respected, and he was a pervert… so was that Frog Sanin guy… Jiraya or something…_

"Did you know Orochimaru?" Ranma ventured.

"Yes," the prinney replied. "You do know that prinneys can't lie to their masters, right?"

Ranma nodded. "That's not the problem, convincing him to talk is the problem. So, what can you tell me about Orochimaru?"

The orange prinney hesitated. Yes, he wasn't allowed to lie to his masters, though technically Ranma wasn't his master. And he would be doing a good deed by sharing that information as he would be sparing Orochimaru from suffering more… "I don't want to tell you," he stated. He just couldn't get past his resentment for the man that had once been his rival for the title of Hokage. "At least I won't tell you so long as it gets him off of the suffering and punishment that he deserves."

Ranma blinked. For a prinney to hold such a grudge, well, that was unheard of. That Orochimaru guy really had to have been a real bastard in life.

"What if I let you and any other prinneys that have an issue with Orochimaru work him over? Would that be enough incentive for you and them to tell us about what you know about him?" Ranma asked. The unorthodox Nephalim had always thought outside of the box in life, death had apparently not changed that aspect of his personality in the least.

An odd glimmer appeared in the prinney's eyes. "I could arrange that," the orange prinney replied with what looked to be a smile.

* * * * *

A/N

I think I'll just leave things where they're at for now.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes –

Yeah, I've moved on from putting disclaimers up for this fic (or any other fic that's got more than 5 chapters up).

Expect the unexpected.

* * * * *

By his best estimate, the pigtailed boy turned angelic being guessed that he had been gone for three days. Having agreed to let the hundreds of evil, vindictive prinneys torture then heal, and torture the cursed pink prinney had gotten things done much sooner than he had expected. Still, that was three hours in the Netherworld. Unfortunately time didn't travel the same way in the ninja world as it was now three days after he'd departed for the Netherworld.

Three days… hopefully his minions, and his minion's minions, hadn't gotten into too much trouble since he'd left.

* * * * *

Sky smiled as she watched her newest minion. Not only was the girl a quick study, but she was attractive and limber. Unlike her first minion who would take a few more years to grow into his looks and whom It had taken him much longer to learn how to use his extra limbs efficiently, yet the young girl was so fluid and precise after only a few training sessions. It had to be the extra X chromosome.

Yes, Hinata was truly a blessing in disguise. But if not for the timely intervention to save Naruto, Sky was sure that she wouldn't have acquired such a treasure.

But with two minions already in Konoha, the Asura was sure that she would need to move to another village to find more minions. After all, it was hard for two ninja to spread her teachings of burning love. It would be easier for her to travel to other villages, perhaps to Suna or even Lightning, and spread her message.

Looking at the loving couple, Sky sighed. Yes, it would definitely be easier to spread her message without those two around. Monogamous relationships were for those with only two hands as they couldn't hold on to everything, but with six – well, you could hold onto a lot more.

* * * * *

Hiashi Hyuga was impressed. Not only had Neji earned the rank of Chunin on his first attempt, but Hinata had also been given a field commendation based on her performance during the failed invasion by Sound. Having taken out over two dozen Sound ninja and capturing them all, she had earned high praise from the Hokage.

The fact that Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee had also received field commendations hadn't soured his opinion of the rarely used method of advancement. After all, the four newly promoted Leaf Chunin they had taken out nearly a third of the invading forces. Add in Gaara of the Sand and their kill/capture total was essentially half of the invading Sound forces. No chunin or jonin had managed so many kills during the entire invasion, though Hiro Saotome had managed to defeat Orochimaru and his five elite guards. Only the genin turned chunin from the Hidden Mysteries squad had managed nearly as many kills, though they still had fewer than Gaara and Naruto combined.

Seeing his daughter quickly pull on her mesh armor shirt snapped Hiashi out of his thoughts.

"Please excuse me father," the once timid girl stated as she finished dressing. "I know that you and the elders want to see how the Asura's blessing has increased my ability, but there is a matter of honor that I must address."

Hiashi eyed his daughter even as the other elders glanced at each other.

"If you recall, during the Chunin Exams when the riots broke that triggered the invasion, several Konoha kunoichi were deployed to stop the rioting," Hinata explained as she pulled up her pants. "One of the kunoichi went so far as to write 'Sasuke rules! Neji sucks cock!'. I have discovered the culprit behind the incident and have issued a letter of challenge to her. Before I accept my promotion to chunin I must resolve this matter with the offending kunoichi and restore cousin Neji's honor."

The elders nodded. Yes, this was a matter of utmost importance. For someone to spread disparaging rumors about the young Hyuga genius even after he clearly defeated the last Uchiha was unacceptable. Clearly this kunoichi needed to be put in her place.

* * * * *

Sasuke was pissed. Not only had he suffered defeat at the hands of the much more powerful Hyuga genius, he'd also failed to earn a field promotion like Naruto, Rock Lee, Gaara, and Hinata had done. And to make matters worse, tomorrow Naruto would be promoted to squad leader as he was the only one in all of Team 7 that had become a Chunin. To have to take orders from the dead last of his graduating class would be humbling beyond belief.

Watching as Naruto sparred with the former genin from Hidden Mysteries, Sasuke wondered why the two Leaf chunin were able to bypass his Sharingan. Even with his eyes active the last Uchiha couldn't copy the moves that the two used as they fought.

"You should just give it up," Naruto advised as he was helped to his feet by Kai Hibiki. The towering ninja formerly from Hidden Mysteries shook his head. "He says that there's a reason why they're called 'Hidden Mysteries'. They somehow perfected a way to block the Sharingan from copying their techniques."

"And they taught a dobe like you to do the same?" the dark haired boy shot back venomously.

Naruto looked at his teammate and shrugged. "Yeah."

"Do you seriously think that every ninja is just going to let the Uchiha steal their techniques or let the Hyuga spot their tenketsu and block their chakra flow?" Sky/Kira asked. "You've need to get outside of your own village more if you think that other villages aren't thinking and developing ways to counter your precious bloodlines and the abilities that were handed to you. Not everyone wants their techniques stolen you know, so what if we've developed a way around your precious eyes? If you think that your eyes are the only tool you have than you suck as a ninja. Ninja use everything, not just their biggest and baddest weapon."

"It's not like this technique is all that useful anymore," Naruto added. "The only ones with a Sharingan are you, Kakashi-sensei, and your brother."

"Well, that may not be true," Shikamaru interjected as he looked up from the game of shogi that he was losing. "We know that an eye can be transplanted to someone else, like Kahashi-sensei. What's to say that other ninja haven't done the same with any Uchiha that they happened to defeat? The same with the Byakugan and the Hyuga – anyone who managed to defeat someone with those special eyes could transplant an eye or two."

"Of all the various kekkei genkai out there, the Byakugan and Sharingan are probably the easiest to steal," Cloud/Aki added. "Though it keeps them from carrying on the trait to the next generation, it is a short term fix."

Sasuke blinked. That was true.

"That's horrible!" Sakura exclaimed as she repressed a shudder.

"The only reason that they go after kunoichi is that it's considered easier to start a breeding program with kunoichi than with male ninja," Neji added as he leaned against a tree.

"What are you doing here?!" the pinkette demanded.

"We're here to watch your duel with Hinata," Lee answered. "Once you lose you become our team's love slave."

Sakura hid behind Sasuke as the young Green Beast of Konoha clenched his fist and his eyes blazed with youthful passion.

"Too bad for you," Ino smirked as she sat beside Sasuke. "That leaves me free to have my way with Sa-su-ke."

"I won't lose to Hinata!" the pinkette declared as she tried to pull her teammate and crush away from her rival.

"My money's on Hinata," Choji stated in a rare moment when he didn't have his mouth full of chips.

"This is sick," Tenten sighed as she perched herself on a tree branch. "There's no way a lowly genin like you is going to beat Hinata. Maybe you had a chance a month ago, but now, hell, I don't know that I could take her in a fair fight right now, and I am the best genin kunoichi in all of Konoha."

"So if Sakura become's Neji and Rock Lee's bitch, who do we get?" the boy with the red marks on his cheeks asked rhetorically. "I mean, we've all had 'the Talk' with our respective jonin-sensei, and we're all supposed to get some special training outside of our normal training, but Hinata's hooked up with Naruto so we don't have a kunoichi in our group."

Akamatsu barked.

"I think we get to practice on the Sound kunoichi," Shino said in his usual cool and even monotone. "But we'd be willing to trade Hinata for Sakura."

The pinkette momentarily forgot her struggle with her rival over their crush. Clinging to Sasuke she cried into his back, "No! I don't want to be your bitch! I don't wanna do it doggie style!"

"Don't look at me," Ino said as she also clung to Sasuke.

"Yeah, the Nara-Yamanaka-Akimichi trio is specifically designed that we don't need to trade off," Choji stated.

"Don't look at me," Tenten said as she waved her hands before her.

Neji pulled out several ninja cards, each one with a different captive Sound kunoichi. "When we get Haruno we'll give you your pick of any two of these kunoichi," he offered.

"No!" Lee shouted in protest. "I'm not willing to trade away number 107!"

"Fine," Neji sighed. "We'll keep her."

"Wait," Sasuke said as he stood up, "you two caught over a hundred kunoichi?"

Neji and Lee glanced at each other.

"No," Tenten finally answered. "They call her that because her bust line is 107cm."

"No way!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Is that even possible?" Ino asked.

"Yeah," Choji smirked. "It's possible."

"And you're sure she's not a Hyuga?" Naruto teased.

"I'm a leg man myself," Shino added as he appeared between Neji and Lee. Pointing at a card he waited for Neji to pull it out so that he could examine her statistics. "Impressive."

"Wait, why the hell do you guys get to handle captive shinobi?" Ino asked.

"Well, since we're both chunin effective tomorrow, we're learning torture and information gathering. These kunoichi shouldn't know too much, but anything we can get out of them would be useful to the village," Neji explained.

"Besides," Lee added, "we've basically destroyed their military force. Ransoming them back would only add more fighters back to their side. We stand to gain nothing from letting them go, but turning them over for information gathering, even if some of them go to us trainees so that we can work on our information gathering techniques, we can make them cooperate or even force them to help repopulate the village."

"But we didn't suffer that many losses," Sakura countered.

"Over twenty casualties in both the chunin and jonin ranks," Naruto stated, cutting in. "Those are considerable losses."

"Just not as bad as what would have happened if Suna hadn't betrayed Sound," Shikamaru added. "They also managed to capture their own prisoners, which of course they're keeping."

"Hey, she's pretty hot," Kiba interjected as he pointed at a card.

"Maybe," Shino conceded, "once you get past all the tattoos."

"That reminds me," Lee said as he handed the data card to Shino, "you're bugs drain chakra, right?"

The usually stoic boy nodded.

"I don't think that they'll mind if we have you help us with our interrogations," the spandex clad teen said with a wide grin. "So we're agreed, you two get to 'help' us interrogate these two foreign kunoichi then?"

Kiba didn't even bother to look at his teammate, "Hell yeah!"

"So," Neji said as he turned to face the pinkette, "are you ready to be defeated?"

Sakura glared at the lavender eyed teen. "I'll show you and everyone else that you really do suck."

"Actually," Hinata said, announcing her arrival, "I think you'll be the one that's doing the sucking after this. I take it that you've accepted the terms of my challenge since you're obviously here."

"I won't lose," Sakura stated as she walked to the center of the clearing.

"Hinata, if you finish this quickly…" Naruto said, leaving the obvious unsaid.

The short haired girl smiled in acknowledgement as she moved to face her opponent.

"So what does Hinata have to do if she loses?" Ino asked Sasuke.

"She agreed to get passed around to all of the male genin," the raven haired avenger mumbled.

"The pervert wins either way," the blond stated.

"Not that she's going to lose," Naruto smirked.

"As the official referee for this duel," Tenten said as she stood between the two younger girls, making sure that everyone's eyes were turned onto her and understood what she was saying, "you will listen to me when I tell you to stop. This is a duel between genin, and as such there will not be any weapons, explosive tags, or lethal attacks permitted. If anyone violates that rule they will immediately be disqualified and thus lose the duel." The taller girl glanced first at Hinata, then at Sakura. "Both of you have agreed to the terms set for the loser of this bout?"

Both girls nodded.

"Okay," the weapons expert said as she backed away from the two, giving them enough room to fight without her getting in the way unnecessarily. "Begin!"

Sakura rushed in, taking the offensive before Hinata could activate her eyes. A wild haymaker flew over the smaller girl's head as she ducked and spun, patting Sakura's backside and pushing the pinkette further off balance. Several steps later and Sakura finally rolled forward, using the momentum of the counter to complete a perfect roll to her feet.

Instinctively she reached for her pack. Briefly recalling the no weapons rule she pulled her hand away as she stood up to face the bustier girl. Not bothering to brush the dirt off of her vest the pinkette assumed a textbook stance that had been taught in the academy. Though she knew that as a Taijutsu expert Hinata would know how to deal with the basic academy stance, it was the stance that was most adaptable as well.

For her part Hinata didn't even bother to adopt a stance. Instead the shorter girl simply smirked at the pinkette.

"It's over," the short haired girl stated.

"What, you're giving up already?!" Sakura taunted.

Suddenly the pinkette was falling down as her legs gave out beneath her.

"What the hell did she do?" Sasuke asked as he blinked. Mentally replaying the brief fight he focused on the tiny shove that Hinata had used to throw his teammate off balance.

"You value your eyes too much," Lee stated as he hi-fived Neji. "Just because she has the Byakugan doesn't mean all her attacks are dependant upon the Byakugan."

Neji nodded in agreement. "Hinata fought with just her basic taijutsu."

"Do you yield?" Tenten asked Sakura, ignoring the boys' chatter.

"Hell no!" the pinkette replied as she pushed herself off the ground with only her arms.

The older girl shrugged before stepping back.

Hinata quickly pounced; taking advantage of her opponent's temporary disadvantage she landed a swift kick to the ribs that knocked Sakura back down. Pushing the taller girl's face into the dirt, Hinata grabbed hold of the pinkette's arm. A swift kick to the face daze Sakura, allowing Hinata to lock in an arm bar.

"Yield!" the short haired girl shouted as she yanked back on the other girl's arm.

Sakura fought of the overwhelming pain for only a moment before finally tapping.

"Stop!" Tenten shouted, "She's yielded!"

Releasing the hold Hinata sprang to her feet. Brushing the dirt off, she flashed Naruto a suggestive look.

For his part the blond simply smiled as he created several shadow clones.

"Lets get you cleaned up," one of the clones suggested.

* * * * *

Ranma had to admit, the small noodle shop had been a terrific find. Well, it wasn't just a noodle shop as it also had sushi and sashimi, tempura, and stir fry. But it was the smell of the noodles that had attracted the pigtailed martial artist to the cozy little shop.

"Here's your order," the cute violet haired waitress said with a pleasant smile.

"Thanks," Ranma replied as he accepted his double order of seafood udon.

From his seat in the corner he barely caught the slight two figures in dark cloaks sitting at a nearby table. And were those red clouds on the cloaks? Why was that familiar?

Running his inner eye over the two he checked out their elemental alignments and stats.

Seeing that they'd just placed their order, Ranma quickly finished the first bowl before grabbing the second bowl as he headed over to the two figures. The feel of someone trying to put a genjutsu on him, Ranma was glad that his all seeing inner eye allowed him some degree of immunity from the illusions that genjutsu experts like the Uchiha were able to create.

"I already know that you don't want me to sit here," he stated as he approached the two heavily cloaked men. "But I'm going to sit here anyways. I don't want any trouble, and I'm sure you don't either, right Itachi Uchiha? Given our tight quarters I'm sure you won't be reaching for your sword either, right Hoshigaki Kisame?"

"You broke my genjutsu," the shorter of the two cloaked men stated. "You truly are impressive Hiro Saotome."

"This is Hiro?" the taller figure asked skeptically. "When the hell did Hidden Mysteries get such a powerful nin?"

"I'll tell you my secrets if you tell me yours," the pigtailed ninja offered.

Sitting down Ranma hoped that the two missing S-Class ninja would be willing to listen to his offer. If not, well, then things were going to get messy fast.

Both nuke-nin remained seated as they waited for their respective orders, silently considering Saotome's offer. Despite the lack of killer intent it was clear that there was some tension between the three ninja.

"What do you know of our organization?" Itachi asked coolly as the pigtailed ninja began to eat.

"Only what Orochimaru told me," Ranma replied equally cool, which was very hard to do with a mouthful of udon.

"Who's in charge of your little group?" the redheaded Nephalim asked.

"A man known only as Pein," the tallest of the three supplied.

"Are you really from Hidden Mysteries?"

"No. What are you planning to do with the jinchuriki?"

"Gather their power for ourselves," Kisame replied.

The three paused as the waitress provided the two cloaked men with their orders.

"Who do you work for?" Itachi asked as he removed his mask enough to eat.

"A party interested in the jinchuriki. Why did you kill your entire clan but leave your little brother alive?"

Kisame removed his mask, revealing his pale visage and feral grin. This was one answer he couldn't provide.

"Personal reasons," Itachi replied as he poured himself some tea.

"Why are you interested in the jinchuriki?" Kisame asked as he grabbed the soy sauce and poured it into a small dish.

"To find who else is interested in them," Ranma replied. Hopefully the rapid fire exchanges would keep them from discovering too much about him. While he was sure that they wouldn't rat him out, he wasn't sure if they could be completely trusted either. For once Ranma wished that Cloud or Sky was with him as the two minions were much better suited for such exchanges than he was. "What are you going to do with their power?"

"Create an ultimate technique," Itachi answered.

"Is your third party invested in one of the Hidden Villages?" the tall nuke-nin asked.

"No," Ranma answered. "What does Pein plan to do with this Ultimate technique?"

"Conquer the world," Itachi again answered. "Where are you really from?"

"Somewhere where ninja are not in power," the pigtailed Nephalim replied. "Did you betray the Leaf?"

Kisame blinked. _That was unexpected_.

Itachi paused. _Very shrewd_. "No."

Again Kisame blinked.

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"I'm not interested in you so much as I am in finding others with your eyes," Ranma stated. "Are there others left with your eyes?"

"Yes," the lean nuke-nin answered. "Why are you looking for those with the Sharingan?"

"To find the truth behind the tailed beasts," the redhead replied. "How many more have the Sharingan?"

"You've already met three of us," Itachi stated, "there are two more. Are you our enemy?"

"Possibly," Ranma answered honestly.

The brief pause in the rapid fire questions and answers allowed the two cloaked ninja to opportunity to finally turn some of their attention to their meals.

Slowly bits and pieces of the information started adding up. "Can I have a sample of your blood?"

Itachi and Kisame exchanged glances. That was an odd question.

"No," the shorter nin replied.

"Why are you interested in those with the Sharingan?" Kisame asked.

"I heard a story that before the five major villages were formed the founder of the Uchiha once controlled all nine of the tailed beasts. Once the Uchiha helped found Konoha the tailed beasts were given to other villages to ensure the stability of the new alliance. Only the nine-tails remained, but he went with Madara when he left Konoha and then came back to fight the first Hokage. Since then the Kyubi appeared once more, when he attacked Konoha over thirteen years ago. I believe that the Kyubi's attack on Konoha wasn't random, that is why I'm looking for those with the Sharingan, because they could control the tailed beasts." Ranma paused. That had been a much winder explanation that he cared for, but it was necessary. With most of his hand exposed to the two nuke-nin, hopefully they wouldn't bother looking for his hidden aces.

"I guess I'm out of questions for now," he finally stated as the two missing nin eyed him. "But I will tell you this, the former hosts for the one and nine no longer have them; the same with the two-tails."

Setting down his now empty bowl, Ranma left enough ryo to pay for his meal as well as the meals ordered by the tenants of the table. It came as no surprise that the two nuke-nin weren't willing to let things stand, or that they waited until he had reached a secluded road for them to make their presence known.

"You could have at least enjoyed the meal that I paid for," Ranma stated as he didn't even bother to turn around to face the pair.

"Do you think that that was enough to pay off the last question you owe us?" Kisame smirked as he removed his hat.

"I'm pretty sure I know what your final question is, but feel free to ask it," Ranma said as he finally turned around to face the pair.

"What happened to the one, two, and nine tails?" Kisame asked.

"I've already extracted them," Ranma replied.

Just as the young Nephalim expected, the two ninja rushed him. What he didn't expect though was the taller of the two suddenly freezing. Stopping several meters away from him the shorter and leaner of the two ninja eyed him.

"So you're really not with them," Ranma asked.

"No," Itachi replied. "But I have to go back."

"Ranma shrugged. "I can get more information out of him then," he stated rather than asked. Suddenly he appeared before Itachi, unleashing a series of blindly quick kicks to the ninja that sent him flying.

By the time Itachi pulled himself out of the building he'd crashed into Saotome was gone, and so was Kisame.

* * * * *

A/N

I think I'll just leave things where they're at for now.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes –

Yes, this fic is very much crack, well, as much crack as I can produce. You've been warned. Enjoy.

* * * * *

War changes people. That was an undisputed fact for all who went down the path of the ninja or samurai. Though most genin rarely ever were put into dangerous situations during their missions, it wasn't unusual for them to put their lives on the line. Chunin were more likely to deal with dangerous missions like guarding merchant caravans or similar escort type missions. But for jonin and ANBU killing was very frequent. The major difference was that they were killing other ninja (or samurai).

Having endured and survived the Sound Invasion as it would come to be known, Kiba Inuzaka and Shino Aburame had undergone a serious psychological change. Though they had managed to survive unharmed, there was as much luck as skill involved. As reconnaissance specialists, Team Kurenai had been deployed within the village to hunt down any possible planted invaders. As such the two young men had been some of the first to engage the invaders. The six man squad they had encountered in the restaurant district had pushed the genin and their jonin sensei back.

Though he was loathed to admit it, Kiba nearly died. If not for the sudden signal for the Suna nin to change allegiances he would have died at the hands of the tall Suna jonin. Instead of eviscerating the young genin with his kunai he instead turned the weapon on the cocky and speedy Sound jonin that had Shino pinned down. The barrage of kunai from the Suna nin had surprised the Sound nin. Unfortunately the surprise didn't ensure a kill as the bleeding nin had stumbled into a restaurant before igniting his explosive tags and killing dozens of civilians.

The two remaining Sound ninja managed to activate their cursed seals, providing them with enough power to give the three Suna nin and Team Kurenai a serious fight. At least until Hinata activated her new trump card, revealing four new limbs that helped her disable the Sound kunoichi that Kiba had been fighting.

The same kunoichi had been turned over to Rock Lee and Neji for interrogation. She also happened to be the same kunoichi that Shino and Kiba were now asked to assist in interrogating.

Grinning, Kiba's exposed fangs gave him a feral look as he eyed the naked kunoichi. With her chakra drained by Shino's bugs, she was in no condition to fight back, and she knew it. "Remember us?" the young genin asked as he came close enough to her so that she could clearly see him.

Yes, war changes people, especially young, impressionable genin.

* * * * *

War changes people. That was a fact that Itachi Uchiha had accepted back when he was merely ten years old. Despite his age the exceptional young ninja had managed to graduate from the Ninja Academy at the age of 7. The perils of the Third Great Shinobi World War had quickly forced the ten genin to master the Sharingan, allowing him to pass the Chunin Exams at age 10 and attain the rank of ANBU Captain at just the age of 13. Yes, Itachi Uchiha was a prime example of how war changed people.

Standing before the constructs of his peers and fellow Akatsuki members, the youngest yet arguably most powerful of the group steeled his resolve.

"Hiro Saotome managed to break your genjutsu?" the man known as Pein asked.

Having already told his peers his side of the story, Itachi knew that they wanted as clear a picture about everything that had happened.

"Yes," Itachi replied.

"And when you and Kisame confronted him he used genjutsu on Kisame before kicking you away?" the tallest and possibly oldest of the group asked.

Itachi opened his cloak, revealing the dozen or so foot imprints that had bruised him. "He is amazingly quick," the younger nin stated. "I had initially thought that he'd only landed one kick, but upon pulling myself out of the building I realized that he had actually kicked me several times."

"During your verbal exchange, he stated that he wasn't form Hidden Mysteries though," the lone female of the group stated. "And that he works for a party that isn't actually invested in any of the villages."

Itachi nodded. "He also said he was looking for those with the Sharingan," he added even though he'd previously told them virtually everything that had been said. Though the 'underling' known as Tobi wasn't around, Itachi knew that the true founder of Akatsuki would eventually get word of a powerful being hunting him down. But with Kisame gone, would Pein and Konan move to usurp Madara's ultimate goals for Akatsuki? There was still Zetsu though. And there was the civil war in Amegakure still raging the pair probably wouldn't risk making a move against Madara.

"What concerns me is that he's already reaped three of the tailed beasts," the tallest of the Akatsuki members stated. "Will this impede Akatsuki's ultimate goal?"

"That is a concern," Pein conceded. "We must find who he truly is as well as who his benefactor is. Then we can recapture those three tailed beasts from him.

"Regardless, the man posing as Hiro Saotome is not to be taken lightly, nor is his squad of genin and chunin. We will need to find members to supplement for the loss of Kisame and Orochimaru. Sasori, Deidra, and Itachi, I leave it to the three of you to find suitable replacements."

* * * * *

Striding confidently though the forest Ranma realized just why the land was known as Hidden Mist. Seriously, the thick fog was annoying. If not for his inner eye he the young Nephalim was sure he'd have gotten lost.

Then again, that was probably why the place was called Village Hidden in Mist. Though Village of Hidden Leaf wasn't really hidden that well.

Still, Ranma was glad to be out of the stupid, thick mist. Standing before Mizukage, Ranma wondered just how many Kage level ninja he'd encounter while in the world of ninja.

"So, you are Hiro Saotome?" the small blond figure behind the desk asked.

Ranma nodded. Despite the Mizukage's small stature, he was clearly the most powerful person in the room. Well, he was nothing compared to Ranma, but Ranma wasn't counting himself after all. Looking at the other men the young Nephalim contemplated the fact that the Mizukage's health bar appeared to be red, identifying him as an enemy where as his two guards possessed yellow health bars, signifying a neutral party. "Yeah," he finally replied.

"The same Hiro Saotome that is rumored to have bested the Snake Sannin Orochimaru?" Koji, the sword wielding ninja to the right of the Mizukage's desk asked.

"Yeah," the pigtailed ninja replied.

"If he's really that powerful why isn't he in our bingo books?" Ao, the other ninja, this one with a patch over his right eye and odd seals dangling from his ears, asked the Mizukage.

"That's why we're called Hidden Mysteries," Ranma retorted. "Everybody underestimates us."

"Well, that's about to change," the scarred Kage stated. "After all, Hidden Mysteries has been wiped out after all, making you the last of their ninja. Killing the Snake Sannin is a remarkable feat for anyone."

Ranma nodded.

"But you're not here to talk to us about that, are you," the Mizukage stated rather than asked.

"I'm here to collect the bounty on one of your nuke-nin," the redheaded Nephalim stated. "In particular on the Monster of the Hidden Mist – Kisame Hoshigaki."

The two jonin clearly balked at the preposterous proclamation.

"If you did capture or kill him, then where is his sword?" the blond asked.

Reaching into his pack, Ranma extracted a scroll. Unsealing the scroll he produced the deadly sentient sword Samehada. Quickly he pulled out a pair of sai, pinning down the monstrous sword to the ground and keeping it from seeking him out.

"I'm pretty sure you know what this sword is capable of," the pigtailed Nephalim pretending to be a ninja said as he moved away from the blade. Not only would the special pair of sai hold Samehada in place, they also sealed the room, keeping those inside protected from anything outside of the room as Ranma had created a small pocket dimension. Glancing at the Mizukage Ranma noted that the blond ninja's health bar was now yellow.

* * * * *

Madara was not happy. News of Kisame's capture by the unexpected rogue ninja had been unwelcome. Without the powerful swordsman to keep Itachi in line the dynamics of Akatsuki were now a serious liability. True, Pein would not move to usurp him, not with the civil war that he was still fighting, but the younger and newer members were still unpredictable. Yes, Zetsu was still loyal to him, but would he be able to keep the others inline by himself?

And then there was Saotome showing up in Hidden Mist to meet with the puppet Mizukage. It was because the current Mizukage was the container for the three tailed demon that he had chosen Yagura as his successor. With his Sharingan Madara could control the Three-Tails and thus control Yagura. But what had Saotome done to disrupt his control over his puppet?

Slowly, methodically, Madara considered all his options. He was too invested in this plan to give up on it so easily. This wasn't just destroying Konoha, this was world domination after all.

* * * * *

Mei Terumi was not happy. Sure, she was one of the few ninja in all of Kirigakure who had an active Kekkei Genkai, well, two to be precise, but she was more than just a pretty face. While it was true that every kunoichi was expected to have men forced on them when captured, the man she'd been with hadn't been a captor nor had she been captured. True, he was fairly handsome, and a very talented lover, but she wasn't happy with being ordered to sleep with him.

Yes, he had done everything in his power to try and make her comfortable. He'd taken her out to eat and arranged a nice date (as nice a date as could be expected when the remaining Ninja Swordsmen were secretly following them) before finally doing the deed. It was also nice that he'd been able to go all night long.

No, what made Mei unhappy as she waited for the medical team's assessment was that she would probably be taken off of active duty. That and that the current Mizukage had essentially forced the jonin from Hidden Mysteries to knock up several kunoichi from Hidden Mist. Oh, and there was the fact that the redheaded jonin was now nowhere around.

For a kunoichi to be taken off active duty wasn't unusual; but the timing was very bad for her as she'd been positioning herself to take over as the Godaime Mizukage. Cursing Yagura she wondered if the current Mizukage had selected her because he wanted to put her out of contention as his successor or if he had just wanted to use the most beautiful kunoichi that Mist had.

Yes, she'd definitely be adding Hiro Saotome to her bingo book. Once she was on active duty again she'd definitely be hunting him down.

* * * * *

It was a rare occasion for one to be dressed inside the Hyuga compound. Though the guards often wore their usual outfits to distinguish that they were on duty, few ever wore clothes except when weather demanded it. The few exceptions were mostly the result of having company enter the compound. But this, this was different.

Neji slowly eyed the council of Hyuga elders, trying to make it appear as though he wasn't actually looking at them. Something very hard to do given how observant everyone was.

"I stand before you to announce my emancipation from the Hyuga clan," the young Hyuga genius stated. Reading the startled looks on the faces of the assembled elders, Neji suppressed a smile.

"Why would you wish to leave Konoha's most prestigious clan?" Hanzo Hyuga, the oldest active Hyuga asked.

Neji smiled. "Why? Because of this," pulling down his hi-ate the young genius etched into memory the shocked expression on all of the Hyuga elders. "As you can see, I no longer possess the Caged Bird seal. I no longer need to follow the destiny that you have laid out for me."

Hiashi was the first to recover from the sudden, shocking news. "Though you may not wish to remain within the Hyuga clan, you are still a Hyuga and you still posses the Byakugan."

"True, I still have the Hyuga blood inside of me regardless of the fact that I will no longer carry that name; and I do possess the Byakugan," Neji conceded, "and my departure could weaken the Hyuga."

"So you propose to blackmail the council of Hyuga elders until your demands are met," Hanzo said rather than asked.

Yes, leave it to Hanzo to cut to the chase.

"What is it that you want?" the grizzled veteran asked.

"I want the right to decide my own life and not have your destiny enforced upon me," Neji stated. "I once promised to break free of the Caged Bird Seal and I have. I have no demands; I am simply telling you that I am leaving the Hyuga. I will create my own destiny from now on."

"Do you really think that you can just walk in here with such a preposterous statement and expect to leave here unscathed?" Hideo, the youngest of the clan elders asked as he signaled the guards.

"Of course not," Neji replied as he eyed the handful of experienced Hyuga guards. "I just wanted to tell you that I would not be coming back here."

"Get him!"

Not even bothering to block or even to move to defend himself, Neji allowed the first guardswoman to hit him, instantly dispelling the Shadow Clone.

* * * * *

Having grown up in a village full of ninja and graduated from the academy with the intent to become a fully capable kunoichi, Sakura had heard all the twisted and evil tales of the many vile things that were done to captured kunoichi. Rape and torture were commonplace to all kunoichi yet many young women had chosen the dangerous profession for themselves.

Though she had accepted Hinata's challenge the pinkette had not expected to actually lose, or that she'd actually become Neji and Rock Lee's personal, um, toy.

But it wasn't as bad as she'd expected. Not only were both Neji and Rock Lee perfect gentlemen, they had insisted that she wouldn't have to do 'it' with them until she was ready. Sure, they like groping her and rubbing up against her, but she couldn't help but feel a bit turned on by their actions. The made her feel very attractive and sexy. Something that Sasuke never did.

Looking back at how she ignored Naruto's past advances, she wondered why she had allowed Sasuke to walk all over her feelings for him or how she'd done the same thing to Naruto.

"You alright?" a concerned Ino asked.

"Huh? Yeah," she replied, snapping back to reality.

Being forcibly removed from trying to pursue Sasuke's affections until she met her end of her deal with Hinata, the pinkette found that she and Ino were once again great friends. Yes, not having a boy to fight over had restored their relationship, but that wasn't the only thing. When Lee and Neji had tried to carry her out of the small clearing it had been Ino who had stood up for her, trying to defend her from the two boys that now 'owned' her.

"They didn't, you know…?"

Sakura blushed even as she shook her head. "No," she mumbled, "they're actually acting like gentlemen. Besides, they have to conserve their energy for the torture sessions that they have with the Sound nin."

Still highly skeptical of the two boys, the blond eyed her friend.

"They've also been helping me with my taijutsu and increasing my stamina and endurance," the pinkette added.

Ino cringed. "Ew! I don't want to know that kind of stuff!"

"Now who's the pervert?" Sakura teased.

Before either girl could say anything else a shadow appeared as the tall, powerful former Hidden Mysteries genin and now Leaf chunin appeared beside the girls' table.

"Hey," Naruto exclaimed as he popped up beside the taller armored figure. "Sorry to interrupt your time off, but we just got a mission."

Naruto looked up at the taller chunin. "A joint mission with these guys and a few other teams, the Hokage wants all of our teams to meet up for the briefing."

* * * * *

A deep sense of urgency filled the young Nephalim as he rushed out of the Land of Water. Though he had acquired the three-tailed turtle, it had come a great personal cost. True, the women had been willing, but only because the Mizukage had ordered them to participate to add strength to their current gene pool as well as diversity.

Even though he was rushing back to the Land of Fire and one of the women he'd impregnated, Ranma knew that he needed to get back to Konoha if he were to finish his true mission. He wasn't returning for Anko, or even for his minions. No, Ranma was returning because he needed to confirm the information that he'd acquired, and Konoha seemed to be the quickest way to that end.

The trip that usually took three to four days for most people to make melted by for the airborne Nephalim. Not restricted to taking a boat through the Land of Water and Land of Waves, the trip went by much quicker than anyone save Ranma expected, allowing him to make up the lost time from his detour.

Yet despite his best efforts for a speedy return things just kept coming up to delay him.

From his aerial vantage point it was easy to spot the three darkly cloaked figures as they made their way down a rarely used path. Landing on the path a kilometer behind them, he rushed to catch up to them. Yes, it would delay his return to Konoha, but this was an opportunity he just couldn't pass up.

* * * * *

The old Naruto would have smiled. Hell, he would have gone out of his way to rub this minor victory in against his former rival and fellow teammate. Well, the new Naruto still smiled, he just didn't rub it in to the brooding Uchiha. After all, he was squad leader now (though he still would take orders from Kakashi) of what was once Team Seven. Though the squads had remained the same fundamentally, each of the three rookie genin teams now had a chunin squad leader.

Naruto knew the significance of this mission. Not only was it a test of his ability to lead his squad, it was also a joint mission with the other rookie squads and their rookie chunin. As such they would be overseen by an impartial jonin to help coordinate the five teams.

Standing in the large conference room, the nine genin and six chunin stood straight as the Hokage briefed them on their mission.

"Ayane Tenshin, a special Jonin, will be leading this mission," the ancient Hokage stated as he indicated the violet haired, busty beauty. Though she appeared to be only a few years older than either Neji or Rock Lee, she clearly was much more experienced than they were. "With the information provided to us by the Neji and Rock Lee, we are lead to believe that the traitor Orochimaru had several hidden bases in Rice Country and Vegetable Country. As many of the ninja that we captured were from those bases we believe that there is a skeleton crew manning the bases. The reason why they are still there is because they apparently were guarding captive nin and civilians that Orochimaru and his followers experimented on.

"Your mission is to liberate those captives and if they so choose, bring them back here for treatment," Hiruzen stated. "You are not to force anyone to come here against their will nor are you to assist in euthanasia. Try to capture as many Sound nin that you encounter and bring them back here alive if you can."

A hand shot up as Sakura wished to express her concerns.

Naruto mentally noted that he'd need to talk with Sakura about her school-girl manors and that they weren't sufficient when dealing with the Hokage.

"Yes?" the ancient ninja asked as he eyed the pinkette.

"Um, we're mostly genin," Sakura said, stating the obvious, "wouldn't this be a mission better suited for, well, chunin or jonin, or even ANBU?"

"Yes, it would," Ayane replied. Despite her very attractive looks, the violet haired special jonin's voice was deathly serious and very cold. "But as we are short the man-power we are making the most of our current situation and deploying genin on missions that are usually above their usual paygrade."

Sakura gulped as the taller kunoichi glared at her.

_Maybe I don't have to talk to her about her manors_, Naruto mused.

"I have every confidence in the ability of all of you to handle the situations that may arise during this mission," the Hokage said as he stood tall. Despite his shriveled old body, he held himself with distinction. "This will be a A-Rank mission."

"Gather your equipment and meet at the main gate," Ayane ordered. "We leave at noon sharp."

Naruto and the others nodded marching out of the conference room.

"Do you trust them?" Ayane asked after she made sure that there was no one listening in on them.

"They're fully capable of completing this mission," the Hokage replied.

"But do you trust them?" the kunoichi asked again.

"They may not be inheritors of the will of fire, but they are trustworthy."

* * * * *

"You're sure we can trust her?" Deidara asked his companions. As the newest 'recruit' he really wasn't sure what Akatsuki was up to. Not that he really cared really. No, what he really wanted was another shot at Itachi Uchiha, the man who had mocked his art before defeating and ultimately recruiting him.

"I'm sure we can persuade her," the masked Uchiha stated coolly.

_Just like you persuaded me_, the blond thought as he scowled. Fortunately the mask he wore over his face kept the others from seeing his sour expression. "So, why her?"

"Because she's an S-Class nin," Sasori replied. "There are so few who are that level outside of our organization. If not for the need to recruit I'm sure we wouldn't have to turn to her. There are plenty of underlings who would love to take up the position, unfortunately none of them are even close to being S-Class. Hell, I'd be happy with a few A-Class nin."

Deidara's smile widened. Yes, he knew just why the puppeteer wanted some A-Class nin around. And an S-Class nin or two, well, that would just be heaven for Sasori, boosting his collection even more. Given the chance he'd probably make Hiro Saotome into a puppet as well.

"You can turn her into puppet if she doesn't accept," Itachi stated, reading the puppeteer and his partner's mind. "But that will not be a bargaining chip."

Not even bothering to try and smile, Sasori shrugged, "She's in the casino."

* * * * *

A/N

I think I'll just leave things where they're at for now.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes –

Thanks for the reviews. Yes, I'm really enjoying writing this fic as I'm sure many of you can tell. Expect plenty of surprises.

* * * * *

War changes people. Every Suna nin knew that. Though they were the least powerful of the five major villages their genin were often deployed on dangerous missions. The fact that their village was comprised of only ninja unlike Konoha or the other larger villages which had non-ninja residents, their D-class missions didn't consist of pulling weeds or walking dogs. No, their D-class missions consisted of hunting for poisonous creatures like scorpions and snakes, tending to their precious crops, killing desert coyotes, and escorting caravans through the desert. Few genin actually stayed in the village actually as they were sent to one of the outlying bases or scout camps.

C-class and higher consisted of raids, usually for water or other resources that were scarce in the desert, often involving them deploying from one of the many scouting camps along their long boarders. Unlike the Leaf who seemed to ally with all their neighboring villages, large or small, Suna was at war with the handful of upstart ninja villages that resided in Land of Rivers, Land of Storm, Land of Potato, and Land of Radish, not to mention that Amegakure was still in civil war and that the fighting there sometimes spilled over into Land of Wind.

But for a genin like Gaara who had already endured dozens of raids and accumulated over a hundred kills between his missions and the aborted invasion of Konoha, the dangers that he'd once faced were much easier to endure. No, what he faced now though, well, that was another kind of danger altogether.

"To make you Kazekage would be unheard of!" one of the elders on the council of advisors shouted. "For you, a mere genin, to receive the title of Suna's number one ninja is simply preposterous!"

Gaara simply stared at the man. Even without his patented death-stare the older nin slowly backed down.

"Gaara's record speaks for itself," Baki stated. "Not only did he capture the most captives during the turned invasion, he also managed the most kills."

"But only because he's a jinchuriki," Chiyo, the old retired kunoichi grumbled. "Wasn't that why he was put on the front line? Besides, he's the one who prevented us from destroying Konoha by turning us against Sound."

"Is it better for us to have played the role of the fool or to have betrayed our betrayer?" Gaara asked as he eyed to puppet and poison master. "Orochimaru killed my father, the Forth Kazekage, and made us all attack his enemies, who were and are our allies."

The old kunoichi scowled even as she took her seat. Everyone knew of her personal hatred for the Leaf, a result the last war when her son and his wife had been killed by the White Fang. Not to mention that Tsunade, Konoha's premier medical nin, had always managed to thwart her by creating antidotes to her exotic poisons. Yes, Chiyo hated the Leaf.

"What of the ninja from Hidden Mysteries?" Ebizo, the elderly taijutsu expert asked.

"The genin have requested admittance to Suna as well as to Konoha," Baki stated. "Since Konoha is more stable and were closer they eagerly accepted, though the young kunoichi has stated that she would like to come to Suna. Kumogakure has also expressed an interest in them, though they seem more interested in the jonin joining their ranks."

"And what of Hiro Saotome, the Wild Demon of Mysteries, where has he gone?" Chiyo asked as she glanced at her sibling.

"Saotome has gone to pay his respects to his village and has not stated where he might take residence," Baki explained. "Although he could settle within Konoha or Kumogakure as he is said to have impregnated kunoichi from each of those villages."

"And he's fine with leaving those kunoichi in their respective villages?" Chiyo exclaimed. That was just unheard of. There was a reason why that clause was added to the treaty between all the villages. For males to force themselves upon captured kunoichi and thus add the strengths of the kunoichi's bloodline to the male ninja's village was the only way some villages could ever get their hands on a bloodline like the Sharingan or the Byakugan.

"Yes," Baki replied.

"Do you know which kunoichi were impregnated?" Ebizo asked.

"Yugito Nii, and Anko Mitarashi," the jonin replied.

"The Ghost Cat and Orochimaru's former pupil?" the ancient crone gasped.

Baki nodded. "He has also stated that he will not take the children to start a new Village of Hidden Mysteries."

Light murmurs and whispers filled the chamber as the council considered the information. Both kunoichi were fairly highly regarded and both were truly gifted. For Hiro Saotome to pass on wedding either one or at least taking the resulting children meant that he was a wild card. If he truly had defeated Orochimaru the Snake Sannin, than every village would be trying to court him. Hell, if he were that strong they would be willing to throw their kunoichi on the floor and force their supple legs apart for him if he was going to take such a lax stance on siring children.

"If the council would name me as the next Kazekage I would ensure that the captured kunoichi each bare Ranma's child," Gaara stated.

The council members blinked. They were captured ninja from a village that was destroyed, thus they could be used for breeding purposes until they swore allegiance to Suna. As they weren't native to Suna they would also provide new and diverse genetics to the admittedly shallow pool that the relatively under-populated Suna needed, but combined with the Wild Demon's blood… that would help diversify their gene pool even further.

Yes, it was only four dozen kunoichi, but that was more than six times the number of active kunoichi that Suna had. It would also allow the active kunoichi to not be removed from the roster just to have children until they were ready to have children.

Of course, the council didn't have to know that all the kunoichi weren't born kunoichi.

* * * * *

As the head of the ANBU torture and Interrogation force, Ibiki Morino had seen the results of many various jutsu's that had been used to break captive ninja. Having been on both ends of an interrogation he'd even thought that he'd seen it all. Clearly he was wrong.

He'd heard of Lord Jiraiya's trick of replacing a captive ninja with a frog/toad to convince other ninja that the Toad Sannin had actually turned the poor ninja into a toad/frog, but for the Wild Demon to actually turn a male ninja into a kunoichi… that was, well, wrong.

"You seem disturbed," Anko growled as she entered the hidden room that other ANBU often sat in while watching one of their peers work over a captive.

The scarred ninja simply grunted as he watched one of his very skilled interrogators at work.

"Let me guess," the busty and energetic kunoichi said through a mouthful of sausage, "she's actually a he."

Ibiki nodded. He should have figured that she would know. After all, she was the mother of his child. Well, she was a mother for one of his children. Clearly he had shared some of his techniques and tricks with her.

"No wonder we got so much information already," the brunette stated as she eyed her food, deciding where to bite for maximum effect. "Most manly men would probably break once you take away their manhood and make them face their reality as a woman. You men can be so weak at times. Just wait until they have these sick cravings for ice cream and pickles, or apricots and fried eel."

Several other ANBU were glad that they still had their masks on as their faces suddenly gained a greenish tint.

"Or when they have to throw up every morning," a bitter kunoichi stated. "But just think of how much pain they'll go through when they have cramps or when they're actually giving birth. You men are just weak compared to us ladies."

Taking the last bite of her sausage, the brunette turned around and walked out. Even though she wasn't in the room and the door had been closed behind her Anko knew that several ANBU had removed their masks so that they could throw up in the trash bins. Yes, men were weak.

* * * * *

There were times when the universe showed Ranma that it really hated him. One of those times was right now.

Having successfully followed the three Akatsuki members into the crowded casino and then spotting the busty blond and the white haired pervert, the quick thinking martial artist turned angel posing as a ninja figured that he had the upper hand.

And then he sneezed. Not a light sneeze that merited a 'Bless you', no, this was one of the 'God Bless You and here's a tissue to wipe you're the snot off yourself' sneezes. The kind that turn everyone's attention to you even as your muddled mind tries to recollect itself.

Yes, this was not the time to have sneezed.

"Saotome!" Itachi hissed, drawing several kunai and throwing stars as he reached into his cloak.

"That's Saotome?" Deidara asked.

"Clearly he's here to keep us from recruiting Tsunade," Sasori stated as he rushed at the busty medic nin.

"You brought them here to force me back to Konoha," the blond in question growled as she glanced at her former teammate.

"Those are the guys who were looking to recruit you," the white haired man declared as he moved to form some hand seals.

"So they're the bad guys?" the perky brunette hugging a pig asked as she set animal down on the table. "What about the guy that sneezed?"

"Good guy," a Ranma clone stated as he appeared beside the trio. "Definitely a good guy."

Three more feather clones appeared, each standing beside one of the Akatsuki members.

"We're not here to fight," they each declared to the respective ninja they stood beside. "Besides, this is a place for civilians, fighting here would only draw more attention to all of us."

"What do you want?" Sasori asked as he eyed the clone beside him.

"Business, and some privacy," Ranma stated as he finally recovered from the temporary brain fart that was induced by his powerful sneeze. Turning to the closest waitress he waved her over. "We need a private room for a very private game of poker."

"The game?" the busty blond asked.

"Yes," the young Nephalim replied. "We'll need a dealer, one that is versed in dealing with ninja, and some chips." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a bag of ryo.

The waitress nodded then walked off, signaling the samurai and ninja on duty that the six figures would not be starting any trouble.

"What are you playing at Saotome?" Sasori asked as he watched the clone beside him vanish in a flash.

Waiting for the waitress to close the door behind them once they arrived in their private backroom, Ranma turned to the puppet master. "As I told Itachi, I am not your enemy, though I could be if you want me to."

"Are you our enemy then?" Jiraiya asked as he eyed the pigtailed jonin.

"Possibly," the young Nephalim replied smoothly. "I'm willing to lay my cards out on the table though, if you're all willing to."

"But you've already told Itachi everything," the still cloaked Deidara interjected.

"No, he hasn't," Itachi cut in, "he's only told us enough of what we wanted to know."

"So what do you want with us?" Tsunade demanded as she eyed Ranma.

"Actually, I don't want you, they do," the fake jonin answered. "I was following them."

"And why were you following us?" Sasori asked.

"I wanted to see how loyal all of you really were," the fake ninja replied.

"Loyal to whom?" Deidara asked.

"Why did you join Akatsuki?" the Nephalim asked.

The newest member of Akatsuki scowled, thankful for the fact that he still wore the mask over his face as he stole a quick glance at Itachi.

"So, why don't we all lay our cards on the table while we enjoy a friendly game of poker," Ranma suggested as the special dealer and waitresses entered the private room. "Aside from winning money that isn't yours, or losing it, the winner of each hand gets to ask any player one question to which that person must answer truthfully."

"Can we have the losers strip too?" Jiraiya asked.

Ranma threw a sideways glance at the two women. "If they agree to it."

"And why would I agree to that?" Tsunade asked as she slowly felt her patience tested.

"I'd give you a chance to speak with your little brother again," Ranma answered. "Nawaki was one of the genin under Orochimaru when he was a jonin." Glancing at Jiraiya he held out his left hand, "And you taught him the basics of this technique." A ball of white chakra appeared in Ranma's hand, the spiraling energies crackled as it rotated in his palm.

Several eyes widened as they observed the powerful technique.

"An A-Class technique if that the Fourth Hokage developed himself," Ranma stated, "taught to his mentor, Lord Jiraiya, and his student, Kakashi. But you taught Nawaki the basics of it though he never mastered it, but he was able to teach me the technique.

"Or if you like, you could talk with Dan. Though I couldn't get him right away."

Each of the other ninjas eyed him.

"All of Orochimaru's secrets are now my secrets," Ranma added. "And the same rule applies to Kisame's secrets. But even with all that they knew, I still have a few questions."

"So you're able to resurrect the dead?" Sasori asked as he eyed Ranma.

"No, I refuse to resurrect the dead," Ranma stated. "That's my only free answer I'm going to give you. If you're game, than test your luck and see if you get any more answers from me or the others. Oh, and no sitting next to your partners. Everyone sits beside some that they didn't come here with."

* * * * *

War changes people. Not too long ago the inexperienced genin that once comprised the group known as the Rookie Nine would have passed the time talking to each other as they casually (for ninja) moved towards their objective. Now the experienced chunin and genin moved silently and quickly, letting their eyes and hands speak for them as they either threw knowing glances at each other or flashed hand signals.

Having endured the failed invasion and for some, killed dozens of enemies, as well as faced the prospect of nearly dying, they were no longer green genin. Their understanding of their current mission and the seriousness of being at war had changed them.

Ayame was impressed. She hadn't expected the young ninja to be so serious. Having seen how playful and casual they had been when not on a mission she had expected them to carry the same attitude once they left the village forcing her to reprimand them. As unproven chunin the squad leaders had set the tone for their three-man cells once the briefing had been finished. They moved swiftly though some lacked the smoothness and efficiency that their more experienced leaders had. Still, considering that they were all genin the previous day they had clearly come along way.

Hopefully that would be enough. This particular mission demanded greater numbers and higher ranked ninja, not a handful of freshly made chunin and their genin squads. Regardless of their accomplishments during the invasion they were still inexperienced. Having read over their past missions the violet haired kunoichi knew that none of them had ever assisted in assaulting a base much less in dealing with a base defended by chunin and jonin ranked ninja.

Still, given how thinly stretched Konoha's ninja forces were with maintaining their regular missions and dealing with the clean up from their brief war with Sound this largely genin contingent would have to do. Though Konoha had not suffered great losses, many of their ninja had suffered serious injuries that would sideline them for at least a few weeks if not a month or two. Though Konoha was renowned for their medical ninja, that reputation was mostly due to the Slug Sannin who was currently absent. If only the remaining medic ninja had even a fourth of her ability Konoha would merit their reputation, but as it was they were left sorely lacking.

For now they would have to deal with an entire hospital full of injured ninja.

Which was why Ayame and the handful of chunin and genin had been given this mission. Raiding Orochimaru's lab/bases wasn't meant to just capture more of the traitorous ninja's forces, but a chance for them to retrieve his medical supplies. Though his methods were less than desirable, the Snake Sannin had acquired more medical supplies than anyone had anticipated as he performed his many experiments. Hopefully those supplies could be used to help Konoha recover.

Signaling the others to stop, the beautiful kunoichi knew that she'd need the young ninja behind her to be at their best if they hoped to capture the much needed supplies. Not only would they have to kill several dozen ninja, but they had to make sure that no one knew that they were assaulting the base. After all, what good was raiding the secret base if the occupants destroyed everything worth stealing?

* * * * *

Hitomi Akano was amused. She knew she should be, but she just couldn't get over the group of players that she'd been assigned to deal for. This was one story that no one who didn't work at the casino would ever believe. Yes, they'd believe that she had run into the Legendary Sucker, but to have six other powerful ninja, three of whom were S-Rank missing ninja, one who was a handsome devil who had reportedly killed the Snake Sannin, and the last of the one also happened to be the Toad Sannin and the accomplished author of the Paradise series of adult books, well, that was unbelievable.

"Ante goes up with the next hand," the comely dealer stated as she collected the cards from the busty blond known as the Legendary Sucker.

"So," Itachi said as he turned to the busty beauty. "Would you like to work for Akatsuki?"

"No," the irritated blond answered flatly.

"I believe you also have to lose another article of clothing," the white haired old pervert added. "Another round of hot sake please."

Standing up, the blond kunoichi pulled off her shoe. Having already lost both her shoes, and her socks, she was the least dressed of the group. Though that didn't say much considering that the three Akatsuki members each came in with a hat and/or cloak which they were all now without. Then again, not every hand was played heads-up.

Only Jiraiya, Shinzune, and Ranma had not been forced to disrobe. Then again, no one bet against Ranma when he actually raised a bet. With his twitchy eyes and uncool demeanor it was just too easy to know when he actually had a good hand.

Glancing at the waitress, Hitomi waited for the nod from the slender beauty, a sign that no one had tried to spike the other players' drinks. Waiting for the blond Deidara to pay the low blind and for Ranma to play the high blind, the dealer nodded before she dealt any cards. Dealing out a pair of cards to each player, she burned a card before putting three cards face down, then burning another card, setting the next card in place, and burning a last card before setting the river card aside.

Shaking her head, the brunette kunoichi and assistant to the Legendary Sucker folded.

Eying his cards, bald, hunched backed ninja threw in four 100 ryo chips.

Sliding his cards towards the dealer Jiraiya folded.

The former Leaf ninja also folded.

"Raise," the angry blond stated as she threw in her four blue chips and threw in another ten blue chips.

The effeminate blond quickly folded, deciding that his two blue chips were enough of a loss given his weak hand.

Looking at his pair of threes, Ranma set his cards down before pushing his carefully stacked ten blue chips forward and put a black chip on top of his cards.

Not wanting to pass up the chance to finally ask the mysterious Wild Demon a question, and liking his odds with his suited ace/king combo, Sasori added ten chips to the pool.

Hitomi nodded, flipping over the three flop cards – ace of spades, three of spades, and king of spades.

Ranma beamed before knocking on the table.

_He's trying to slow play us_, Sasori concluded, _but what does he have?_

_He must have an ace_, Tsunade thought as she eyed the jonin. _But my queen of spades is probably a higher kicker plus I could have a straight or flush. Could he have ace/king?_ Glancing at her ace of diamonds the blond waited for Sasori to make his move.

"Raise," the bald puppeteer stated as he threw in five blue chips.

"Check," Tsunade quickly replied.

"Check," Ranma added as he threw in his chips.

Waiting for all the chips to be added to the pot, Hitomi flipped over the turn card – Ace of hearts.

Ranma rapped on the table top.

Sasori was smiling, though neither of his opponents knew it. One of the advantages of being inside a puppet was that he was a great bluffer, not like the idiot Saotome who wore his emotions on his sleeves. Seeing the slight furrow on Ranma's face he knew that the jonin didn't like that card.

_He definitely doesn't have an ace, he probably has a king_, the medic nin and the puppet master concluded.

"Five hundred," he stated as he added chips to the pool.

_He definitely has an ace_, Tsunade rationalized as she considered the master puppeteer. Throwing her chips in, she matched his bet.

Ranma quickly followed suit. As he really had nothing to lose from answering their questions and had much more to gain by getting them to talk, Ranma knew that this method was much better than everyone throwing down.

Flipping over the river, Hitomi revealed the three of clubs.

Ranma's eyes sparkled.

_He must have king-three_, Tsunade and Sasori reasoned. _Or could he have pocket threes? Nah, no fool bets on pocket threes before the flop. Though he would have had three of a kind on the flop…_ "Check."

"Check," Ranma replied with a smirk. "Four of a kind."

The two losers glared at the fake jonin that couldn't bluff.

"Why do you guys want her to join you?" he asked the bald puppet.

"We're looking for S-Class nin, there aren't that many around you know."

Ranma shrugged. That was true. "Why did you leave Konoha?"

Tsunade glared at the pigtailed ninja. "I wasn't needed anymore."

"Ha!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "You left because Dan died and…" a glare from the brunette shut him up quickly.

"And you can't stand the sight of blood," Ranma finished. "Dan told me."

"But…" Shinzune interjected, "he's dead."

"Yes, he is," Ranma replied. "But that doesn't stop me from communicating with them."

"If you can speak with the dead…" Deidara started to say.

"I can speak with everyone all of you have killed or knew before you joined Akatsuki," Ranma stated. "But you don't know how much work that would mean for me. It's a lot easier to just ask you face to face. Besides, you can't always trust ghosts or the dead."

* * * * *

Despite his best effort to not be impressed, the Last Uchiha couldn't help but admit to himself that he really was impressed. Initially he watched the usually loudmouthed blond in resentment, but slowly he noted the seriousness that Naruto possessed while on the job. Gone was the need to show off and goofiness replaced with a focus and drive that went beyond the Naruto that he knew. Watching every single movement that his teammate made it was clear that the blond had been putting in some serious training over the past month.

And then there was Neji. The Hyuga genius who had defeated him during the finals really did deserve that victory as he clearly had put in much more training than even Sasuke had.

Hell, even the lazy Shikamaru moved with purpose and confidence that the cloud gazer was not known for.

Yes, the handful of chunin among them clearly deserved their new rank. But soon he would no longer be following them. No, if he wanted to kill that man he needed to learn from those who had passed him by so that he could ultimately surpass them and then surpass his brother the kin-slayer.

Yes, he would learn how they became so much more powerful and focused because he needed that focus, and that power. Perhaps he'd talk to Naruto and Hinata about the changes in the blond. Maybe the blond hadn't been lying about how sex had helped him become stronger.

* * * * *

A/N

I think I'll just leave things where they're at for now.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes –

There's a new poll on my profile, please check it out.

The Naruto arch will be wrapping up soon. I hope you all enjoyed it.

* * * * *

Ranma knew that his time in the ninja world was coming to an end. Never an expert on dealing with the fairer sex he knew that his multiple relationships were going to come back and bite him in the end. And given the curse he'd picked up in the magical world, well, things might get very messy for him.

No, given that he'd ended up impregnating skilled kunoichi from several villages staying in the world of ninja didn't seem like a good idea. Even at his power level, or perhaps because of it, he was sure that those women would enjoy hunting him down to the ends of the earth. Having endured that with Shampoo in his previous life Ranma knew from first hand experience just how bad things could get.

Yes, it was time for him to wrap up this mission.

* * * * *

Sasuke was impressed. Considering that he was measuring his own progress that was saying a lot as the last Uchiha usually came down hard on himself, especially when comparing himself to the genin around him. Still, having accounted for six kills on the last mission, he had to admit that he'd done very well. Though he hadn't managed to capture anyone per say, he did have the highest kill totals for the large group that had been deployed for that mission. And while he wouldn't get a field commission for his excellent display of skill and power, he had made an impression on the special jonin that had been assigned to lead the mission.

And she was currently making an impression on him. Actually, she was making several as she pushed his bare chest into the hard, rocky surface and wrenched up on his arm.

Using the cold stone as a springboard he launched his head backwards despite the aching in his shoulders, slamming his head against Ayame's cheek and stunning her enough to allow him to escape from her hold. Spinning around, he ignored the cuts that the sharp stone left in his chest as he slammed his fist into the taller girl's stomach.

Feeling the cold, wet mud trapping his arm Sasuke valiantly tried to wrench it free.

The feel of a cold blade pressed against his exposed throat told him that he'd lost the little sparring match.

"You're not bad," the violet haired special kunoichi stated as she returned the kunai to her pack. "You're about as good as I was when I was your age, and I nearly as good as your brother at the time."

The mud clone melted away, leaving Sasuke free to grab his shirt even as he eyed the older girl. "If you're that good than why didn't you make jonin like he did?"

Ayame smiled. "I'm sure you know that all Uchiha excel at fire jutsu since that elemental affinity runs strong in your family. But not everyone has such a strong primary affinity, and even the Uchiha find it hard to develop a second affinity. It's even harder for those who don't have a strong primary affinity.

"Anyone can make genin, and even some chunin don't have a primary affinity, but to make jonin you have to have two affinities. For someone like myself who only has one affinity, well, we get stuck with being labeled special jonin since we're more capable than chunin but lack the second affinity that true jonin have."

"So you're an earth type," Sasuke stated. "How did you know my brother?"

Again Ayame smiled. "I was his lover," the kunoichi answered.

"But he killed her," the last Uchiha stated.

"He killed the one that was an Uchiha," Ayame replied. "I was one of his many mistresses. Unfortunately the others are dead now; it has been nearly four years since he left. I survived because I was on a mission at the time, away from Konoha."

"So that's why you're so interested in me," the young avenger grumbled.

"Yes and no," the violet haired kunoichi answered. "I'm interested in you because I am attracted to powerful men."

"So why me and not the others?" Sasuke retorted. "Naruto, Neji, and Lee are all chunin."

"True, but they already have women attending to their needs," Ayame replied. "And they've already unlocked that part of them that makes them stronger where as you…"

Sasuke blinked. "So they weren't shitting me – sex makes them stronger."

"Yes and no," Ayame replied with a smile. "You have to find the right one for you. Itachi knew that. But ultimately that is why he killed your clan."

Again the last Uchiha blinked.

"He found a lover that he wanted," Ayame stated, "but the clan wouldn't let him marry her or even have her as his mistress. They forbade him from having her, deemed her unworthy due to the fact that she wasn't a ninja."

"So he killed them because of a dispute over his lover?"

"Among other things," Ayame replied. "But that was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back."

"What's a camel?"

Ayame couldn't help but bury her face in her hand. Trust the Uchiha to ask about a camel rather than focus on why his brother virtually wiped out the entire clan.

"Find the one that will make you a stronger ninja," Ayame advised. "Once you find that spark you'll grow stronger than even your demented brother."

* * * * *

Pein was not happy. Though he was little more than a figure-head for the real leader of Akatsuki he still did not like the fact that he was currently fighting to retain control of the organization.

How else was he to interpret the fact that Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi had returned without having recruited Kisame's replacement and that they had instead brought the man who had captured the Beast of Bloody Mist? Though he was viewing the foursome with one of his fake bodies Pein knew that his forces would be at a significant disadvantage if he lost even one of his bodies.

"I'm not here to fight," the jonin known as Hiro Saotome stated. "Actually, I might be able to help you in your civil war – for a price."

"Why should I even bother to listen to you?" the orange haired ninja replied.

"You already know that I've captured the one, two, and nine tails, and now I've got the three tails," Ranma stated. "That makes it impossible for you to gather their chakra for your own plans, or for the plans of the man pulling your strings."

Pein blinked. Just how much had Itachi told him?

"What if I could reunite you with your friend?" the pigtailed ninja asked. "What if I could help you bring peace to your country? Would you be willing to let me take out the man who is trying to manipulate you?"

* * * * *

The violet haired kunoichi stepped into the clearing even as three young ninja emerged from the shadows. Suddenly the tall kunoichi vanished in a puff of smoke.

"And the award for best actor is…" Neji said as he mimed opening an envelope, "Rock Lee!"

"That should keep him from messing things up with the kunoichi of our class," the young green beast stated.

"Or not," Shikamaru added from the shadows. "You did notice that he caught the bit about camels rather than catching the fact that his brother had a civilian lover, right?"

"Well, he is kinda dense when it comes to relationships," the squad leader of Team Seven interjected. "But I agree with Lee, this should keep him out of the kunoichi's skirts and pants."

"I still think we should have hinted that his brother was gay," the emancipated Hyuga interjected as he considered their ploy.

"Nah," the shadow master replied, "there aren't that many gay guys in the village since most of them were driven out. The few who are around are so far underground that even the ANBU don't know who they are. It's a lot easier to lead him out of the village after a regular civilian woman seeing as Konoha has hundreds that leave the village every year."

"Besides," a female voice cut in, "once we hit him with our trick he won't even bother to think about finding his brother's fake lovers."

"You do know that if any of the girls in his fan club catch on to this we're going to be exiled from the village," Shikamaru grumbled.

The assembled ninja nodded in silent agreement with the tactical ninja's assessment.

"Don't worry, no one is going to catch us," Naruto replied as he moved towards the shadows that his lover hid in. "Make sure that he gets a whiff of the love potion. We've only got one shot at this."

* * * * *

Matoko Natsumi had seen plenty of young genin enter the bar before. Though they were only in their early teens the genin were treated as full-fledged adults, thus allowing them to have sexual relationships with any willing participants and allowing them to consume alcohol despite the fact that their bodies weren't able to completely process the fermented beverages.

Considering the things that many of the active genin saw on their missions, the fact that they often killed or saw their companions get killed would drive many young genin to drinking. Add to the fact that the attempted invasion was still relatively fresh in the minds of everyone and Matoko wasn't surprised to see more than a few genin ordering drinks at the bar.

But what did surprise her was that all of the genin were kunoichi.

"Here's your double whisky," the brunette waitress stated as she put the glass down on the table before the pink haired kunoichi.

"Could I get a round of tequila?" the blond with the long ponytail asked as she looked up from her row of empty shot glasses.

"Make that two rounds," the pinkette added as she picked up her new glass. Raising the glass to her lips she tipped it back, quaffing the drink in one swift motion.

"Sure honey," the experienced waitress replied. "But I gotta ask, why are you all in here? What could drive hardened kunoichi like yourself to drink this much? Did you lose a friend in the invasion?"

Several kunoichi wailed, dropping their heads to the polished wood of the bar.

"We lost alright," the pinkette replied as she wiped the liquor from her lips and chin. "Sasuke Uchi-ha!"

Matoko blinked. "The last Uchiha died on a mission?" This was news. Hadn't the boy just come back from a mission that day? "How…?"

"He's with that slut from the Udon shop," the blond kunoichi replied. "How could he pick her over us?!"

The handful of young kunoichi each slammed their drink.

Ah, that made sense. He hadn't died, merely decided that he wanted someone else.

* * * * *

In the many years that he'd lived in Konoha Naruto had become accustomed to standing before the Hokage's office. There were the numerous pranks that he'd been caught pulling as well as the less numerous mission briefings and debriefings.

But now he stood in the waiting room with the other chunin and jonin that were still in the village and not on duty. That was definitely different. At first when it was just himself with his four conspirators the blond almost wondered if they had been caught but as the other veteran chunin and jonin filed into the waiting room it was clear that something big was going on.

The large door to the Hokage's office opened slowly, prompting the assembled ninja to stand at attention as the village's leader entered the room. As trained ninja no one dared say anything until after the Hokage had spoken, but seeing the ancient ninja, two of the elders from the council, and the last two loyal Sannin enter everyone knew something big was about to be announced.

"For many long years I have protected this village as the Hokage. Though many may doubt my methods I have lead this village in times of peace and of war, and we have prospered and endured. But this most recent of attempted invasions showed me that perhaps it is time for me to name another successor."

While most of the gathered ninja eyed the two Sannin standing behind their former sensei, Naruto and his cohorts eyed the busty blond that the orange prinney hid behind. As the only ones present who could see the penguin like beings, they each assumed that Ranma had something to do with this.

"I present you with Lady Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage."

* * * * *

Standing alone in the darkness the man currently known as Tobi contemplated his next move. The loss of Kisame was devastating. Not only had the Beast of the Bloody Mist been assigned to keep Itachi Uchiha in line, but he was also one of the most powerful of all the Akatsuki members. Yes, he still had Zetsu, but against the remaining members of Akatsuki the two of them were still outnumbered.

And then there was the fact that three of the tailed beasts had supposedly been claimed by someone else. Though it was possible to extract the bijuu without killing the host, Tobi knew that there was no one who could do it currently. Or so he had thought. Had he overlooked Hidden Mysteries? How had the village of absolute losers managed to do something that he had not been able to do? In his eighty plus years of experimenting even he had not been able to successfully draw out the tailed beasts without killing the former host.

Distracted by his thoughts, the masked ninja barely noticed the presence of Pein and Konan as the 'leader' of Akatsuki and his partner approached him.

"So," Tobi said as he turned around to face the three figures, "you've finally decided to turn on me. Just because Kisame is gone and Zetsu is away checking on the status of the jinchuriki you think that the two of you alone can defeat me? I expected better from you – at least use all of your bodies against me."

"I am not your opponent," the orange haired Pein stated. "He is."

Stepping out from between the two ninja beside him Ranma pulled off the cloak and hat that were the trademark apparel for the Akatsuki members. "So, you're Madara Uchiha."

The pigtailed martial artist barely disrobed before feeling the familiar feeling of someone trying to put a genjutsu on him. Clutching the Imperial Seal he'd swiped from King Krichevskoy (really, it was just an old and unused one, no one would miss it) during his last visit, Ranma felt the genjutsu break as he was infused with SP from the item.

Using his inner eye to follow the masked ninja Ranma noted the red health bar over his opponent's head as well as his opponent's level. This would be interesting.

Not one to take the initiative in battle, Ranma moved neutral ground, waiting for his opponent to make the next move. "So, what were you planning to do with the bijuu once you extracted them?"

Dodging a fireball Ranma wondered if his usual tactics would work on the old ninja.

"I know you know that I've already extracted several demons from their containers," he teased as he leapt over a barrage of kunai and throwing stars. "So your plans are foiled. I mean, are you seriously that bitter about not getting picked to be the Hokage? You got your ass handed to you by the First Hokage so many times and only allied with him and his clan once your clan realized that you couldn't win against him. And then you left the village, only to come back and again he handed you your toasted but back to you.

"Wow, kinda sounds like a guy I know. Always used to blame me for every bad thing that happened to me, used to always try and pick a fight, and he always got his ass handed back to him. But I guess this time it's me kicking your ass in place of the First and you getting the beating instead of Ryoga."

Ducking a water dragon Ranma had to admit that he was impressed. From what he know of ninja most relied on hand seals to mold their chakra properly so that they could perform their jutsu. Yet here was the old fart throwing around jutsu like there was not tomorrow, all without hand seals.

"I have to admit, you're kinda good," the pigtailed Nephalim admitted, "but you're no where near as good as I am."

Firing off a ball of ki/SP, Ranma repelled a blast of water. "That's old. Don't you have any tricks that might actually work against me?" The pigtailed fighter easily jumped over another shot from the water cannon. Landing gracefully he pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue at the masked ninja.

"No wonder you had to rely on the bijuu to try and defeat the First," Ranma said, continuing his verbal assault. "You lack any creativity and originality, and you can't even string together a good combo."

Bouncing around the cavern Ranma slowly spun a slowly closing spiral as he was drawn towards the center of the room. Clearly Madara did not want to damage the giant hands that stood at the center of the room, but why?

Examining the battlefield Ranma looked at the hands even as he nimbly dodged his opponent's attacks. It was more than just a pair of hands - it was a giant statue of a giant demon. But it was more than a statue, it was a container for SP, like a giant Imperial Seal, or in this case, the seal of a noble demon family.

_The eyes, they're the seal! They work just like an Imperial Seal by denoting everyone with those eyes as a noble, and as such they can control lesser demons even though those demons are more powerful than they are. Everything makes sense now. _

"The Uchiha are the descendents of the first Sage, aren't they?" Ranma asked as he unleashed a volley of kunai with explosive tags at the stone hands. "As are the Senju." Yes, everything made sense now.

Momentarily startled by the jonin piecing things together, Madara paused a fraction of a second, causing him to miss several kunai as he tried to protect the hands. As the first of the statues to be completed the hands and the statue was integral to his plans. He couldn't afford to lose it now.

"I'm going to kill you!" the enraged Uchiha shouted as the right hand began to crumble.

"Man, if I had a ryo for every time I heard that…" Ranma replied as he unleashed another barrage of kunai at the other hand. "Well, I'd be rich. And here I am still" though I have died once "still alive and kicking."

As if to punctuate the point Ranma kicked a stone at Madara, knocking off the ninja's mask before the man seemed to teleport his head away.

"No wonder you wear a mask," the commented, "with a face like that I'd be afraid to show it to the world too."

Ducking under a vicious kick Ranma returned the favor with a swift kick of his own that connected with the ninja's knee.

Startled by the sudden jolt of pain that ran through him, Madara landed on his one, good leg.

"Since you're about to die, I might as well show you what I really am," Ranma said as he focused on his wings. The darkness of the cavern gave way as a bright, intense light chased away the darkness, bringing an equally intense pain to Madara even as he sought to shield his eyes from the light that emanated from Ranma's angelic wings.

Taking advantage of the small opening Ranma rushed in, pulling out the special dagger that the King of the Netherworld had given him, the angelic being stabbed the ancient ninja. Pulling the geezer's soul out of its physical body, he knew that Madara would have plenty of sins to account for.

* * * * *

Danzo was not happy. Not only had his friend and rival appointed one of his own former students as the new Hokage, but he had done so without even letting any of the Root ANBU that were loyal to him know. Even the Elders on the council had not informed him of the sudden decision.

Standing in the dark reaches of his hidden fortress, Danzo contemplated his next move. There were just too many new variables to consider, and some of the old players were completely removed from the equation. Gone was Orochimaru and his upstart village, as were several of the jinchuriki. But which ones? Would their villages be weakened by the sudden loss of their jinchuriki or had they been completely wiped off the map as Hidden Mysteries had?

Looking down at the map before him, Danzo failed to notice the presence of the three powerful beings that now stood behind him. Only the feel of a blade piercing his back and then his chest told him that he wasn't alone. A strong hand clamped down over his mouth, while four more held him up right, pinning his arms and shoulder so that he couldn't move.

* * * * *

Tsunade wasn't happy. Though she had just become the Hokage the mountain of paperwork was, well, overwhelming. She'd definitely get back at Jiraiya and the old man for tricking her into taking the position.

It didn't help that old man Danzo had been found dead inside the Root ANBU base, where ever that was. Even with all the things that had been going their way there were a few things that just popped up added more complications to her job.

She hadn't agreed to come back only to have the leader of the opposition secretly and silently killed, though some of the elders would clearly view it that way. In a world full of ninja where death was lurking in the shadows, even those who hid in the shadows weren't safe.

Though it was her first day on the job, she was already regretting her decision to take up the post from her former sensei.

Beyond that though, she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Looking at the orange penguin like creature that housed her brother's soul she understood why.

"Dude," Nawaki said as he turned to face her, "I'm sorry but I've got to go."

Tsunade blinked. That was unexpected.

"Ranma is going back," the orange prinney stated. "I should go too."

"What about his vassals?" the blond asked. If they all left that she'd be down three powerful ninja at least, and that didn't take into account the vassals' vassals.

"He's allowing them to stay."

"But you're leaving?"

Nawaki nodded. "It's been a long time since I died. I've been a prinney for a while now, but it's almost time for me to move on. If I don't go back I'll stay a prinney forever dude."

"Do you…?"

Nawaki shook his head. "I don't know where I might end up; the Netherworld is connected to many other worlds as well. I might end up going somewhere where there are no ninjas."

"So this is goodbye then."

"For now," Nawaki said with a forced smile. "But before I go, Ranma wanted me to tell you something."

The blond nodded.

"Keep an eye out for Naruto. He's going to be a damn good Hokage some day, dude."

Tsunade smiled.

"There is going to be a new Village of Hidden Mysteries. This one will be lead by Itachi Uchiha."

Tsunade blinked at the astounding news. Opening her eyes, she realized that her brother was finally gone. Though saddened by his departure, she felt relieved. With that chapter of her life now behind her she could now focus on the next chapter and all the promise that that held for her and Konoha.

* * * * *

"You left three fairly powerful demons back in the ninja world?" one of King Krichevskoy's advisors shouted.

Ranma nodded. "There are still five jinchuriki remaining in that world," he explained, "I thought it best to keep my minions behind to keep tabs on those demon containers."

The ancient king smiled. "That is acceptable."

The other advisors quickly and wisely shut up as none dared to oppose the powerful ruler of the Netherworld.

"The family of your father's former rival is all but eliminated," the pigtailed Nephalim stated. "Though there are two of them left, their blood is weak – the chances of them awakening their demonic blood are very low. Should they ever become a threat my minions will deal with them accordingly."

King Krichevskoy nodded. "You've exceeded my expectations. Unfortunately, your stint in the Ninja World has caught the attention of Celestia and several other Overlords. To maintain the balance of power, I've assigned you with another mission. Hopefully this one will keep you out of the eye of Celestia and my rivals."

* * * * *

A/N

Yes, the Naruto arch is over, but that story will continue. Look for a spin-off series/fic.

I'm not completely decided on where I want Ranma to go next, but if you check out the new poll on my profile I'm sure you'll get an idea of where he might show up.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes –

Thanks for all the reader feedback via reviews, PMs, and votes on the poll. Again, I own nothing aside from the OC's that are in this fic. I, of course, do not own Forgotten Realms or any of the characters from that world.

* * * * *

Ranma was beginning to hate his job. True, he'd had one successful mission/job for the Overlord King Krichevskoy, but he'd also left more than a few, um, reminders that he'd passed through the world. It wasn't his fault that the ninja world was full of fighters, mostly ninja of course, and that he'd been much too powerful for, well, all of them. Power was a commodity, and it had helped him discover the secret behind the lost ten-tailed demon and the nine tailed demons that had terrorized the world as well as to the now nearly lost family of higher demons that had founded the Senju and Uchiha clans. Yes, it was a great success. Unfortunately that kind of success brought way too much attention on him, attention that the Overlord didn't want shown to his newest vassal.

It didn't help that Orochimaru had stolen some secret techniques that allowed him to resurrect the dead, thus breaking the treaty between the Netherworld (Overlord King Krichevosky's Netherworld in particular) and Celestia. The fact that there were rampaging demons bound to mortal containers didn't help things either.

Even though he had succeeded in his mission, Ranma knew that he was being punished. First of all there was the fact that for him to enter this world he had to essentially start back at square one, or in this case level 1. Yes, he'd been granted a much better title than before (he had been dubbed Super-human and was now Unbelievably Skilled) and he'd been allowed to train up to level 27 before he was sent to this world, but still, it sucked. Oh, and he had to give up all of his mastered equipment. Well, everything but the shirt and pants he wore. That meant that he no longer had his mastered-unused Imperial Seal, Expired Dragon Whisker, and Thunder God's Belt of Might.

Technically he hadn't given those things up though. Technically, he still had those items; it was just that he couldn't equip them to himself. That fact combined with the sheer ineptness of his newest minion/vassal though irritated him to no end.

No, what irked him was that his new vassal/minion wasn't a fighter at all, and even with all the mastered equipment bestowed to her and Ranma's current level, she was proving to be a liability. She was skilled in several arts, but she was a pacifist. She wouldn't even lift a sword (or foot or hand or tail) in her own defense, or in defense of others. Hell, she didn't even want him to kill a fish so that they could eat.

Yes, of all the things that King Krichevskoy could do to him, assigning Anna to him as an assistant/vassal was the worst sort of punishment that Ranma could ever endure. Well, maybe sending him back to eat Akane's cooking for a month would be worse, but not by much.

Having fought several bandits, not all of them human, Ranma seriously contemplated letting them kill Anna. Being a vassal Anna couldn't die in the contemporary method as he could always revive her the next time he reached one of the Rosen Queen's many stores. Still, he really didn't know how big this world was or where the next outlet was.

Then again, killing a deep dragon was hard, even for him. Not to mention the half-demon that was squaring off against the deep dragon.

"Ow!" Anna exclaimed as a dark skinned elf slashed at her with his obviously enchanted swords. Instinctively she turned around, her tail accidentally knocking over two of the attacking elves while forcing the dog-headed, four armed, four legged giant creature to leap into the air. "Sorry."

Ranma would have said something, but he busy dealing with the three attackers that were hounding him. Their fluid movements flowed nearly seamlessly together, and their extended range provided by their double weapons (scimitars, spiked maces, and tiger-claws) gave them an edge over him, though the spells that the priestess/cleric and mage threw at him were annoying as well.

Suddenly darkness blanketed the pigtailed Nephalim's vision. Despite the distraction he instinctively twisted as a scimitar caressed his red silk shirt. Fortunately the silk was impenetrable, though the blow still managed to knock the wind out of his lungs and out of the way of the claws that clipped his bangs.

Ranma quickly found the limitations of his inner eye even as his real eyes failed to see through the blinding darkness. Though his inner eye allowed him to see the health bars of his enemies, he couldn't see what they were doing. Fortunately his other senses still worked. The sound of the blades cutting through the air, the gentle rustle of footsteps in the grass, gravel or dirt, and the sound of breathing mixed with chants told him all he needed to know about how his opponents were attacking him. His body handled the rest as highly honed muscle memory brought his body out of harm's way each time, though his perfect shirt and pants also helped minimize the damage done to him.

Even with his Nephalim powers sealed due to his recent transmigration back to level one, Ranma knew that his old skills would be enough to deal with these warriors. Yes, the warriors were skilled, and they clearly had spent nearly as much time as he did training their bodies, but there were holes in their defenses. All he had to do was find those holes through the darkness that blanketed him.

Feeling the rocky gravel beneath his right foot Ranma took another tentative step back. Ducking under a diagonal slash that would have taken his head off, Ranma grabbed a handful of gravel.

He could hear Anna roar as something connected with her hard, scaly hide. Something else roared as the dragon apparently crushed it to the ground.

Though he couldn't make out what she was saying, he could definitely hear the only female elf shouting out orders. Reading the sounds of movement from the three warriors that faced him Ranma hoped that his little gambit would work. Now all he needed was to hear the wizard chanting.

The wicked tiger-claws raked his back, knocking him slightly off balance as the spiked mace connected with his side. Kicking out instinctively he managed to deflect the slash from the last of his opponents as he connected with the elf's forearm.

The sound of the mage in the group chanting was his reward as he forced the three fighters to back off. Shooting off several pebble sized stones at the cleric he hoped that the cleric and mage didn't have some sort of magical defenses up. The tiny stones pelted the mage and cleric, disrupting their spells. Firing off several more shots at the three warriors around him Ranma heard the distinct sound of stone hitting metal.

_Shit, they're wearing armor_ – _good armor_. Against magical armor the iaiken was useless. No, it wasn't completely useless, it could still knock them out, but it could disarm them if he managed to hit them right. Still, they were experienced fighters, and he was trapped in darkness. Given the situation Ranma knew that he couldn't defeat them as he was.

Never one to simply conceded or surrender, Ranma continued to fight on, though it was mostly just dodging and occasionally shooting off a stone or two with the iaiken. Still, it proved to be just enough as more elves joined the fray against him.

Four, five, no, six more fighters along with the initial three surrounded him.

Nine to one, Ranma mused as he twisted to avoid being stabbed with a short sword.

As good as they were they couldn't completely coordinate themselves against a lone opponent. Though they surrounded him only two or three could attack him at once, limiting the effectiveness of their greater numbers. Still, it was enough to keep Ranma from using his family's ultimate technique, or from creating a spiraling circle for that technique. At least the darkness allowed him to shoot off his iaiken without the elves being able to predict where he was shooting them from. That unpredictability was all that was keeping him alive – well, that and his perfect shirt and pants.

Shooting off several iaiken at the sound of the cleric chanting he kept felt her mana/mp dispel as the spell she was casting was disrupted.

Yes, it was just enough to keep his head attached to his body, but not enough to win just yet.

Rolling under another swipe he grabbed a handful of dirt even as he kicked at his opponent's feet. The feel of lean muscle under chainmail was his reward for his long patience as he finally connected with a sweep, knocking the warrior off his feet. Crouching down he grabbed hold of the elf's tunic as he spun, launching the warrior in the general direction of the cleric.

The sound of his living projectile hitting a boulder or, more likely, a magical shield/barrier told him that he clearly did not hit his intended target. A casual sweep of the ground where the elf had been laid out told him that he'd at least disarmed the guy, rewarding Ranma with a pair of spiked maces.

While far from his favorite weapon, Ranma knew that he no longer had to deal with the significant reach disadvantage that his armed foes had over him. Now he was fighting on more even terms. True, the balance of the weapons was just a bit off for him, and the heads whistled as he swung them through the air, but at least he didn't have to worry about fending off the bladed weapons with just his bare hands.

The unfamiliar jolts in his wrist told him that his opponents were slowly wearing down, but the fresh, powerful jolts from the fresher fighters told him that couldn't just rely on playing defense against these warriors.

The twang of distant bow strings and the whistling of flying arrows told him that more fighters had arrived. A loud battle cry, well, cries, told him that the new fighters weren't on the same side as the dark-skinned elves as only the mage and cleric had uttered any words.

Luck seemed to smile down on Ranma as the arrows appeared to have been shot at the mage and cleric, keeping them from firing off any spells at the new fighters.

The sound of metal clashing soon filled the air, making it all the harder for Ranma to keep track of his multiple opponents, though at least the number that faced off against him seemed to dwindle as they were forced to engage the new fighters. Still, his inner eye was able to tell him that the new fighters were friendly and numerous, though clearly not as skilled as the dark skinned elves that they engaged.

The smell of blood greeted his senses as one of the new fighters was cut. Fortunately it wasn't a life threatening blow, but it was enough to take the big warrior out of the fight.

Not wanting anyone to die, Ranma fought fiercely, forcing his three opponents back and disarming one. Still, it was not enough as three humans fell to the nimble yet durable elves. Seeing their quickly shrinking health bars the pigtailed martial artists kicked one of his opponent's knee, forcing it to bend in a way it was clearly not meant to. Bashing the injured elf over the head with the metal handle of his captured mace, the young transmigrated Nephalim knocked out his opponent even as he slammed the head of the other mace into another elf's forearm.

The sound of blood spraying the air as he extracted the mace from his opponent's shoulder made Ranma's stomach turn as he somehow managed to trap a pair of short swords with his captured maces. The tiny opening proved to be enough as he landed several lightning quick kicks to his opponent's stomach, sending the elf warrior flying into a tree.

Suddenly the darkness around him faded. Once again able to see again, Ranma grinned as he faced the remaining dark elves.

* * * * *

Throughout the course of her (relatively) short life Liriel Baenre had never done well in a semi-structured life. As a daughter of one of the most powerful house in all of Menzoberranzan she had been sent to Arch-Tinilith to learn the ways of a priestess of Lolth while continuing to learn the magical arts to become a sorcerer like her father. Yet even with the restrictions of Arch-Tinilith she had grown to become independent and her free-spirit had not been tamed. Even becoming a cleric/priestess of Lolth had not tamed her.

True, her desire to discover why Drow magic seemed to fail in the light of the sun and moonlight had helped the Drow to become significantly more daring and aggressive as they increased not only the number of surface raids, but the area that they raided as they no longer feared the sunlight that undid the enchantments on their equipment. Even though she was no longer a follower of Lolth the young sorceress found herself executing the Spider-Queen's bidding.

But even the knowledge that she was indirectly responsible for the increased number of raids was nothing compared with the loss of her new, adopted goddess. With Eilistraee and Qilue Veladorn's deaths, as well as much of the Drow Pantheon, and the near annihilation of Qilue's forces as well at the Promenade, Liriel Baenre found herself completely lost and directionless for the first time in her life. True, she was herself a priestess of Mystra, whom Qilue also followed, but the loss of so many sisters when the Promenade fell had been devastating.

But she was far from the only person that seemed to fear the new darkness. The few remaining Dark Ladies and Maidens were all struggling to find a purpose. Without Eilistraee's guidance the Drow maidens were quickly shunned by the surface races, making their transition to living in the moonlight and sun all the harder.

Traveling with only a handful of her sisters and two dozen rangers, the large group headed towards Rashemen. With the many human rangers and knights around the handful of Drow women knew that they would be buffered from the usual racism that their kind experienced. Drow were notorious throughout the many planes as being evil and even the much vaunted Drizzt Do'Urden had not been able to convince the world that not all Drow were evil. Still, it was a beginning, though one made all the harder by the loss of Eilistraee and many of the good gods and goddesses of the Drow Pantheon.

Far away from the lights of the city the handful of Drow maidens were allowed out in the open. Though the near darkness of the night was broken by a few campfires the former priestesses of Eilistraee found themselves favoring the silver, diaphanous gowns that barely hid their bodies. It didn't help that Drow were by nature very dark skinned, easily blending in with the darkness of the night. While the others wore their medallions or clasped them in their hands, only Liriel kept hers hidden beneath her blouse.

A sudden roar cut through the rocky clearing, immediately silencing the light chatter that surrounded the campfires. Reflexively the assembled fighters reached for their weapons. Rangers, knights, and barbarian warriors stood at attention even as the handful of

"Sir," one of the rangers called out as he approached the lead knight, "there appears to be a Drow raiding party not too far from here; it appears as though they've encountered a dragon and its rider."

"Ready the men," the knight ordered. "We should at least give the rider and his mount an honorable burial."

In the span of a few minutes the entire party of over thirty fighters was armed. Having worked with the Dark Ladies and Maidens the assembled fighters knew how the Drow fought. Though their numbers were small, they were confident in their ability to handle themselves against a raiding party. None of the men would dare to consider the Drow maidens as 'the weaker sex' as the priestesses were fully capable hunters and rangers.

Guided by the continued sounds of fighting the large party of warriors quickly found the small clearing where the Drow were still fighting.

"You're sure that they're actually trying to slay the dragon and not capture it?" one of the knights asked the ranger that had been observing the fighting.

"I'm telling you, that one fighter and his dragon are still fighting," the brown haired ranger stated. "The dragon's got a draegloth pinned beneath it. Those sneaky bastards put a globe of darkness on the poor bloke but he's been holding his own against them to everyone's surprise."

"No way that one man could hold his own against that many Drow," someone mumbled. "He'd have to be Drizzt Do'Urden himself to fight that well."

Everyone who knew of the few good Drow knew of the famous swordsman and ranger. His legendary exploits had spread throughout the world, inspiring many of the handful of good Drow as well as highlighting the racism and bigotry that existed in the surface world against the Drow.

A glance from the lead knight was all they needed as the handful of Dark Ladies notched arrows into their bows. A handful of arrows quickly sped at the priestess of Lolth and the sorcerer, forcing the two to abort their spells. Before the arrows even hit the ground the assembled fighters charged.

Liriel, like the other Dark Ladies, rushed the raiding party. Though she wasn't a fighter, the sorceress first, knew that she couldn't rely on the others to do all the fighting. A fiery blast illuminated the rocky clearing, temporarily stunning the Drow raiders and their infrared seeing eyes as the humans and the Dark Maidens descended upon them.

Even with their visions blurred the raiders were the first to draw blood as an unusual Drow with tiger-claws raked the chest of a ranger, shredding his tunic and pectoral muscles.

Firing off magic missiles Liriel forced the clawed Drow to back off, allowing the injured ranger's companions to come to his aid as they forced the Drow back.

Though the rangers and knights outnumbered the Drow raiding party nearly three to one they knew that they lacked the numbers to earn a clear victory against the skilled fighters. Even though most of the human warriors had seen over twenty summers they had not been fighting as long as the highly trained Drow warriors were.

As a Drow herself Liriel knew that most of the Drow fighters had spent more time training than the humans had spent alive. Even with the Dark Ladies assisting them there was a good chance that they'd lose the battle.

A knight and a ranger were quickly cut down by the efficient Drow warriors even as the Dark Ladies joined the fray.

Things weren't looking good for the human escorts and the Dark Ladies as the usually twin-armed Drow showed that they were definitely more than capable of handling up to three assailants each. Decades of training and generations of such training nearly always produced ambidextrous fighters that were feared throughout the Realms, and their deadly efficiency was slowly showing as they cut down a second knight.

But even as the tide appeared to be in the Drow raiders' favor things quickly turned as the globe of darkness surrounding the dragon's companion faded. No longer restricted to just sensing the battle around him the pigtailed young man threw his twin maces at the wizard. Though the weapons bounced harmlessly off of a magical barrier, the action kept the mage from unleashing a spell at the humans. Leaping over a charging Drow warrior with twin short swords, the mysterious fighter managed to land a kick to the Drow's head even as he used the taller fighter to springboard towards the mage.

Landing on the ground several meters from the mage he was intercepted by another Drow warrior, this one welding twin scimitars.

Liriel quickly drew upon her available mana even though she knew that she couldn't save the foolhardy human with her spell.

She watched in horror as the Drow warrior slashed at the human with his right from hip to shoulder then followed it up with a vicious stab with the scimitar in his left. She expected to see a spray of blood, but instead she watched as the human carelessly disarmed the warrior, capturing the blades with his bare hands before kicking the startled elf in the face and knocking the Drow warrior out.

Unaware of what she was doing Liriel hit a Drow warrior with a bright spray of light, disorienting him enough for a ranger to slip past the warrior's guard and stab him in the neck.

The young Drow sorceress watched as the mysterious human bested another proud Drow warrior, this one with twin sabers, all the while doing it unarmed. His lightning quick hands and feet felled more of the Drow than the gathered knights and rangers.

With more and more of the Drow raiders falling to the human, it was clear to the priestess that she would have to call for a retreat. Clearly the newly returned Lolth was not favoring the fallen Drow today. More than half of the raiders managed to escape, and only grudgingly as they managed to cut down a few of the knights and rangers before making a clean escape.

Though the Dark Ladies had all once been either priestesses of Lolth or Eilistraee everyone there knew that their healing powers were gone. No longer following the Spider Queen and with their chosen goddess dead, the gathered Dark Ladies eyed the seven injured rangers and five knights.

But the fighting was far from over as the remaining knights and rangers moved to kill one of the unconscious Drow warriors only to have the mysterious fighter intervene on the defenseless Drow's behalf.

"Get out of the way!" one of the knights shouted as he moved to stab the unconscious figure.

"Why the hell are you defending them?" a ranger shouted.

"They didn't think anything of trying to kill you, why should we let them live?"

Liriel looked at the injured and unconscious Drow and the draegloth still pinned down by the dragon. All the others had already been dispatched by the knights and rangers as the mysterious human had not been able to intervene on their behalf despite the fact that he had defeated all of them.

"That may be true," the dragon said as it addressed the humans, "but my master feels that killing an unarmed opponent is needless. He does not want to lower himself to those standards."

"They'll kill you once your back is turned or you've lowered your guard," one of the other Dark Ladies stated. "It would be best to simply kill them now if you value your master's life."

Liriel watched as the dragon consulted with the pigtailed human. "Perhaps they would," the dragon replied, "but that is a risk he is willing to take."

The other humans grumbled.

Again the mysterious human and the dragon conferred in a language that no one else seemed to understand. Reaching into a pack, the pigtailed warrior produced some rope. Setting that down, he pulled out several vials.

"He says that you should give this to your injured men, this should heal them," the dragon instructed.

Everyone watched as the mysterious human forced the mouth of an injured Drow open then poured the healing elixir down the warrior's throat. A magical glow infused the warrior, healing him of the shattered knee and the wound from the spiked mace.

Healing potions weren't rare, they were expensive. Clearly he was not someone to be taken for granted. Perhaps he even dealt in the highly illegal slave trade, though with Drow few would dare to intervene unless they feared for their own lives. And the draegloth, well, qualified magi and wizards would find some use for a half-demon.

Reluctantly the knights and rangers backed off, choosing to tend to their injured before dealing with the threat of the remaining Drow raiders.

For her part Liriel and the other Dark Ladies watched as the odd human tied a magical rope around the wrists of the captured Drow and around the mighty wrist of the draegloth.

What they failed to note was the fact that Ranma stamped the wrists of each of his captives, making them obedient to anyone who possessed that seal. It also made it so that Ranma could always understand what they were saying. Yes, possession of seals was nice.

With merely a thought Ranma mentally commanded the Drow warrior and the draegloth to stand at attention. Behind him the gathered rangers, knights, and Dark Ladies stood nervously even as they slew the remaining injured Drow that they had managed to incapacitate.

"I am Ranma Saotome," the pigtailed warrior stated. "I have defeated you in combat. Through my mercy your lives have been spared. If you wish for your freedom, pick up your weapons and challenge me if you dare."

The lone Drow quickly picked up their weapons and charged, nearly catching Ranma off guard.

Grabbing the Drow's saber, Ranma hit the warrior with an elbow to the throat before hitting him with a chop to the back of the head. Stepping back he let the warrior recover and charge again before delivering a quick spinning roundhouse to the stomach, doubling him over before Ranma kicked him in the face.

Standing his ground Ranma waited as the draegloth rushed in. Jumping over the powerful pincer strike, Ranma landed on the creature's arm, swiftly running up the massive appendage before kicking the canine head hard. Stunning the half-demon Ranma landed another kick to the back of the draegloth's head, using it to propel himself at the lone Drow.

Ranma seemed to carelessly dance around the Drow. As skilled as he was, Ranma easily avoided his attacks. Picking his shots carefully the pigtailed warrior would quickly step in past the warriors' guard before peppering them with a counter or two.

Having finally gathered a measure of the two-handed Drow style combined with his own extensive training, Ranma understood that there really wasn't much of a difference between the different weapons and that the basics were still the same. It really was a lot easier now that he could actually see the Drow's attacks as the little moonlight gave him some degree of light for which to see by.

A swift punch to the ribs knocked down the warrior as he rushed the pigtailed boy. After another brief respite he was floored by a punishing kick to the face as he tried to rush in with a crisscrossing combo. Undeterred he got up and rushed again, only to have his feet swept out from beneath him.

"Is it me, or does he make that look easy?" Liriel asked the ranger beside her as the mysterious Ranma evaded his opponents only to knock them down.

* * * * *

Despite the lack of television Ranma was starting to enjoy this world. Yes, the fighters and warriors here often fought to kill, but they were good, well, the Drow were good. They easily made up for the poor company that Anna made.

"So you've been training to be the best since you were a child?" Nath, the mace welding Drow asked.

"I've been raised to be a man amongst men," Ranma corrected. "But being the best is only part of that."

"But you fight unarmed," Nath stated. "How is it that you use weapons so well?"

"The best way to know how to fight against an armed foe is to actually know how the weapons move when wielded," the pigtailed youth replied sagely.

Stepping to the side Ranma expertly dodged Jund. Having allowed the captive Drow to attack him at any time in hopes of working on his reflexes, Ranma simply tripped Jund, sending the muscular half-demon sprawling; a true feat considering that the draegloth had four feet.

"Why do you do that?" Liriel asked as she watched Ranma back hand Nath as the mace welding Drow attempted to surprise Ranma with a fierce blow to the pigtailed youth's ribs.

"Do what?" Ranma asked innocently.

"He's used to his rivals always attacking him," Anna answered. Rather than a large, menacing dragon, the deep dragon had assumed a humanoid form of a moon or surface elf.

"What kind of rivals could a human have?" Naya, one of the Dark Ladies, asked as she walked past Jund.

"Romantic," Anna teased. As Ranma's vassal the dragon knew so much more than she should.

"Romantic?" Nath asked as he pulled himself up to his feet.

"His father arranged several marriages for him," Anna explained.

Living in a matriarchal society the handful of Dark Ladies eyed Ranma skeptically.

"Women fought over you?" Liriel asked skeptically.

"Well," Nissa, the eldest of the Dark Ladies interjected as she looked Ranma over, "he is an exceptional fighter – I'm sure many matrons would want someone as skilled as you to father their children. It would probably secure their house a skilled Master of Melee. Even having a Weapon Master of your caliber would ensure that future generations would have a skilled Master teaching them."

"Feh," Jund grumbled. "Such a powerful man would disrupt the matron's rule. Strong men would never submit themselves to be beneath a matron. That is why humans are weak; they do not realize the strength of a strong matron mother."

"Oh, there's another city," Anna squealed as she sniffed the air, breaking the current conversation.

With his keen ears, Ranma could hear the bustle of markets and the wooden wagons that traveled along the beaten road. It also helped that there were several ships sailing the vast lake.

Having been born in an island nation Ranma had never seen a lake so wide that he couldn't see across to the other side. It had to be at least fifty kilometers at least.

"I'm going in," the dragon turned elf said with a cheery smile.

Ranma didn't even bother arguing. At least she didn't look like a dragon still. Hopefully no one would notice that she was really a dragon. Then again Ranma had learned that there was worse company to travel with as the eight Drow and the draegloth attracted much more attention that they should have.

At least he'd gotten a hang of the local dialect, though just barely. It helped that he had the seal which made it so that he understood everything that the Drow and the draegloth were saying, but the Dark Ladies had helped him learn the regional human dialects as well, allowing Ranma to actually understand what the knights and rangers were saying.

"Is it just me, or are these humans tall?" Anna asked as she eyed the knights and rangers.

"It's you," the Nephalim replied.

Though Anna had been only a meter or so taller than him in her native form while in the Netherworld, she had grown to nearly three times that size once they had come to this world. Apparently the Netherworld kept them on a more even playing field in regards to height/size; that rule though didn't carry over to this world/realm.

Still, as an elf Anna was just slightly taller than Ranma, and he'd grown noticeably since dying. Though he lacked an actual way to measure his height he estimated himself to be around 175cm before leaving his Earth, roughly two or three centimeters taller than he had been in life before his angelic blood had kicked in.

True, he wasn't the tallest human, especially considering that the Japanese were far from the tallest of the many various human races. But compared to the huge humans that they'd seen on the road, well, maybe Anna was right – these humans were considerably taller, and bulker. Then again, they were in a world without advanced technology - hell, they hadn't even developed steam technology yet from what he'd seen. Perhaps the lack of technology forced humans to rely on their own muscles more.

Looking at the tall, long haired man Ranma was instantly reminded of the movie Conan the Barbarian, though this man made that actor look small in comparison. Hell, the guy's battle axe probably weighed more than Ranma did.

Seeing the man's eyes bulge as he eyed the demon Ranma wondered if perhaps they might not be allowed into this city.

Though the small, back road to Silverymoon was growing increasingly busy, few of the travelers dared to travel too close to the odd group.

"You're sure that we're going to be able to get into the place?" Ranma asked as he noted the odd looks that most of the other travelers threw at them.

"Lady Alustriel Silverhand is one of the Seven Sisters," Nissa stated. "She was sister to our leader, Eresseae Qilue Silverhand."

"Was?" Ranma asked.

"She died," Liriel answered. "Most of her followers were annihilated. Only a handful remain and those that have survived have traveled to Silverymoon to seek refuge."

"You do this even though she turned back Do'Urden," the ranger leading the way stated.

"Those were different times," Nissa retorted. "Drizzt was not the first of many Drow to abandon life in the Underdark, but he was the first to become famous for his honor and courage."

"Hmph," Jund scoffed. "What good is 'honor' and 'courage' to a warrior on the battlefield?"

"It doesn't," Ranma replied. "But off the battlefield it garners you much prestige and respect."

"Bah, you mortals and your petty notions of respect," the draegloth growled. "Demons respect power, not honor."

Ranma nodded. "Yes, but we're not in the demonic realms," he retorted. "And since I defeated you, you must respect my power, right?"

The canine face scowled, barring his fangs as he eyed Ranma. "Perhaps," he replied, _but you're no mere mortal_.

* * * * *

A/N

For all you Forgotten Realms buffs, this fic happens before the Spellplague (1385 DR) but after

I think I'll just leave things where they're at for now.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes –

I own nothing but a few, okay, several dozen, interesting ideas and some OCs. Expect several OC's in this arch, and it's been a while since I read anything by Elaine Cunningham so I probably haven't characterized Liriel right, then again, it's been what, four decades since her last adventure in Forgotten Realms.

I realize that Ranma in the last arch is different, but you have to realize that he's trying to play the role of Hiro Saotome in the Naruto arch. Hiro Saotome was a womanizer, but never great. He's actually in the bingo books as being a notorious womanizer and player, but not being a great ninja outside of seducing kunoichi. Ranma simply played that angle a bit too much. And given how prized strong children and genes were in that world, it's no surprise that some villages and Kage would want those genes to help improve their clans with or without bloodlines.

I have to admit, the last R. A. Salvatore book I read was the Hunter's Blade set, _The Two Swords_. I'm pretty sure that that has already happened by the time Eilistraee is killed, but I might be wrong. Anyways, in regards to this fic, that has happened. I've set this fic for right before and leading into the Spellplague ravages Faerun as the various pantheons of gods are still around but too busy fighting each other to notice that the ruler of a Netherworld has sent one of his vassals to Faerun.

So yeah, this will take place before The Ghost King. Having not read that book, or the two books leading up to it, I am going to take many liberties with Forgotten Realms cannon. You have been warned.

* * * * *

Reverie was different for every Drow, though the basics allowed the dark skinned elves to rest their body and mind without actually falling asleep. Unfortunately many of the Dark Ladies found it much harder to actually calm their minds so that they could attain Reverie. Given the recent events Liriel didn't blame them. Too much had happened to them all.

Unable to find any rest herself, Liriel found herself sitting in the darkness. With the powerful and very useful infrared vision that all Drow possessed, the night was usually their best time to be out and about. But traveling with humans meant that they traveled at the human's pace. Still, the handful of Dark Ladies had volunteered to take the majority of the nightly patrols. And while watching over Jund and Nath was the responsibility of the powerful, mysterious warrior known as Ranma, the Dark Ladies couldn't help but try to offer the young and inexperienced adventurer some assistance.

Approaching the small camp that Ranma and his companions used, the sorceress reached for her magical blade as she noticed that Nath stood over a slumbering Ranma, his weapons drawn.

Only Nissa's quick intervention kept her from shouting out a cry of alarm as the older Drow's strong hand slipped over her mouth.

"Do nothing," the older woman advised as she turned her attention to the campsite.

The towering Jund sat in the darkness, clearly amused as he watched his companion try to bash Ranma's skull in. Try being the operative word as Nath brought his twin maces down. The sound of the spiked maces hitting the ground hard and embedding themselves brought several snickers from the watching Dark Ladies.

Irked by his failed attempt at murder, Nath raised his maces again, this time aiming for either side of Ranma's head as the slumbering fighter snoozed. Again the pigtailed boy rolled out of harm's way, letting the enchanted weapons crash into the ground harmlessly.

The bizarre display played out over the next couple of minutes as Ranma unconsciously avoided each of Nath's supposedly flawless assaults, rolling around the tiny clearing as the Drow sought to cave in the human's head.

Soon, the noise of the attempted murder attracted more and more of the knights and rangers as the sound of smashed stone and splintered wood woke them.

Feeling all the eyes on him, Nath glowered as he raised his weapons once more. Seeing that no one dared to intervene on Ranma's behalf the Drow slammed his mace down once again – only to have Ranma roll out of the way once again.

"If this wasn't so serious I'd laugh," one of the rangers stated as he took in the scene.

* * * * *

Jund was not happy. As a draegloth he was supposed to have four arms and legs and he was supposed to have a canine head. His form made him an excellent killer – his fangs helped tear through even the hardest and toughest flesh, his mighty muscles were stronger than any puny humans, and his pincers could grab hold of virtually anything that his hands couldn't grip.

"I will not allow you to transform me just so that you can enter some puny human city!" he growled.

With Silverymoon's walls within sight the mixed group of travelers knew that they needed to make themselves less obvious. Having a towering draegloth accompany them wouldn't do.

"Fine," Ranma conceded. "I'm going to shrink you."

The eyes on the canine head widened as Ranma snapped his fingers, somehow triggering a magical spell that shrunk the large half-demon down so that he now fit into Ranma's palm. "There, now we can enter Everlund."

"Can't we just go around the stupid human city?" a rather squeaky Jund shouted in protest.

"Jund does have a point," Liriel seconded. "We could just take a boat down the river to Silverymoon."

Ranma shrugged. "I'm pretty sure no boats are going to take a giant like Jund on their boat."

"Ship," Nath corrected.

"Yeah, ship," Ranma corrected.

* * * * *

Few people noticed the man wearing the deep hood as he was one of many who seemed to wear them. The hot, southern sun combined with the fact that many of the travelers were either clerics or wizards ensured the traveler of plenty of cover as he traveled. Mixed into the sea of humanity he knew that most would simply assume that he was just another cleric or mage, though there would be a few who would suspect that he was something else altogether.

Had he been anyone else he would have noticed someone like him traveling along the well traveled road. Skilled as he was it was easy for him to pick out the large party of Drow even though they hid under their long cloaks and hoods. Though most of the Dark Ladies wore the silver medallion of Eilistraee one didn't. And they were with a warrior from the looks of things.

Having traveled with the Drow before the cloaked man recognized the shrunken form of a draegloth.

With no home to return to and now where to go, the mysterious man decided to let his curiosity get the better of him.

* * * * *

The familiar cracking sound of bones, tendons, and muscles as an energetic body stretched filled the deck as the river-fairing ship cut through the waves. Ignoring all the eyes on him and his opponent, Ranma grinned. It'd been too long since he'd felt the familiar thrill that ran through his body as he faced off against Nath. Yes, training with Naruto and Rock Lee had been fun, but that was different – they stood no chance in hell of being able to defeat him, even if they stood on an invincible panel. Given the differences between their levels it was virtually impossible for them to even lay a hand on him.

But with Nath, well, with the way things stood now that he had been reduced to level one and then trained back up to a respectable level, things were interesting. Faerun was nothing like the Netherworld as it wasn't directly connected to King Krichevosky's Netherworld. Gone were the various colored panels that could grant or hamper a fighter. And then there were the many different gods. But with the chaos of the various pantheons even he wouldn't have gone unnoticed at his old level, not for long.

Yes, things were very interesting here. Even a significant level difference between himself and Nath didn't guarantee that he could leave a fight unscathed. In Faerun he couldn't sit around and wait to prove his superiority against other fighters, no here he had to actually take initiative and attack if he wanted to leave a fight unscathed.

Catching Nath's wrist he slipped past the Drow's guard, slamming an elbow into the warrior's exposed rib before a quick backhanded blow to the Drow's face stunned the fighter. Taking advantage of the difference in their height, Ranma crouched, sweeping out Nath's legs out from under the taller Drow warrior.

The deft Drow managed to wrestle his wrist free of from his quicker and smaller opponent, using his momentum to roll rather than crash into the wooden deck. Springing to his feet he instinctively lashed out with a stab with his left only to have Ranma leap over the attack. Normally the Drow would have thought that his opponent was suicidal, committing to an attack while in the air like that rarely allowed the airborne fighter to dodge a counter, but Ranma wasn't a typical fighter. Hell, he wasn't a typical monk type either as few fighters would take to the air unless they could actually fly. Yet Ranma proved to be more of a threat once he went airborne.

Rolling forward, Nath sought to capture Ranma's back as the pigtailed boy landed. Rather than capturing his opponent's back though the Drow was rewarded with two feet to his face. Somehow the still airborne Ranma somehow spun in the air before delivering a dropkick to the Drow's face.

Though Nath was unarmed, Ranma knew better than to offer a hand up to the defeated Drow. Waiting for his opponent to stand up the pigtailed boy exchanged a formal nod/bow with the proud fighter. Fighting under the rules of Anything Goes Martial Arts (as Ranma had set) the pigtailed martial artist knew to expect an attack from Nath (and Jund) at anytime but that fights would be ended once both men bowed to each other or someone was knocked out (or Ranma was dead) or someone conceded (which never happened).

With the fight over (for now) Nath dismissed himself, heading back to the lower deck.

"Why do you do that?" Liriel asked as Ranma leapt up to the railing.

"Do what?" Ranma asked as he walked the length of the thin wooden beam in the near darkness.

"Why do you continue to humiliate and humble him?"

"There's a saying 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'; I'm trying to make him stronger."

"Why?"

"I enjoy a good fight," the pigtailed martial artist stated. "But I think that providing him with a chance to prove himself and earn his freedom is what he wants. If he were to just leave things between us unresolved than I think he might resent me for it."

"That's probably because you told him that he couldn't kill anyone unless it was in defense of you or himself, or you ordered him to," the flippant Drow replied.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

Liriel blinked. "He's a Drow – Drow. We're renowned killers – our society is based on us making enemies and killing our enemies off. For a Drow elf to not be allowed to kill is like asking a human to not breathe or sleep."

Ranma shrugged. "Those are some seriously lame rules. If he really wants to go back to that way of life he's got two options; kill me and earn his freedom or go back with those restrictions. Either way it is his choice as to what he wants to do."

"What kind of choices are those? He fights you to the death or kills you somehow or goes home to be killed, that doesn't make sense!"

Again the pigtailed human shrugged. "Sometimes things that you don't know don't make sense."

The priestess of Mystra blinked.

"Hey," he quickly said as he turned away from the Drow, "do you know anything that's good against zombies?"

"Zombies, why?" the Drow asked.

"Because we're about to be boarded by some," Ranma stated as he nimbly ran down the railing. "Warn the crew!"

A putrid hand reached over the railing, water dripped down onto the deck as the wet corpse pulled itself over the railing. The animated corpse quickly lost its head though as Ranma swiftly decapitated it with a vicious kick, sending the skull into the lower stratosphere.

"Can zombies in this world turn the living into zombies with a bite?" Ranma asked as he kicked another zombie in the head.

Liriel blinked. What kind of crazy human was she dealing with?

"All hands on deck!" one of the night crew shouted, alarming the rest that they were being boarded. "We're under attack!"

Flipping out of the way of a wild swipe, Ranma grabbed the offending zombie's arm, ripping it out of the creature's socket. Landing gently Ranma slammed the arm into the head of another zombie, knocking it off the side of the ship.

Ranma hated zombies. No, he hated these zombies. While he was sure that he was immune to those zombies' bites (if these were those kinds of zombies) he wasn't sure if the mortals on board were. And there was the fact that these zombies were slow as hell. He didn't even need to try to defeat these zombies.

A kick here, a punch there, a swift slap here and the head began flying or snapped the weak, rotting bones or tendons, leaving decaying limbs everywhere.

Yes, Ranma hated zombies.

* * * * *

The darkness of the night enhanced the cloaked mans' powers, allowing him to go virtually unseen in the darkness despite the crescent moon overhead. Watching the impressive young human in his evening duel with his Drow servant/slave, the hidden man couldn't help but wonder about the mysterious fighter; clearly the unarmed fighter was skilled, and for him to repeatedly defeat a Drow warrior repeatedly – that was very impressive.

Being able to remain in the background as the undead minions slowly turned to face him. A true mortal wouldn't have noticed the blackened eyes that had turned towards him, but he was no mere mortal. Having become part shade the former assassin knew that he could see things that mortals couldn't and that darkness held no power over him – it was in fact his to manipulate.

No, the lesser dead like the zombies wouldn't be able to harm him, but they could make things inconvenient for him. Still, if their master had the power to send this many undead after him than it was a treat to him that he needed to deal with a soon as possible.

* * * * *

An elegant spinning kick sent several zombies flying even as the vortex of the attack landed on the deck.

"Any idea why they're after you?" Ranma asked as he glanced at the man hidden in shadows. Standing up the pigtailed youth drove his hand into the chest of a zombie, ripping out the heart and destroying the undead construct. With the other travelers and crewmen busy dealing with the undead invaders the pigtailed fighter was sure that no one would hear him conversing with the stowaway.

"Man, these zombies are a lot weaker than the ones I usually fight," the martial artists stated as the dark man teleported to another shadow. "They're probably not the kind that infects the people they bite."

"What in the realms are you talking about?" an infuriated Jund asked as he clung to his current master.

"You didn't see the guy in the shadows?" Sidestepping a zombie Ranma tripped it up by kicking it in the side of the knee. Unable to support itself the creature fell over, allowing the pigtailed martial artist to stomp on its skull.

"The shade?"

"What's a shade?" Kicking the bloated remains of the waterlogged corpse at another zombie Ranma watched as the two limp forms tumbled over the railing.

"You travel through the realms and don't know what a shade is?" the half-demon cried out as he held onto Ranma's pigtail even as the powered-down Nephalim spun around and collapsed the skull of another zombie with a spinning back-fist.

"There are a lot of realms," Ranma replied in his defense. "So, what's a shade?"

"They're lesser demons of a sort," the half-demon grumbled. "They reside in the Plane of Shadows – in the mortal world they're capable of controlling the darkness and feeding off of it. They also can teleport between the shadows and darkness."

"Shadow demons?" Ranma summed up.

"You could say that, but unlike true demons they can't reproduce."

Thinking back to his recent travels to the ninja world Ranma wondered if maybe that wasn't a good thing. A slight shudder ran through his spine as he considered the numerous offspring he'd left behind. That was one mess he would not be cleaning up, and the consequences of his actions in that world had complicated things for even the Overlord of the Netherworld.

Taking out his slight frustration on another zombie Ranma scanned the ship. With no more red life-bars around (but with plenty of yellow ones) the young Nephalim knew that there were no more enemies around – just lost of stray body parts. Hopefully the crew and the other fighters hadn't suffered too many losses in the little skirmish.

* * * * *

"So basically you get energy from your goddess and that allows you to cast your healing spells?" the clueless pigtailed youth asked as he tried to figure out why the clerics on hand couldn't cast healing spells.

Nissa nodded. As the oldest of the Dark Ladies she had spent the most time as a priestess of Eilistraee she had the strongest connection to the late goddess, thus she also seemed to have lost the most with the goddess' passing.

But for Ranma the idea that someone had to rely on a deity for mana, or SP, to perform healing/clerical magic was, well, foreign. Never one to depend on others for anything, the independent minded youth puzzled over the entire concept.

"So since your goddess is… you know... you can't cast any healing magic?"

Nissa trembled as she shook her head.

"So what would happen if the Goddess of Magic, Mystra died – would no one be able to cast magic period?" the pigtailed youth asked.

Liriel trembled. To lose Eilistraee was one thing, but to lose the Goddess of Magic was another thing altogether. True, the first Mystra had been slain by Helm, but she had been succeeded by Midnight. Yes, it had happened before, but surely something like that wouldn't happen again.

"It happened before," Liriel finally answered, "the first Mystra was killed but was replaced by a mortal who became the new Mystra. Though magic fluctuated between during that transition it still continues to work."

"Really?" Ranma asked as he noted now some of the human clerics appeared to have difficulty performing healing magic.

"There is speak of a rash of attacks by the undead lately," the ship's captain stated. "We've taken to having several clerics of various denominations on board."

"So only creatures with their own innate magic can cast magic reliably?" Ranma asked as he tried to wrap his brain around things. "Dragons and demons can cast magical spells without any problem, right? And shades?"

Though he was hiding in the shadows Ranma knew that the shade he'd spotted during the nighttime assault was around.

Clearly magical creatures were, well, magical and generated their own SP/mana allowing them to cast spells without having to rely on deities like most mortals did. Odd that the mortals in this set of worlds/realms couldn't produce their own SP/mana – hell, they didn't appear to be able to produce ki or chi or chakra or anything that fighters like Ranma employed back in his native world/realm/dimension.

Looking at the 'big picture' of Faerun, Ranma had the distinct feeling that his time in this realm (or the neighboring ones) was not going to be easy.

* * * * *

"The Gods have abandoned us!"

"Not all the Gods have left us!"

Ranma shook his head as he listened to the rants and raves of those around him as the group of adventures waited onboard _Izazel's Quest_. Considering how most people felt about Drow it was no surprise that the group had not been allowed to enter Silverymoon despite their supposed connection to Lady Alustriel Silverhand.

Rather than listening to the rants and raves of the mortals that gathered in the riverside harbor Ranma tried to listen to the Dark Ladies as they explained a brief history of the Drow and Faerun to him.

"So a few years ago the dwarves reclaimed their city only to have the Drow attack them," Ranma repeated as he slowly processed the more recent events. "But the Silver Marches, some coalition of city-states lead by the Silver Knights of Silverymoon helped the dwarves repel the Drow?"

Anna nodded. Though Ranma was very intelligent, the pigtailed Nephalim tended to ignore information that didn't have anything to do with the Arts. That was why King Krichevskoy had assigned her to help him keep track of various information that he wouldn't have considered important.

"So the Drow are essentially feared throughout the realms and Faerun as being some bad-ass race that kicks as and doesn't bother taking names," Ranma concluded. "They live underground, avoiding the light, and pretty much rule uncontested, raiding other underground civilizations as well as surface dwelling ones, keeping their captives as slaves."

Liriel nodded.

"But the Dark Ladies, the followers of Eilistraee, have chosen to return to the surface where you fight against any Drow raiders that appear," the pigtailed warrior added. "But recently your goddess was slain and her followers were virtually annihilated, thus forcing you all to come to Silverymoon for sanctuary."

Again Liriel nodded.

"But you're not a Dark Lady? You're a priestess of Mystra, right?" the martial artist asked for confirmation.

"Lady Silverhand is one of Mystra's favored, and a friend of Drizzt Do'Urden," the priestess replied. "Of all the wise rulers she would be the most likely to see past the usual racial bias that we face."

"So you're hoping that she'll allow you to live in or under Silverymoon?" Nath scoffed. "No human ruler would dare tarnish their reputation or endanger their city by allowing Drow to live within their walls. Even your precious Promenade was not associated with Waterdeep despite being beneath it. The six of you are not enough to create another Promenade."

The nearly deafening silence as none of the Dark Ladies and Liriel failed to dispute the Drow warrior's claims was suffocating.

Looking up, Ranma noticed that it was more than just them who had grown silent. The entire harbor seemed to have gone silent. No, people were still talking and going on about their business, they just weren't making any sound, well, nothing that the group on board the _Izazel's Quest_ could hear at least.

"I guess this is your work?" the young nephalim said as he located the hidden mage's presence with his inner eye. Turning towards her he drew the group's attention to the silver-haired mage.

"You're much more perceptive than you put on," the wise mage stated as she approached the group.

The Dark Ladies bowed their heads as their late leader's sibling approached them. Only Liriel and Nath stood tall, though the former nodded her head in greeting to her fellow follower of Mystra.

"Lady Silverhand," the Dark Ladies greeted as they stood tall.

The woman radiated power, and with good cause. She was one who was favored by the Goddess of Magic. Yet something about her was off.

Ranma had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and for once he realized that it had nothing to do with food or being hungry.

"Greetings traveler," the silver-haired woman said as she turned to face Ranma. "You must be the one I've heard so much of – the traveler from another plane that does not fear the Drow and is capable of defeating them in combat with only his bare hands."

"This is Jund," the pigtailed traveler stated as he held up the shrunken half-demon, "Nath, and Anna; my companions."

Behind him the Dark Ladies and Liriel introduced themselves.

Spotting the sliver of a shadow Ranma noted the yellow health bar over it, indicating that the shade was still hanging around them.

"I am sorry," Lady Silverhand said once the introductions were complete, "I cannot accept you into Silverymoon. I am afraid that dark times are ahead."

Nath scowled. Just as he'd expected the esteemed ruler of Silverymoon was turning her back on the Drow travelers. It didn't matter to him personally, but he did wonder how it would affect the Dark Ladies as well as how he could turn this to his advantage.

"I have need of my sister's followers," the woman stated.

The pit in Ranma's stomach seemed to drop deeper.

"You want us to go on a quest for you?" the pigtailed Nephalim interjected. "You want us to find out why the cleric's and magi can't perform magic like the normally do, right?"

"You truly are perceptive traveler," the wise mage said with a pleasant smile. "The disturbance is probably what allowed you to come to Faerun."

Never one to mince words or speak eloquently, Ranma locked eyes with the woman, "So you're saying it's my fault?"

"No, traveler," she replied, "but I do believe that your presence here is related to it. You may find that your time here is inexorably tied to the events occurring throughout all of Faerun. Perhaps the one who sent you here had another purpose in directing you to Faerun."

Ranma scowled. He wouldn't put it past the Overlord to screw with him like this. Though the demon was far from evil, that didn't mean that he wasn't above being petty and vindictive. As if being reduced in levels wasn't bad enough, now he was being thrust into events that would once again change the world he was in.

* * * * *

Though the light of day greatly diminished his power over the darkness, the cloaked traveler still managed to hide himself in the sliver of a shadow, allowing him to overhear much of the conversation between his former rival's friend and the handful of Drow and their new traveling companion had.

It was clear that the other traveler had spotted him, yet the young man didn't seem to care if their conversation had been overheard, something that the cloaked traveler was sure Lady Silverhand had not wanted to happen.

The young traveler intrigued him. Clearly he was from another plane, but what was his purpose? And what was the extent of his abilities? Apparently the youth had defeated not only the Drow warrior and the draegloth, but had held his own against an entire Drow raiding party. Clearly there was more to the young man than the simple façade he put up.

Yes, the young man would definitely prove to be a nice diversion for the cloaked man.

* * * * *

A/N

I think I'll just leave things where they're at for now.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes –

Oh, there's a new poll on my profile. Yeah, I know, it has nothing to do with this fic, but still, it's a poll. Yes, I've been busy since starting up another fic and doing so many updates in such a short amount of time. Can't help it – that story's been on my mind for the past year or so and I've finally started putting key elements together to make that fic flow a bit better. Still needs to be fleshed out better, but I'm enjoying it.

Sorry for all of you who have been waiting for more updates to this fic. Couldn't help it.

As you may or may not have noticed I've decided to go without a Beta for this fic again. I tend to write/type the chapters quickly and get impatient about posting them. Hopefully my grammar's not that bad and I'm not butchering names and spelling too badly.

That said – Please Read and Review.

* * * * *

After two weeks of hard traveling it had become clear to virtually everyone present that magic was failing. True, the magic needed to resurrect the dead seemed to be working fine (as was Ranma and Anna's magic), but Liriel's magic was failing badly. As a priestess of Mystra she should have been able to cast the most powerful magic regardless of the type of spell she used yet it was she who suffered the most as her spells barely even provided enough mana/SP for her to even sparkle much less her spells fizzle.

But it was another change that only Jund and Anna had picked up on that had intrigued their interests.

"He hasn't tried to kill Ranma yet today," the semi-shrunken half-demon stated as he speared a squirrel. Rather than having to simply be carried around by Ranma the traveler had decided to allow the half-demon some leeway, plus having an extra set of hands (or two) made the nightly attacks by the zombies and other dark creatures much easier to deal with.

The pacifist dragon turned moon-elf shrugged as she averted her eyes from the slaying of the fuzzy forest creature. "He didn't even try to yesterday either," the shape shifting dragon stated. "Really, do you have to do that?"

Jund looked down at the now eviscerated squirrel. "What? I'm making squirrel sausage," he stated as he pulled out the intestines and stretched it with his hands while mulching the remains of the body (bones and all) with his powerful hands. "At least when I'm this size I don't need to eat as much."

Anna shivered. "Thank goodness for small miracles, or in this case small half-demons."

"Hey," Jund interjected, "not all of us eat dirt and like it."

* * * * *

Ranma was loathed to admit it, but he was getting bored of fighting zombies. No, it wasn't that he was bored of fighting zombies really, just fighting these particular zombies. Unlike the zombies he'd fought in the Netherworld these zombies tended to just swarm their opponents, allowing their greater numbers and ability to regenerate to wear down their opponents. Yes, being undead had its advantages, but there really were plenty of disadvantages too.

Standing on an island surrounded by magical fire Ranma wondered if the former followers of Eilistraee were finally getting fed up with their current lot in life or if they were simply tired of the constant reminders that their goddess was gone. Even Nath seemed to be focusing on their nightly fights with the zombies, giving up the chance to earn his freedom from Ranma and egging the Dark Ladies about their dead goddess.

Looking at the magical fire Ranma wondered if Anna would be able to keep the zombies at bay the entire night, allowing the wiry fighters a night away from the senseless bashing, slashing, and beatings that they usually delivered to the steadily growing horde of undead.

Seeing the fire flicker though he knew that his minion was nearing the end of her SP reserves, and that her protection would soon wear out. Sighing, Ranma stood up. Ripping off his shirt, he hoped that King Krichevskoy wouldn't take it out on his hide later on.

The others looked up at him, not sure what he was going to do. Seeing him pull out several dozen blue or orange penguin-like creatures though wasn't what they'd expected.

"Dude?" they talking penguins said in unison, "what are your orders?"

"Fight in groups of two or three," Ranma ordered the little creatures. "There's an army of zombies out there and I want you guys to take them down."

The prinneys looked at each other uncertainly.

"These aren't Netherworld zombies," Ranma stated, drawing a look of relief from the tiny creatures. "These are your typical break them apart and beat them over the head with their own limbs zombies. Completely mindless but tireless as well."

The prinneys groaned.

"Dude," one of the prinneys groaned.

Ranma grabbed the prinney's head, "That's enough from you Orochimaru!" Lobbing the offending prinney over the fire he waited for the sound of a terrible explosion before turning back to the other prinneys. "Any questions?"

The prinneys saluted him smartly.

Signaling to Anna, Ranma waited for the dragon to lower her fire, allowing the three dozen prinneys to quickly advance on the lumbering zombies.

"What in the Abyss did you just do?" Liriel asked as Anna raised the magical fire once again.

Ranma shrugged, "Those are some of my loyal servants. Well, semi-loyal servants. I do have to pay them of course."

"Wait, if you could summon your minions, why didn't you do it sooner?" Nath exclaimed.

"Didn't you hear me? I have to pay them," Ranma answered. "Do you know how much it costs me to create a portal to summon them, and then to pay them at union rates? I had to spend the last week fighting zombies just to get enough HL to pay for this transaction."

Jund blinked. "Wait, what realm are they from and how the in the Abyss did they start a union?" The half-demon eyed Ranma. "You got yourself some prinneys that started a union," he sneered. "I can't believe I lost to someone who couldn't break up a union."

"Hey," Ranma objected, "I kicked your ass, right?"

"Wait," Nath interjected, "what's a union?"

* * * * *

Ranma was impressed. And that said a lot. Before the battle many of his prinneys had been level one, which was all he could afford given the number that he'd summoned. But now the remaining dozen were now roughly level 13-15, and the ones that had to be revived were at least in the respectable single digits at least. Still, with the dozen that were left combined with the fact that the zombies killed by the prinneys weren't coming back made the rest of the trip go quicker.

Rather than spending HL to revive the fallen prinneys, Ranma had instead focused on the dozen that remained with him. Well, he did revive Orochimaru, though only so he could throw the unfortunate prinney at the choicest of targets.

Though the odd creatures were barely taller than an average dwarf, they also fought with ruthless aggression against the once seemingly unstoppable horde of undead. Even the ones that had been blown apart by the exploding prinney had not been able to regenerate.

"I notice that you're unusually cruel to that particular prinney," the shadow stated as he fell into step beside Ranma.

"Oh, you're finally going to talk to me," the pigtailed Nephalim stated as he eyed the half shade.

"You intrigue me," the shade replied. "You travel with a handful of Drow and even allow one of them to attack you repeatedly. You seem to show kindness, yet aren't above being cruel."

Ranma shrugged. "He's paying for his crimes in a past life," the young Nephalim stated.

"So you are from another realm," the shade mused.

Ranma nodded.

"You're good enough to defeat a Drow, or as I've heard, a raiding party, all by yourself," the shade stated. "But how good are you really?"

Lashing out from the shadows the once human assassin attempted to stab the mysterious boy in the side.

Ranma simply spun around, letting the blade slide past him harmlessly.

Around him the others stopped.

"Dude," one of the prinneys stated, "my money's on the boss."

"I'll take your bet, dude," another prinney stated as he pulled out a sack of coins.

Ignoring the supportive cheers that the fighters received as the prinneys moved to enclose them, Ranma and his new opponent continued to fight. A swift slash and stab forced Ranma to dodge, though he nimbly evaded the attack.

"You can't hold back if you want to beat me," Ranma suggested as he stood in an apparently casual stance.

Ducking under a thrusting stab, Ranma slipped past his opponent's guard and tagged him with a punch to the ribs. The sound of a sharp blade connecting with his silk shirt was his reward as he forced the man back. The quick exchange had opened both fighters' eyes as to the potential that their respective opponent had.

Ranma had to admit, the half man, half shade was quick, though most of it was due to him being able to use the shadows to distort the distance between them. Ducking under a slash Ranma focused on the flow of energy that connected his opponent to the shadows.

Parrying another thrust he lashed out with a kick that connected with his opponent's ribs.

Forced to retreat the man slipped into the shadows.

Ranma grinned as he caught the slight disturbance in energy. Waiting for his opponent to emerge from the shadows Ranma inserted a feather into the shadows. Flaring his energy, he temporarily disrupted the other man's command of the darkness.

The sound of finely made swords cutting the air was the only hint that he was being attacked as the very skilled fighter before him continued to advance. Noticing the difference in his opponent's speed the pigtailed Nephalim easily avoided the criss-crossing attack.

"Not so fast without your shadows, are you?" Ranma taunted, sidestepping a rushed charge.

Round and round the small enclosure they went in a slowly tightening spiral.

"Um, dude," one of the prinneys said as it turned to face Nath, "you might want to grab onto something."

The proud Drow eyed the insignificant creature, but seen that several of the prinneys were telling the others the same thing the young warrior nodded. Burying a spike into the ground he made sure that it was secure before he tied himself to it.

A sudden gust of wind suddenly tore through the small opening as those gathered watched the shade get lifted into the air. Though he had not been hit with anything the shade knew that the attack that had missed him had done something. Unable to fight the pull of the gale force winds, the shade was sucked into the aerial vortex.

Distracted by the debris the shade failed to notice that his opponent was flying up at him. A powerful kick to the stomach knocked the air out of his lungs. It was like being hit by a giant. Merciful darkness tried to claim him despite his best effort to resist as a series of punishing blows hammered his chest and face.

Unable to control his flight, the shade once known as the human assassin Artemis Entreri simply endured the beating that his opponent dished out. Cursing himself for having fallen for the trap he tried to jump into the shadows yet was unable to do so. Something about the boy kept him from accessing the powers he'd gained from absorbing the shade.

Reaching the apex of the tornado Artemis simply spun around as gravity reclaimed him. Slowly he began to descend even as his opponent sought to keep him airborne by pummeling him with punches and kicks from every direction. A final blow to the back of the head finally forced Artemis to succumb to the darkness.

* * * * *

"So you fly," Jund stated as Ranma effortlessly landed back in the small clearing.

Ranma shrugged, "Not really – I can glide slightly." Setting the unconscious half-shade down, he hoped that the others wouldn't pick up on his nearly blatant lie. True, he had used the man-made tornado as cover, but the flight down was perhaps a bit obvious. "And that was more like just using the debris to slow my descent."

The half-demon eyed him.

Of all those who currently traveled with him, Jund provided the greatest threat to him. Though most demons didn't go to school to learn to be mean and vile creatures, demons tended to know more about the other realms and Netherworlds. That would make it hard for Ranma to actually keep a low profile as he traveled through this realm. Fortunately he'd stamped the demon with his seal, forcing the demon to at least follow his orders. It also helped that the seal allowed him to speak in a tongue that only the demon understood.

"If you wish to sigh up with me permanently I could offer you the standard contract that I give the prinneys," he offered.

The odd sound of the canine faced half demon laughing sounded almost like a crazed hyena in heat. Then again, Ranma had never heard a crazed hyena in heat before.

"Double," the demon demanded as it stopped laughing. "Plus two weeks of vacation and all medical expenses!"

Ranma considered the demand. "Fifty percent more than what I'm paying the prinneys now and one day off a year, each based on your level."

Jund considered the offer. Twenty days off was more than the two weeks he had demanded, which more than made up for the pay differential because seriously, what respectable demon took a vacation?

"I get to keep any loot I find," he barked.

"You get compensation for the loot you find," Ranma countered. "I inspect all the loot you find first and will compensate you fairly for it should I ever decided to keep something for myself."

That was a fair offer, but Jund wanted more.

"No demanding virgin sacrifices," the prinney known as Orochimaru stated, "it's against union policy. We also get a 50% discount on wenches on Wednesdays and weekends."

Jund blinked. _Wednesdays and weekends?!_ "I accept."

* * * * *

In his entire life Artemis Entreri could count the number of times that he'd been defeated and by whom. Being bested by the Drow Drizzt Do'Urden, who was supposedly the best swordsmen in all of Faerun, was one thing as the human as they often fought long and hard until the Drow eventually gained the upper hand, but to lose to this whelp of a boy was humbling. Not only had he been beaten but he'd been bested because he'd become too enamored by his newly discovered ability to control the shadows and even jump between them. He'd been careless and the boy had managed to best him.

No, he hadn't just bested him, he'd trounced him.

Sitting up he noted that his weapons were laying beside him, just as the boy had done with the Drow warrior.

"You're Artemis Entreri," said Drow warrior stated. "You once traveled with Jarlaxle Baenre."

The half-shade nodded.

"I guess our young traveler really would win in a fight against Drizzt Do-Urden," the Drow stated.

Artemis bristled at the thought.

"He's really quiet remarkable," Liriel interjected as she watched several prinneys cut down several zombies.

"How long?" Artemis asked.

"Half a day," Jund answered.

"You do know that those things are coming after you, right dude?" the orange prinney with snake-like features asked the half-shade.

The former assassin eyed the odd creature.

"The zombies were sent after you," the mysterious pigtailed boy stated. "They've been coming after us because you've been following us. Probably someone you pissed off who recently came into some power."

"You speak as though this happens to you often," Liriel stated.

Not bothering to deny anything, Ranma simply shrugged. "You have no idea."

* * * * *

Though few in the Netherworld dared to oppose him, Overlord King Krichevskoy knew that there were others in the neighboring realms and Netherworlds that weren't afraid to do so. Standing before him was one such person.

Though she was far from being the powerful ruler that her father was, Morrigan Aensland would one day rule her Makai realm. Being young and rash, she failed to realize just how underpowered she was when compared to King Krichevskoy. Still, she did have a valid reason to be in his realm and castle.

"I hear that you have recently acquired a powerful vassal," the currently blond haired woman stated.

The Overlord smirked. "I have many powerful vassals," he replied as he plucked a perfectly baked pretzel from the bowl beside his throne.

"True," the young heiress to the Aensland throne conceded, "but this particular vassal seems to have fallen from grace."

"Why would I acquire a disgraced vassal? Though I did recently fire several demons that were stealing from me… I guess I do need some more trust worthy staff."

Seeing the slightly cross look on the young succubus' face the Overlord refrained from smiling. "Hmmm, I do enjoy a good pretzel," he stated. Yes, she was young, and would need to learn the patience needed to decode what he was saying. The girl lacked finesse, though those things could only be gained through years of hard work and plenty of trial and error.

Yes, she reminded him of himself when he was younger and very impatient. Always rushing in for a fight and claiming the spoils for himself afterwards. True, it was in a demon's blood to seek out battle, but the truly powerful rulers were the ones who could manipulate others into fighting for him and who knew when not to start a fight, especially when words were all that were needed.

Seeing her sniff the air he knew that she was going to try and track his newest vassal through his pheromones. Yes, she clearly knew that the vassal was alive and not one of the usual undead or demonic creatures. It wouldn't take long for her to catch onto his particular scent.

Not even bothering to excuse herself, the blond haired succubus stormed out of the throne room.

"Should we send someone to keep an eye on her?" the chimera asked.

"No," he replied, "let her go where she will. I'm sure she won't find him just yet."

* * * * *

A/N

I think I'll just leave things where they're at for now.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes –

For those of you keeping track, this chapter was initially going to be a spinoff to this series, but I didn't get the motivation to get a good chapter in so I decided to use it as part of the original series to fill in some gaps.

No, I do not own Ranma ½, Naruto, Negima, Love Hina, or Disgaea (or Forgotten Realms or Krynn or anything associated with Wizards of the Coast). Please read and review.

* * * * *

The powerful lightning storm raged overhead even as the treacherous mountain pass trembled. The fortified path could only endure so much punishment as the thunder rumbled and echoed off the hard, rocky surface, making the storm appear even fiercer than it actually was.

The flash of lightning illuminated the form of the leader of the four-person cell even as the blond jonin rushed into the blinding light.

As the thunder died down the cheerful jonin-sensei turned to face his genin. "Hurry up or we're going to lose to the other teams. You don't want to be the last team there, do you? Or do you want to remain genin forever?"

The two dark haired genin and the pinkette scowled. Though their team had only existed for a month, three of them had once been in the academy together. In fact it was just nine months ago that the three of them had graduated from the ninja academy. Six months ago they had entered their first genin exam, the result of which was that one of them had actually become a chunin. The failed invasion of Konoha though had lead to several of their fellow rookie genin to being promoted to the rank of chunin though. Somehow Naruto had exceeded expectations though and become a jonin, thus supplanting Kakashi as the jonin-sensei for what was once known as Team 7.

It irked Sasuke Uchiha, the number one rookie of their graduating class that Naruto had somehow managed to become a chunin before him. The fact that Naruto had also become a jonin recently was even worse as the former dead-last in the class had somehow surpassed the entire graduating class of ninja. Of all of the rookie nine, Naruto had been the first to become a jonin, though technically Rock Lee and Neji had earned that rank before the loudmouthed blond, but they were both from the previous graduating class.

The addition of the mysterious Sai, an unranked ninja that was once under the control of the now late Danzo, to the team gave the energetic blond control of a relatively proven team of ninja. Still, it was hard for the blond to think of his teammates as just friends now that he had to make life or death decisions on the fly. Though he still trusted Sasuke, Sakura, and now Sai, Naruto found that it was hard to actually hang out with them (not that he really hung out with them before) when they weren't on a mission. It was much easier for him to hang out with his fellow jonin or even the chunin as they understood the decisions that he made and didn't begrudge him for the decisions that he did make. Oh, and there was the fact that the recently promoted chunin and jonin from the Rookie Nine all had known about the love potion that now made Sasuke a love-struck idiot whenever you mentioned 'ramen' or 'Ayame' around him.

Too often Sasuke's desire to prove and distinguish himself forced the blond to come down hard on his former rival and friend (usually by banning Sasuke from frequenting a certain ramen stand that Naruto himself frequented). Only the assistance of the squad's original jonin-sensei had made the transition from former squad-mate to squad leader easier for them all. Still, there were times when both Sasuke and Sakura took the orders that he gave them the wrong way.

At least Sai had come in with a blank slate and open mind once Naruto had become the jonin-sensei for the squad. That had helped as well as the socially awkward but very experienced ninja had a way of pointing out the logic behind the blonde's orders (and pointed out that Naruto only saw Ayame as a friend and constantly had to remind Sasuke that Naruto was currently involved with Hinata).

Unfortunately Sai and the others lacked the energy to keep up with the stamina freak that was Naruto. And that wasn't even considering the extra training that Naruto did in the item world every night before he returned to his apartment (or the workout that Hinata often put him through when ever she was around).

Still, as amazing as Naruto's accomplishments and achievements were, they paled when compared to Gaara's rise to Kazekage. In the five months since the death of the previous Kazekage (and Gaara's father) had been exposed and the failed/aborted invasion of Konoha the former jinchuriki (though most people didn't know that he no longer housed the one tailed demon) had become a force to be reckoned with. Though many still feared the powerful redhead, most of his fellow Suna ninja didn't live in fear of the demon that he once housed (though the male populace of Suna tended to envy the young Kazekage for his large harem of foreign kunoichi that he'd captured and broken, and the fact that none of the other villages save Leaf and Hidden Mysteries dared to send their kunoichi to Suna).

Yes, having his first genin squad pass the chunin exams would be the next step for Naruto on his way to becoming the next Hokage. But first he had to get his team to Kumogakure.

* * * * *

"How troublesome," the raven haired Shikamaru grumbled as he leaned back in his seat. Looking over at his fellow squad mates, no, at the genin under his supervision, the shadow-manipulating ninja sighed. "How many times do I have to explain this to you?"

"You'll explain it until I'm satisfied with your answer!" the loud blond shouted as she tried but failed at intimidating the freshly minted jonin.

"I've just recently become a jonin," the exhausted jonin stated. "As such the Hokage hasn't had time to restructure our team so that there are three genin on it. Plus Lady Hokage didn't feel the need to send more than three teams of genin to the Chunin Exams since they're being held in Kumogakure. It was hard enough as it was to send a team that didn't have a Hyuga, not to mention that she didn't want to send anyone who was converted following the last exam."

For once the blond remained silent as she eyed her teammate.

"So why didn't she fill our vacant spot sooner?" the blond finally asked.

"Because she only recently took apart my team," the sultry asura turned ninja answered in a husky, teasing voice as she hand fed Choji a juicy, meaty strip of steak.

The fairly stocky third leg of the Akimichi/Nara/Yamanaka trio purred as he chewed the tender, succulent beef. Being feed delicious food by a full-figured and very capable kunoichi was proving to be a sensory overload for the young ninja. This definitely made up for him not attending or participating in the Chunin Exams in Kumogakure.

"It's much easier to take apart our team since we're still proving our loyalty to Konoha," the redhead sighed. Reaching for another meaty cut she dangled it before Choji. Yes, she'd enjoy her time on this team.

Seeing the look on Kira/Sky's face the shadow ninja slumped into his seat. As a minion/vassal of Aki/Cloud, the introspective phoenix turned fake genin; Shikamaru knew the true nature behind all three members of the team that most people thought was from Hidden Mysteries. Kai Hibiki was actually a virtually unstoppable armor demon and had used his impressive powers to first earn the rank of chunin during the previous exams and quickly earned the rank of jonin after claiming the bounty on a S-rank missing nin. In truth the demon had simply turned in the corpse of the recently defeated explosive expert that had already been slain and preserved by his former partner and mentor Sasori of the Red Sands as a part of an agreement the missing puppet master had made with the demon's master, Ranma Saotome, the Wild Demon of Hidden Mysteries. Though Sturm was the most powerful of the three fake ninjas, he was also the most loyal, keeping the other two in line despite the fact that Ranma had left the world months ago.

Aki Toshi, the tactical genius who was actually Shikamaru's master as he favored intelligence over power. It also helped that the replica of the Phoenix king liked to play tactical games like Chess and Go, though he was also surprisingly powerful. Yes, Aki was the least threatening of the three, but only so long as he knew you weren't his enemy.

Kira Tenkawa, the newest member of his team, was actually a sexy asura in disguise and was also the most threatening of the three. True, she lacked Cloud's brains and Sturm's brawn, but the asura known as Sky was a master of manipulating people. It helped that most people found her extremely attractive, and her skill at seducing even the most hardened ninja had made her a specialist in seduction and assassination missions. She didn't need to be powerful when she could make her opponents fight each other or have them lower their guard so that she could easily strike them down.

And then there was the fact that the three beings had already converted some of the young and impressionable ninja to be their vassals. Sky had the most as she had saved the Leaf's former jinchuriki's dangling bits. With Naruto came Hinata as the infamous couple sought to show the world the power of free love. Though Cloud and Sturm only had one vassal each, they both found someone that personified their beliefs and approaches in life – Shikamaru and Neji Hyuga were the personification of intelligence and single-minded determination.

Oh, and there was Rock Lee, the hand-picked protégé of the Wild Demon himself. While the other vassals had each shown traits that liked them to their masters, Rock Lee and Ranma were very different. Rock Lee was and continued to be an offensive juggernaut, rushing into battle and leaving hordes of broken bodies in his wake. Ranma was elusive and elegant, waiting for his opponents to make a mistake for him to expose despite the fact that he could have easily overpowered them. But after Ranma had taken in Rock Lee things had changed. The savage Green Beast was now a jonin thanks to the many lessons that the Wild Demon had imparted on him. Though he was once renowned for not being able to use ninjutsu or genjutsu, he had somehow learned to turn back those same attacks on the very ninja that used them against him. In many ways he was like Kakashi, the copy ninja, though in truth what Lee did was reflect and redirect the attacks back rather than copy them.

Yes, between the three fake ninjas, their vassals, and Rock Lee, their secret alliance was a force to be reckoned with. Now all they needed to do was convert the rest of the ninja of their generation. Unfortunately that would be easier said than done.

Though looking at how easily Sky was manipulating Ino and Choji, maybe it would be easy… though honestly, Shikamaru didn't want to practice the various safe-sex jutsus that their jonin sensei had taught them. And the idea of the three of them using their clans' respective styles during sex was still mind-boggling and disturbing.

Yes, Naruto and Hinata had opened the proverbial can of worms during the previous Chunin Exams. Though the blond had managed to impregnate the Sound kunoichi during between the break between the second and third stage of the exams was seen as a positive thing, the fact that Naruto's escapades had involved a Hyuga had made things extremely difficult for the Hyuga heiress.

A slight smile crept onto Shikamaru's face as he recalled the incident where he, Naruto and Rock Lee had moved to intervene on the heiress' behalf. Ah, the memories…

And then there was the love potion that they'd hit Sasuke with, convincing the Last Loyal Uchiha that he was in love with the busty Ayame. True, Naruto didn't like that the others had chosen the ramen stand girl as it affected the service that the blond got, but at least he and his team were able to enjoy a meal together (though Sakura often threw a fit whenever she was around the civilian without the Sasuke around). It had also cause many of the kunoichi of their generation to boycott the stand as well (though many already did because of the way they had treated Naruto as a preferred customer).

Yes, having Naruto's unspoken master on his team could complicate things. Though Shikamaru was sure that she would at least liven things up a lot as well.

* * * * *

As the newly appointed leader of the newly recognized Village of Hidden Mysteries, Itachi Uchiha had many secrets. Though he had sold out his clan for a woman (not because the Hokage and council of elders wanted to get rid of the traitors, but it did help that they had sanctioned the massacre) few knew that Itachi hasn't slain all of the Uchiha. Sure, he'd saved his brat brother, but there were all those loyal Uchiha who really hadn't done anything to warrant getting their heads lopped off. As an ANBU Captain it was easy for him to fake the deaths of over two dozen Uchiha by simply cutting off the heads, hands, and feet of the dead victims who matched the resemblance of the 'dead' Uchiha.

After nearly six years of everyone thinking that the Uchiha were dead though the sudden appearance of an Uchiha settlement attached to Hidden Mysteries really did strain the relations between the upstart village and Konoha. Still, Itachi didn't care. Yes, his brother might want to kill him, but seriously, what man would allow his family to stand between himself and the woman he loved?

"You want what?" Hiashi Hyuga exclaimed as he felt his clansmen restrain him. Though the Hyuga were the most prestigious of clans in all of Konoha, even the acting clan head was not above trying to cut down the man who wanted his underage daughter to marry him.

The ever cool Itachi Uchiha, leader of Hidden Mysteries simply glanced at the true head of the Hyuga clan.

"If she agrees to it," the short haired girl stated coolly. "But the first child must be raised as a Hyuga."

Though genin were often treated as adults, few parents of actual genin treated them that way. Despite the fact that Itachi had killed at two dozen people for each year that he'd lived few people considered him a legal adult outside of the ninja community. Ninja were tools, and sometimes those tools were traded or sold off, that was something that all of them needed to understand.

A slight bow was all the reply Hinata needed as she tentatively agreed to wed her sister to the Uchiha's kin-slayer. "Of course, that is contingent on her gaining the rank of genin," she added.

"Of course," Itachi replied. "I would not want my brother to have a wife that is incapable of child bearing. And of course Sasuke would need to agree to the proposal as well."

Hinata smiled coyly. "Of course."

Both young leaders of their respective clans knew that this was simple posturing. Neither of their siblings would agree to the proposed nuptials, but the knowledge that their futures could be in the hands of others would make them both think about what they wanted in life.

"It's a good think that there are no more Uchiha in Konoha," Hinata said as she stood up, "though I doubt Sasuke would be one to massacre the rest of the clan just because he didn't want to marry my sister – she may not be the prettiest flower, but she's far from the ugliest."

"So, what of the ramen stand girl?" Hiashi asked. "Everyone in the village knows that your brother is love struck."

* * * * *

The cold winter winds in the Land of Snow greeted the lone traveler. Though she wore thick furs the beautiful brunette eyed the frozen landscape even though it chilled her covered flesh. Yes, the worlds attached to this Netherworld were full of fighters, but few were worthy of her time, not that it took that much time to slaughter the hundreds of ninja and other soldiers that she had faced.

The smoldering ruins of the large train and the odd weapon launcher that had attacked her were all that remained of the weak humans that had dared to attack her. Of the hundreds that had attacked only three had lasted longer than half a minute, though mostly because of the unique armor that they wore. Somehow they had managed to survive a direct attack from her, though they were severely injured in the process. Intrigued, Morrigan had spared their lived, though she'd stripped them of their armor.

Draining them of their secrets she'd quickly deduced that the armor itself was worthless to the truly powerful like herself but to weaklings like these mortals, well, that was something that they needed to even draw her interest. But as she was no longer interested, well, they were expendable.

The isolated land known as Snow Country held no clues to the mysterious entity that had been sent here from Overlord King Krichevosky's Netherworld.

Sniffing the frozen air the young succubus could smell his scent though – he had been here, and he still maintained vassals in this world. Yes, she would find those vassals and they would lead her to him.

* * * * *

A chill ran through Ranma's spine as he watched his army of prinneys decimate the horde of zombies. It was sort of like having to endure eating all of Akane Tendo's cooking at once, something that he wasn't sure even he could survive – angelic blood or not.

"So you're still going to Spirit Soaring?" the former assassin asked the apparently young martial artist.

"Why wouldn't we?" Ranma asked. "They're going there, we might as well help out."

Having traveled with Drow before, Artemis Entreri was not keen on traveling with more. True, he had traveled with rogue males, not rogue females, but everyone knew to fear the female Drow more than the males as the females were generally the ones in a position of power and control in the matriarchal society. And Drow were generally devious and very deadly - even to their own kind. But that would be a lesson that Ranma would have to learn on his own.

"You don't have to go with them," Artemis stated.

Ranma simply shrugged as one of the prinneys picked up Orochi-prinney and threw it at a group of shambling undead, "Yeah, I know, but I got nothing else to do."

The former assassin blinked. _'He's doing this because he'd bored?!'_

"Why are you accompanying us?" the priestess of Mystra asked.

Again the pigtailed Nephalim shrugged, "What else do I have to do around here? If I'm going to be attacked by zombies I might as well find out why they're attacking me. Or why they're attacking you," he glared at the shadows.

"Artemis Entreri," Liriel hissed, "formerly of the mercenary band Bregan D'aerthe and companion to Jarlaxle Baenre – I have heard of you."

"Clearly," the former assassin stated, noting that the Dark Maidens were all focused on him.

"You were once thought to be the rival of Drizzt Do'Urden," one of the Maidens stated.

"Yes," he replied.

"But you've repeatedly lost to the greatest swordsman that Faerun has ever seen," another Dark Maiden stated, the taunt clear to only the other Dark Maidens and the former assassin. "Clearly your age has caught up to you."

Before the woman could react the former assassin had his dagger drawn and pressed to her throat.

"I am not so slow that I couldn't skin a cow like yourself," the assassin hissed.

"That's enough," Ranma stated. "Few people could last that long with me. I've striven to be the best, to be a man amongst men since I could walk" he ignored the sneers that the women gave him at that remark "there is no shame in losing to me, I've defeated plenty of gods and kings as well as their armies."

"He did defeat an entire Drow raiding party without injuring himself," Nath conceded. "I doubt that even Do'Urden could do the same."

"There's no shame in losing to the best," Anna stated, "though you're far from the best."

Ranma glared at the dragon turned elf darkly. "Yeah, yeah," he grumbled.

"There are people better than you?" Jund asked as the alu-demon eyed Ranma.

"Of course there are more powerful beings," Ranma stated, "but I'm one of the most skilled fighters."

"Skill doesn't help when your opponent can destroy the entire world you're standing on," Anna stated as she eyed the bloody pincers on the half-demon.

The former assassin nodded, recalling how a powerful battle-mage had driven him out of Calimport. Even with his vampiric dagger and the Netherese blade known as Charon's Claw he was unable to land a hit against the elusive fighter despite the fact that Ranma was unarmed. Yes, Ranma was powerful and skilled, though how much of each was still unknown.

* * * * *

Kakashi sighed, exhaling into the frigid air so that he could see his breath even through his mask. Though it had been years since he'd last been to the Land of Snow, the Copy Ninja couldn't help but feel a bit miffed as his last mission here had been a failure. It didn't help that he was currently guarding the exiled princess or that she didn't even remember who the hell she was. Not to mention that she was a world famous actress intent on avoiding returning to the Land of Snow even though her new movie was supposed to film there.

With the current reshuffling of the genin squads due to the losses sustained in the failed invasion and as a result of the last Chunin exams, Kakashi found himself in charge of a new team. True, they were only thrown together for this mission, but that meant that they hadn't worked together as a team before.

The formidable Aki Toshi was proving to be very capable physically and mentally as he balanced tactics, offensive jutsu and defensive jutsu very well. The fact that he was still a genin though simply amazed Kakashi as Aki was much more tactful and tactical than some of the newly minted jonin while also maintaining perhaps just as much power as some of the jonin.

Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame though had both proven to be genin capable of achieving the rank of chunin, though just not yet. Both former member of Team 8, or Team Kurenai, had not been happy with being reshuffled as their usual teammate was off in Hidden Mysteries to help negotiate a peace treaty between Konoha and Hidden Mysteries. It also didn't help that Kiba had lost terribly to Aki's former teammate and that the Inuzuka heir still held that grudge.

"Wow," Kiba exclaimed as he watched Yukie Fujikaze's amazing acting.

"She really is good," Shino added in his usual monotone.

Aki simply nodded. As a ninja he was the most concerned with completing the mission successfully and wasn't as focused on who they were escorting. Though all four of the ninja were currently watching the cast and crew shoot the scene, each of them was also scanning the horizon for any possible threats.

The growing cold kept the Aburame's insects from venturing too far, and the winds limited the Inuzuka's nose to anything they were down wind of, leaving only Aki and Kakashi fully aware of everything around them.

"Kiba, Shino," Kakashi said quietly, "stay with the crew."

Aki shook his head, "I'll go."

The grey haired ninja shook his head. "I'm lead."

"You'll need to stay here in case something does attack," the young genius stated. "I'll investigate and report back."

The jonin eyed the young genin with his one eye. "Go."

No one noticed that Aki had left as the fake ninja left behind a clone (which was actually just a transformed prinney) as he secretly went to investigate the scent of blood and smoke that he'd picked up. True, that was what he smelled, but what he sensed was much worse – an A class demon. Hell, even a C class demon made most jonin ranked ninja look like chumps. Only the enhanced fighters that Ranma and his vassals had trained might be able to deal with a C class demon one on one, but together they would be able to take on an A class demon. Still, the odds didn't favor them. It was sort of like Ranma facing off against one of the Overlord's advisors.

After just a half minute the fake ninja went beyond the range that even the skilled Kakashi could sense him. Another minute was all he needed to find the source of the destruction, though in truth it was the demoness that found him.

"Interesting," the bold and commanding voice of the succubus said as she announced herself to him, "a phoenix warrior. Very few of your kind exist in my realm, and I'm pretty sure that your kind are extinct in King Krichevosky's Netherworld – so how is it that you exist here?"

Though she wore many layers of thick furs, it was clear that the woman was very attractive.

Cloud's sharp mind quickly ran through all the various situations and calculations, coming to one distinct conclusion – he couldn't win. Still, he could survive, but at what cost. "What brings a being of your power here?"

Morrigan opened her coat as she looked over the young phoenix, "I came here searching for your master."

Cloud would have cursed. This was not good, not good at all. Why would a very powerful A class demon be searching for his master? And could Ranma defeat her? Well, he could, had he not been transmigrated back down to level one. True, the martial artist had been allowed to train up to a respectable level, but as he was now he could not defeat his three original minion, and the three of them could not defeat this demoness together.

"I do not wish to harm him, or you," the green haired demoness stated, "unless of course you wish to be harmed."

"What do you want with my master?" Cloud dared to ask.

Morrigan smiled confidently at the vassal. "I wish to find a worthy mate."

* * * * *

A/N

I think I'll just leave things where they're at for now.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Notes –

Hmmm, not much to say today.

# # # # #

To Ranma's keen eyes the signs of obvious combat were clear as day. Scorched marks and piles of ashes littered the well traveled road. Here and there were a few pools of dry blood, obvious signs that the living defenders had fallen even though no bodies remained of the apparent victims. Then again, they had been fighting zombies – more than likely the fallen had joined the ranks of the undead.

Forced to travel during the day to avoid the still growing number of zombies the party was forced to travel when the Dark Maidens were weakest. It didn't help that the Dark Maidens' magic was failing more times than not, though it was Liriel that concerned Ranma the most. While the Dark Maidens' faith had been shaken with the death of their goddess, and thus their magic, it was Liriel who appeared to be suffering the most.

Yet despite her apparent weakness the proud Drow refused to allow anyone to carry her, only assist her as the Dark Maidens was doing. It didn't help that only Nath was able to achieve Reverie, the meditative almost trancelike state that the Drow needed as they didn't sleep.

"One more night," Ranma stated, calling a halt for the day.

He didn't need to look at the Dark Maidens to know that they were hard pressed to even stand yet were unable to rest their minds and soul. Simply resting their bodies would not be enough, not if Ranma was right and the nightly attacks were going to be more aggressive. Though they had made progress the first few nights things had quickly gotten worse the past two nights as they came closer and closer to Spirit Soaring.

It didn't help that shades had joined in on the nightly assaults, though with Artemis around Ranma had a least gotten a good idea of what shades really were capable of. As the only one with any magic available, it was up to the young Nephalim to set up wards and other protective spells for the group. Having a better idea of what the shades were capable of he was quickly able to learn what was most effective against the shades.

Secretly, Ranma couldn't wait until he got back to the Netherworld, thus allowing him to create a shade minion. Yes, a shade combined with the armor demon, phoenix warrior, and asura would be great training partners.

Then again, if the zombies were as weak as he feared than he wouldn't be getting much mana for killing them.

But that would be in the future. His banishment from Overlord King Krichevosky's Netherworld was still in place, though at least Anna was able to return to the Rosen Queen Company or whatever they were called to replenish his supply of prinneys. Seeing the dragon's shadow overhead though, Ranma couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right.

The feel of powerful magic was in the air. Though he favored his physical skills, Ranma had quickly learned to sense magic. Even in Faerun where the magic was essentially erratic it was easy for the young Nephalim to sense magic, especially powerful magic. And this was definitely powerful.

Without even realizing it Ranma began to grow even as he transformed before the startled Drow and the former assassin.

"Wh-what are you?" Liriel exclaimed, her usual cool temperament long forgotten as she struggled to simply stand.

Jund merely smirked, "I never realized you were one of those."

"You know what he is," the well traveled former assassin asked.

"His kind is thought to have died out," the draegloth growled, "but clearly they exist in other realms still. Some of the other gods of good used their kind as messengers, much like the Queen Mother and her kind use us as messengers.

"Angels," the miniaturized half-demon smirked, "or in this case a Nephalim, a half angel."

Ranma sighed as he looked at his wings, completely ignoring what his newest vassal had said. "Anna, Jund; you two stay and guard the others – I'm going to check out the fighting ahead."

Taking flight, Ranma didn't bother to wait for confirmation from the others. He knew that he hadn't done nearly enough fighting to reach a steady power-level to sufficiently maintain his angelic form. Yet something had clearly released the seal on him. Was this why he'd been sent to Faerun?

A vortex of magical energy filled the sky above - below was an army of undead and shades that was slowly vanishing.

His answer before him, the young celestial being flew straight for the vortex.

# # # # #

Morrigan was not happy. She'd begun the hunt for a perspective mate, for someone who could strengthen the house of Aensland by giving her a strong child or two. True, she was much too young to have children now, but she was planning for the future. Yes, this mysterious fighter had power but it was yet to be a threat to her or most of the more powerful demons or darkstalkers, but in time he could prove to be a worthy mate. Judging from his vassals that would be a long time coming – yet even though she had the time to give the young succubus lacked the patience.

It also didn't help that the mysterious vassal to Overlord King Krichevskoy was currently in Faerun. Given the chaos that that realm was in plus the odd rules that the various pantheons of gods that ruled that realm had set up she would not be able to pursue him there. And if he was powerful enough to be considered as a potential mate he would probably be forced to give up considerable power just to leave Faerun.

That meant that he would need more time just to be considered worthy of her.

Clearly irked, the young succubus considered her options. This would not be the quick hunt that she had hoped for.

# # # # #

'_I do not know you,' _a mysterious voice proclaimed.

Had Ranma not been used to hearing other people's thoughts and to telepathy in general, the young Nephalim would have panicked. As it was the airborne traveler was startled by the strange voice.

'_Who are you traveler?' _

Ranma focused, _'Just that - a traveler.'_

'_You are an inventive and knowledgeable young one,'_ the voice stated, _'were I not previous occupied I would treasure the chance to meet you and discuss all that you've learned - as it is I must ask for your assistance._'

'_Sure,'_ the young Nephalim replied, _'just don't tell anyone that I was here. What do you need me to do?'_

'_Your companion, Liriel Baenre, she is a follower of the late Mystra,'_ the voice stated. _'Bring her to me.'_

'_Why?'_

'_She must become the new Mystra,'_ the god stated. _'She is the closest and most powerful of Mystra's remaining followers – she must complete the repairs to the Weave. Please, there be little time left. I will open a portal for you.'_

Blinking, Ranma quickly descended, returning to the travelers below. Though he couldn't see it, he could feel the dimensional portal that the godling had opened.

With Anna, the prinneys, and his few wards and spells keeping the shades and zombies at bay Ranma swooped in. "Liriel," he said, staring down at the former priestess of Mystra, "one of the gods said that he needs your help."

"You spoke with the gods?" one of the Dark Maidens asked skeptically.

"His kind are messengers for the gods in their realm," Jund stated. "Apparently one has noticed you."

"Mystra is dead," the powerful Nephalim stated, "that's why your magic is failing. Well, that and the fact that your goddess is dead. Just like when Mystra succeeded, um, that other goddess for magic, the magic of Faerun was erratic and failed for many, but eventually it stabilized. Now you need to become Mystra's successor."

The proud Drow nodded. "Take me."

Grabbing her arm, the martial artist turned Nephalim wrapped his powerful arms around her before wrapping his ethereal wings around her. Sensing the presence of the portal, he set off for it with the Drow in his arms. Like any other portal, the Nephalim passed through it with his passenger, teleporting himself and Liriel into the presence of the unknown god.

"Liriel Baenre," the scholarly god said as he motioned for the Drow priestess of Mystra.

"Deneir?" the Drow exclaimed as she stepped away from the celestial messenger. "Why have you requested my presence? Would not Cadderly, your Chosen, be the best to assist you?"

"You must complete the repairs to the Weave," the God of Knowledge, Literature, Art, Calligraphy, Glyphs, Images, and Scholars stated as he gazed at the mended but still damaged structure. "Time is of the essence young one.

"And you, Traveler," the god turned his gaze at the Nephalim, "if you could assist my Chosen in his battle."

Ranma smirked, "Sure."

Always eager to join a good fight, the winged being vanished, removing himself from the pocket dimension and returning to Faerun. Setting his eyes on the magical vortex Ranma hoped that he wouldn't be too late. True, he was a martial artist first and foremost, but he knew that he could use some magic.

# # # # #

The shambling, rotting bodies of the restless dead and the fierce shades proved to be unable to breach the wards that Ranma had set up despite being able to do so the previous nights. But with the young Nephalim now revealing his true power, or at least more power, the wards he'd set up were holding up against the relentless assault by the attackers.

Slightly awed by the sheer power that Ranma possessed, the former assassin turned part shade wondered what the young Nephalim was truly capable of. Not only had he proven to be a better fighter, but he'd also proven to be adequate in using magic. Though it had not been a formal spell, the young being had managed to disrupt the demi-shade's ability to leap through the shadows, something that even accomplished magi had not been able to do.

Watching as the winged warrior reappeared from where-ever he had vanished to, Artemis wondered just what Ranma was capable of.

# # # # #

All around him Spirit Soaring was slowly crumbling as the terrible energies that the two beings unleashed destroyed the mountainside. Beneath him Ranma spotted the small party of still living fighters as they were mobbed by the army of undead zombies and shades. Though he knew that he needed to conserve his energy, Ranma couldn't just abandon the fighters. Conjuring several feather-clones he commanded them to assist the beleaguered fighters even as he sought out the two beings wrecking havoc on the mountainside.

Had he never faced Overlord King Krichevskoy Ranma might have thought that the sheer power was overwhelming, but when compared to the Overlord of a Netherworld the martial artist turned Nephalim knew better. Yes, it was undeniably powerful and impressive – just another sign of how this world worked – had he encountered these beings before his trip to the Netherworld Ranma would have been impressed, but considering what he'd experienced, yes, they were unimpressive.

Even with the repaired Weave or whatever that the Denier and Liriel were working on, it was clear that the Godling's Chosen was wavering in his battle.

Slipping into the pocket dimension, Ranma knew that he could not change the outcome of the battle, merely who survived it. It was clear that the human, powerful as he currently was, would win, but only at the cost of his life. As he was fighting an undead enemy that seemed to merge with other dead, it was clear that his victory would only be momentary. But as a herald of an Overlord of the (a) Netherworld as well as actually being a celestial being, Ranma possessed a weapon and the knowledge to use it that could change things.

Focusing his energy, the Nephalim conjured a crystalline blade. Though it was small, it was sturdy and sharp. With only one chance to use it, Ranma rushed at the occupied lich/ghost/undead construct. Yes, he would not be able to destroy it, but he could capture and contain it.

"You dare!" the creature bellowed as it momentarily turned its attention on the young Nephalim. A wall of sheer power stopped Ranma's blade mere centimeters from the creature's decrepit flesh.

"Yeah," the young Nephalim replied, "I dare."

A sudden blast of holy flames erupted from the cleric's aura, engulfing the undead being allowing Ranma to slide the crystal into the creature's body. Slowly the clear crystal darkened as it absorbed the creature's essence.

"NO!"

Gripping the blade with his hands, Ranma drove it in deeper even as he weathered the string of blows that the now flailing creature managed to land on him. Fighting his own instincts, the pigtailed martial artist held onto the blade, refusing to release it until the blade had completely absorbed the creature.

"You've trapped him?" the nearly spent cleric asked as he fought to remain upright. "What manor of being are you that you could trap something like that?"

Ranma shrugged as he turned to face the man, "I'm just a traveler." Smiling he moved to support the cleric as the last of the overwhelming and godlike power rushed out of him. Handing the crystal over, he supported the taller man. "I cannot destroy that, and I cannot take it with me," the Nephalim stated. "Nor can it currently be destroyed by any one in this realm, though I do know of someone who maybe able to put it to use."

Leading the spent cleric out of the pocket dimension, it was clear to Ranma that the fighting was over. The feeling of death and decay which once threatened to overwhelm the land was gone, though lingering traces remained. Only a handful of shades remained, and those had clearly decided against pitting themselves against the remaining survivors.

Extending his senses, the young Nephalim sought the hidden portal once again.

"Thank you, Traveler," Deneir said as Ranma and Cadderly appeared before the towering being. "You have helped this realm and all who reside in it."

Ranma shrugged, "That's what I do – just don't tell anyone that I was here though."

"Do you not wish to have the crowds singing your praise?" the venerable deity asked.

"Normally I wouldn't mind," the Nephalim stated, "but I really didn't do much this time, and I'm not really supposed to be drawing any attention to myself right now."

"I see," Deneir replied. "Than we shall simply refer to you as 'Traveler'."

Again Ranma shrugged, "That works."

"I am in your debt, Traveler," Cadderly added as he pulled away from the Nephalim.

"We all are," Liriel stated as she turned to observe her former companion.

"Well, as I said, I really don't want people to know that I was here," the martial artist turned celestial being repeated, "but I don't want them to forget that I was here. Could you sorta erase my name from their memories? If you could then I'd consider us even."

# # # # #

"I thought I ordered you to not draw attention to yourself!" Overlord King Krichevosky bellowed as Ranma and his vassals stood before the mighty ruler.

"Hey, I had them erase my name from everyone's minds," Ranma replied defiantly.

"Everyone but your Vassal and new companion," the mighty being corrected his vassal. "You left Jund to watch over the new Goddess of Magic, and even though he cannot speak your name, he describes you pretty well. Not to mention that the God of Literature and Knowledge and his Chosen remember everything about you but your name."

Pulling out a scroll, he threw it at Ranma.

The ever nimble Nephalim deftly snatched the scroll out of the air then opened it.

"You see the problem here?" King Krichevosky asked.

"I think it's a very good likeness," Artemis smirked. "At least they'll recognize you if you ever go back to Faerun."

"And why the hell did you agree to bring one of that realm's most notorious assassins back with you?" the Overlord demanded.

"Um, because he asked," Ranma replied flippantly.

The pair of fighters stood their ground as the ruler of this Netherworld glared at them. "Fine, I guess you could use his help in this next job."

# # # # #

Ranma was not happy. He'd barely spent any time in the Netherworld aside from getting chewed out by the Overlord, though what little he'd heard from his prinneys was that he'd missed the entire final season of Iron Chef and three Sasuke marathons (one of which was the new all female Kunoichi marathon). Apparently a lot had happened in the short amount of time he'd been in Faerun.

It didn't help that the new world that he and Artemis had been sent to was another backward realm with no technology. But at least they had a clearly defined mission this time, though he wasn't allowed to summon any of his vassals for the duration of the mission.

But for Artemis, this world was very much like his own though there weren't as many races of humanoid beings as Faerun possessed. Though magic wasn't as prevalent, it still played a role in the unnamed world that they were now visiting.

The desolate world appeared to be fairly similar to medieval Europe or China as the mud and wood huts sheltered the majority of the inhabitants from the weather. Though the people here had at least begun to develop guns and cannons the vast majority still used swords, armor, and bows and arrows to fight, making the villagers' mud huts more than capable of handling a few bandits.

"I could get used to this," Artemis smirked as he eyed the local authorities as they dragged off the remainder of the bandits.

Ranma shrugged. "Just remember, don't use your shade-powers unless your life actually depends on it."

The assassin shrugged. Though the pair had encountered a few bandits, none appeared to be anywhere close to a threat to either one of them, much less against both of them at the same time. "Just find me a nice sword and dagger," he conceded. Having left his enchanted weapons behind in Faerun in exchange for accompanying the young Nephalim, the former assassin felt a bit naked without his trusted weapons. Still, considering the level of skill in the handful of bandits that the pair had encountered, he doubted that there was anyone whom he would need his favorite weapons against.

"Just hold your horses," the pigtailed fighter replied. "The weapon smith said he'd have your weapons ready in a day or two – you're just lucky we were able to collect the bounty on those bandits and keep the weapons and armor we took from them. Your swords and the horses are eating up most of our money."

"How do you think we're going to cross the desert without horses?" Artemis demanded. Before Ranma could open his mouth the demi-shade fighter cut the quick fighter off, "I don't have wings."

"I wasn't going to say that," the Nephalim replied, though he had been thinking about it. "I used to swim across seas by myself and run through or over mountains on my own, what's a little desert like that" he pointed to the vast sand dunes to the west "to a guy like me?"

# # # # #

The howling winds raged around the pair as they traversed the unforgiving desert.

Though they had been told that most took a month to cross the desert, Ranma had felt comfortable with the pace that they had set. Pushing themselves at night when the desert was coolest, the travelers made good time, passing several small caravans and an oasis. Looking back, that was clearly a mistake. Though the pair consumed little water and food, they had not anticipated the weather.

The howling winds of the fierce sandstorm would have buried most travelers if the sand hadn't stripped their flesh from their bones. Were it not for their incredible durability and resilience, Ranma was sure that they would have perished. Well, that and the fact that they'd found some shelter in a tiny cave.

Stepping into the dark cavern, Ranma could feel the lingering energy tainting the cave. Having recently just met a god, the young Nephalim was certain that it had been a long time since anyone had actually been around to worship the godling.

"We should check it out," Artemis suggested. Seeing the strange look that Ranma gave him, the assassin locked eyes with his companion.

"Well," Ranma shrugged, "it's not like we got anything else to do until the storm blows over."

Walking down the slowly sloping floor, it didn't take long for them to reach the first room. The floor of the large cavern was surprisingly level, as though it were made of precisely cut stone, and completely clear of any debris.

Pausing, Ranma stopped to look at the room with is 'third eye' even as his companion took a step onto the level floor. Had he not been viewing the room through his special eyes, the young fighter wouldn't have noticed the strange bar at the top of the room. Having worked for the Overlord of the Netherworld, Ranma was used to seeing health bars over the heads of his opponents, but seeing one at the top of the room with a timer in the middle was odd. Two life bars suddenly appeared, just as a strange, scaly creature wielding an axe and a spiked shield appeared opposite of the former assassin. The bright green scales lightened in the front, giving way to bright yellow scales on the creature's underside.

He didn't even need to step forward to know that he couldn't step on the level stone floor. For his part, Artemis instinctively drew his sword and dagger.

"I think you gotta fight him before I can enter the room," Ranma suggested. Looking up at the top of the room he noticed that his companion's name appeared beside a picture of the assassin while a smaller picture of himself appeared. 'Lizard' appeared on the other side, though there were five smaller pictures of other lizard-like fighters that also appeared.

Lizard hissed, exposing rows of vicious teeth and a long, forked tongue.

Needing no other incentive to fight, the assassin dashed in, taking the offensive as he stabbed with his dagger. The short blade slipped past the startled Lizard's defenses, avoiding the shield and scoring a hit against the thick, scaly hide. Unfortunately the creature's thick skin proved to be tougher than the sharp dagger as the short blade slid past harmlessly.

Only the assassin's expertly honed muscles and reflexes kept him from having his face bashed in by the spiked shield/buckler as he ducked under the creature's counter attack. Slipping past the creature, Artemis barely avoided the creature's tail as he leapt over the flexible appendage then rolled to his feet.

"Um, it looks like you've got ninety seconds to defeat this guy and his five buddies," Ranma shouted from beyond the barrier. "89.. 88.."

Leaping to his feet, the assassin again rushed the creature. Dodging a fierce diagonal slash from the axe, he countered by stepping on the handle of the axe as he stole one of Ranma's moves. A wicked kick from his steel-toed boot connected with Lizard's jaw, dazing the mighty creature. The follow up stab with his sword pierced the softer scales protecting the creature's throat and the shower of cold blood proved that the blade had done damage, but clearly not enough to finish the creature.

Hissing as it pulled away from the assassin, Lizard ignored the wound and the blood gushing from it.

Ranma glanced at the life bars over head, noting that that combination had taken down the creature's life bar by only a quarter.

Again Lizard charged in, this time leading with its shield, forcing the assassin to leap out of the way. Anticipating the move, the creature lashed out with its tail, connecting with Artemis' foot and keeping him from landing on his feet. Knocked off of his feet, the assassin and the Nephalim were surprised when suddenly the ground beneath the assassin exploded, sending Artemis rocketing into the air.

"Seventy seconds!" Ranma announced as he noted that only 5% of the Assassin's life bar had vanished, but the resulting explosion had taken over a tenth of life. "It looks like you shouldn't get knocked off your feet!"

Taking advantage of the still airborne fighter, Lizard rushed in with a powerful overhead slash that buried the head of the axe into his shoulder.

Screaming in pain, Artemis responded by stabbing the creature's arm with his dagger. Somehow he managed to land his feet. Swiftly he followed with another stab to the creature's underbelly, this time forcing his blade through the creature's back.

"Kick his feet out from under him!" Ranma suggested.

The assassin obliged, knocking the creature off its feet. The resulting explosion as it hit the floor claimed the rest of the creature's life bar before Lizard vanished.

Suddenly another Lizard appeared only a few paces from where the first had vanished. Charging in, this Lizard shoulder tackled the wary assassin even as he moved to avoid the attack.

Knocked off his feet, Artemis was once again sent flying as he hit the enchanted floor. Fortunately the second Lizard had rushed past him as he flew overhead.

"I guess you only get sent flying if you're knocked off your feet," Ranma proclaimed as his companion hit the floor hard, losing another tenth of his original life bar and a second tenth from being tackled and sent flying. "Sixty seconds."

Artemis sprang to his feet as he faced off against the new Lizard. Unlike the first who had an axe and spiked shield, this Lizard had a giant bone with charred meat still on it and no shield, though it did have a spiked gauntlet on its left arm and spikes on its tail.

An overhead blow with the meaty club was blocked by the assassin's sword, allowing the quick assassin to stab the creature through the jaw. Only a well timed blow with its gauntleted left fist kept the creature alive as it kept the dagger from piercing anything vital.

Pulling apart, the two wary fighters eyed each other.

"Fifty seconds," Ranma announced. "You still got four more to go through after him."

The pigtailed fighter watched as his companion rushed in, his dagger scoring the tough scales of the second Lizard's side as the assassin slipped past the slower but more powerful creature's guard. Anticipating the spiked tail, the assassin expertly blocked with his sword, lopping off nearly a third of the appendage. Thrown off balance by the loss of part of its tail, the creature fell over, triggering another explosion that sent it flying. Taking advantage of situation, Artemis leapt into the air, anticipating where it was going to land. Stabbing down, he buried his blade in the creature's back just as it hit the ground, killing it instantly.

Suddenly the second Lizard began to vanish, weapons and all. Not willing to simply stand and take another charge or a sneak attack, Artemis rolled to his left even as the third Lizard rushed him. Lashing out with his sword, he managed to trip up the creature. The resulting fall and explosion gave him more than enough time to get to his feet. Springing on the back of the creature, he swiftly disposed of it as he drove his sword into the creature's tiny brain.

The fourth Lizard appeared as the third vanished, though unlike the others this one approached cautiously.

"Forty seconds," the pigtailed martial artist announced.

This Lizard was far larger than the others, and its black and yellow scales appeared to be thicker and stronger. The spiked club and shield, not to mention the armored tail, gave the creature a more menacing appearance. This one definitely stood out compared to its companions.

Artemis narrowly dodged an overhead attack, lashing out with his sword. Yes, the creature's scales were much more durable than the others as even the assassin's sword failed to do more than score the tough scales on the creature's arm.

Despite its size, the creature was fast, blindingly fast as it deftly spun around, knocking the assassin's feet out from under him and sending him flying. Taking advantage of his opponent's flight, the creature rushed in, sinking its teeth into the assassin's thigh even as it bashed the assassin with its club. The force of the two attacks resulted in the assassin losing a meaty chunk of his leg and most of his remaining life bar.

For a moment Ranma pondered his companion's death. In this foreign world with no Rosen Company branches, could he revive the assassin? Hell, could he revive himself? As one of the Overlord's many minions, would the King bother to revive him? Given their levels, both the assassin and the Nephalim would cost a pretty penny, or HL…

Suddenly the last of the assassin's life bar vanished as the mighty Lizard knocked the already limping assassin off his feet and onto the enchanted floor.

Feeling himself pulled onto the enchanted battlefield, Ranma rushed in, kicking the large creature in the chest then following up with a series of kicks to the chest and then face, sending the creature flying through the air before it crashed onto the enchanted floor. Again the floor exploded, propelling the creature into the air. Rushing in, Ranma grabbed hold of the creature's tail as he flipped himself over, using his momentum to lift the creature over his head before he once again brought it crashing into the ground. The resulting explosion propelled the creature into the air once again, allowing Ranma to finish it with a barrage of lightning quick punches.

The fifth Lizard charged at Ranma as it suddenly appeared. Side stepping the attack, Ranma tripped it before repeating the same pattern that he'd used to defeat the fourth Lizard.

Lizard number six appeared just as Ranma disposed of number five. Like the others, this Lizard was armed with a weapon and shield. Ranma smirked. Glancing up at the time, he noted that he had little more than twenty seconds left. Rushing in, he waited for the creature to lash out. Slipping under a wicked diagonal slash from the left, Ranma grabbed hold of the shield and drove both of his feet into the creature's stomach. Using the momentum of his attack to push off of the creature before planting his hands against the ground to launch another kick to the creature's mouth/jaw. Flipping so that he landed on his feet, Ranma launched himself at the now airborne creature, connecting with another series of swift kicks to the exposed creature's chest and stomach.

Once the creature hit the ground, it was clear that the fight was over as the body vanished, leaving Ranma alone in the ring. Glancing at the entrance, the pigtailed fighter smirked as he flashed a 'V' to his companion. "Guess we just have to defeat all the enemies we face in the ring," he stated as he noted that the assassin was completely healed. "This should be fun. I'm glad we came down here."

# # # # #

A/N

Yes, it's been a while. I just couldn't get into FR and had to cut it short. This is a crack fic, so expect some crack.

Dreamingfox


End file.
